Returning to Family
by jessidamon
Summary: She returns to her brother after eight years to find the love of her life is there too.She managed to run off on both of them at different times to return to them both at the same time.Not the best summary but i think its worth a shot at reading.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy. I only own my OC's.

AN: This is my First Fanfiction so please review and let me know what you think. I couldn't find how old Juice is in the show so in my story he is 27. Also I'm not following the story line. Just going to use some of the parts from the show so it pretty much will be my own. Somewhere between seasons three and four.

Chapter One

Jessica has sat in her car for an hour looking at the Welcome to Charming sign trying to decide if she wants to continue on into Charming or turn around and leave again. It's has been eight years since she has left. At the time of her departure her older brother Juan Carlos was a prospect for the Sons of Anarchy. Juan Carlos is one year older then her but has always treated her like a child. When he decided he could not live in New York any longer she convinced him to let her go with him by telling him that they needed to stick together. So she ended up getting her way and that's how they found their way to Charming, California. They had been living in Charming for about six months when Juan Carlos started to act weird around her. She noticed the changes and asked him about it but he told her that everything was fine and she would know about it soon. When he finally told her what he had been up to she tried to change his mind about it but he refuse to listen to her, which ended up turning into a huge fight. That is why she walked out and has not looked back until now.

**Flashback**

I started working for the diner about a week after we moved into Charming. Juan Carlos was doing side jobs helping local shops in town with their computer problems and setting them up.

Juan Carlos came running into the diner where I worked all excited about something. "Hey Jess we need to talk about some stuff when do you get off of work."

"I get off in an hour we can talk here unless you want to do it at home." He looked at me and said at home was better and that he would meet me there.

Work was moving by pretty quick I had about twenty minutes left when a couple of guys from the local biker gang showed up at the diner. Most of the girls that I work with go crazy over them. I'm pretty sure they'd drop to their knees for these guys in a second it's pretty sad. I just tried to stay clear of them not wanting any problems.

Today things seemed strange they just kept staring at me normally they come in get coffee to go then leave but today they sat at a table. They took a seat in my section so I went over to take their order.

"Hey gentlemen, how are you today? Can I take your order?" I asked them.

The creepy guy with crazy curly hair and blue eyes looked at me and said "Yes you can as long as I can have a side order of you for desert."

The other guy with shoulder length blond hair look at him and said "God damn Tig what's your problem back off remember what I told you before we walked in here. Sorry about that darlin' don't mind him. All we need is three coffees."

"Ok give me a couple of minutes and I'll have your coffee here for you." I told him with a smile.

As I walked away the other man with them looked at the blond and said "Jax is that his sister?"

The guy named Jax looked at me as he said "Yeah Ope that's her I not sure how she going to handle it but I guess we just have to wait and see. I hope things go our way on this."

I started to get worried because I just knew they were talking about Juan Carlos. I had to get home quick. I took their coffee to them after I asked my friend Cassie to take over for me because I had something important to do at home.

"Here is your coffee if you need anything else please let Cassie over there know." I said to them.

"Hey doll, I hope I didn't scare ya away." Tig said to me.

"No." I lied. "My shift is over I just have some things to do. You guys have a good day."

"You to darlin' see you around." Jax said

When I got home Juan Carlos was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me he looked nervous now rather then excited like earlier. That had me worried maybe there was trouble I needed to hear about.

When I walked in I went straight to him threw my purse and apron on the table and said "What the hell is going on? I was at work after you left when three of those guys from that biker gang came in. One of them asked if I was the sister. Why the hell would they want to know that? What did you do to them? Do I have to worry about anything?"

Juan Carlos jumped to his feet knocking his chair over and said "Slow the hell down first of all they are not a gang they are a club. Also I did nothing to them so you don't have to worry about anything. Shit you are so damn paranoid!"

I couldn't believe that he said that to me. "How can I not be when the local "biker club" (I did the quotation marks with my fingers) wants to know if I'm the sister? What the hell is going on?"

"First of all you don't have to be a BITCH about it! You don't have to worry about them because I was talking with Jax and Opie about joining the Sons of Anarchy. They think it's a good idea. So do I." He said.

"How can this be a good idea? We have both heard about the things they do and it's not all good. Why would you want to be a part of that shit?" I yelled at him.

He slammed his fist down on the table causing me to jump. "We only heard what outsiders think you don't know them to say that shit. The things they do are for the club and their family. That's why I want to be a part of it, because it's a family. Everybody in the club is family." He yelled back at me.

"So what am I an outsider to you? I thought I was your damn family. I don't know I thought the blood that runs through my veins also runs through yours too." I screamed.

"Jess I never said we were not family. But this is what I want and I'm going to do it. Jax said you would be part of the family too."

I was so mad because I knew he could do better then that. I didn't want to see him get hurt or worse. "I don't want any part of this. I don't understand why you would make such a huge mistake like this you can end up hurt or in jail. What then?"

"You know what then fine you don't have to have any part of it. You will be an outsider is that what you want." He told me.

After he said that I told him "I guess I am an outsider because I can't even recognize the man in front of me. This is not you Juan Carlos I don't know what they did to you but I'm not going to stick around here and watch you get hurt."

He looked at me and said the most hurtful thing he has ever said to me, "I didn't want you to come with me anyways so just fucking leave! They didn't do anything to me you're just pissed off because I didn't give into you this time Get the fuck over it."

I couldn't help the tears that came out. "If that's how you see it fine I'll leave tonight. I won't be a burden to you any longer." So I ran to my room and started to pack all my clothes.

Juice walked into my room and asked. "You going back to New York?"

"Don't worry about where I'm going. I am no longer burden to remember." I replied. "What I choose to do now is none of your fucking business so why don't you just go to your new family and leave me the hell alone."

"Fuck you Jessica." Those were the last words he said to me before storming out of the house.

I knew in my heart that I didn't have a choice it was time for me to go. I loaded up my car and decide to drive north until I felt I was far enough away from the not so charming town of Charming. I ended up driving all the way to Tacoma, Washington to start over on my own.

What the screwed up part about Tacoma was without knowing I just ran into more Sons. But I figure without Juan Carlos there and as long as I didn't tell anyone about him I would not have any problems. So I thought.

**End of Flashback**

**Jessica POV**

I had gone to college when I left charming and became a trauma doctor. I just graduated two months ago and found out they had an opening at St. Thomas hospital. I took the opening at St. Thomas because I needed to come back here. It's more like I needed my brother the last couple of years have been the hardest. I left Tacoma two years ago after a bad break up. I moved to Seattle to finish school and few things happened while lived there. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "It's now or never Jessica." I told myself. The ride into town was not that long but my trip here has been so I decided to stop and get something to eat at the diner before I went to the hotel to check in.

When I walked in to the diner I saw that Cassie was still working there she came running up to me screaming "I can't believe it's you. Oh my god you look great. Where have you been? One day you're here the next you are gone no phone call or letter. I asked your brother the first day you were gone where you were but he ignored the question like I didn't ask it."

Cassie Donavan and I had become best friends when I moved here. Cassie and I did everything together. I had just turned eighteen and she was nineteen. I couldn't believe she was talking to me and not being extremely pissed off at me for leaving the way I did.

"I had to leave quick or I would have never left this damn town. I am so sorry. I thought if I just left with no ties to Charming it would be easier. I wish I didn't do it that way I could have used a good friend these last few years. I missed you Cass."

She hugged me and said "I missed you too Jess. You got me now but don't leave me like that again. We have a lot to talk about. So much has gone on here since you left."

I took a seat in the booth and she took her lunch break to talk with me. It felt odd sitting here again. It almost felt like I never left.

"Jess you know Juice came in here for the first year you were gone just about every day ask… "

I cut her off in mid-sentence wondering "Who the hell is Juice? And why would he be asking about me?"

She looked at me weird before she realized I had not known anyone with that name and then start to laugh. "Oh my god I'm sorry they call Juan Carlos "Juice". It's weird but he likes it." She said. "He was really worried about you. I felt bad for him. Why didn't you call him?"

I didn't know how to answer her so I just said "It was better this way he got on with his life and I got on with mine. I couldn't stay with my brother forever if I did I would have never gone to school and did the things I did to better myself. Of course there were bumps in the road but I got pass them."

**Jax POV**

After we were done with the run Tig, Chibs, Opie and I decided to stop for lunch at the diner before we head back to the clubhouse.

As we walked in Chibs let out a low whistle. "Aye brotha look at that nice piece of ass. Haven't saw that lass around these parts before now."

She got out of the booth and started to walk towards the bathroom. She had long raven black hair that came done her back almost to her ass she looked to be about 5'4 beautiful tanned skin and the best figure I have seen with all the right curves. She was wearing a black skin tight v-neck shirt with blue skinny jeans that highlight every curve with a pair of white Nikes.

"Damn would I love to see what those legs would look like wrapped around my waist and my lips on her tits. I bet she tastes as sweet as she looks. Man thinking about that is getting me hard." Tig said.

I had this feeling I knew that face but I couldn't figure out from where. When Cassie came over to get our order I was just about to ask who she was.

Then the girl came out the bathroom looked over to Sara and said "I gotta go I'll call you when I get settled in. I promise"

Cassie turned around and told her. "Ok Jess but you better call me I'm not playing. I will hunt you down this time."

That's when it hit me. That bitch had to be Juice's sister I knew she look familiar. Damn! that might be trouble so I told Ope to come outside with me I needed to see something. When we got outside I watched her pull away in a red 2011 Challenger. Shit where the fuck did she get money for that.

"Hey Ope do know you who that bitch was?" I said to him.

"Nope." He said popping the p. "Why should I know?" Was all he said.

I turned to him and said. "I think that was Juice's little sister Jessica. I think this could be trouble remember the last he saw her they fought and she walk out. I hope she's not here to start shit."

He looked at me with the "what the fuck" face and said "Are you shitting me what the fuck is she doing here? What should we do tell him we saw her?"

I didn't know what to do but I knew telling him was not an option right now so I said. "HELL NO! We need to get Miles to tail her and see what she is up to first and then find out what the fuck she wants."

Opie said "Sounds good. I will call him now tell him to check out the only hotel here she has gotta be stayin' there."

As Ope was on the phone with Miles I pull out my cigarettes and lit one up. This shit has my nerves going crazy it's been eight years since that bitch left why the hell is she here now. There is too much that can go wrong if she says the wrong thing to Juice. Man Clay is gonna flip if things get shitty around here. I feel bad for keeping this from Juice but I need to look out for the club first.

Ope saw my face and knew what I was thinking. "Hey brother don't worry shit is going to be good. I got Miles on his way there now also Happy is keeping Juice busy for us. All I told him was he need to make sure Juice don't leave the clubhouse for a couple of hours. So Haps got him running some Intel we don't even need. That should keep Juice inside for a few."

I couldn't help but laugh because I knew Hap he could keep anybody busy with a run around, shit with his mean ass looks no one wants to say no to him they just do what they are told. "Cool. Let's not say anything to Tig or Chibs. Keep it between us brother until we know what's going down." I told him.

**Jessica POV**

As I was coming out of the restroom I noticed Cassie had gone to help a table on the other side of the diner. That's when I saw the cuts they were wearing. Shit! I was hoping not to run into any of them until I was ready but no with my luck I had see to them here now. I have to get out of here quick. If that Jax guy notices me he is going to tell Juan Carlos before I get the chance to see him first. I told Cassie I gotta go with a promise to call once I'm settled. When I got to my car I saw that Jax and one of the other guys followed me out and watched as I pulled away I was just happy they didn't try to follow me.

"DAMN. WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO?" I screamed at myself.

I decided to go to the hotel check in and take a shower I Had clean myself up I've been on the road for a while. When I got out of the shower I sat there in my towel thinking about the best way to go about this. I couldn't come up with anything other than just going to Teller-Morrow Garage and seeing him while I still had control of myself. Who knows when I'm going to fall apart and not have the nerve to do this.

"I guess today I'm going to have to go see Juan Carlos." I told myself.

I went over to my bag to find some clothes. I decided to wear my gray skinny jeans with a black racer back form fitting tank with my cropped zip up hoodie over it and my black booties with a three inch heel. I drove down to Teller-Morrow Garage hoping that he was there. While I was driving down Main Street I noticed there was a motorcycle with a prospect riding it following me. When I pulled on the lot and parked the car he drove pass me and parked his bike. I should have known better of course they would have someone follow me. I just wonder if Juan Carlos knows. That is when I notice Jax started to walk towards me. I tried to stay calm as I was getting out of the car but it wasn't working.

As I was shutting my door I looked around the lot to see who was outside watching us and that's when I noticed Happy walk out the doors of the clubhouse and I froze.

**Jax POV**

I was sitting outside the clubhouse on the picnic table when my pre-paid started to ring I answered it when I saw it was Miles.

"Jax she left the hotel it looks like we are headed to TM. What do I do? Should I try to stop her or just keep following her?" Miles sounded like he was ridin' while he was talking to me. "I think we are about five minutes out."

I jumped off the picnic table and yelled "SHIT! You gotta be kidding me. Just stay behind her. I'm here at TM so I'll catch her before he sees her don't worry."

I flipped the phone shut and started to pace the lot. I was happy that Gemma and Clay were not in yet so I can handle this without them in the way. As I started to walk back to the clubhouse I saw that her Challenger pull into the lot and park. Miles pulled in a couple of seconds after her. I started to walk over to her as she was getting out of the car. She looked at me then turn towards the clubhouse and froze. I followed her eyes to see what stopped her and that's when I saw Happy coming out the door and also stop to glare at her. Hap had that effect on people one stare from him and you're ready to run. I continue to walk towards her.

When I got close enough to the car she finally looked at me again. "What in the hell do you want? If you came here to start shit just get in your car and leave." Before I could get an answer from her Hap's raspy voice caught my attention when he started to yell while storming over to us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy. But I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thanks to the readers that has put my story on alert or favorite list and giving my story a chance. **

****Jessica POV** **

You gotta be shitting me. I come here to see my brother and out walks Happy. This can't be happening to me. My luck seems to be getting worse as the day goes by. Those were my first thoughts when I saw him walk out of the clubhouse.

When I left Tacoma to move to Seattle. I didn't think I would see him again so soon. I had meet Happy through a friend of mine that was trying to hook up with his brother Kozik who were members of the Sons Tacoma charter. I had been living in Tacoma for about a year when I met him.

I was nervous about being around them because of Juan Carlos. So I had decided that I would not tell them about him. (Now I see that was huge mistake.)

Happy and I started to see each other not to long after we meet. I always had a good excuse when Charming's charter came up for business so I wouldn't have to be there. I didn't want to run the chance of seeing Juan Carlos in the clubhouse because I knew it would not end well.

Things were good between us. I was going to school to become a doctor; he was keeping up with the club business. We saw each other as much as we could. He didn't seem to be bothered by it at first.

We had been seeing each other for a couple of years when he decided that he wanted to put his tattoo on me and make me his "Old Lady". At first I said no but he was persistent with it so I finally gave in and let him do it. He put the tattoo on me himself in my apartment. I ended up with the club's reaper with a morphed smiley face at the bottom of the reaper it said "Happy's Girl" on my right shoulder blade. I actually liked it.

Everything was the same for us for the next couple of years after that. But then school started to take more of my time away from him and the club because I wanted to graduate early I took on extra classes. Happy and I started to fight more over any little thing that can go wrong.

He would spend more nights at the clubhouse then at my place. I knew I had to do something soon because we were falling apart and I didn't want to lose him.

So one Friday night I decided to go to the clubhouse for the party when I walked in everything for Happy and I changed in an instant.

****Flashback****

When I walked in the clubhouse my jaw dropped, Kozik tried to distract me once he saw me come through the door "Hey Jess I didn't know you were coming Hap didn't say anything."

But it was too late. I had already spotted Happy sitting in one of the couches getting a blow job from one of the sweetbutts that hung out there.

I look at Kozik and told him "Get the fuck out of my way Koz."

He grabbed my arm when I went to walk pass him and told me "Look Jess it's not what you think. Let me go tell him you're here."

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and told him. "If it's not what I think then what the hell is it then? You know what forget it let me tell him I'm here."

I made a bee line straight to him and snatched the sweetbutt off his dick by the hair and punched her in the face she screamed loud . Happy jumped to his feet adjusting himself back into his pants. I looked at him and point at the sweetbutt and said. "So when I don't come here is this what the fuck you do?"

The sweetbutt looked at me and said. "What the fuck is your problem we were in the middle of something?" I lunged at her to knock her the fuck out but Happy grabbed me from behind flipping me over and threw me over his shoulder. He took me back to his room. When he put me down he turn to shut the door.

After the door shut he turned back to me I smacked him across the face. He didn't even flinch after I hit him. "That's your one hit don't try that shit again." He said in a low raspy voice. I moved towards the door to leave but he grabbed me by my waist threw me on the bed.

He stood towering over me by the bed. I laid there for a few moments trying to stop myself from crying before I sat up he stood right in front of me so I couldn't leave.

"What the fuck is you problem coming in here and starting shit, GIRL?" He yelled. I looked up at him amazed that he said it like nothing was wrong. Like I was the one doing something wrong.

I know the whole bullshit about the runs but this is not a run this is supposed to be home. "How can you stand there and ask me that? What if it was me out there with another guy?" I told him. I knew he would flip when I said that but I was too angry with him to even care. I wanted him to hurt like I was right now.

He snapped his head towards me and growled out "Bitch! There would be no fucking way in hell that shit is going to happen I would put a fucking bullet in his fucking head and you don't even want to know what I would do to you. So don't say shit like that again. You understand me?"

I pushed him back so I could climb out of the bed. I wiped the tears from my face. I looked up into his black eyes which were darker then usual wondering where did we go wrong. I loved him so much. I felt like he ripped my heart out with his bare hands and squeezed it. I felt the tears starting to roll down my cheeks again. I knew I had to get out of there.

I turned away from him wiped the tears away and walk over to the dresser I snatched up the picture of us that he kept on the mirror and tore it in half. He looked at me stunned that I did that. I stared at the two halves before I dropped them to the floor.

"Hap I can't do this anymore we can't be together, all we are doing is hurting each other. This has to end now."

He started to walk to me and say something I put my hand up to cut him off. "No let me finish this. I love you too much for this go on any longer." I felt my heart shatter as I said this. "Please just let me leave. It's better for us this way." I told him.

I started to walk to the door when I put my hand on the door knob he spoke "If you walk out that door don't come back, I won't be here. I'm not going to wait for you."

I looked back over my shoulder at him he had the look of a killer rather than the man that I loved, as more tears came down I answered him "I won't." With that I open the door and walked away from the man I loved. As I was leaving I saw Kozik standing next to the whore that I ripped off Happy's dick. I looked at her and said "He's all yours sweetheart."

Kozik snapped his head up and ran after me as I left the clubhouse. "Look Jess you can't leave him. It was a mistake! He had too much to drink."

I reached for my car door and opened it while looking at Koz "That excuse is not going to work this time. Kozik I love him but some mistakes are not the easy to forget now he has to live with it." I slammed the door shut and left the clubhouse for the last time.

It took me two weeks to pack, transfer my school stuff and find a place in Seattle. I didn't see him again after that fight so the last image I saw was the killer not Happy. I hated that I had to run away again. I felt like this is what my life has become.

****End of Flashback****

****Happy POV****

I have been sitting here for the last hour listening to Juice bitch about having a hard time finding the Intel I asked for. I knew he wasn't going to find shit. It was a way to keep him busy for Jax and Opie.

I needed to get some fresh air so I told him "Keep fucking trying I'll be back."

He looked at me and said "I'm trying Hap this shit is not easy I can't find anything are you sure I got the right info." I just glared at him and walked out.

I have to talk to Jax and find out what the hell is going on because if this kid doesn't shut the hell up he is going to end up in a shallow grave and become another smiley face.

As I walk out the doors to the lot I spot Jax and Miles walking towards the gate. That's when I see Jessica getting out of her car. I stand there glaring right at her our eyes locked on each other. I have not seen her since the day she walked out of my room.

****Flashback Happy POV****

Jessica just told me that she wanted to end things with me. I stood there glaring at the door she walked out of. That bitch thinks I'm going run after her. Fuck her. I decided that I needed to get out of there so I took off to Charming the very next morning to clear my head. I had gone to see my ma while I was down there. I talked to her about Jessica; she told me that I need to make things right with her before I lose her for good. When I came back three weeks later Koz told me she moved out of her apartment while I was gone and no one knew where she went. He tried to find her but no one was talking. I lost my mind and tore up my entire room breaking anything my fist came in contact with. My brothers all stood out of the way out of fear that I'd kill one of them. I was pissed at her for leaving. After a couple of hours I knew I lost her, so I walked out of the room grabbed a bottle of Jack and the closest sweetbutt. When that didn't help I realized that I need out of Tacoma so I called Quinn and went Nomad.

****End of Flashback****

****Happy POV****

I didn't think she would leave. I figured we just needed a little space from each other. It's been two years since I looked into those chocolate brown eyes. How the hell did she end up here?

That's when I heard Jax talk to her and snapped me out of my thoughts. "What in the hell do you want? If you came here to start shit get in your car and leave." He said.

I don't know why after all this time I cared but that shit had my blood boiling nobody talks to my girl like that. Who the fuck does he think he is talking to her like that?

When I looked over to him I noticed he had gotten to her car so I stormed over there. "Why the hell you talking to her like that she ain't some fucking croweater you can bitch at? Back the hell off her!" I yelled.

She put her hand up and told me. "Hap don't, let me handle this please." I hated when she does that shit to me but I let her because the guys here did not know she was my old lady.

"Look Jax I'm not here to start shit I just want to see how he is doing that's it nothing else I promise. It has been too long since I last saw him. We need this and you know that."

I looked at both of them trying figure out what the hell is going on. She seems to know Jax but I don't know how she was never around anyone from Charming as far as I know she has never been to Charming.

****Jax POV****

I was stunned to see Hap react this way. He has never stood up for any bitch before there has gotta be something going on here. "Wait a minute darlin' before we go any further how the hell do you know Hap?" I asked pointing at Happy.

"That's a long story we can tell you later." Jess said looking at Hap.

Now I am seriously confused. "No I want to know now!" I said.

"Fine." All she did was turn around and unzipped her hoodie removing it for me to see. What I saw had my jaw on the floor. Hap put his tat on Juice's sister. Now this shit just got interesting. How the fuck did this happen.

I looked at Happy stunned I never knew he had an old lady "How the hell did you meet Juice's sister and then make her your old lady." I looked at Jessica in shock that's when I noticed she looked scared. I turned my head towards Hap and the anger in Happy's eyes was scary as hell.

The next thing I knew he had Jessica pinned to the side of her car with both his hands on her upper arms. Knowing the brutal strength Hap has I knew I need to get some help before he broke her small ass in half.

I sprinted to the garage to get Tig and Chibs. At the same time we were coming back Juice started to walk out the clubhouse and saw Hap man handling his sister. I told Chibs to grab Juice so he wouldn't do anything stupid while Tig and I try and find a way to calm Happy down.

While Tig and I walk towards Happy and Jessica, Chibs grabbed Juice by the arm and said. "Brotha hold up. Let 'em work it out. Lass will be fine. Jackie boy will help 'er."

****Jessica POV****

The minute those words came out of Jax's mouth I knew Happy was going to snap. I looked at Jax with wide eyes. All of sudden I was pinned to my car with Happy's hands on my upper arms like vice grips.

"Hap please stop your hurting me. Let me go!" I went to grab his forearms to try and get him to release some of the pressure but it did not work.

He looked at me and said "You need to tell me what the fuck is going on here? You never told me about a brother. Let alone that a fellow Son was your brother."

I tried moving my arms out of his grasp but his grip just tighten on me more. I winced at the pain. I knew when he did let go I was going to have bruises. I turned my head towards the guys that were approaching us. Juan Carlos was one of them and he looked scared as Chibs was holding him back from getting any closer. Happy shook my body to get my attention back on him. "Answer me now!" He yelled at me.

Tig came up on the side of us and said "Come on Killer let doll face go your gonna hurt her I'm sure you don't want that. We can all sit down, have drink and figure all this shit out." All he did was growl at him then turn back to me.

When he looked at me his eyes were the same set from the night I left. "I'm not going anywhere and neither is she until she tells me what the hell is going on."

I had to think fast because everyone seems to be on edge with this and my arms felt like they were going numb. So I did the only thing that came to mind. I slowly brought my hands up to his face. He released some of the pressure so I can hold on to both sides of his face. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him on the lips I let my tongue slide across his bottom lip praying he would respond to it.

He did my arms were let go but then his hand snaked around my waist while his other slid up my back lingering a little on my shoulder blade were my tat was before making its way to my neck to hold me close to his body. It felt so good to be up against that hard toned body of his, with his mouth on mine. My hands slowly made their way down his chest to hold on to his cut and I moaned in to his mouth. I started to pull away from him when his hold on my neck got tighter and he growled in to my mouth saying "DAMN GIRL, YOUR GONNA DRIVE ME FUCKING NUTS!"

Then Jax cleared his throat to remind us that they were standing there. Happy pulled back a little to look me in the eyes before releasing me completely and we both looked at everyone. They seem to be waiting on us to explain what was going on.

I stepped towards Juan Carlos. He took a step back and put hands up letting me know not to get any closer. That hurt a lot. Happy started to move to me but I just shook my head no so he didn't move. Juan Carlos just stood there like he wanted to say something to me but not in front of his brothers. He was rubbing his Mohawk which for me was a new look on him.

I turned to the other guys and asked if they can give us a moment alone. Hap glared at me before he said "Remember we are not done with this when you and Juice are done we need to talk!" I just nodded at him. Then they all walked back to the clubhouse and went in.

Now it was time to have the talk we should have had eight years ago. We stood there in silence for a few minutes before Juan Carlos said "You wanna tell me what is happin' between you and Hap?"

"Why don't we see how each other is doing first that's why I'm here?" I said.

"Are you sure that's why you're here?"

"Juan Carlos Le….." He cut me off before I can finish.

"Look its Juice now. So Just Call me Juice no more Juan Carlos! OK!" He corrected me.

"Ok. I'm sorry "JUICE". I don't want to fight with you. I'm just here to say I'm sorry. I know I said a lot of things I didn't mean the last time we talked."

"Look Jess I'm really sorry I told you I didn't want you here with me. I was just really mad at you. I know it hurt you a lot I saw it in your eyes. You were never able to hide your feelings from your eyes" He said with a smile.

"It did hurt a lot. I'm just glad to know that you didn't mean it." I told him as I moved in closer to hug him. He held me tight. It's been eight years since I felt my brother hold me and I missed it so much. "I miss you so much Juan… Juice." I said with a giggle.

"A lot has happened since you left. In some ways I was glad you were not here. I don't know what I would have done if you got hurt. Things are starting to get better but we still have to be careful."

"Juice I should have not got mad about all of this." I said turning to gesturing to everything around us. "I now kno…." He cut me off mid-sentence when he grabbed my arm spun me around so my back was facing him. I had forgotten I took my hoodie off and he was not out here when I showed the tat to Jax.

"What the fuck is that are you Happy's old lady?" He asked while tracing his finger over my tat.

"That is going to be hard for me to explain." I said.

"Well you need to try. Then you can tell me what was going on with you two when I walked out here earlier."

"OK, But this is going to be a short version of the story." I leaned back against my car to get comfortable.

"When I left here I drove north and ended up in Tacoma. I didn't realize that the Sons had a charter there if I had known that I probably would have kept driving. A friend of mine was trying to talk to Kozik and one day she begged me go with her to meet up with him. He just happens to have a friend or "brother" as you guys call 'em, with him it was Hap. This happened about seven years ago we ended up together. After about two years he asked to put the tat on me. As you see I let him. Well things started to get hard on us. We got into a pretty nasty fight, and before you go crazy on me he "NEVER" hit me, I walked out of the clubhouse and moved to Seattle. I only told a couple of my friends where I was going and kept in touch with them but made them promise to never tell him or any Sons that came around asking questions. You and I both know he would have come for me if he knew where I was he does not do let go easy. Today was the first time I saw him in two years. I never told him about you so when Jax said you were my brother he kinda snapped that's what you walked out on."

"Wow, so you guys were together for five years. My little sister with a Son and Happy of all people. Really WOW." He said sounding amazed. "WAIT! Why did I not see you as many times I have gone to Tacoma on business with the club?"

"Whenever he mention the guys from Charming were coming up I knew you or Jax, seeing he is the only one that knew who I was, would probably be there. So I always made sure I was busy with work or school. Hap use to get mad at me because I would always manage avoiding the Mother Charter's Prez and V.P. now after seeing Jax again I see he is the V.P. so I guess for my sake it was smart not to come around. That was one of the problems we had among others."

"That's a lot to take in at once. Let's go inside and get a drink. You can tell me more about yourself later after you have settle things with Happy and relax some." He said to me as I nodded to him. I grabbed my sweater off the car and put it back on, knowing I still had to have another long talk with someone a lot more pissed off then him.

He threw his arm around my shoulders as we started to walk towards the clubhouse when two bikes and a SUV pulled on to the lot. Juice turned to see who it was when he stopped in his tracks and looked at me with a weak smile.

"Hey Juice who is that nice piece of ass you have hangin' on your arm there?" The big guy with the long frizzy hair said.

"Oh! Hey Bobby, Clay, Gemma I want you guys to meet my sister Jessica Ortiz… Oh wait Jess it's still Ortiz right?" He said unsure of himself. I just nod to him letting him know it is. He then smiles at me. "That's good to know." He said with a smile.

"Wait a minute! This is the same damn tart that ran off on you eight years ago? What is she doing here?" Gemma said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Clay glared at Gemma and shook his head. "Hey I'm just asking. Someone has to look out for these boys!" She said.

That had pissed me off and I was not able to control my anger. "Look I'm no damn tart or sweetbutt! OK! You know what I don't have time for this shit. Juice I am going to go in and find Hap we have lot of talking to do. Ok." I said. As I walked away I heard Clay ask Juice how I knew Hap and why did I need to talk to him. I knew he would tell them everything he knew so I walked away with a smirk on my face.

That damn woman was going to drive me nuts calling me a fucking tart like I don't know what the hell it is. When I got to the door I heard the guy name Bobby come up behind me.

"Hey little lady, don't mind her she just gets testy with new people. Plus she saw Juice was torn up about you leaving. I'm glad you're here Juicy boy never stop wondering about you. He would probably get mad at me for saying this but I gotta. You know he has been keeping some tabs on you."

I cut him off and said "What do you mean he has been keeping tabs on me? How the hell was he doing that I did not keep in touch with anyone he knew?"

"Well sweetheart Juice here is a computer wiz and can find anything you need on there. Also he was only making sure you were doing well for yourself. He saw that you were in college outside of Tacoma. He went on all the trips up there hoping to run into you but never did. Then you left the school there and went to Seattle. I'm guessing that had something to with the big guy in there. Juice felt like it was his fault you were on your own. He never searched for anything too personal. He didn't want to hurt you that's why he never got an address to where you lived. He was damn happy when you became a doctor two months ago." Bobby said with a big smile.

I knew there was something behind that smile of his but I did not feel like getting into that right now. I had a certain scowling killer to face first and I wanted to get that over with. I glance back at my brother one more time he was standing with Clay and had big cheesy smile on his face. I smiled back at him then open the door.

We were walking in the door when I made eye contact with a set of black eyes that seem a tad bit softer. He was leaning with his back against the bar and a beer in his hand looking just as handsome as ever. "Man it is too damn hard to stay mad at him." I said aloud to myself. He pushed himself off the bar and starts to walk off towards a hall that I am assuming lead to the apartments.

I continue to watch him walk away when I tell Bobby. "I need to follow him we got some talking to do."

Bobby lifts my chin to look at him when he said "Little lady you don't want to follow him, that tattooed bastard looks pissed it might not be a good idea! Let him calm down then go talk to him."

I smile at him when he said that. "I know exactly what I'm following, it's my fault that tattooed bastard is pissed. If I don't go he'll have no problem killing me and we all know he is good at that." I said with a smirk on my face.

"It's your funeral sweetheart. Don't say I didn't warn you." Bobby smiles at me as I walked away from him.

**AN: Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or its characters. But I do own my own OC's. I also like to thank the readers that have added my story to favorites and alerts.**

**Chapter Three**

I walked across the clubhouse to the apartments they had there. I could feel everyone staring at me. I looked at Jax and he gave me a weak smile. He knew what I was walking into so I just smile back and kept walking. When I turned into the hall I noticed only one door open so I assumed that was where he went. I was silently thanking god his room was all the way at the end of the hall this way not everyone can hear the yelling I knew was going to happen.

"Damn it! Why don't you move a little fucking faster?" I heard his raspy voice say from inside the room.

I walked in and saw him sitting on the bed so I leaned against the door and looked down at my feet. We stood like that for a few moments then he got up and in two long strides he was standing toe to toe looking down at me but I kept my head down looking at the floor. He grabbed my arm in the same spot from earlier and I winced in pain.

He let go of my arm and grabbed the zipper to my sweater and started to pull it down. I went to stop him but he took a hold of my wrist to stop me. He removed my sweater and saw that my arms already had bruises on them from earlier.

He placed his thumb and forefinger on my chin lifted my head to look me in the eyes and in a soft raspy whisper he said. "I'm sorry. I should have never held you like that. My anger just took over are you a'ight?" Without noticing what he was doing the rest of his fingers were tenderly rubbing my cheek.

"I'll be fine don't worry about it." I answered. Between his raspy voice and the soft touch I knew my will power would melt if I didn't move away from his hand so I took a step to the side. He let his arm fall to his side and walked around me to shut the door, and then I heard the lock click.

I turned to him "Why did you lock the door?" The sound of my voice came out nervous and weak.

"Don't worry! I just don't want anybody walking in here while we are talking. OK?" Happy told me.

"I'm not worried. So how have you been?" I asked him.

"We are not going to do this small talk bullshit I want answers?" He growled at me.

I walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down. He stood by the dresser leaning his back on it with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ok how do you want to start this?" I said to him. Then all of sudden my phone rang. So I took it out of my pocket.

"Don't answer that!" He barked out at me.

"I'm not! I was going to shut it off!" I yelled at him. He raised his eye brow at me when I yelled back at him. I looked back at my phone and shut it off.

"I see you still have my tat on you. Is the other one still there?" He said with a smirk firmly in place on his face. Of all things to start with he had to ask that.

I thought about the other tattoo that he did. It said "Always Mine" with a smiley face next to it. At the time I thought it was cute so I let him do it.

I smirked at him. "I had no choice it cost too much to remove it so for now it's still there." I lied the thought of removing it never crossed my mind. I guess I hit his button with that because he grunt a low "Fuck you" to me.

He moved on to his next question. "Why did you not tell me about Juice?"

"There are a few reasons I didn't tell you about him. First Juice and I were in a bad place at the time; today was the first time I saw him in eight years. I also did not want him to know where I was and as one of his brothers you would have felt obligated to tell him. You would have wanted to know why we didn't talk and if I told you, you would have got mad."

"How do you know I would have got mad? You didn't give me a chance."

"Because the fight was about him joining the club!" I said to him.

What the fuck did the club have to do with it that you felt you had to leave your family for eight fucking years with no contact?" He yelled back at me.

"See! I told you that you would get mad. At the time I didn't know much about the club. I thought that it was trouble and nothing good can come from it. But I didn't leave because he joined I left because of what he said to me. When I first left I went with the intentions of doing better for myself to show him that there is more out there for us but I met you."

"What do you mean by but you met me?" He asked.

"That didn't come out the way I wanted it to. What I meant by that is when I met you I was still scared of this life but you showed me there was more to it. I never gave him that chance.

"And how do you feel about the club now?" He said as he raised his eye brow at me.

"That's a tricky question to answer." I took a moment to figure out how I was going to answer him. "Look Hap the club its self is not all bad. They care about their family and like any family they have their ups and downs. But there are some things I just can't get pass like all the whores that throw themselves at you. You probably FUCKED every one of them here." I said sarcastically.

"Just the blonds." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Asshole! Like I needed to know that!" I yelled at him. "Look I have a bad habit of running away from my problems for me it was easier than facing them. I left New York because I thought I couldn't survive without Juan Carlos my mom was never around, I never knew my dad. I left Charming because of Juan Carlos. I tried to stick it out in Tacoma but all that did was hurt me so I did what I do best I ran. What else do you want to know? I don't want to talk about that anymore." Admitting my flaws was hard for me but I knew I had to.

"I have one more question about it. Is that why you pushed yourself so damn hard in school, were you trying to prove something?" He asked.

"That's not why I pushed myself in school. I did that for myself."

"Apparently you were trying to fucking prove something! What the fuck was it because all you fucking did was slowly killed our life together!" He yelled.

He pushed himself off the dresser to walk closer towering over me while I was still sitting in the chair. I had to sit back further to look up at him. "Did you get a joy out of fucking shit up between us? Was it all a fucking game to you?" He said to me.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" I screamed at him. I stood up in the little space between him and the chair. "I busted my ass to have the life I have." I pushed him back away from me. He stumbled a little, not expecting me to do that.

"I did not fuck shit up between us that was all on you!" I screamed. I stalked towards him trying push him again but he didn't move this time.

"You couldn't keep your fucking DICK in your pants." The tears I was trying to hold back start to flow down my face. I went to punch his chest with my hands this time. He grabbed both my wrist and try to pull me into him. I pushed off him breaking his hold.

"I wanted to work things out. That's why I came to the clubhouse that fateful night. But seeing you sitting there with her mouth where it should have not been ripped my damn heart out." I said while moving forward as I started to hit him in the chest with both of my fist.

He grabbed my arms making sure not touch the bruises he then swung us around and start to walk me backwards until I hit the wall behind me. I was pinned between the wall and him. We were chest to chest. He released my arms and placed both of his arms on the wall next my head. Successfully trapping me there. We stood like that for a few moments not saying a word.

My tears slowed a little but they were still there. My heart was beating fast and I knew he could feel it. He stepped back a little and placed two of his fingers under my chin to lift my head to look at him. With his other hand he wiped my tears away.

"Jessica I have no good excuse for what happen two years ago. I can't even remember what I was mad about that night. All I know is that for me it felt like you wanted out of this shit. I was not going to let you hurt me."

"So instead you wanted to hurt me?" I asked.

"You weren't supposed to be there that night. You told me you had shit to do as always." He replied.

"Is that supposed to make it better because it doesn't? You screwed up. How was I going to trust you again? I felt like an idiot for trusting you in the first place."

"Damn it Jess I was never one for having an old lady. Then you go and get under my skin. I don't fucking know what to do. This whole feeling bullshit is killing me all I do know is that I gotta have you in my life. I'm not letting you walk away this time.

As I looked in his eyes I felt my resolve melting away. Between his raspy voice and those damn eyes it was hard not to give in. "I don't know if I could be with you again." I said in a soft whisper.

****Happy POV****

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Why can't you be with me? Are you fucking someone else?" I growled at her. She tried to turn her head away from me but I grabbed her by the chin and forced her to stay looking at me. "Don't fucking turn your head on me just answer the fucking question!" I said in a menacing whisper.

"What the fuck did you expect me to stay alone? If I'm fucking someone else that is not any of your business anymore." She yelled at me.

I punched the wall next to her head and grabbed her by the back of the neck yanking her face close to mine. She tried to push back on my chest but I didn't budge an inch. In a low threatening voice I said "When someone touches my shit it is my business."

That's when there was a knock on the door. I let her neck go and stalked over to the door. "What the fuck do you want?" I said while yanking the door open.

Jax was standing there. "Hey Killer I just wanted to make sure everything was a'ight. You guys have been in there for about an hour now. Juice has been pretty worried."

"Look tell Juice to calm the fuck down we'll be out in a few." I said slamming the door shut. I turned back to Jess to see her wiping the tears from her face. Damn even when she's fucking cries she is so damn sexy.

"Hap there is no other man in my life right now, But I'm not going to lie to you I have dated since I left." She said to me while walking to my bed to sit down. "The reason I said I didn't know if I could was because I'm afraid of getting hurt again." I went to say something but she stopped me by lifting her hand up. But this time I was not letting her get her way with that shit.

"No. You listen to me." I said walking to her to stand in front of her. "I should have not let you walk out of that door let alone my life two years ago. I can't promise this is going to be easy. But damn it we gotta try."

She stood up and grabbed my cut in her hands. "I'm willing to try but if you hurt me again I will be done with you. Both of these tats will come off my body even if I have to burn them off myself. OK!"

****Jessica POV****

Happy looked into my eyes then down to my lips before he said. "Nothing is coming of that body other then your clothes." Before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. I have missed him so much the feel of his lips on mine, the feel of his body against mine. I pulled on his cut to bring him closer to me deepening the kiss. His right hand went around my waist while the other hand slowly moved up my body to the back of my neck. He slowly laid me down on the bed climbing on top of me our lips never coming apart. He pulled back from my lips just enough were they still grazed each other and said "I have been wanting to taste this damn body again since the day you walked out." Then his lips crashed down on to mine again. He slowly started to kiss and nibble his way along my jaw to my neck when I let out a low moan. He growled into the crook of my neck then bit me hard enough to leave a mark. I smacked him on his back. I felt him smile into my neck. His hands started to roam along my body when I moan again there was another knock at the door. Hap lifted his head from my neck and turning it towards the door. "Where fucking busy get the fuck away from the door!" he yelled at the door.

"Aye brotha sorry for disturbin' ya but Clay wanna talk ta ya. He said ya got two minutes ta come out or he is gonna come in there. Ya hear me brother." Chibs said.

"A'ight. I'll be there in a minute." Happy said to him while he was climbing off of me." Sorry girl but I gotta see what he wants."

I started to sit up to adjust my clothes when Chibs said. "Aye Killa, bring the little lass with ya Clay wanna talk ta both of ya."

I looked up at Happy a little nervous. "Hey relax everything is gonna be a'ight. I'll make sure of it. A'ight." He said to me as held out his hand for mine.

When I stood up he pulled me to him and kissed my lips one more time then whispered in my ear. "We ain't done with this here." As he grinded himself into me to prove his point.

"I have no problem finishing what we started." I said as I grabbed his member through his pants. He raised his eye brow at me with a smirk on his face.

As we walked out of the room Chibs was standing there. "Is the lass's arms alright?" He said while pointing at the bruises.

"Yeah brother. I didn't realize how hard I was holdin' her." Happy replied.

"They are fine Happy. I tend to bruise easy." I said to them. "Let me grab my sweater." I said as I walked back into the room. Happy came in the room behind me.

Happy rub his hand across his head and looked at me. "Jess I really am sorry I should have not done that shit."

"Just let it go you already said sorry for it I will be fine. Let's go see what Clay wants Ok." He just nodded at me. I got my sweater and put it back on so I wouldn't have to answer any questions about the bruises anymore. We all walk back into the bar when I saw the relief on Jax and Juice's face.

Happy grabbed my hand I looked up at him and he nodded his head towards a set of doors on the side of the room. "We gotta go in there ok. Clay is waiting for us."

"OK." I said as we walk towards the doors. I then noticed that Juice and Jax followed us into the room.

"Shut the door behind you Juice everyone take a seat. You baby girl sit down here." Clay said pointing at the chair next him on the right. "Hap you can sit next to her."

I sat down in the chair I looked around at everybody's face but no one was showing any emotions I start to get nervous. But Happy put his hand on my thigh and squeezed it a little to let me know it was going to be ok.

"Ok. Let me get this straight now. You are Juice's little sister right." Clay said to me. I nodded yes to him. "But you are also Happy's old lady. You know Hap it would have been nice to know you had one." I nodded yes again to his question. "Ok now that the nodding is out of the way now I want some worded answers. Juice and Jax here gave me the basic run down on what happened here. Don't be offended but I had you brother pull all the Intel he can find on you also." He said.

Happy looked pissed he didn't let Tacoma run one because he said I was his life outside the club and no one need to know his business so I said to Clay. "I understand. The club needs to know what they are dealing with." I squeeze the hand Happy had on my thigh. "I am not here to cause any trouble. I'm doing my residency at St. Thomas hospital. I knew I was going to run into juice eventually….

Then Jax cut me off "What? You're going to be working at St. Thomas?" He asked.

Before I could answer Clay did. "It looks like another old lady… It is safe to say she is your old lady right." Clay said looking at Happy. He just nodded yes with a grunt. "Hap's old lady here is going to be a doc just like Tara." Clay said to Jax with a smile. There goes that damn smile again Bobby had one now Clay. I knew there was something behind it. "Juice said everything between you two is all cleared up. How about between you and Hap?"

"Yes. Everything between Juice and I is good now." I said smiling at Juice which he in return smiled at me. "Happy and I are doing better. I can't honestly say things are good but I promised him we will try to work everything out."

"Look Prez Jess and I will be good, it will not affect my loyalty to this club or the job I have to do. I don't like my shit out there for every to know so I kept my having an old lady to myself when I came here to Charming. When we were in Tacoma a few of the guys knew her well but not all of 'em. But now I want her on the books." Happy said to Clay. My leg started to shake under the table it was hard not to get nervous sitting here with them but Happy applied a little pressure with his hand to stop me and shook his head no.

Jax must have noticed because he turned to Clay and said. "I think we can see now that she is not going to be a threat so can we end this we got church in a little while and party tonight. I like to get home and spend time with my family."

"That sounds good. But I have one more thing I have to ask sweetheart we came across some things in this file that I need some more info on. I also need to know if you told Hap yet and if not did you plan on telling him?" Clay said. I knew it. Apparently my brother is as good as they say. I'm going to have to tell them everything now. I had no intentions of saying anything but now that Clay and my brother knew they would end up telling Happy.

"What is this about Prez?" Happy asked as he looked at me then at Clay.

I was afraid to tell Happy, I don't want him to snap. But before Clay could answer Happy I said "I do know what this is about. I haven't said anything to Hap yet. I was scared to tell him." I told Clay.

"Well baby girl you're going to have to now. Juice and I only see what's on the reports. There has to be more so fill us all in. Take your time I know this is not going to be easy to say or for them to hear."

I looked at all their faces taking Hap's face in last. He grabbed my hand on top of the table and squeezed it. So I started to tell the story.

"I made the first police report six months ago. This guy name Jimmy was following me everywhere I went for almost a year that I know of. Three months ago I went out with some friends to a night club. I decided I need to get out. Jimmy has had me too scared to leave my house. He has been stalking me openly for three months. He was not happy that I would not go out on a date with him and kept rejecting him. He was really creepy. Saying shit like you are my eternal soul mate, that my womb was meant to create his children and that my life was too valuable to him."

Jax looked at Hap then me and said "Shit! What the fuck was that creep on?"

"There is more to the story. You gotta let me get it all out." I told him and he nodded at me to continue. Juice and Happy looked pissed but stood quiet.

****Flashback****

It was Saturday night I finally got through my finals and wanted to let loose. We went to a new bar that just opened. The night was going good I told the girls I was going to step outside. I was feeling a little light headed and needed some fresh air. I did not know Jimmy was behind me when I walked out. He grabbed me by the waist, I went to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand.

He started to drag me behind the bar I was trying to fight him off. "Jessica you know this is meant to be stop fighting me." He said.

"Jimmy let me go." I muffled behind his hand. "This is not right." I said as I tried to push away from him. He flung me to the floor and sat on top of me. I swung and hit him in the jaw this pissed him off. He punched me right on my cheek bone. It hurt like hell. I brought my hands up to my face that's when he grabbed my arms and pinned them under his knees and pulled out a knife I froze when I saw the blade. He brought it down to my chest and cut off my shirt. I started to beg him to stop. "Please Jimmy don't do this, Please let me go."

He just told me "You are no longer Happy's girl so we need to cut his name off you my love. It'll only hurt for a little while I promise." I start to try and bucked my hips to get him off of me but it didn't work. He flipped me over on to my stomach and scooted down my legs. I felt his lips touch the back of my neck then my right shoulder blade I started crying. All of sudden I felt the cold blade touch the bottom of my shoulder blade I got scared. I pull my arms under me and took all my strength and pushed up throwing my head back. The back of my head hit his nose and broke it but at the same time the blade went into my back and punctured my lung. When he fell over I climb to my feet and reached for the knife in my back and pulled it out. I was having a hard time breathing but I knew I had to run or I was never going to get away. So I gathered as much strength as I could and ran to the front of the bar where I collapsed."

****End Flashback****

****Happy POV****

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Some sick mutha fucker stalked and stabbed my girl. As I was looking at her she stopped talking I knew she was having a hard time. The tears started to run down her face.

Jax spoke "Did they catch him? Is he in jail?"

"No. He ran off before anyone knew what happen. I woke up in the hospital. My friends were sitting next to my bed they didn't know who to call no one did. I never told them about Happy or Juice. The police had a warrant for his arrest. I had a police guard outside my hospital room until I got out. I have not seen or heard from him since that night." Jess said.

"Wait a minute that mutha fucker is out there still?" I screamed while jumping up from my chair. "This shit needs to be dealt with NOW!" I slammed my hands on the table making Jess jump.

"Shit! I'm sorry." I said as I pulled her up to hold her in my arms. "No one is ever going to hurt you again I promise you that."

"I am going to find this mutha fucker so we can end this bastard's life." Juice said to Jess.

"Hap. You and Juice have the clubs full support on this." Jax said to me. Clay nodded his ok. "Jess you will have full protection until this is over. You are part of this family in more than one way. You cannot be alone. When you work somebody will follow you to and from St. Thomas." I just nodded my ok to him.

"Ok. With that said I'll see all you guys back here at seven for church we will bring this to the table." Clay said to us. "Baby Girl give your brother any info you got so he can get to work on this. I hope to see you at the party tonight. I think we all need a drink after this and your old man here is going to be in the ring tonight." Clay said to Jess.

"Guys can you give us a moment alone?" I said to my brothers.

They all walked out Juice was last to leave. He looked at Jess and said. "We will help end this sis don't worry anymore." He then shut the door behind him.

"You should have called the clubhouse you know we would have helped. Kozik could have been there quick and he would have kept you safe from that asshole." I said to her.

"I'm sorry Hap. But if I would have called him he would have called you. I didn't think I was ready for that. "She said as she looked down at the floor.

"Hey! Look at me." I told her. "Your pride gets in the way too damn much. Damn it! This would have not gone this fucking far. Are you all healed?" I asked as I rubbed her shoulders.

"I said I was sorry." She snapped at me. "Yeah I'm all healed my doc cleared me before I came down here. Can we drop this now we can't change what happen. I just want to move forward." I raised my eye brow at her she wanted me to drop it. I can't fucking do that.

"I don't want you to stayin' at the hotel. It's not safe for you." I told her. I know how stubborn she is so I was expecting her to fight me on this.

"Hap I'm not going to keep hiding. I refuse to let him do that to me again. If I do he wins. He doesn't know where I'm at." She said.

"How do you know that? Since you been in Charming someone has been with you even at the hotel the prospect was tailing you." I told her.

"You knew about that." She glared at me.

I put my hands up in defense and said. "I didn't know it was you all they told me was that Juice's sister was here to send a prospect to tail her and keep Juice busy. Remember you never told me Juice was your brother and no one here said anything about him having a sister until today."

"Oh. Ok. But I still don't want to hide." Of course she would say that.

"Look damn it we are going to get your shit and you're going to stay here with me. Don't fight with me about it. Give me your keys I'm driving!" I growled at her.

****Jessica POV****

Man I hate this. I gave him my keys and we walked out of the room. Everybody was sitting around the bar drinking or playing pool. Juice was on his laptop at the end of the bar so I walked over to him and told him everything I knew.

He got up and kissed me on my forehead then hugged me and said. "We got this ok." I just thanked him and walked over to Happy. As we walked out of the clubhouse we ran into Jax and his old lady.

"Hey darlin' this is my old lady Tara. I wanted you guys to meet before tonight. This way you got someone to talk to. You can meet the others later." He said.

"Hi Tara. I'm Jessica it's nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"Hey you guys can talk later we need to go get your shit." Happy cut in to say. "Jax I'm having Jess stay here with me I don't want her stayin' at the hotel."

"That will be better for us to keep an eye on things. I'll fill Tara in on everything while you're gone. Take one of the prospects with you guys." Jax told Hap.

"I'll get Miles. We cool brotha! You know with everything going on around here in the next couple of days." Hap said to him.

"Yeah everything is set. We'll let the guys know tonight. I think Tacoma is coming in tonight and some Nomads so we'll have the man power for this. I'll talk with some of 'em about stayin' around while shit is going down." Jax said.

"What's all that about?" I asked him as we walked away from Jax.

"We'll talk about it later lets go." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. But I do own my OC's.**

**AN: I have some mature content in this chapter. I did mark it for readers who choose not to read it. Also please remember this is a first for me.**

**Chapter Four**

Happy and I started to drive to the hotel so I can get my stuff. We had Miles behind us following like Jax asked. I hated having other people driving my car but I knew it was no point in fighting with Happy there would be no way in hell he would ride bitch on a bike or in a car with a woman.

"This is a sweet ass cage how did you get? If you just graduated two months ago there is no way this was paid on doc salary." Happy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get there so I can get my things." I replied.

"Why don't you want to talk about it? Did a fucking dude buy this for you?"

"No Hap no damn dude bought this for me I bought it for myself. I just don't want to talk about."

"Are we going to keep secrets from each other? You know that was what started shit for us last time."

"Fine you wanna know while I was in Seattle I need to work. Finding a job that pays enough for medical school is not easy so I got a job at a gentlemen's club." He slammed on the brakes in the middle of the road almost causing Miles to ram into the back of the car. I lifted my hand to brace on the dashboard and looked at him. "What the fuck Happy? Miles almost hit us."

"I don't give a fuck! You were taking you god damn clothes off for fucking money! I was still putting money for the last two years in your bank account. What the fuck did you need money for?" He yelled at me.

"I know you were. I went to the bank to close the account that is when I found out you were making deposits and they told me I had to withdraw it to close it so I just left it alone. I didn't want your money it's all there if you want it back. Plus I wanted to do this on my own. You were right I did have something to prove but it was to myself." I said as he started to drive again. "I had Juice helping me when we first left New York. Then I moved away from him, I struggle for a year then you came along and the next five years it was you paying for everything. I needed to do this without your help or his. I was not going to keep depending on either of you."

We pulled into the lot and he parked the car. "I don't want the money or to talk about this shit right now just go in get your shit I'll go check you out of the hotel. Miles go in there with her and put the bags in the trunk." He said as he got out of the car slamming the door and walked away from us.

"What happen back there I almost rammed in to you guys?" Miles asked.

"I told him something that pissed him off." I said as I walked to the hotel room.

"You never tell Hap things that piss him off when he is driving. The outcome is never good." Miles said to me.

"I see that now but he asked and wouldn't drop the subject so I had no choice. Let's grab these bags and go." I told him.

When we were done Happy was already in the car waiting he wouldn't even look at me. The car ride back to the clubhouse was very quiet. When he parked the car he looked at Miles and said "Take her shit to my room here is the key give it to her when you're done." Then he walked away from us not saying a word to me.

"Man you really did piss him off. Let's go I need to start to set things up around here before they have my ass." Miles said to me.

We walked to the room he placed my bags down by the dresser and handed me the keys and walked out. I sat on Happy's bed looking around the room. The last time I was in here I didn't get a chance to check it out. I then walked to the dresser to see what he had on there. That's when I noticed the picture I tore two years ago was sitting on it. It was still in two pieces but he kept it with him. I sighed and walked back to the bed I needed to rest a while so I laid back and decide to take a nap.

I heard a knock on the door, I rolled over to face the door and saw Tara looking in. "You can come in." I glanced at the clock and seen it was already 9:30. "Wow I didn't mean to sleep that long." I said to her.

"Hey you have had a long day. Jax told me you were in here so I figured I would see if you wanted to come out and have a drink." She said to me.

"That sounds good let me just freshen up a bit. Have a seat I'll only be a moment." I walked to the bathroom reapplied my makeup and did the essentials before coming out and saying. "Ok I'm ready for all the glares from the whores and the stares from the guys."

"Sounds like you have been through this before. That's good to know. You won't be shocked at what's out there." Tara told me.

We walk out of the room I locked it and stuffed the key in my pocket. "I guess things are the same here as they are in Tacoma. I've only be to a few of the parties up there but I do know how things are."

"Yeah they are. Samcro apparently throws the best party according to the guys. Let's get some drinks then we can go sit by the ring to watch these asses beat the shit out of each other." Tara said to me.

We got drinks and walk out to the lot it was just as crazy out there. I noticed a couple of the guys from Tacoma were here. Kozik saw me walking with Tara he got up from the picnic table and started to walk towards us. I looked at Tara and told her "I'll meet you over there I need to talk to him" as I pointed at Kozik. She just nodded at me and kept walking.

"Hey sweetheart, Hap told me you were back around. How have you been?" Kozik asked.

"I've been good. How about you?" I said to him.

"Things are good. Donut and Lorca are round here somewhere. You know you are pretty good at disappearing. I tried for months to find you no one would talk. That shit drove me crazy. It was weird not having you around. You were the only babe I talked to and not try to sleep with."

"In order to disappear twice you gotta be good." I said with a smirk. "I only told a few of my friends were I was going and made them promise to never tell a person asking about me especially one in a cut." I point at his cut when I said that. "Come on Kozy you didn't try to sleep with because of Happy." I said with a smile.

"True Hap would have skinned me alive. So Juice is really your brother." He asked with a doubtful look on his face.

"Yes Juice is really my brother." I said smiling at him. "If you see Donut and Lorca tell 'em I'll try and catch up with 'em later. It was nice talking to you I gotta get back to Tara."

"It was nice seeing you again. You are good sweetheart I mean that. We gotta catch up some other time enjoy your night. If you need anything just find me." He said as he gave me hug.

I walked away from him and started towards Tara. All the damn sweetbutts were glaring at me, I had to laugh. I sat down next her. "What's so funny Jessica?" she asked me.

I pointed at the table with the whores. "They are. You can call me Jess everybody else does. Jax said you work at St. Thomas. I start my residency there next week."

"Yeah Jax told me all about it. I'm just glad to finally have someone normal to talk with." She said with a giggle. I had to smile at her I knew how she felt. I felt like I had no one in Tacoma other then Hap and Kozik. Yeah I thought Kozik was normal he was always help me out and was nice to me.

The fights have been in full swing for about an hour now and I still have not seen Happy. I got up from the table deciding it was time to get another beer. As I walked to the bar some guy came up to me. He didn't have a cut on so I'm guessing he is a hang around.

"Hey sweetheart let's go find a room we can have some fun in." He said as he ran his fingers across my cheekbone.

"No thanks." I said as I walked around him.

"Hey I was told you bitches would do anything I say." He said as he grabbed my arm.

Before I had a chance to do anything his hand was jostled off my arm and his arm was behind his back and he was shoved into the wall. "You put your fucking hands on my old lady again and I promise they will never find your body got me mutha fucker." Happy growled at him.

"I'm sorry Happy I didn't know she was your old lady. I won't touch her again." The guy stuttered.

"Hey Hap! I got this." Donut as he put his hand on the top of Happy's shoulder and nodded his head to me.

Happy let him go and turn to me. "Where you going? You shouldn't be walking around by yourself yet no one knows you're off limits."

"I was going to get a beer. Then he stepped in front of me." I said pointing at the hang around that was walking away with Donut. "Are you still mad me?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah I am still mad but we will talk about that later." He said to me as he grabbed a prospect that was walking passed us. "Prospect go in and get my old lady a beer and bring it over by the ring she'll be over there." He said pointing at Tara.

The prospect took off running before Happy had time to turn back to me. He grabbed my hand pulled me to him and leaned into my ear and in a low raspy voice he said. "Jessica Ortiz You need to keep your ass next to the ring until I'm done I don't feel like having to kill anyone for touching what's mine." Then he put a line of kisses from my ear down my neck. He pulled back. "Come on girl you need to take your seat."

I felt the fire between my legs that his damn voice and kisses did to me. We walked back to the table he kissed me on the forehead then walked away after saying. "Now stay put."

I looked at him with a raised eye brow. "Yes master!" I said with a smirk.

"Oh shut the hell up. I'll be back." He turned back to say to me.

"Wow, what was that about?" Tara asked when I sat down next to her.

"I was told to stay put like a good servant." I said sarcastically and she giggled. "So who is fighting next?" I asked her.

"Some unlucky Nomad and your old man. I have seen Hap fight before but with the rage he has been showing today it does not look good for who every gets in there with him." She said.

"Oh. Now I feel bad because most of that rage would be my fault." I said as I turn towards the ring.

I sat there and watched as the Nomad got in the ring so sure of himself, then Happy climbed in on the other side with a very shirtless tone body and his pants hanging pretty damn low on his hips. Damn he makes me hot all over just looking at him. The fight lasted about ten minutes before Clay decided that Hap did enough damage to the Nomad and sent Bobby in to break it up. After they hugged it out Happy jumped out of the ring I got up from the table to go to him when I saw a blond start to trot over to him with a towel. I stopped in mid walk getting ready to walk away from there when I decided to wait and see how he reacted to her. When she got to him she wrapped the towel around his neck to pull him in for a kiss but he pulled his head back and pushed her away snatching the towel from her hands to wipe his face.

Then I heard him say "Jessica get your ass over here and don't make me wait." I slowly walked to him. When I got about two feet away I stopped and looked at him. He reached his hand out for mine I placed my hand in his; he then yanked me forward until my body slammed against him. He kissed my neck right behind my ear then in a low growl he told me "I said not to make me wait. That deliberately slow walk made me wait." His mouth then crashed into mine. I ran my hands up his sweaty chest to his neck as his hands ran down my back pass my ass to the back of my thighs lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He then pull back from my mouth and said "I think we still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Yeah I believe we do. Am I walking or are you carrying me there." That's when I started to hear all the whistles and cat calls everyone was making.

"Fuck no you ain't walking girl. I want to get there quick." He said to me as he looked back at the guys. "Brothers I got some business to handle I'll see all of ya later."

While he carried me across the lot I heard one of the guys yell out "Take your time brother enjoy it. I would if it were me." I was pretty sure that was Tig. Happy just shook his head and kept walking. The walk through the clubhouse was interesting I got some very hateful looks from the sweetbutts considering my legs were still tightly wrapped around Happy's waist and he had two hands full of my ass I just smirked at them all. It took Happy a total of three minutes to get from the ring to his room.

My back slammed against the door and his mouth was on my neck again "You better get that key out and the door open quick or I'm taking your ass right here in the hall." His raspy voice said to me. I fumble with the key for a moment before I finally got the door open. It wasn't easy because he would not put me down. As we enter the room Happy kicked the door shut with his foot and reached behind to lock the door.

****Mature****

He laid me down on the bed and started to back away from me. I reached for him, "What are you doing?" I asked him while trying to catch my breath.

"Damn girl you're so fucking hot. I plan on having my way with you all fucking night so relax I ain't going anywhere." He said as he removed my boots. His hands slow made their way up my legs, I felt like there was trail of fire being left behind where his hands touched. He finally reached the button to my pants and having them off of me in the matter of seconds. He slowly crawls on top of me.

"Hap please I can't wait anymore." I begged him wanting to feel him inside of my already. I pulled him down to me kissing him hard and rough. I tried to undo his belt but his hands stopped me.

"You're gonna get it. But I'm in control here damn it." He said as he took both my wrist in one of his hands and pinned them to the bed above my head. He brought his mouth down to my neck at the same time I wrapped my legs around his hips again hoping to get some kind of friction going.

He growled and bit down on my collarbone when I did this "Fuck Jess it's been to long since I had you in my bed. I don't know if I can be gentle." He sounded labored saying that to me.

"Hap just fuck me already I don't care." I said to him in a moan.

He released my hands and yanked my tank off me. He looked at me shocked when he noticed I wasn't wearing a bra. Then his mouth was on my nipple I arched my back pushing myself further into him. The way his tongue flicked my nipple and the nibbles he was doing had my body in a frenzy. He was trying to hold himself up with one arm while his other hand roughly kneaded my other breast. Both of my hands were running up and down his toned back. He started to kiss and nip at my body from one breast to the other then taking my nipple in his mouth while his hand made its way down my body causing me to moan loudly. I start to undo his belt this time he didn't stop me as I got his pants unbutton they fell to his knees I took his member in my hand and started to stroke him which caused him to growl. He stood up to kick his boots off and remove his pants. He knelt down between my legs. I leaned up to wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. He put both of his hands on the side of my face for a second before they made their way down my body to my hips not giving me time to remove my thong he ripped both sides of it to get it out of the way. While holding on to my hip with one hand his other hand slid down between my legs and pushing two fingers inside of me I moaned into his mouth.

"Damn girl! I forgot how tight you were." Before I had time to react to what he said he pushed himself inside of me letting out a low growl in the process. "Fuck girl you feel so damn good." I arched my back at the sensation it gave me but he didn't move he was giving my body time to adjust to his size. I lifted my legs wrapping them around his hips and pushing myself fully onto him letting him know I was ok. We moved together in the same pace meeting each other thrust for thrust for a while before he sat back on his legs breaking the hold I had on his hips with my legs. He grabbed both my hips roughly pushing himself back into me making my body meet every one of his thrust with the power he was putting in each one. The hold he had on my hips was painful but my whole body was in ecstasy. I wanted as much as he did. The feel of him pounding into me had me ready to burst. "Come on baby cum for me you know you want to." He said to me. That sent me over the edge and climaxed with a loud moan. He climaxed soon after.

****END****

He fell forward on top of me breathing just as heavy as I was. We stood like that for a few minutes him inside of me until we both calmed from our high. He rolled on to his back pulling me to his side I laid my head on his chest while he drew small circles on my hip with his finger.

I started to trace the tats on his chest when I noticed his smiley faces below his ribs. "I see you have added some new ones since the last time I saw you." I said to him.

"Yeah I have. I plan on adding a new one as soon as I find that mutha fucker that hurt you." He said to me.

I knew what they were for Happy had told me he didn't want to hide anything from me because what he did for the club was not only dangerous for him but also for me. Being his old lady anyone wanting revenge could easily try through me. So he always tried to keep us somewhat low key.

"Hap why can't we let the cops handle this? They have enough on him to put him in prison where he belongs."

"He does not belong in prison. He will die for hurting you. He stalked you, tried to cut my tat off you and probably would have raped you after that. Nobody gets away with that shit when it's done to my old lady. So he will die and it's not up for discussion ok."

"Ok. I won't fight you on this. Do you have something in here to drink?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Nah. I'll go get something for you. Is a beer good?" He asked while getting up to put his jeans back on.

"Yeah that's fine." I said as I got up and grabbed my shower bag and a new pair of panties and went to the bathroom. I decided to jump in the shower really quick. After washing up I got out and start to dry off when I noticed Happy standing in the door way watching me. I smiled at him put my panties on and walk to the sink to grabbed my brush when he came up behind me and put two beers on the counter.

"Do these hurt?" He said while he placed his hands on my hips. I looked down to where he was touching me when I noticed I had two large hand prints on my both of my hips.

I looked back at him through the mirror. "I really couldn't tell you because at the moment my whole body kind of aches. It looks like you have the need to put your mark everywhere." I said as I pointed to my neck where he bit me twice. He just nodded yes to me with a smirk on his face.

He laid soft kisses down my neck making his way to my shoulder and placing two small kisses on my tat before his lips paused above my mostly healed stab wound. "Jess I wish you would have called. I would have helped." He then placed a kiss on it.

"I know." I said as I turned in his arms. "Do you have something I can throw on I don't want to dig through my bags right now?" I said changing the subject as I grabbed one of the beers and walk back into the room.

"Yeah. Here throw this on. Because I have no intentions of letting you leave this room anymore tonight." He said as he took off his shirt and gave it to me. "My shirts always looked better on you anyways."

Happy sat in the bed with his back against the headboard drinking his beer. I sat in front of him with my legs tucked underneath me. He was staring at me like he wanted to ask something.

"What do you want to know?" I said to him.

"What are you talking about?" He replied.

"I can tell when something is bothering you. I might have not been around for a while but I still know how you are."

"You were always able to read me. I hated that shit. Why didn't you use the money? Why take your fucking clothes off for it?" He asked.

"I will answer all of your questions but we get it over with today. Get it all out and no yelling or flipping out on me. I can't change any of the choices I made and nether can you. Ok"

"I can try and control myself but like you said you know me well. I might not be able to. Ok." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Fair enough. Just try please you might not like everything you hear." He nodded his head ok. "I didn't touch your money because I wanted nothing to do with you. I wanted you completely out of my life." His jaw was set in a tight line. He was pissed but he was trying not to act on it. "Stripping was easy money for me. I didn't do anything else there were no private parties and I never left the club with any men. The place paid well and the tips were really good. I ended up getting a scholar ship that I had applied for a little while after I started there but I continued to work. That's how I was able to get my car and paid it off. I had decided to quit right after I was attacked."

"What the fuck Jess. If you didn't need to do that shit you should have fucking quit sooner then that and got a fucking job that didn't require your ass naked!" He yelled at me.

"Hap I'm not answering anymore fucking question if you're going to yell at me because you don't like what you hear."

"Fine I'll try harder!" he snapped. "What happen with Juice that made you bolt on him for eight years?" He asked changing the subject.

"He joined Samcro. We fought the day he told me. We said some stuff we didn't mean. You asked me that earlier."

"What did he say to you?" He asked.

"Now remember he already apologized to me and said he did not mean it so don't hurt him ok." He nodded at me. "I told him I wasn't going to stay around and watch him get hurt. So he told me he didn't want me to come with him in the first place so I should just fucking leave. I didn't give either of us time to cool off I just packed and left. I should have waited a few days but I'm too stubborn."

"That fucking asshole." I glared at him when he said that. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill him because if he didn't say that you would have never came to Tacoma." He said to me. "Yeah I might have met you but I don't think much would have come of it."

"Why do you say that? Me leaving here didn't change me completely."

"It changed you enough to let you get to know me outside the club you got to know the person very and I mean very little people know. Even most of my brothers don't know me that well but that's not it. I don't think Juice would have been very accepting of his sister being with the clubs killer. Him not being around when things happen with us took that choice away from him."

"Is there anything else you want to know or are we done?" I asked him hoping we were done. I don't think he is going to be able to control his anger much longer.

He thought for a minute before saying "Nah. We are done. I don't want to know anything else because I don't want to make my hit list any longer than it is." When he said that I knew what his next question was going to be.

I was happy not to have to answer that. I didn't sleep around a lot but there was a couple of guys everybody has their needs plus I'm pretty sure he had a new bitch every time he turn around. I pulled myself up to my knees and went to straddle his lap. "I have a couple of questions for you." He nodded at me so I asked my first one. "Earlier you said "just the blonds" why?"

"Because I wanted nothing to remind me of you and then have them piss me off because they couldn't do shit like you do."

"Why did you leave Tacoma?" I asked him while I gently laid kisses on his chest.

"First I went Nomad because Tacoma had too many memories I wanted away from and I needed to be closer to my ma. Being Nomad gave me time to try and find you too. Never did so I just accepted that it was over and came to Charming." He said as he put his beer down on the nightstand. "Now if you keep kissing my body like that question time will be over and round two will start." He said to me while running his hand up my thighs to my ass.

"Well I'm done with my questions." I said as I nibbled and kissed my way up his neck.

"Hold it there hot ass I have one more. How much money is in your account right now?" He asked. I leaned back and gave him slight grin. "What's so funny Girl?"

"Well. I have two accounts in the one I have been putting money in I have about forty grand. The other account you have been putting money has about Two hundred grand."

Happy jumped up when I said that causing me to fall back on the bed. "Ow that hurt. I guess round two is out." I said with a smile.

"You fucking with me GIRL?" He yelled.

"Why would I fuck with you about something like that?" I said to him.

"You're telling me you have over two hundred and forty grand in the fucking bank!" He snapped.

"No I have forty. You have two hundred." I said to him.

"I told you I didn't want the money back. I gave it to you." He said as he ran his hands over his bald head. "Now I'm wondering why Clay or Juice didn't say anything about it. Clay always wants bank figures with his Intel." He said holding the back of his neck.

"Clay is probably testing me to see if I would tell you. I have no reason to hide anything. But he seems like the type to do that." I said to him.

"That's just his way of seeing if he can trust you. Now for round two it is definitely on along with three and four." He said as he jumped on top of me. "But tomorrow we have to talk about what has been going on around here the last couple of months. It is going to have some effect on you now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters. But I do own my OC's. **

**AN: I have used some of the things from the show but I'm not following everything as it is in the show. I also have a little bit of mature content here also. It is marked again. **

**Chapter five**

I woke up early the next morning. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:30. Happy had his hand resting on my hip so I glanced back at him he was on his back with right arm tossed over his eyes. I slowly climbed out of the bed not wanting to wake him.

"Where you going? It's too early get your ass back in bed." He said to me not even moving his arm from his face.

"I need to use the bathroom. Go back to sleep I will be back." I said as I grabbed a pair of cutoff shorts from the top of my bag. Walking to the bathroom made me realize how sore I was. I washed up a little and decided I needed a cup of coffee so I grabbed my cell phone, some socks and threw them on with my Nikes.

I walked out of the room and went to the bar I saw all the bodies still laying around everywhere. Then I noticed Juice was sleeping on one of the couches with a croweater on top of him I laughed a little before trying to find the kitchen.

"I take it you spent the night with a certain killer." I heard someone say from behind me. I looked behind me to see Gemma standing there with bags in her hand. "Let's get you a cup of coffee you look like you can use one."

"Yeah I can thanks." I said walking to her to help with the bags. "Um about yester…." She cut me off handing me some bags.

"No need to say anything about yesterday baby girl. You stood up for yourself. That's says a lot to me. Clay said that I don't have to worry you are not here for trouble. I just like to watch out for my boys."

"No I'm not here to start anything I just missed my brother."

"Well that's good to hear." She said as we walked in to the kitchen. "I hear you're a great Houdini. Disappearing on two Sons." She said with a smirk on her face. "Killer there let you live after that."

"Yeah he did." I said with a smile. "It's gonna take a while for us to get back to where we were but I think we have time for that."

"Oh baby girl you have no idea. I think you guys have a little more to talk about. If you need anything I'll be in my office." She said to me as she walked out the kitchen.

I sat in the kitchen alone drinking my cup of coffee thinking about what Gemma said and remembering that Happy said he had more to tell me. I needed to go wake up Happy and find out what the hell is going on.

I started to walk back to his room as I made my way down the hall one of the other doors opened up and the blond from last night step in to the hall. She stopped in front of me looking up and down like she was sizing me up.

"You know sweetheart you better not get comfortable. He might have wanted your ass last night but it ain't going to last. I always get him in the end." She said to me.

The nerve this bitch has to step up to me like this had me fuming. "I don't give two shits on what you think you know." I said as I pushed her into the wall next to the door she came out of. "That tall tan bastard in that room is fucking off limits to all of you skanks in this fucking place. You got that bitch."

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here trying to tell me what to do? I'll fuck him whenever I want. I have been here longer then you." She said as she pushed me back away from her.

At this point all reasoning went out my head. I grabbed a hand full of blond hair and she screamed as I slammed her face in to the wall causing a few frames that were hanging there to fall. When she fell to the floor I climb on top of her and started wail away on her face as she tried to scream for help.

"There is no way in hell another one of you bitches is going to get in my way." I screamed at her as I landed punch after punch.

I did not realize that at some point Happy came running out of the room and the door she walked out of was also opened. Happy grabbed me by the waist pulling me off of her while Chibs tended to the skank.

"What the hell is going on Jess?" Happy said to me with smirk plastered across his face.

"Why don't you ask your daily fuck?" I snapped at him.

"Happy look what that bitch did to me?" The skank said to him as she was trying to get up.

Happy's hold around my waist got tighter when I tried to reach for her again. "You need to get the fuck up out of here before I fucking let my old lady at your ass again. This time I ain't going to stop her."

"But Happy" she started to say to him when I stopped her.

"Did you fucking hear him? He doesn't fucking want you here. Back the fuck off and make sure the rest of the skanks know that I will beat the shit out of any one that even fucking thinks about touching what the fuck belongs to me." I growled at her.

"Aye little lady I think you should listen before lass here does more damage ta ya face there." Chibs said trying to hold back his laughter.

Happy and Chibs had shit eating grins across their face as they watched her scamper away as fast as she could on her hooker shoes. Happy finally let me go when felt it was safe again and took a hold of my hands looking at the blood on them.

"I'm gonna get the prospect ta clean up this mess." Chibs said pointing at the frames on the floor. "You a'ight lass?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm good it's mostly hers." I said as took my hands out of Happy's and walked back in to the room.

I went into the bathroom to wash my hands so I could see how much damage was done to them. I saw that I had just a little bruising; some swelling and all the blood turn out to be hers. When I turned around happy was standing there looking at me with a grin on his face.

"I thought you were coming back to bed?" he asked me as he grabbed my hands again to check them.

"I wanted a cup of coffee. I ran into Gemma we talked for a minute. Apparently you have something else you need to tell me. Gemma wouldn't say what it was." Happy let go of one of my hands to run his hand across his face before looking at me.

"Look Jess a lot has happened around here in the last few months I need you to just listen to me before you say anything ok."

"Ok. But this does not sound good. I'm not liking that."

"Jess it's not good. A couple of months back we did something that cause all of us to end up in jail. Except a few of the guys. We have been out on bond but it's being revoked. The party last night was more like a goodbye. We have a bond hearing in a couple of days. This isn't something we can fight."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're going to prison and I only maybe have a couple of days with you? For how long Hap?"

"Yeah I'm going to prison. I don't know for how long yet." He replied.

I pulled my hand out of his. "Happy you got give me a few to process this. I'll be back ok."

He took a hold of my arm as I walked around him to leave. "Just please don't leave the lot. I'll give you space just don't fucking run on me again."

"I'm not going to run. I just need to…." I didn't know what I needed but I knew I needed to get away and be alone a few minutes. "Hap I'm not going to run ok." He just nodded and released my arm. I walked out of the room.

As I was walking out of the clubhouse I ran into a hard chest before I fell over I felt two arms go around my waist to keep me from falling. I looked up to see it was Jax. "Hey darlin' are you ok? You look upset."

"I'm sorry I didn't see you. I just need somewhere to think but I can't leave the damn lot." I started to ramble to him. "I can't think with everyone around. It feels like the walls are closing in on me. I don't know what to do!"

"HEY! HEY! Calm down. Here follow me I got somewhere here you can be alone without leaving and no one will bother you ok." I just nodded my head and followed him when pulled on my hand.

He took me on the side of the building and told me to climb the ladder to the roof. He followed behind me. When we got to the top I looked around you can see the whole lot. Somehow I felt like I could breathe again.

"I come up here when I need to think and be alone. It helps a lot, feel free to come up here whenever you need to be alone."

"Thanks Jax." I said to him as I sat down next to the chimney and that's when I noticed him starting to go back down. "Hey can you sit up here with me for a little bit please."

"Yeah if that's what you need I got no problem with it." He said as he sat down next me. "I heard about your warning to the croweaters." Jax said with a smile while he point at my hands.

"Um yeah sorry about that I kinda have a hard time controlling my anger sometimes." I said with a sheepish grin.

Hey darlin' no need to apologize for it. You need to put 'em in their place you ain't just some sweetbutt they can push around. Your Haps old lady that shit means something here. My ma would be proud of ya." I just smiled at him when he said that.

After that we just sat there not saying a word to each other just staring out at everything it felt good to have someone sit there with me but not feel obligated to talk.

****Happy POV****

Jessica walked out of the room again upset with me. But at least this time she wasn't running I won't let her. I walked into the bathroom to shower so I could get ready for the day ahead. I needed to talk to Koz and make sure he keeps an eye on her while I'm locked up. He is the only one I knew she would trust. I can't have her out here by herself not with that son of a bitch still out there.

After I was done I walked out to the bar and saw Koz and Tig arguing again them bastards need to let shit go now. "Hey Kozik we need to talk." I said to him as I walked to the bar and sat down.

"What's up killa?" He said while walking towards me.

"While I'm locked up I need you to watch Jess. She can't be alone some shit went down in Seattle that hasn't been taken care of yet."

"Wait a minute you trust this mutha fucker with your old lady?" Tig yelled.

"Look Tig I know you don't like him but Jess knows him and she has always trusted him. So yeah I do."

"That's bullshit no one can trust this asshole. I thought she was smarter then that." Tig said as Koz smirked at him.

"Hap I got no problem helping her or you. You just gotta fill me on everything so I know what's up. I'll keep her safe. It ain't gonna be easy we all know how she is. She ain't gonna like it one bit."

"I know but she ain't got any choice in this matter. We are going to fill the Nomads and the guys from Tacoma all in tonight." I replied to him.

I told him the whole story of what went down and explained to him how we might not be able to handle the shit until I get out. Kozik was just as pissed as I was but more at her for not calling for help. I told him how she felt about calling and why.

"I still wish she would have called. I'll take care of her Hap."

"A'ight. I gotta go see where she's at. She has been gone for about an hour now." I said to him as I walked away.

****Jax POV****

Sitting with Jess was peaceful neither of us spoke a word. I haven't sat here with someone in a while. We have been just sitting here for an hour now and I knew one of us needed say something.

"Hey you know if you need to talk I can listen." I said to her.

"Thanks. It's I just found out about the whole prison thing." She said to me.

"Oh! I don't know how much Hap told you about that."

"I don't want any details the less I know the better it is for everyone. You know the whole deniability thing. I didn't even ask him to tell me and he didn't offer."

"Ok. I see you are a smart girl." I then notice Happy on the lot looking around. "Let me call Hap and let him know your good he seems to be looking for you." I said as I pointed down to him standing there.

"Yeah that would be good because I don't think he has my number yet. Not seeing me around might make him think I disappeared again. You know that is what I do best. Being Houdini and all." I said using Gemma's words from earlier.

"Aw come on you had good reasons for leaving I'm sure. Don't do that to yourself. Just give me a minute." I took out my pre-paid to call Happy.

"Hey Jax have you seen Jess." He said once he answered.

"Yeah that's why I'm calling you. I got Jess with me. She needed somewhere to think."

"Are you guys far? Is she a'ight?" he said with anger in his voice.

"No we're not far just on the roof. She's a'ight. I just didn't want you getting pissed that you couldn't find her."

"A'ight. Just tell her to come get me from the garage when you guys come down. Thanks brother." He said sounding a little calmer.

"A'ight Hap." I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. "He told me tell you when you come back down to earth go get him from the garage." I said with a smile.

"Jax thanks for all this it was nice to just sit here and not have to talk about all of this and my feelings. I really needed this."

"Anytime darlin'. I gotta get to work or my ma will kill me." I said as I got up.

"Hold on can you answer one question for me first?" She said as she grabbed my arm as I got up. "I know Hap is going in but who else is getting locked up?"

"Um, well it's going to be Hap, Tig, and Clay, Bobby, Juice and me." I saw her eyes glaze over when I said Juice's name. "Look darlin' everything will be good trust me ok." I said to her as I walked to the ladder.

"Can you do me a favor and ask Happy to come up here please?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll send him up." I climbed down the ladder and walk over to the garage to find Happy. "Hey Chibs where's Hap?"

"Hap's under ta car ova there." He said pointing two cars down from us.

"Hap, Jess wants you to go up on the roof." I told him after kicking his boot to get his attention.

He rolled out from under the car. "Ok brother, if Gemma comes out tell her I'll be right back." He told me as he got up and wiped his hands.

"Nah brother don't worry about ma. Take your time. I take care of things down here."

****Jessica POV****

Being up here really did help. I watched as Jax and Happy talked then Happy looked up at me and started to walk towards the ladder. I just wanted to feel his arms around me.

"Hey Jax said you wanted me." He said as stepped over the wall.

"Yes I did can we just sit here for a while or do you got to get back to work?"

"Nah we can sit for a while." He said to me as he sat down behind me pulling me back onto his chest.

"Thanks." It felt good to be in his arms. I can't believe that I'm already going to lose this. Not am I only losing Happy but I'm losing my brother too. "I don't want to lose this Hap."

"I don't want to either. But we don't have much of a choice on this shit."

"Well how is this going to work? Do I continue to stay here or do I have to find a place to stay."

"You're going to stay here I talked with Koz. He is going to call up to Tacoma and let Lee know he is going to stay in Charming while we are locked up. Oh yeah I did tell Kozik that there is no prison clause for you. I don't share my shit with anyone you got me."

"Ok first of all I didn't want a prison clause. I only want you. I can wait for you. Also I don't want to stay here the whole time."

"That's good to know. But I need you to stay put" He said while kissing the back of my neck.

"I'm happy Kozy is going to stay at least I would know somebody here." I said not wanting to fight about my living arrangements.

"Yeah just don't say that in front of Tig. They don't like each other and Tig was not too happy to find out that you actually like Koz. He is already questioning your sanity. Also we are going to try and take care of this Jimmy thing but if I can't you know the drill."

"Yeah I do. No leaving the lot without Koz or a prospect and always let Koz know where I will be." I said with a little venom in my voice.

"Don't be like that! This shit is to make sure you're safe Girl. Don't be giving Kozik a hard time I don't want to be worrying about you."

"I took care of myself for two years…." I was saying before he cut me off by pinching my lips closed with his fingers and glaring down at me.

"No you didn't if you did you would have never been stabbed. That asshole is still out there until he is dealt with this is how it has to be. Don't give me no shit." Then his pre-paid started to ring he pulled it out as he let my lips go and answered it. "What up? A'ight I'll be down in a minute." He shut his phone and looked down at me. "We gotta go now Clay called for emergency church it's in ten minutes."

We both got up and walk to the ladder. Happy climb down first I came down after him. When I turned to face him he pinned me to the ladder. "You know I don't say this often but I want you to hear this now. I do love you. I never stopped." He said to me.  
>"I love you too always did." I said as he leaned down to kiss me. We walked into the clubhouse as everyone was starting to go in to church.<p>

"Hap bring Jess in with you Juice has some Intel we need to discuss." Jax said as he dropped his pre-paid in a box.

"Put your cell in the box." Happy told me as he dropped his in the box. I nodded and dropped mine in.

We walked in the room I noticed it was pretty full. The redwood had all its members around it and also on the side there were the three Nomads and the three guys from Tacoma along with the two prospects. Happy told me to sit in his chair while he stood behind me.

Clay was the first to talk. "Baby girl did you talk with Hap about your bank accounts?"

"Yes I did. I told him about both along with the balances of both." I replied to him.

"Good. Now the reason you are in here and the prospects is because everyone needs to be on the same page with this Jimmy shit. Everyone here has been filled in. But Juice has come across some new Intel he needs to share. Table is yours brother." Clay said.

Juice ran his hand across his Mohawk before speaking. "I ran the info Jess gave me, along with the stuff I already had and came across some interesting stuff. First of all he has been stalking her long before Seattle. Apparently he has moved into the same apartment building in Tacoma prior to Seattle. When I found that I did a family search on him then I spoke with Lee up in Tacoma. Hap I didn't want to say this but he is the brother to one of your hits. He must have been following you and that's how he found out about Jess. He followed her to Seattle when she left you. I'm guessing when he saw you were out of the picture his plans had changed rather than hurt her he wanted to have her for himself. Probably the reason he wanted your tat off of her back."

"Fuck I knew this shit would happen." Happy yelled. I just sat there stunned. "Did you find where he is? I want that mutha fucker now!" Happy said in menacing voice.

"No I can't find a trace of him anywhere. I tried everything. I want my sister safe too." Juice said looking at me. "The problem is we don't have time to find him. We got that shit to take care of tomorrow. Then the bond hearing."

"Fuck!" Was all Happy said before he stormed out of the room.

I just sat there staring at the door he walked out of when I felt a hand on shoulder. "Jess are you alright?" Kozik said to me in a low voice.

I squeeze his hand and looked up at him. "Yeah I have to be." That's when I noticed Tig glaring at us.

Then Clay cleared his throat to get the attention back to him. "Ok this how it's going to be Lorca and Donut will be traveling between Tacoma and here. The Nomads will be here with Opie, Piney and Chibs keeping an eye on everything. Kozik you got the prospects. The three of you are on old lady duty Gemma, Tara and Jessica. Make sure you know where they are at all times. Jessica I was told by Hap that you are just as stubborn as Gemma please don't give him too much of a hard time. OK." I nodded my head at him. "Now go find your old man and talk to him. I'll have Tig fill him in on church later."

"Ok. Thanks again for everything Clay." I said as I walked out of the room. I looked around the bar and did not see him anywhere.

"Baby girl he's in his room. The banging has stopped so I think what ever took the beating is probably in pieces right now." Gemma said with a smirk.

"Thanks Gemma." I said as I walk to the room.

When I opened the door Happy was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. I looked around the room and noticed the chair did not survive. I walked over to him and lift his head up and placed a kiss on his lips. His hands cupped the back of my knees pulling me to straddle his lap he then rested his hands on my thighs.

"I knew this would happen to you. I told you us being together would get you hurt one day."

"Yeah it did but I knew that it could happen and for five years I stood with you. I didn't leave because of the jobs you do for the club. I left because of what you did to me! So don't get righteous on me now."

"I need to ride change your clothes and lets go." He said pushing me off his lap. "I'll meet you by the bike. I gotta talk to Clay really quick."

I changed out of my shorts and his reaper crew shirt and put on my blue skinny jeans and my black cropped zip up hoodie with just a bra underneath it. I put on my Nikes back on and walked out into the bar.

"Miles can you get me a shot of jack please?" I was going to need that with the attitude Happy has right now. He handed me the shot and I took it the minute it hit my hands and put the glass back on the bar. "Thanks." I said as I walked away.

When I came out of the clubhouse he was already straddling the bike waiting for me. I walked up to him and he handed me the helmet. I was a little nervous it has been two years since I have been on a bike. I climbed on and put my hands around his waist. His hands wrapped around both my wrist yanking me forward. "You need to hold on tight." He said to me. The next thing I knew he peeled out of the lot. We rode like that for about half an hour before he pulled off to a small road that lead to what looked like a small isolated picnic area. I climbed off the bike and handed my helmet to him. I walked over to a large tree and sat down on the ground taking my shoes off. He stood on the bike for a few minutes longer before he quickly made his way over to me.

****Mature****

"GET UP!" he growled at me. I stood up not sure what was wrong with him. He placed his hands on both sides of me face then his lips crashed on to mine. I grabbed his cut pulling him closer to me to deepen the kiss. His hands slid from my face down to my sweater's zipper undoing it. He moaned into my mouth when he realized I had no shirt on after his hands grabbed both of my breast squeezing them. He started to lay kisses along my jaw making his way down my neck to my chest. His hands went straight for the button on my pants and mine went for his belt. He pulled my pants down and let his fall to his knees, I removed my pants as his hands cupped the back of my thighs lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he entered me. He continued to kiss and suck every inch of my chest as I laid my head back against the tree feeling the bark of it scratch into my back. The rhythm we had showed how much we wanted but yet needed each other. No words were spoken to each other the whole time. As I peaked I let out a low moan while he continue to pump into me riding out my orgasm before giving into his own. We stood like that panting for a few moments before he placed me back on feet. I quickly got dress while he adjusted himself back in his pants. We both sat on the floor. He sat behind me leaning against the tree with me leaning back against his chest. We stood like that for a while before he spoke.

****End****

"Hey don't ever call me righteous again." He said to me.

"Happy I didn't say it to be mean. I just didn't want to hear the "you're not good enough for me" bullshit." I said as I turned my head to look at him.

"I'm not good enough. But that does not mean I'm gonna fucking let you go anywhere. You're mine." He said as he placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Let's go get something to eat. After that were going to stop at the clubhouse grab a blanket and come back here. I want to spend tonight alone with you and I don't plan on sleeping." Happy said to me.

I smiled at him and said "Sounds good to me but I thought you guys had business to take care of tomorrow."

"Don't worry about that everything is taken care of. Let's go." He said to me.

We got a quick bite to eat and then drove to the clubhouse as he went to get the blanket I went to find Juice. "Hey sis where you headed to?" He asked me as I walked up to him.

"Hap and I are going to be gone until tomorrow. I wanted to see you we only have talk a few times since I've been back. I know you are going to tell me not worry but I'm going to. Happy and Jax told me about you guys going to prison I want you to be careful in there please. I want you to come back home ok. If you can and I know this will be hard but can you please make sure Happy stays out trouble. I need him home too." I said to him.

"Jess I will be careful I promise. I will try my hardest to keep Hap out of trouble but we both know he has a bad temper and no one can control him. But I'll try."

"That's all I ask. I love you." I said as I hugged him.

He kissed me on the forehead and said. "I love you too and please listen to Kozik I don't want to have to worry about you either. You getting into trouble won't help me keep Hap out of trouble."

"I'll try I promise." I said as I walked back to Happy who was waiting by the bike.

"You ready?" He asked me as he wiped a tear that slipped out of my eye.

"Yeah." I said as we climbed on the bike to leave.

The TM lot looked deserted for a Saturday night. I guess with everyone knowing what was looming ahead for them was going to be the start of a long stretch they wanted a calm night. We drove back to our little spot and sat back down on the ground. I sat with my back against Happy's chest and his arms around my waist. I felt like Cinderella waiting for her midnight to come. Knowing my happiness was going to be short lived.

"Happy can you make me a promise?" I asked him.

"Jess I can't make any promises to you because of where I'm going but I will say this I will try to my hardest to come home to you." He told me.

"Ok. Hap can you try to make sure my brother comes home to me too? I need him too."

"Yeah I'll take care of him." He said as he kissed my neck.

We sat like that for a few more hours before the sun started to rise. I ended up falling asleep in his arms. "Hey sleepy head ya need to get up we got start heading back." He said to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just got too comfortable in your arms." I said with a smile.

"It's a'ight. It felt good knowing you felt safe enough in my arms to fall sleep out here." He said to me. "We gotta go I'm needed back there really soon." When we stood up Happy took his gun out of his waist band and placed it in mine. "I need you to hold this just in case ok."

I knew he had have known something but I didn't question him. As we rode back to TM I laid my head on his shoulder facing him as I felt the tears coming down my face. Happy rubbed my hands with his free hand and leaned his head to the side to look at me and said. "Jess don't cry."

We pulled on to TM's lot and there was lot of commotion going on. Happy parked the bike and we started to walk over when we noticed that it was the feds grabbing all the guys handcuffing them. A few of the agents saw us coming up when they pull their guns on Happy and I. Two agents went to happy and said "Happy Lowman you're under arrest." Happy took his cut off and handed it to me. That's when the third agent grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back. Happy got pissed off when he saw this.

"Take your fucking hands off her!" He yelled. Then they slammed him into the van to handcuff him.

I looked around for Gemma and Tara when I noticed they were in the middle of all the commotion that was happening. I couldn't stop the tears this time. I tried to pull away from the agent but he wouldn't let go he just pulled me back towards him. Kozik saw the agent holding me back. He came running over there and grabbed my arm.

"I got her man you can let her go." He said to the agent. "Jess calm down for me please." I turned to face him and he pulled me to a hug. "They're going to be fine." He whispered to me.

I looked back at Happy wishing I could hold him one more time. Kozik started to lead me away from the van as he walked me to Tara and Gemma I watched as they load all the guys into the van. Gemma grabbed Tara and I and pulled us into a hug we stood like that as the van left the lot with the men we love.

Kozik told me what happen with Jax and the club. It was hard to understand at first but then I remember him telling me on the roof that everything was going to be good to trust him. I also found out that the guys should be out in fourteen months.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy. But I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to all my readers and I also like to say thanks for all alerts and favorite adds.  
><strong>

**Chapter six**

****Two Months into the Prison Time****

I have been staying at the clubhouse with Kozik and the other guys. I also have been working at the hospital for a while now. Kozik has been taking me up to the prison twice a week so I can visit Happy and my brother. He has also been taking me down to Bakersfield so I can take care of stuff for Happy's ma. Things have been pretty quiet around here which we were all happy about. I have gotten closer to Tara and Lyla.

I walked out of my room into the bar looking for Kozik to let him know what my plans for the day was. I have been pretty good at telling him because every week Happy was on me about not making it hard on the guys.

"Hey Kozy I'm leaving for work in about ten minutes. But I wanted to let you know I'm picking Tara up for work. I also plan on going with Tara, Lyla and Cass out after work."

"What the hell are you talking about? I got shit to do today I ain't got time for that." He said to me.

"Then have a prospect follow us Koz but I'm going with or without an escort." I said as I started to walk out of the clubhouse.

"Fuck Jess. Fine I'll have Phil follow you he'll be at the hospital when you get off. Tell Miles to follow you now and call me on the pre-paid when you girls get to where you're going." I nodded my ok to him and walked out to get Miles.

I got to Tara's house and she came out to the car. "Hey girlie. I cleared it with Koz. I know you can't drink so you get to be our designated driver." I said smiling at her.

"You know you girls are going to owe me when I pop this kid out." Tara said as she rubbed her barely there belly.

Work today went by pretty quick for me. That was the joys of working in the ER always fast pace. As I got to the fourth floor to meet with Tara my cell phone went off. I noticed it was Happy calling. I never question him on how he gets through directly but it was better then collect. It saved me from having a high phone bill.

"Hey baby I thought you were going to call me tomorrow?" I said as I answered.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going tonight? I call Koz and he said you gave him shit about going out." He snapped at me.

"I'm going out with the girls to a place in Lodi. I have had a long week at work not to mention the fact that it has been two long fucking months that I have been good and not giving anybody any shit." I yelled back.

"I'm not going to have my old lady out there whoring around I told you there is no fucking prison clause. I don't want you going to no fucking bar you want to drink then fucking drink at the clubhouse." He growled at me.

"Just because I decide to go out does not mean I'm trying to fuck someone damn it. I'm not going to drink at the fucking clubhouse in fact I don't want to stay there anymore. I was going to wait until I came to see you this week to tell you but I'm going to move out of there."

"The fuck you are. You are stayin' put until I say. Don't give me no bullshit!" he yelled at me.

"I am not staying put. I am tired of being there I want my own place now."

Bitch don't fuck with me I said you're not fucking moving out." He snapped at me.

"You know what I gotta go I need to get back to work." I lied.

"Don't fucking hang up on me." Was the last thing I heard him say before I shut the phone. I knew he was going to calling back so I shut the phone off and walked over to Tara.

"What the hell was that all about? I heard you yelling over here." She asked when I reached her.

"Let's just go I tell you later I need a drink and I need it quick." I said to her.

After picking up Cass and Lyla we finally made it to the bar with the prospect Phil not far behind us. We decide that it was time to let go and have fun. We spent most of the night taking shots and dancing with each other. Tara and I both have tomorrow off. I told the girls that I was going to look for a house and move out of the clubhouse.

Tara was the first to speak up about it. "Are you out of your mind? Kozik is going to flip and let's not forget how Happy is going to react to that."

"Happy can get over it and Kozy will just have to deal with it. I am not staying at that damn clubhouse any longer. Between the stank of skanks and beer I can't take it anymore." Lyla started to laugh when I said that.

"Jess if you want I can help you look around Opie should know which areas would be good to look in." Lyla offered.

"I know a good realtor you can use?" Cass added.

"That sounds good but do think Opie will help if Happy doesn't want me to move." I asked Lyla.

"If he knows you're going to do it with or without help I think he would." She replied to me. "Plus you are an old lady they still need to make sure your safe inside or outside the clubhouse." She said with a grin on her face.

By this point of the night you can say that the three of us were pretty much trashed and Tara was enjoying watching us act like fools. Poor Phil refused to drink with us I tried many times to get him to have one shot but it did felt good to let loose.

****Kozik POV****

Donut, Opie and I had just got back to the clubhouse when I noticed it was already midnight and Jess never called me and I didn't see her car on the lot either. I fucking told her to call me. I tried to call her phone but it keeps going to her voice mail and her pre-paid kept ringing to find out she never took it when Donut said he heard it in the room.

"Hey Ope did Lyla call you." I asked him.

"Nah Brother, I told her to call me when she gets home." He said to me.

Fuck! First she pisses Hap off by hanging up on him and he calls me bitching about it now her damn phone is off and bitch didn't even call me like I told her to. Who would have thought I would have a hard time keeping 5'4 125 pound bitch in check. Happy has his hands full with this one.

"Why? You can't get in touch with Jess." Donut asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No! Fucking little bitch got her phone off." I said to him and he laughed at me.

"Kozy boy you're going to have a fun year ahead of ya." He said laughing at me as I glared at him.

"Call the prospect." Opie said with a smirk on his face.

I called the prospect and found out where the girls went he said they were all drunk as hell except Tara. So the three of us decided we need to go there and get the girls home. We got on the bikes and went straight there. When we got there the four girls were all dancing together. The bar was pretty empty which was good because we didn't want to cause a scene.

I walked up to Jess and said. "Hey sweetheart it's time to go home now. I think you have had plenty to drink."

"I think your right Kozy but first have a shot with me." She said to me slurring her words a little bit. Then turned to the bartender. "Can we have six shots of jack?"

The bartender looked at me for the ok I just nodded my head at him to do it. "Why so many shots?" I asked her while I laid money on the bar for the shots.

"Well there is three of you guys and three of us girls, Tara has her water and the prospect has refused them all night believe me I tried to get him to take one he looks like he can use it. I might be drunk but I can still add three plus three equals six. Oh look I think I got that right." She said like a smartass as she passed everyone a shot. "Ok I got a toast." She said.

"What's your toast Doll?" Donut asked her as he raised his shot and smirked at me.

"To finding a good home!" She said while she downs her shot. I coughed up my shot when those words left her mouth. I thought she had said that to Happy just to piss him off. She can't be serious Happy will fucking kill us both. Donut and Opie both raised their eye brow at me while Donut tried to hold back his laughter.

The next morning when Jess got up I was on her ass quick. "You can't be serious about that shit last night."

"I am serious. I am meeting with a realtor this afternoon Cass texted me twenty minutes ago to let me know. I am not staying here for another twelve months. I refuse to." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Come on Jess don't do this to me. If you do this I ain't fucking helping you move then." I said hoping she would change her mind.

"Kozik you forget I only own clothes. The furniture would have to be delivered from the stores if I'm not mistaking that's why they have delivery men." She said smirking at me. "I guess I won't be needing any of your help. Plus Gemma would make sure someone helped me anyways."

****Seven Months into the Prison Time****

I bought my new house two weeks after that night at the bar Kozik was pissed at me for a while but he got over it once we moved in. Yeah he took one of my spare rooms. He said it was easier to watch me that way but I knew he secretly was happy to be out of the damn clubhouse. Cass and I don't talk much anymore because Donut fucked her that night and afterwards he wanted nothing to do with her. I tried to warn her but she said she could handle it but she couldn't and got mad because Donut avoids her like she is the plague. So we stopped speaking to each other. It's been five months since I spoke to Happy he didn't call me anymore because I hung up on him. I went up to visit him but he denied my visit for four weeks in a row so I just gave up all together and just continue to see my brother. I was going back to see Juice today.

Kozik came in the kitchen where I have been sitting for the last hour nursing a cold cup of coffee something I tend to do on visiting days. "Are you going to try and see Hap today? You know you guys need to talk about this."

"No. Let him be pissed at me. I'm just going to see Juice." I said to him as I got up to put my cup in the sink. "Are you ready we need to leave soon because I have a shift tonight?"

I wanted to see Happy but I was not giving in he needed to understand that the clubhouse was never a place for me. I am never alone at the house if Kozik or Phil wasn't there donut was when he was in town.

"Yeah I'm ready can we take the bike I don't want to ride in the cage today?" He asked.

"It's been a while since I have been on a bike that sounds good." I told him as we walked out of the house. The last time I rode on a bike was Happy's bike that morning he was arrested.

When we got to the prison Kozik decided he wanted to see Happy while I visited with Juice. I knew what he was doing; he wanted us to see each other because normally he came on his own to visit him. When I chose what table I was going to sit at Kozik sat at the table next to mine smiling at me.

Juice came in first I hugged him and said "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good." He said to me before turning to Kozik. "Who you here to see?"

"Happy." Kozik answered him with a smile and Juice just shook his head.

"This is going to be a fun visit." Juice said sarcastically.

****Happy POV****

Jax, Tig, Bobby and I were playing cards when Juice was called for a visit I knewit was Jess. She hasn't come up to see me since I last denied her.I was still pissed that she hung up on me but what pissed me offmore was that she fucking disobeyed me when I told her not to buy the fucking house.

"Lowman you got a visitor." The guard said to me.

"A'ight. I'll be back guys." I said as I laid my cards down.

The first thing I notice when I get to the visiting room is Jess and Juice sitting at the table talking. I walk passed them and nod to Juice before walking to the table to shake hands with Kozik as I sat down. "Hey brother what's up?" I said to him.

"Not much just wanted to see how you're doing?" He said to me.

"Shits good. Why you really here?" I said as I look towards Jess. She won't look at me but I can see her leg shaking under the table she is either nervous or pissed. That's the only time she does that shit.

"Look Hap you guys need to talk. This shit has gone on way to long." He said to me nodding his head towards Jess.

But before I can answer Jess did. "Kozik I told you to leave it the fuck alone." She snapped.

I leaned towards the table Jess was sitting at and said. "Look sweetheart he was talking to me not you. Pay attention to your own visit stay out of mine."

"Fuck you Happy." She said to me in a low voice before she turned back to Juice.

"Jess just relax don't start shit in here Happy and I can get in trouble." Juice said to her.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that again!" I snapped at her while slamming my hand down on the table.

The guard came over to us. "Is there a problem over here Lowman? Ortiz?"

"No problem sir. We'll keep it down." Juice said to him while I just glared at Jess.

"You guys better and keep to your own tables or the visits are over!" The guard said as he walked away from us.

"Come on Hap relax brother." Kozik said to me as I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest.

"If you don't want me talking to you like that then don't say shit to me." Jess said to me in a low voice. I wanted to reach across the table and back hand her ass.

"Jess come on you can't keep fighting Happy on this. He just wants you to be safe." Juice said to her.

"I'm not going to get into this again I explain myself to all of you many times already." She said looking at Juice. "I am safe I still have eyes on me at all times. I either live in my own place or move back home."

"Where the fuck is back home?" I snapped at her while Juice's mouth hung open.

"Jess you can't be serious. I thought we were done with New York when we left there." Juice said looking at Jess pissed off. I balled my hands in tight fist while Kozik had a stunned look on his face.

"I talked to Abuela a few weeks ago and she said ma has changed and missed us." She said looking at Juice.

"Jessica you can't be fucking serious you ain't going to New York." I growled at her.

"Then back off me about the house and I will stay in Charming and wait until you guys get out to go visit New York." She growled back at me. This bitch is out of her mind if she thinks this shit going to happen.

"Jess you can't let ma suck you back in. You can't go back there." Juice said to her in a pleading voice. I need to find out what the hell is going on with their ma there has to be reason why Juice doesn't want her there.

"What you gonna fucking run on us again?" I said in low menacing voice.

"It's not fucking running if I'm telling you where I'm going. If I was running I would be gone already." She snapped at all of us. "I said I would wait that would give me time to think about it."

"There ain't shit to think about you ain't going." I snapped.

"I gotta go I promise to come back next week. I'll just come alone so I don't have any problems." She said to Juice as she got up from her chair.

"You better not come here alone!" I said to her in a low menacing voice. "Kozik she better not be going anywhere alone." I said to him while glaring at her.

"I like to see someone try and stop me. Koz I'll be by the bike when you're done." She said storming away from us as I jumped up from the bench I was on.

"Lowman sit down!" The guard yelled.

"Hap sit down. She doesn't go anywhere alone. I won't let her ok. " Kozik said to me.

"That bitch keeps pissing me off. I need to get the fuck up out of here soon. You need to go Koz I don't want her out there waiting."

"Ok Hap. Don't worry about her I got her." He said to me as I got up to leave.

As Juice and I walked to the door I told him. "Fuck man. Your sister keeps pissing me off."

He laughed nervously "Hap that's just the way she is. Ya think you would have figured that out after five years."

"Yeah I know. It just gets under my fucking skin. The next seven months are going to be rough as hell I just know it." I said to him. "What's up with your ma? You didn't seem happy about Jess going there. Do I gotta worry about this shit?"

"I don't know why she called our grandmother. They think I took Jess against her will but she wanted to come. A few weeks after she left I called out there to see if she went that way. My ma was never around she never did shit for us. Jess always had soft spot for her but knew deep down inside that if she stood she would be alone. I would bet my life that if she went to New York they will try and turn her against me which means against the club and you." He said looking down at his feet as we walked.

"Fuck! We can't let that happen." I growled out.

****Thirteen Months into Prison Time****

It's been six months since I fought with Happy in the visiting room at the prison and again we haven't talked. But this time it was on me I never answered my phone when he called. He stopped trying about two weeks ago. I have talked with abuela at least once every couple of weeks. She has tried to get me to come out to New York for a visit but I keep putting it off. I also noticed she never mentions Juice anymore when we talk.

Lorca and Donut has gone back to Tacoma they said they would be back a week before the guys come home. The Nomads have been coming and going for a couple of months now. Tara had the baby another boy of course, he is so damn cute almost makes me want one. ALMOST. Lyla and Opie are getting married after the guys get out. The three of us girls have gotten really close these last few months. I have figured out why Clay and Bobby had smiles on their faces when they mention the medical thing when we first met. I have taken over for Tara at patching the guys up at the clubhouse. She has her hands full with the two kids and work.

I was on my way to the store when Kozik called and said that two of the Nomads ran into some trouble and needed my expertise which meant I needed to patch someone up. Pulling in to the lot I spot Gemma coming out of the office.

"Hey baby girl, when you're done in there come to my office we need to talk." She said to me.

"Ok Gemma." I said to her as I walked into the clubhouse. "Hey Kozy where you at?" I yelled when I walked in.

"Jess we are in the chapel did you bring your bag of tricks? We are going to need it." Opie yelled back to me.

"Yeah Ope I got it." I said as I walked into the room. "Shit! What happen that's a lot of blood?" I said when I saw the pool of blood on the floor. I've done minor work for the guys but nothing serious like this.

"Jess let's just say Bishop here saw the wrong end of the barrel. Ok." Kozik said to me. That was my cue not to ask questions.

"Ok. Lay him down on the table here so I can get a better look. I need to see if there is an exit wound." I said as they laid Bishop down and he grunted in pain.

"Nah Jess there is no exit. We checked. You're gonna have to get it out." Opie said to me.

"Ok but you guys gotta know I have only done this once in the ER and that was with help. I'm going to need one of you guys to wash your hands and help me." I said as I started to put gloves on.

"I'll help you." Opie said to me as he grabbed a pair of gloves. "You gotta do it. We can't take him in they'll question him." I just nodded my head at him and started to work on Bishop knowing that if gun shots came in to St. Thomas we had to report them.

It took almost an hour to get the bullet out and stitch him up. I gave them some of the meds I had in my bag and told them to lay him down in a room because he had lost a lot of blood and he need to rest. I started to clean the blood that was on the table.

"Hey sweetheart don't worry about that I'll get one of the prospects in here to clean up." Kozik said to me as he walked back in the room. "Where you headed now?"

"Gemma wants to talk but after that I gotta get to the store we need some for and I think were out of beer." I said to him.

"Prospect follow her and stay at the house until I get there. Got it!" Kozik snapped at him.

"Ok I will stay with her at all times." Phil said in a nervous voice causing me to shake my head at them as I walked away.

I walked over to the office to talk to Gemma after I was done packing up my bag. The prospect Phil has become my regular tail because they had Miles tailing Tara and the boys and Gemma refuse to have one near her. As usual he was right on my ass.

"Phil you don't have to follow me into the office I'm pretty sure it's safe wait out here." I said to him as I walked into Gemma's office.

"Oh ok I'll stand out here if you need me." He said sounding nervous.

"What did you need Gemma?" I asked as I walk into the office.

"Sit down we need to talk and I don't want no shit from you." She said to me as I sat down and she leaned back in her chair. "I know you told everyone to back off when it comes to Hap."

"Please Gemma I don't want to talk about this."

"Tough shit we are talking about it. He comes home in one month and we don't need a rage filled killer coming home you need to talk to him. I talked to Jax this morning and he said Happy has been snapping on everyone there."

"I don't know what you guys expect me to do. I am not going to go there and beg him to see me so I can apologize for something I feel wasn't wrong." I said to her.

"Baby girl I know how you feel but it is our job as old ladies to keep these guys happy. And from what Jax is telling me Happy is far from that."

"Gemma I have been doing most of what I was asked. I listened to Kozik and I didn't give him a lot of problems. Grant you I'm not perfect I go out once in a while and it's always with Tara and Lyla. I don't bitch about not having any privacy due to my sewn on tail named filthy Phil. Shit I'm surprised he hasn't set up chair in bedroom to watch me sleep." I said as I got up. "I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Jessica Ortiz you have to make things right!" She yelled at me as I walked out the door.

"I will Gemma when he gets home." I yelled back when I got to my car and Phil hot on my tail scrambling behind me.

****Two days until the release****

The last four weeks have been busy. Gemma has been planning a party for when the guys get out and has been getting anal about it saying "Everything has to be perfect for the returning Sons." So I have been trying to avoid the clubhouse at all cost. The Tacoma brothers have been here a couple of days now and the Nomads are coming tomorrow along with a few members from other charters.

I've been at home cleaning up. Kozik asked me if some of the guys from Tacoma can stay at the house for a couple of nights. Having five guys here in a three bedroom is not going to be fun I thought to myself. But he said it would only be at night.

"Hey Jess I'm going to run to the clubhouse to get the guys I should only be about an hour. You good alone for about twenty minutes."

"It no big deal I'm not leaving anywhere." I told him as I walked to the kitchen.

"Ok. But I'm still going to send the prospect over when I get there. It's only going to be until I get back." He said to me as he walked out the door.

About fifteen minutes later my phone rang, so I walked in the living room to get it when I looked at the screen I saw that it was Kozik calling so I answered "What's up Kozy?" I said when I picked it up.

"Hey all the prospects are busy with this party shit so just don't answer the door I got my key to get back in. I should be there in about thirty minutes." He said to me.

"Alright. Hey I'm almost out of beer so if the" I was in the middle of talking to him when there was a loud bang in the kitchen.

"What the fuck was that Jess?" Kozik said in a panic voice.

"I don't know it came from the kitchen. Should I go check it out?" I replied to him.

"NO just get out of the…" He started to say while I started to walk to the front door when the phone was snatched out of my hand. I spun around to see Jimmy standing there closing my phone.

"Do you know I have waited fourteen months to get you alone? Why did you have to ruin things by coming here?" He snapped at me as he threw my phone at the wall breaking it.

"Jimmy. What are you doing here?" I said to him nervously. Hoping if I keep him talking that would give Kozik time to get here because I was pretty sure he freaked when the phone hung up. "How did you find me?"

"Jessie baby why did you have to go back to him? All he did was hurt you I saw you come home that night crying it broke my heart and now you're playing house with these other men. I told you we were meant to be together I could have loved you better than him. Then you go and ruin it."

I started to walk backwards to the door hoping I can get it unlocked quick enough to get out the door. "You keep saying I ruined it. Please tell me how so I can fix it." I said to him as I reached for the door trying to buy time.

"Don't touch that door!" He said as he grabbed my arm yanking me away from it and putting himself between the door and me. I pulled my arm away from him. "Don't make me hurt you. This is what we are going to do you are going to get in my car quietly and we are driving away from here or I'm going to kill you so make the choice now. Those bikers took my brother and that bastard you have tattooed on you killed him I know he did. Now I'm taking you away from them like I should have years ago." He said to me.

I made the choice to run so I grabbed the vase that was on the table near the door and threw it at him. As I turned to run he lunged at me knocking me to the floor and pinning me down. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yelled at him. I started to swing at him when he back handed me across the face.

"Why do you make me do that stuff to you? If you don't come then I have to kill you I don't want to but they can't have you anymore." He said to me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled as I tried to hit him again but he back handed me across the face again in the same spot. This time I felt the blood start to run down my face from where his ring cut me.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled in my face before he got up to his feet as he grabbed my hair. When he started to drag me we heard the rumble of bikes. He then kicked me once in my ribs before saying "I will be back for you! They can't protect you forever." Then he ran out the back door.

I heard the bikes die out when the front door opened and Kozik, Opie and Donut came running in with their guns drawn. Opie and Dount continued to walk through the house looking around while Kozik stopped next to me.

"Jess are you a'ight?" Koz said to me as knelt down next to where I was lying. All I could do was nodded to him the pain in my ribs hurt too much. "Come on Jess you need to get up." Kozik said as he lifted me up from the floor and I winced from the pain it caused. "Damn you're fucking bleeding. Opie call Tara tell her to come here we need her to look at Jess's face." Opie walked away to call Tara while Kozik lead me to the couch.

"What happen? Who was it?" Kozik asked me as Donut walked back into the living room shaking his head signaling to Kozik he didn't find anything.

"It was Jimmy. He tried to take me with him but the sound of the bikes scared him so he ran out the back door." I answered with a shaky voice.

"I'm going to go look around out back. See if there is anything out there." Donut said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Damn I should have never left you alone. Haps going to fucking kill me." Kozik said as I sat down and he handed me a towel to put on my face.

"It's not your fault Kozy. He said he has been waiting for me to be alone." I said to him as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Tara is on her way. I got the prospect bringing a new door over. That asshole kicked her door in." Opie said as he walked back into the living room. "Jess you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'll be ok Ope." I answered him as he nodded his head to me and walked away.

"It is my fault I should have never fucking left. He didn't hurt you anywhere else did he?" Kozik said to me as he paced the living room.

"He kicked me in the ribs once other than my face I'm good. I tried to keep him talking. I figured you would get here as quick as you can. It was working until he told me that I was going to leave town with him or he had to kill me. I panicked so I threw a vase at him so I can run but he tackled me to the ground where we fought until he heard you guys coming on the bikes."

"You did good don't worry about anything ok." He said to me as he walked towards the front door. "It looks like Tara and Miles are here. I'm going to send her in here to help you and let Miles know what he needs to do. I'm not going to leave so just sit tight ok." I just nodded at him as he walked out the house.

Tara came running in and hugged me. "Are you alright?" She asked me as she removed the towel from my face and started to clean it up.

I winced when she rubbed the anesthetic across the cut. "My head is throbbing and I hurt right around my lower ribs. They don't feel broken." I said as I massaged the area he kicked.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" She asked. "He didn't touch you anywhere else did he? We don't need to do a kit do we?"

"No he didn't do anything else to me." I said reassuring her that I was not raped. "We can't go to the hospital they would ask questions if anything happens to Jimmy it would come back on the club if I report this."

"Ok but I don't have the right meds so it's going to hurt like hell for me to stitch it. Let me get Kozik in here to give us a hand." She said she got up to get Kozik.

I ended up needing four stitches right below my eye. None of my ribs broke so that was good and the bruise didn't look too bad hopefully it stays that way. Tara was happy that I was on vacation from work so we didn't have to explain this to anyone else. We knew the bruising should be gone in about a week but with the guys coming home in two days is what I was worried about. I spent the rest of the night hanging out with the guys from Tacoma, Opie and Lyla.

The next morning I got up to a horrible headache. I went into the living room and saw Donut, Lorca and Bowie all sleeping in there. I guess they gave Lee the Tacoma President the extra room and Kozik decide not to share his. I went to the kitchen and started to make coffee when Lorca walked in. "Hey Jess how are you feeling?" he asked me as he sat down at the table.

"To be honest with you I feel like shit. My head is pounding. I'm not too sure if it's from the hits or the beer." I said with a smile as I grabbed two coffee mugs and poured us both a cup before sitting down across from him.

"Man why did this shit have to happen two days before Happy comes home. With that bruise on your face and the damn stitches he's going to kill Koz." Lorca said as he drank his coffee.

"It's not his fault. Jimmy was going to show up eventually whether it was with Kozik or Happy. He was just waiting for the opening." I said to him.

"I know but Hap is not going to see it that way. I should get these guys up we got to get to TM there is a lot to do before tomorrow morning. I want Donut and Kozik to ride around town for a while see if maybe they can spot Jimmy. Lee told us who he is so we know what he looks like now. The prospect should be here in an hour that gives us enough time to get ready. What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to meet Lyla at the clubhouse so we can go do some shopping. Then lunch with Tara and dinner with Gemma. Everyone plans on keeping me busy today. So I guess I'll see you guys tonight."

"Sounds like you do have a full day. I'm gonna call prospect and tell him not to come here we can just follow you there seeing we are all going to the same place he can follow you from there. We might be late so I'm going to have the prospect stay until one of us gets here. I ain't taking any chances." I nodded my ok to him and went to my room to get ready.

When we got to the clubhouse I noticed Chibs and Piney were standing outside waiting for me to get there. "Hey sweetie how you feeling today?" Piney asked me as I got out the car.

"I'm good Piney." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Lass I'm a come wit ya girlies' shopping but please let's not take long aye." Chibs said making me laugh at the face he made when he said shopping.

"We won't take too long I promise." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "Is Phil coming too?"

"Aye lass we are both gonna go. I need a brotha wit me to survive this run." He said walking to his bike shaking his head.

I looked at Piney which had a huge smile on his face. "He does know he doesn't have to come with us right." I asked him.

"He does but sweetie everyone here feels bad about what happen so he feels the need to be there. Go easy on him." He said with a chuckle.

My day turned out to be pretty good Lyla and I didn't take too long shopping out of pity to Chibs. Lunch with Tara was good I picked her up from the hospital and we ate at the diner. Gemma and I had a quite dinner alone because she wanted to rag me about being mean to Happy. I wasn't in a mood to fight with her so I basically sat there and listen to her bitch at me.

By time I got back home I was tired and ready for bed. I knew I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow. It's been seven months since Happy and I have seen or talked to each other and that was a fight. Gemma wants us all there by nine in the morning so I decided not to wait for the guys and to just go to bed while Phil sat in the living room waiting for them.

**AN: I know it might be a little long but I didn't want to drag the prison time over many chapters so i put it all in one. Thanks again for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy. But I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has read this story so far and to anyone that has added my story to alert or favorite. Also there is mature content in this chapter it will be mark like the others. Please read and review Thank You again.**

**Chapter Seven**

When my alarm went off I laid there in bed not wanting to get up. I knew it was going to be rough seeing Happy. Not being too sure how he is going to react to seeing me let alone seeing me bruised up. I can honestly say I was scared to see him. I got up to go shower and dress I knew Gemma would bitch at me for being late so I had to hurry. I dressed in a black mini tulip skirt that stopped a little bit above the mid-thigh with a purple baby doll tank and my black suede over the knee boots that buckled all the way up the back with a four inch heel. I tried my hardest to cover most of the bruise on my cheek it wasn't bad but I still wanted to cover it.

I walked in to the living room and noticed all the guys were dressed and ready to go. "Jess I think you're gonna have a hard time riding in that skirt." Donut said to me with a smirk on his face.

"There is no way in hell I'm riding on the back of your bike or anybody else's. I'm driving my car. Where is Kozik?" I said to him while I looked for my keys and noticed Kozik wasn't here. "Did anyone see my Keys?"

"Yeah you're not gonna get your keys." Donut said to me as I watched him put my keys in his pocket. "We were told by Gemma that you were not to drive today. Kozik left earlier to go with to get the guys. You can throw my sweater on it'll fit you like a dress." He said as handed me his sweater and I glared at him.

"I don't understand why can't I drive myself?" I asked agitated.

"I'm just doing what I'm told doll. Sorry about that. Time to go!" He said with a smile.

I put his sweater on sure enough it fit like a dress. We walked out to the bikes and Donut got on his while Lorca helped me on the back of it. It was almost nine when we left the house. I had to hold on Donut but yet make sure the sweater didn't fly up either. When we arrived to TM Gemma was standing there barking orders to everyone. We parked and again Lorca came over to the bike and held his arm out to help me off.

"Baby girl I hope you have clothes on under that sweater." Gemma said to me with a smile on her face. "I know it's been a while since you got laid but clothes are always a good idea."

"Yes Gemma I have clothes on Donut had me wear this so I didn't flash my ass to the town as we drove here since I couldn't drive my own car." I said with venom in my voice.

"Well we didn't want you to have a getaway car so get over it." She said with a smirk. "The guys should be here soon. The party is not until later on tonight but can you make sure the prospects have everything together in the clubhouse and hurry back out they should be rolling up soon."

I walked away from her and went into the clubhouse I didn't want to be outside when they pulled in anyways so I took my time. I needed the extra few minutes to get my bearings together. I checked on the prospect and looked around to see if there was anything that could keep me busy. I finally decided to sit at the bar hoping I could calm my nerves when I heard the rumbling of bikes pulling onto the lot and my nerves fell apart. My heart was screaming to run out there and leap into his arms but my brain was screaming no so I just held myself to bar.

****Happy POV****

As we pulled onto the TM lot I scan all the faces standing there waiting for us and did not see Jess that shit had me pissed but I should have known that she wouldn't be standing out here. I climbed off my bike and walked over to Donut and Lorca. Kozik said they were bringing her here. For some reason I was getting a bad vibe from Koz when I asked how she was doing and he changed the subject. "Hey brother were is Jess?" I said to Lorca as we shook hands and smacked backs.

"She is in the clubhouse. I'm not sure why she ain't out here but Hap before you go see her we need to talk." Donut said to me.

"What the fuck can't it wait until I see my old lady?" I said as I walked away. I was still pissed at her but I needed to see that she was still here.

Then I felt someone grab my arm "No Hap it can't wait. Look something happened two days ago. Jess is a'ight now but we….." I cut Donut off.

"What the fuck happen?" I yelled as I yanked my arm out of his grasp and walked to the clubhouse fast. I fucking need to make sure she was ok for myself. I didn't like what I was hearing from my brothers. I ripped the doors open and saw her sitting at the bar with her back to me. She turned around as I got closer that's when I saw the bandage right below her eye and could tell she was trying to cover a bruise on her face with make-up she never wears that much shit on her face.

I heard someone come up behind me so I turned around and came face to face with Kozik just the mutha fucker I wanted to see. I grabbed him by the throat and said "What the fuck happened you were supposed to protect her and the bandage on her face tells me you didn't."

"Let me explain Hap." Kozik rasped out because I was squeezing his throat.

"Her face explains enough to me asshole!" That's when I heard her talk.

****Jessica POV****

It was like everything happened in slow motion one minute we were looking at each other the next he had Kozik by the throat yelling at him. I jumped from the bar stool and ran to them as I saw my brother and the other guys coming into the clubhouse.

"Happy no please let him go." I said pushing myself in between them with Kozik on against my back and happy against my chest I grabbed Happy's face to make him look at me. "Hap. Look at me damn it." I said causing his eyes to snap down towards mine. "Baby please let him go." I begged him and he grunted at me. "Happy Lowman let him go." I yelled. That's when I felt the tension leave his arm and heard Kozik coughing behind me.

"What the fuck happened Jess? Who did this to you?" he said as he grabbed my chin and tilting my head to the side so he can get a better look at the damage.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Jax yelled but I keep my eyes on Happy so I could answer him first.

"Jimmy showed up at the house. I had to fight him off until Kozik, Opie and Donut showed up." I said to him. His head snapped up to look at Kozik again.

"Why the fuck did she have to fight a mutha fucker off until you got there? Someone should have been with her." Happy growled out.

That's when we heard Clay order all the guys into church. "Church Now! Every one of you guys!"

"Don't go anywhere I'm not going to be long. We ain't finished here." He said before he roughly kissed me and then walked away. I put my hand to my lips that was the first time we kissed in a year.

I saw Juice standing there when I turned around he pulled me into a hug and said "Jess you a'ight? Opie told me everything. I wish I could have been here for you. You don't deserve this shit."

"Yeah I'm good now don't worry. I missed you." I said as I leaned into his chest. "Go in to church we can talk later." He squeezed me tighter into the hug.

"A'ight. I missed you too." He said to me as he kissed my forehead and walked away.

A couple of hours have gone by and they were still in church we could here yelling every now and then but nothing too serious from what we can tell. Lyla and I have been playing a game of pool when all of sudden we could here shouting and loud banging coming from the chapel it sound like someone hit the wall hard. Lyla and I looked at each other wondering what the hell was going on and then Lorca appeared in the door way.

"Prospect get some towels and ice we need 'em. Jess grab your medical bag from Hap's room. I'm gonna need you in a minute." He said as he shut the door again.

I went to Happy's room and grabbed my bag and walked back into the bar when I saw Happy and Kozik sitting at a table glaring at each other and Kozik was holding towel on his eye and Happy was wiping a cut above his eye. I'm guessing the yelling and banging was the two of them. Tig and Lorca were both standing there with them probably making sure they don't fight again. I wasn't sure how much help Tig would have been after seeing the smile on his face as he looked at Kozik with a beaming smile. I just shook my head at him and he smiled at me.

"What the hell did you guys do? Happy let me see what happen to your eye?" I said as I stood in front of him.

"Don't touch me! He needs you more. I'll be fine!" He snapped as he pushed my hand away and got up to walk away.

"Kozy what's going on with you two?" I said as I removed the towel seeing a gash below his eye. "It looks like you're going to need a couple of stitches. Do you want me to stitch it?"

"Yeah Jess. Just stitch it yourself." He said as I cleaned out the cut causing him to wince. "Hap got pissed about what happened with Jimmy and I said some things that he did not want to hear."

"Fuck Kozik! What did you say to him?" I snapped.

"I kinda told him he had no right to say shit to me because he hasn't been here for you like I have for the last fourteen months and that I knew you more then he did. Shit that fucking hurt what did you just do?" He said to me as I yanked on one of the stitches.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt you Kozy?" I said to him sarcastically "I'll try not to hurt you again" I said as I yanked on another one and Tig let out a loud laughter.

"Damn Jessica you're doing that shit on purpose. What did I do?" he said to me as I narrowed my eyes at him. "OK, OK I should have not said that to him. I'll give him time to calm down then I'll talk to him." He said as he put his hands up in defense.

"Your just lucky that's all he did I would have killed your ass if it was me. I told him no one can trust you. I hope he takes your ass to the ring tonight." Tig said to Kozik. "Doll face I think we need to have your head checked for trusting this mutha fucker." He said to me.

"You would love it if he killed me. Not gonna happen I'm here to stay, so stay the hell out of it." Kozik replied to him.

"I could make it happen all I ….." Tig started to say before I cut him off.

"Come on guys don't make this harder on me. Koz why did you have to rub that in? I already have shit coming for not listening to him and then ignoring his calls. Now I have to deal with this."

"Sorry Jess." Kozik said to me looking remorseful. Then I heard Tig snort.

"You're done. Keep it clean and don't let the skanks touch it. You better hope he doesn't want you in the ring. These stitches won't last a fight with him." I said pushing his head away. "I'm going to see if I can find Happy before he decks someone else." I said as I walked away listening to Tig laugh at Kozik.

I walked out of the clubhouse and didn't see Happy but his bike was still here so I knew he did not leave. I started to walk to the TM office when I noticed he was in the garage working on one of the cars. I walked in the garage where he was and as I walked in he looked up at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped at me.

"Happy let me take a look at your eye please?" I said when I noticed a cut above his eye brow. I grabbed some wipes off the tool box and turn to him.

"Is your new man a'ight?" he said in a menacing voice while walking away from me to go sit at the picnic table. I followed behind him.

"Damn it Happy don't be like that. He should have never said that shit to you." I said as I grabbed his face to look at the cut. "This isn't too bad let me just clean it."

"He hits like a bitch. I told you that you don't need to worry about it." He said as he yanked his face away from my hands.

I dropped the wipe in his lap and then let my hands fall to my side. I was not going to deal with his shit not today so I just walked away from him. But I was not going into the clubhouse. These damn people think they can keep me here fuck all of them. I decided that I was going to walk home grant you it wasn't close not on foot and in these heels it was going to kill me but it was better than being here. With twelve months of not talking to him I forgot how fucking closed up and stubborn he could be.

"Bitch where the fuck do you think you're going?" He yelled at me as he got up from the picnic table.

I didn't even bother to answer him I just continued to walk to the gate. "Fuck Donut has my keys!" I said to myself.

"Don't you think you need these to get in if you think you're going home?" Happy said to me as I turned around to look at him and he was swinging my keys from his finger. "Donut gave them to me when I came out here." He said to me with a damn smirk on his face as he put my keys in his pocket.

"I own the house I'll break a window, so no I don't need them." I replied back as I turned to walk away again. This day was not getting any better.

"You ain't going home. So starting walking your sassy ass back over here." He said to me. "I'm not in the mood to chase your ass down."

"You don't have to chase shit. I didn't ask you…" Was all I got out because I didn't realize he was walking towards me until he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around throwing me over his shoulder and started to walk back to where we came from. "Happy put me down now!" I yelled at him and smacked his back hard that's when I felt him bite my ass. "Ow! What the hell did you do that for?"

"That was for fucking smacking my back do it again and I'll bite harder next time." I wasn't sure if he would so I decided not to fight him on this.

When we got back to the picnic table he put me down on top of it and positioned himself in between my legs causing my skirt to rise up my thighs a little bit. I went to pull it down when he smack my hands away and placed both of his hands on my bare thighs. We stood quiet like that for a few minutes before he finally said something.

"Look I don't know what's going on with you and Koz but I'm not liking this shit one bit. Your my fucking old lady how the fuck does he know you better?" he growled at me.

"Nothing is going on between Kozik and me so get that shit out of your head." I snapped at him. "You need to remember that it was you not me that asked him to watch me for the past fourteen months."

"I told him to watch you not fucking move in with you." He said with hatred in his voice. "I didn't ask him to become your new best friend."

"I didn't give him much of choice when I moved out of the clubhouse. You wanted me watch every damn minute of the day. What was he supposed to do sleep outside on his bike for twelve months?"

"That's why I told your ass not to fucking move. If you would have kept your god damn ass here like I said that mutha fucker would have never gotten near you." He growled at me. "You have no idea what it's like being locked up in that shit hole knowing damn well there is nothing I could do to protect you. I trusted Kozik to do that for me."

"Hap he did." I said as I brought my hands up to his face. "This would have happened with him or you. He was only gone fifteen minutes when Jimmy showed up. Jimmy said he was waiting around for the moment I was alone."

"Are you telling me he has been here the whole fucking time? What else did he say to you?" He asked.

"Apparently he followed me here. That's why Juice couldn't find him and because you had eyes on me and those eyes being mostly Samtac brothers he didn't show his face."

"Yeah I know. That was the point they would know who he was if they saw him. But what I want to know is what did he say to you?"

"He told me I had a choice leave with him or he had to kill me." As I said that the grip he had on my thighs got tighter. I placed my hands on his hoping he would release the pressure on my thighs and he did so I continued talking. "He said I ruined everything when I came back to you. He wanted to hurt you guys by taking me."

"I don't understand why he wanted you. You left for two years how did he know it would affect us?"

"Happy he wanted to hurt YOU because he said you killed his brother." I said to him as I placed my hands back on his face. "He said he knew that the sons took his brother. I'm guessing by having me he would get his revenge on you."

"This shit needs to end. We can't have him out there talking let alone thinking he can hurt us. I have to finish this now. He has to die!"

He brought his lips down to mine with force while pulling my body closer to him. One of his hands was still on my thigh and the other he held a fist full of my hair holding me close to him. My hands left his face and started to make their way down his body when he pulled on my hair bringing my head back so he can look me in the eyes.

"I'm still pissed at you for not listening to me and fucking ignoring my calls." He said as we were both breathing heavy from the kiss as he let go of my hair.

"You started it by not letting me see you when I came to Stockton." I said with a smile as I placed small kisses on his jaw making my way down his neck.

"Fuck Jess you're making it hard for me to stay mad. STOP!" He growled out at me.

"That's the point my love." I said seductively. "We had twelve months to be mad." I said as I continued to kiss down his neck to his collarbone. "I rather just get to the making up part now." I smiled and bit his collarbone hard.

His hand instantly went to my hair and pulled me back away from his neck. "You little bitch that hurt!" He growled at me as I smiled at him.

"It wasn't suppose to tickle." I said before his lips were on mine.

"You two do know its broad daylight out here and there are kids around." Jax said as he walked pass us with Abel in his arms and smile on his face. "Why don't you guys go home for a while. The party doesn't start until later tonight." He said as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Sorry Jax. I kinda initiated it." I said to him with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Believe me darlin' I know how you guys feel. Go have some fun you both need it."

Happy pulled me off the table and towards his bike. "Hap I can't get on your bike like this." I said to him pointing to my skirt. "Unless you want me to flash my ass to all of Charming on the way home."

"Wait I thought they said Donut brought you and I know he don't like to ride in cages." Happy said to me with a confused look on his face.

"I came on his bike but I also wore his sweater over my clothes."

"Here put this on." He said as he took his sweater off and handed it to me.

We climb on the bike I held myself as close to him as I can get. I took a deep breath wanting to inhale as much of his scent as I could. I was kissing the side of his neck while I told him the direction to the house in his ear and he was rubbing my thigh. When we finally made it to the house I climb off the bike taking his helmet off and handing it to him. The minute he put it on the handle bar Happy started to unzip the sweater I was wearing then pull me into his arms while kissing my neck walking me backwards to the house. Once there he pulled my keys out of his pocket pushing them in my hands.

"Open the damn door before I kick it open." Then his mouth was on my neck again making his way down to my chest.

****Mature****

I fumbled with the key trying to get it in while he assaulted my neck and chest with his mouth. I finally did and we stumble in the door in each other's arms kissing like our life depended on it to live. I pushed the front door closed with my foot. Happy and I slammed into the wall his hands made their way down to my thighs lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I pushed on his cut until he let it hit the floor then I pulled his shirt off as it hit the floor Happy had his sweater and my shirt following his to the floor. Before I knew what was happening my skirt and panties were on the floor also. We never made it the bed room he took me right there in the living room Happy swung us around and propped me on the back of the couch and him standing in front of me. As his mouth made its way to my breast I started to undo his belt and pants button and pushing everything down to his knees. I leaned back and arched to give him better access to both my breast. With one quick thrust he was in me and he growled. I held on to his biceps as he thrust in and out of me while his mouth kissed and bit along my neck and chest. Not one word was spoken between us as his thrust sped up causing me to climax and him following shortly after. Our breathing was labored as we stood there holding each other.

****End**** (promise there will be more in the next chapter )

"Care to show me to the room where we can lay in a bed before round two starts." He said to me as he kissed my neck then he stepped back to let me get my footing on the floor as he held my waist.

As he pulled his pants up I stepped around him to go up the stairs to the bedroom. I was only in my boots at this point. "Just follow me." I said to him in a seductive voice.

"Fuck you look hot in only a pair of boots." He said as his arms snaked around my waist spinning me around to kiss me roughly on the lips.

He lifted me up bridal style and started to walk up the stairs. "Which door is your room?"

"The second door on the left is OUR room." I replied to him.

We spent the next couple of hours on round two and three on the bed and with four in the shower. We knew we had to get back to the clubhouse soon. I decided to go with something comfortable to wear for the party so I put on a pair of jean capris with a red halter top. As I was looking for my black booties to put on I noticed Happy leaning against the bathroom door looking at me.

"Why the hell did you have to be so damn difficult with me while I was locked up?" He asked as he pushed himself of the door and started to walk towards me.

"I wasn't trying to be difficult." I said as I sat on the bed to put my shoes on.

He stepped in front of me leaned forward and grabbed the back of my neck pulling me to my feet so we were face to face. I braced my hands against his chest trying to keep some distance between us. "When you hang up on me and then shut your fucking phone off that's being difficult. Going to bars when I said not to is being difficult. Buying the fucking house after I told you to wait is being fucking difficult." He growled in my face.

"I thought we were pass this Hap." I said as I tried to push him back a little and he wouldn't move instead he stepped closer so we were chest to chest. So he tilted my head back so I could look at him.

"How can we be pass something we never came to?" He growled at me. "I had to wait twelve months to have this talk with you."

"We could have had this talk twelve months ago if you didn't deny my visits." I snapped at him. "I was not going to beg you to see me. I bought the damn house to get out of the skank infested clubhouse. I did not like coming home from work and seeing the shit that goes on around there." I said as I pushed on him harder to back him up. This time his hand dropped from my neck and he took a few steps back crossing his arms over his chest.

"I tried calling you. You would not pick up my calls." He snapped at me. "I had to find out about the partying you were doing from my brothers."

"I wasn't partying Happy. I went out for drinks with Tara and Lyla once in a while. I fucking had to work most of the time. Every now and then I deserved to have some time off and before you say it I did not want to drink with the guys and skanks at the clubhouse." I said as I pushed my way passed him and walked down the stairs.

"Why weren't you picking up my fucking calls?" He yelled at me as I walked into the kitchen leaving him at the top of the stairs.

I didn't answer his question instead I walk to the fridge and pulled out a beer and popped it open. I leaned back against the counter to drink it when I heard him punch the wall. A couple of minutes later he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer for himself then walked over to the other side of the kitchen leaving a good distance between us.

"I hope you didn't put a hole in my damn wall." I said to him as I brought the bottle to my lips.

"There is no fucking hole in your wall. Are you going to answer my question?" he snapped.

"First of all you didn't call for five months and after our little reunion in Stockton I didn't have much to say to you that would not cause a fight." I noticed the hold he had on his beer bottle got tighter.

"So you felt that it was better to have the fight after I got out?" he said as he put his beer down on the table and closed the distance between us.

"I didn't want to have this fight with you at all. You were the one that decide we needed to talk about this."

He lean forward took the beer bottle out of my hands and slammed it on the counter behind me and then placed his hands on either side of me on the counter. "Did you think I was just going to let this shit go?" He said in low raspy voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Hap I don't want to fight anymore that's all we seem to be doing lately. Can we just fucking drop it already?" I felt the tears threating to come out but I refuse to cry right now.

He roughly pushed himself off the counter and brought his hand up to my face and I flinched at it. "What the fuck! Did you just think I was going to fucking hit you?" He said as he dropped his hand to his side and stepped back away from me to lean against the table. For a brief second I saw the hurt in his eyes before they went cold on me.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Look I'm sorry." I said as I stepped towards him and put my hands on his hips.

"Jess I would never hit you. I never have and I never would. I might have wanted to hit you many times but I never did so don't start thinking I would! You got me?" He said as brought his hands up to my face and pulled me in for a soft kiss. His phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket as he pulled back from the kiss and pulled me into his chest to hold me. "Yeah…. Where on our way we should be there in about twenty minutes…. Yeah shits good…. A'ight." He hung up and looked down at me.

"Hap I love you. Can we please let all this shit go now?" I asked him.

"Yeah we can let it go but you better not do any of that shit again." I just nodded at him and he pulled me in for another kiss this time it was a bit rougher then the last one.

"We gotta go Clay wants me back for church again." He said as he stood up straight. I stepped away from and grabbed my bottle to finish it when he pulled me into him again. He looked down into my eyes and said "I love you." Then he walked away.

I grabbed my keys and followed behind him to the door. When we pulled onto the lot everything was still calm. Clay wanted all the guys in church for club business so I kissed Happy and walked over to the office to see Gemma.

"Hey Gemma. How are things going?" I asked her as I walked in the office.

"Hey baby. There good, did you and Killer there work things out?" She asked me as she looked up from her paper work.

"Yeah I think we did." I said as I sat across from her.

"The fact that you have different clothes on tells me you did more than work things out." She said with a smirk. "What did the outfit not survive killers assault on you."

"No they survived. I just want to be comfortable tonight." I said as I rolled my eyes at her. "Guys are in church is Tara around?"

"No she took the kids home so Neeta can watch them tonight. She should be back soon. Why?" she asked leaning back in her chair. "You know if you need to talk you can talk to me."

"Hap and I got into a fight right before we came here. I'm not sorry about anything I did while he was locked up but at one point in our fight I think I insulted him." I said to her.

"How do you think you insult him baby?" She asked as she got up to come around the desk to sit in front of me.

"Things were a little heated between us and he brought his hand up to my face and I flinched because I thought he was going to hit me." I said as a tear slid down my face. "Fuck the whole time we fought I didn't cry." I said as I angrily wiped the tear away.

"Baby girl we can't always be strong. Sometimes we need to let them bastards fall down our face." She said with a smile. "The thing with thinking he is going to hit you is natural. Look at everything you have been through and just two days ago someone did hit you."

"Yeah but he has never hit me before so why the hell would I think he would do it now?" I said as I threw myself back against the chair.

"Because whether either two of you admit it or not. You guys don't know each other that well anymore. Some things have changed and neither of you had time to adjust to it. You two were apart for two years then when you get back together you guys only get two days before he is taken from you again for fourteen months."

"I know but I don't want this to come between us. I love him." I said wiping at the tears again.

"As long as you two love each other you will get through this. Now go in the bathroom and clean yourself up. We don't need them to know you were crying." She said to with a smile.

I went in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and noticed the makeup I had used to cover my bruises had smeared from crying. I only had my lip gloss with me so I looked around and saw that Gemma had some in there so I washed my face and reapplied some. When I came out I decided to help Gemma do some filing to keep myself busy while we wait for the guys to get done.

About an hour later one of the prospects came running into the office all out of breath "Jess Clay wants you to come into church now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy. But I do own my OC's.**

**AN: I like to thank everyone who has added this to their favorites and alerts. At this point in the story I want everyone to know that in my story Kozik does not die (he was one of my favorites so I couldn't kill him in my story) neither does Miles. Also Juice does not turn rat and Clay will more than likely step down due to his hands. Kurt Sutter wrote a great story but it doesn't work for mine.**

**Chapter Eight **

****Happy POV****

After about an hour of hearing about the Russians meeting and Opie's wedding tomorrow. Clay decided to address the shit that has gone down with Jimmy. I still have not spoken to Kozik since the last time we were in church earlier. We just sat there glaring at each other.

"Ok brothers, Juice has pulled the Intel on Jimmy again. Hap you remember that rat Kevin Jacobs that Tacoma had you and Donut handle?" Clay asked.

"Yeah Prez why?" I answered. "Is this mutha fucker Jimmy his brother?" I said getting agitated.

"Unfortunately yeah he is. With him knowing who had a hand in his brother's death and you being on parole means he is a major liability to us. We can't have him breathing much longer." He said to me.

"I need a lock on his location so I can handle this soon. I don't want him out there anymore then you do. He has tried one too many fucking times to get to my old lady. I can't have that shit no more."

"Hap I tried to get a lock on him and I can't. According to Kozik he has been here since Jess came back into town he must be using cash to pay for everything." Juice said to me.

"Then how do we fucking find this guy? He has to be dealt with." Jax jumped in to say. "This is now more then just trouble for Hap's old lady. He is a threat to the club."

"That's the problem Jax there is only one way to find him and I ain't too happy about it and Hap ain't gonna like it." Juice answered him.

"Fuck no it ain't going to happen I know where you're going with that. Fuck this shit I'll find him my own way." I yelled at them and slammed my fist down on the table.

"What the fuck are you talking about Hap? What the hell is going on?" Jax asked looking at juice then me.

"They want to use Jess as bait don't you?" I snapped at Juice. He just put his head down not being able to look me in the eyes. "It ain't fucking happening I'm not going to let her get hurt for this shit. This is club business and I don't want her near it. The club started this, the club will end it without her."

"Hap it was my idea." Clay said causing my eyes to snap up towards him. "We ain't going to let baby girl get hurt. It's the only way we got."

"Look brother I know this ain't easy we will keep doll face safe. We all want this shit over with." Tig said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I saw her after the last attack she was pretty shaken up." Opie said.

"I know I don't have a say in this but Ope's right. She was kinda in shock when we first arrived Kozik had to literally lift her off the floor." Donut added.

"Are you guys going to keep quiet or fucking say something?" I said looking at Kozik and Juice. "Koz you said you care so how do you feel now? Juice this is your fucking sister were talking about!" I yelled at them.

"Hap I do care but if we don't do this it ain't ever going to end. Jess was in a bad place but if we are there she won't be alone this time. Like they said we can keep her safe." Kozik said to me.

"Like I was able to trust you to do that while I was fucking locked up. Right? Let me guess she tripped over her own damn feet and ended up with stitches." I growled at him. "Was that keeping her fucking safe? You couldn't do it then."

"Hey why don't we talk to Jess and see how she feels about it? Let's let Jess decide if she wants to do it." Juice said to everyone trying stop another fight from starting between us. "If she doesn't want to do it then we will find another way."

"You already fucking know what her answer would be." I snapped at him. "This is bullshit if this was Gemma or Tara you guys would be against it. It wouldn't even be on the fucking table." I said looking at Clay and Jax.

"Hey let's fucking cool it now." Clay snapped at me. "Chibs have the prospect go get Jessica now. I saw her walk into the office with Gemma." Clay said to him. "We will see what her take on this matter is."

"I wanted Kozik in the fucking ring tonight!" I growled out as I glared at Kozik.

"You got it but it ends with that. I don't want all this getting in the way." Clay said to us and we both nodded at him.

****Jessica POV****

I was working with Gemma and talking when the prospect came running into the office and told me that I was wanted at church. When I asked him what for all he did was shrug his shoulders at me while trying to catch his breath. It was quiet in the club house when I walked in there. I knocked on the door to the chapel and Opie was the one to greet me.

"Hey there Jess come on in." He said to me as held the door wider for me to step in and I stood right next to the door as Opie closed it.

I looked right at Happy and he looked extremely upset. That was not good. "Jess we have something to ask you. We need a favor but we want you to hear us out before you say anything." Clay said to me.

I noticed Happy's hands were in very tight fists on the table. Whatever they had to ask me I knew he did not want me to do it just by looking at him. I didn't want to upset him but I also knew that it had to be important or they wouldn't ask me.

Juice was the first to speak. "Jess we have no way of tracking Jimmy. He seems to have fallen of the grid. The only way we can think of luring him out and being able to end this is by using you as bait."

As he said this I knew Happy was against it. My eyes went wide by this information but I knew they were right because jimmy waited fourteen months to get to me. I was scared but I knew what I had to do.

"Jess we will make sure you don't get hurt we will come up with a plan to try and make this go as easy as possible." Jax said to me probably because he could see the scared look on my face.

"When do we need to do this and where is this going to take place?" I asked looking around the room trying to avoid Happy's eyes.

"Jess you don't have to do this I can find another way to get him. I promised I wasn't going to let shit happen to you and look what happened. I can't let this happen again." Happy said in almost a pleading voice while he looked down at the table shaking his head.

It was hard for me not to walk around the table to him so I could hold him. But I didn't want to make him look soft in front of his brothers so I fought my legs to keep myself by the door. "Happy if I don't do this and we are not prepared for the next time he tries something it could be worse. If I do this the club and I can get pass this problem and move on." I said as I turned to look at Clay. "So yes I will help but I need to know when, where and how this is going to happen."

When I said that Happy abruptly got out of his chair knocking it over, brushed pass me and left the room slamming the door behind him. I stood there looking at the door in awe that he would get mad about it. If this was the only way then it had to be done. If juice couldn't find him I doubted that Happy would be able to. Maybe it was wrong of me to doubt him but I wanted this part of my life over.

"You're a smart girl." Clay said to me as I turned back towards the table. "We will work out all the details of the plan later. I want to give you time to heal from this last attack and give the guys here time to work it out. Go talk with Hap. Try and make him understand. " He said pointing at the door.

I walk out of the chapel and saw Happy sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind to hold onto his abs as I leaned up on my toes to kiss the back of his neck. He brought his free hand down to hold my hands. Then he glared over at the prospect which had him running for the door to leave. I couldn't help but smile at how scared of him they all were.

In a low raspy voice Happy said "Jess why are ya doin' this. No one can promise things will go right." I pulled back from him so I can get him to turn and face me.

I placed myself between his legs and leaned in to kiss his lips. "I'm doing this because I want it over. I want to feel safe all the time not just when I'm with you. I'm tired of having to look over my shoulders all the time wondering when he is going to strike again."

"Fine if this is how it's gonna go down. I'm not going to leave your side we will find a way to make it look like I'm not there but I will be." He growled at me while he pulled me in closer to hug me tight.

"Do we have to stay for the party or can we go home and spend a well over do quiet relaxing night alone?" I asked him as I pulled back to kiss his lips.

"Damn girl you make that sound so good but we have to stay at least for a couple of hours then the rest of the night is yours." I knew he was right Gemma would kill us if we left before the party.

The party was in full force an hour later. I was sitting with Tara and Lyla while Happy was with the guys. I was enjoying the fact that none of the croweaters from what I could see would even look Happy's way. The last skank must have delivered my message to all of 'em.

"The beating you gave Kelli was priceless. They don't even go within ten feet of him." Lyla said while laughing.

"She just picked the wrong time to step up to me. It could have gone a lot less bloodier if the bitch would have not touched me." I smirked at her.

"And why don't I believe that?" Tara said with a smile on her face.

"OK fine. I didn't want to repeat that conversation over many times so I figure if I beat one skank they would all get the picture." I said I as took a drink from my beer with a smile.

"Now girls this bitch knows how to claim what belongs to her." Gemma said as she approached us. "I'm pretty sure they don't even dream about his dick anymore."

We were sitting there laughing when Jax and Opie strolled over to us. "What's so funny?" Jax asked when they reached the table we were sitting at.

"Just girl talk baby." Gemma replied as she kissed his cheek. "All of you have fun I got an old man to find." She said as she walked away.

"Jax have you seen Happy around?" I asked him.

"UH Yeah." He hesitated to say. "He is by the ring." He said as he nodded his head towards the ring.

"Jax please tell me they are not going to fight again." I said as I got up from the table.

He rubbed his beard and looked at Opie. "Jess he has to do it. You can't stop it it's the only way they can get pass this."

"Damn it Jax! They don't need to keep fighting." I said as stormed off to the ring.

Jax and Opie came running behind me with Tara and Lyla following. By time I got there the crowd was already around the ring. Happy and Kozik were already in the ring plummeting each other. From where I was standing I could see that Happy had busted Kozik's stitches open and his own eye was bleeding again. I stood at the edge of the ring watching I wanted to jump in there and stop the fight but I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I glanced back to see Jax standing there.

"Jax there are going to kill each other. Look at 'em Kozik can barely stand."

"Darlin' don't worry we ain't gonna let Happy Kill him. Clay is getting ready to stop it anyways see." He said to me as he pointed to Clay and Bobby.

Bobby jumped in the ring and stepped in between them successfully breaking up the fight. Chibs jumped into the ring to tend to Kozik. Happy started to climb down from the ring when I noticed one of the croweaters coming towards him with a towel. I walked up to her and snatched the towel out of her hand this time I was letting the skank know before she could even attempt to touch my man.

"You must be new around here but let me tell you this that dick right there is off limits to you and every other bitch around here." I said to her as I pointed at Happy while he walked towards me.

I turned to close the distance between Happy and I. I took the towel I had in my hand and started to wipe at his face to clean some of the blood and sweat off. "Do you feel better now?" I asked him.

He pulled me closer and kissed me roughly "Yeah I do!" he said to me sarcastically. I started to cut off the tape he had around his knuckles when Tig came walking up. "What's up brother?" Happy asked him.

"That was pretty good beating you gave him couldn't of done it better myself." Tig said as he smacks Happy on the shoulder. "Hey doll make sure my brother gets a wonderful reward for his victory." Tig said to me with a huge grin across his face.

I knew Tig and Kozik didn't get along. Koz had told me about it while they were locked up. I just now realize how much by the way Tig was acting. I glance back at the ring to where Chibs and Bobby were trying to stop the bleeding from Kozik's eye.

"Hap I gotta take a look at Koz's eye you busted his stitches open." I said turning back to him and he nodded to me. "Chibs can you take Koz inside the clubhouse? I'll help you patch him up."

"Aye lass." Chibs said to me as he started to walk with Kozik to the clubhouse. "We'll meet ya in da chapel."

"Come on I'll walk with ya. I need a beer." Hap said to me as he put his arm around my shoulders and tossed his shirt and cut over his shoulder.

When we got inside I went to the chapel as Happy walked to the bar. I stepped inside to see Chibs applying pressure to Kozik's eye while Kozik cleaned the blood from his mouth. "I told you if you fought this would happen didn't I Kozy?" I said as I stepped towards where they were sitting.

"It ain't that bad." Kozik said to me. "It's just a little blood. Ya gonna stitch it up for me again." he said with a smile. "This time can ya not pull on them as ya put 'em in? I think I took enough pain for one day."

"I won't. Just don't piss me off this time." I said with a smile. "Chibs can you please grab a beer for me."

"Aye, be back in a minute. Kozy ya want one too?" Chibs asked as Kozik nodded to him.

Happy came and sat down behind me as I was stitching Kozik's cut again. The four of us sat in silence as I worked it was starting to feel weird so I broke the silence when I was done. "You're all done this time try to avoid any flying fist that come at your face?"

"Yeah I don't think that was possible I never miss a mark." Happy said with a grin on his face and I shook my head at him.

Happy and I walked backed into the main room when I was done cleaning up and sat with Jax, Opie, Lyla and Tara. We talked for a couple of hours about everything that was going on around town while they were lock up. Jax got a kick out of Tara's stories about mine and Lyla's drunken nights while Happy just glared at me. Every time I felt him tense I would give him a soft kiss and remind him it was just us girls and he would raise an eyebrow at me. The night had not been too bad Happy noticed I was getting tired.

"Jess let's get out of here." Happy said to me nodding his head towards the door.

I finished the beer in my hand, hugged the girls' bye and promised Lyla that I would be over once I got up so I could help her with the wedding stuff. Happy nodded his head at all of them as he pulled me out the door and over to the bike.

The ride home was peaceful and helped with the relaxing. When we got in the house Happy sat down on the couch and I walked into the kitchen to get us both a beer I handed one to Happy. "I'm going to get changed ok." I said to him as I walked up the stairs and he nodded at me.

When I got to the room I placed my beer on the dresser and removed my boots. I walked into the master bath to wash up and remove my capris. When I came out of the bathroom Happy was leaning against the door frame.

"Just stay in those." He said pointing at my lace boy shorts. "No need to add more clothes to take off." He smirked at me.

I picked up my beer and took a drink from it as I leaned back against the dresser looking at him. "What exactly do you have in mind for the night?"

He pushed off the door and walked over and stood in front of me and reached his hand out to my face and then slowly ran it down my body. "There is many things on my mind and every one of them includes you in that bed." He said as nodded towards the bed.

"And what if I don't want to be in that bed there?" I said as I nodded towards the bed and took another drink from the bottle. By this point he leaned forward to rest his hands on both sides of me on the dresser.

He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered "Then we can do it all right here." He took the bottle out of my hand and placed it down then lifted me up on to the dresser and his lips were on mine.

He pulled back to lift my shirt off and dropped it to the floor. My hands went to his shoulders to push his cut off then I pulled his shirt off and I leaned forward to trace the ink on his chest with my tongue his hands fisted my hair and pulled me back to kiss me.

"If anything happens to you when this shit goes down I will not forgive you for agreeing to do it!" He said in low raspy voice.

"Hap let's not do this tonight. I just want one night with no worries. In a little over three years we have only had three days together. Our problems will be here tomorrow we can worry then."

He nodded his head to me right before his lips were on mine again. We fought for control our tongues battling each other I gave in letting him have it. His mouth slowly made its way along my jaw to my ear where he nipped at it. I laid my head back on the mirror and moaned while his mouth explored my neck and chest as his hands moved up thighs to my center rubbing circles over panties.

****Mature****

"Damn girl you're all wet and ready for me." he growled in my ear while he started to pull my panties off. I lifted my body up to make it easier.

"Baby I'm always wet and ready for you." I said to him as my hands went for his belt. "What I don't understand is why am I naked and you still have your damn pants on?"

"Because you ain't getting any until I say you can have it." He growled as he pulled my hands away from the button on his pants. "Now I said I wanted you in the bed." He said as lift me off the dresser and turned towards the bed and placed me on the edge.

This time we took things slow and just enjoyed being with each other. His mouth came down on my neck leaving a trail of soft kisses to my breast where he pulled my nipple into his mouth and biting down on it causing me to moan very loud and sucked and pulled on it while his other hand found its way to my center and his finger started to make small circles around my clit. I arched my body into his wanting to feel him against me.

"Hap please take your pants off and fuck me already." I manage to get out in between moans.

"I'll fuck you once I'm ready to." He said against my chest as he switched breast and then pushed two fingers inside of me and I started to move my lower body to match the rhythm of his fingers.

"Happy please!" I moaned out as he worked me in to a frenzy. I started to dig my nails into his shoulders as I felt myself starting to climax. "Baby I need to feel you inside of me." I started to beg.

"Girl you don't need it you want it." He said with a grin on his face then his fingers pick up pace and his thumb started to rub circles on my clit. I let go with a loud moan. "That's it baby cum for me." I felt my body withering under him as I rode out my climax.

He pulled away from me and stood up looking down at me as he pulled off the rest of his clothes. I pushed myself back further on the bed as he crawled on the bed and started to kiss his way up my body leaving a blazing trail as he moved to my pussy and sucking my clit into his mouth and nipping at it with his teeth causing me to moan from the sensation. He then started to move further up stopping to place several small kisses along the ink he placed there. "Always mine!" he growled out as he made his way up my chest stopping to bite both of my nipples then his mouth was on mine again. He pulled back and took a hold of my hips as he pushed inside of me in one quick thrust causing me to scream out his name. He stood still smirking at me so I pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around his neck and started to ride him as he sat there on his knees. He kept control of my hips making my body meet his trust with full force while I dug my nails into the back of his neck. With one last thrust he pushed me back down him coming with me I then wrapped my legs around his hips wanting to feel every inch of him as he continued to pump in and out not to long later I was at the peak of my climax again as I let go he followed not long after. He fell on top of me and we laid there trying to breathe normal again.

****END****

"Fuck Jess we keep going like this you ain't going to be walking for a week." He said as he rolled off of me and pulled me into his side. "I'm letting you know now we are far from done." He said with a smirk firmly in place on his face.

"Hap I need the use of my legs tomorrow we got Lyla and Opie's wedding." I said as I looked up at him.

"Well that's gonna suck for you." he said as he rolled us over and he was back on top of me.

The night indeed was a long one I had finally convinced Happy to let me sleep after the next round of sex. When my alarm went off I could feel the ache in my body. I had not realized how flexible my body was until last night. I slowly got out of the bed not wanting to wake Happy up. I showered and got dress in a spaghetti strapped black dress that came down about mid-thigh with my black suede knee high Guess boots. I figured I was going to be with Lyla all morning so I might as well be ready for the wedding.

I have been up for about an hour and half already and was leaning against the counter waiting for the coffee to finish brewing when Happy came into the kitchen only wearing his jeans and boots. "What the hell did you get up so early for?" he asked me as he sat at the table.

"I told Lyla yesterday that I would be over in the morning to help her get things together for the wedding." I said as I grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet. "Am I driving myself or are you taking me?"

"I'll drop you off. I got shit to do with the club so I should be back about the time it starts."

"Ok. I want to leave in a half hour is that good for you?" I asked him as placed his coffee on the table in front of him.

"Yeah that's a'ight. That dress don't cover much are ya wearing something over it?" he asked as he eyed me up and down.

"No. But I'm gonna need your sweater for the ride to her house. I'm going to get my stuff together let me know when you're ready." I said as I started to walk away.

"Shit you sound fucking bossy as hell." He said to me as he grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving. "Remember I ain't Koz or a fucking prospect reign that shit back."

"I ain't trying to boss you around. Ok." I said as I pulled my arm away from him. "You need to remember I'm use to just saying what I'm gonna do and then doing it."

"I didn't say you couldn't do it. Just watch how ya talk to me. A'ight." He said as he smacked me in the ass. "Go get your shit I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Yeah ok." I said with a slight attitude and walked away.

The ride to Lyla's was a quiet one. When we pulled up he shut the bike off and I climbed off. As I was unzipping his sweater to hand it to him he grabbed my face to force me to look at him. "Are you mad at me?" he asked me.

"No I'm not mad." I said as I pulled back and handed him the sweater.

"Then why are you so quiet?" he said as he stood up to put the sweater on.

"I just have lot on my mind that's all." I said to him as I leaned up on my toes to kiss him.

"A'ight. I should be back as soon as we are done. Don't live this house alone you understand?"

"I know. You be careful. I'll see you when you get back." He kissed me one more time before I walked away to go to the door.

I knock on the door and Kenny opened it as I walked into Lyla's house everything was nuts kids were running around everywhere. Lyla was having a hard time finding her shoe and looked like she was on the verge of balling like a baby I felt bad for her. I knew Tara and Gemma should be here soon so I grabbed Lyla by the arms to slow her down.

"Hey calm down breathe slow. What do you need me to do?" I said to her as she took slow deep breaths.

"Please get the kids to relax the boys keep picking on Ellie. I also need Ellie to start getting dressed can you help her while I find my shoe the boys hid it on me." She begged me.

"I'll help Ellie. Tell the boys if they don't give your shoe back then you would send Gemma after them. I have seen Opie use that against them and it worked." I said smiling at her.

"I was going crazy I should have thought about that a long time ago." She said giggling at herself.

We finally got everything calm as soon as Gemma got there she snapped the boys in line the minute she open the door and heard them yelling. Ellie was keeping an eye on Abel and Thomas while Gemma had the boys doing different things around the house and Tara and I were helping Lyla get ready. We all finally piled into the cars to go to the Indian reservation. When we got there everything was already set up it was beautiful. The guys all finally arrived and the ceremony started soon after. I had noticed that Happy kept looking at his watch to check the time.

"Are you in a rush to go somewhere?" I asked him after he checked it again as the ceremony was coming to an end.

"I gotta take off soon with the guys." he answered me as everyone stood up to cheer for Opie and Lyla.

"What the hell can't we have one day without you having to run off?" I said as I stood up.

He sighed then looked at me. "Look I gotta do it. It shouldn't take long I'll be back before the party ends a'ight." He said to me as he pulled me into his side.

"Alright." I said as I leaned into his hold. "When do you gotta live?"

"Soon." was his one word answer as he pulled me to follow him towards the guys standing around.

Most of the guys disappeared after a couple of hours including Jax and Opie. Jax and few of the guys came back not to long later but Happy and the guys he left with were gone for a few hours. When they did arrive Happy nodded at Jax and Clay as he walked towards me. I knew that had to be code for something because as he nodded Tig got up and walked over to Chibs and they walked off to talk in quiet. I didn't ask any questions as Happy slid in the seat next to me and pulled my chair closer to him to kiss the side of my neck.

"How has the party been?" he asked me as if nothing was going on.

"Good." I said as I looked at him. "I'm gonna call Margret Murphy tomorrow and see if she can put me back on schedule at work."

"Why the hell you gonna do that for?" he asked me as he pulled back.

"Because I want to." I answer as he stood up from his chair.

"I'm gonna go get a beer." he said as he walked away from me.

The rest of the night went by with little talk between Happy and me. We didn't completely ignore each other but we weren't all over each other either. I think he got mad that I was going back to work so soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters. But I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added this story to their favorite or alerts.**

**Chapter Nine**

****One Week Later****

When I decided against the vacation time and went back to work a couple of days later Happy wasn't too thrilled with it in the beginning but he never said anything to me about it. There really was no point in it with the club business taking up a lot of Happy's time. Things have been going good for us and the club. Happy and I are still trying to adjust to life together. So much has changed between us in the two years I was gone plus the fourteen months he was locked up. His involvement in the club was more demanding than I was use to and the residency at St. Thomas has kept me very busy but we have promised each other that we were not going to let that shit affect us this time.

Happy came into bed pretty late last night so I decided to not wake him when I got up. I had work this afternoon so I got dress in what Lyla likes to call my "HAPPY" scrubs as an inside joke she brought me a set of scrubs the bottoms were all black but the top was white with smiley faces all over it. I went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee Tara was coming over in little while to remove my stitches I was happy to finally get them out. As I went to sit down the doorbell rang I walked to the door quickly hoping to get to it before it rang again not wanting to wake Happy up.

"Hey Tara. Come in the kitchen." I said as I opened the door for her to enter.

"Hey Jess. Love the scrubs." She said with a huge grin on her face. "Let's get some coffee and remove those damn stitches already I know your dying to get them out."

I pour her a cup of coffee and sat it down on the table as I sat next to her. We drank our coffee and talked for a little bit first. As I was washing our cups Happy came in the kitchen in just his jeans and boots.

"Hey Tara what's up?" He said to her as he walked over to me and kiss my neck before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Not much just came over to remove Jess's stitches before she goes to work." She replied to him as she got out her supplies.

"Why ain't you doing it at the hospital?" he turned to me to say.

"Because I don't want to. Tara is more than capably to do it herself. I could have done it myself but she wanted to do it. I think she enjoys torturing me." I said with a smile on my face and she winked at him.

Happy leaned against the counter with his coffee to watch as I sat down in front of Tara so she can get started. When she finished and put some ointment on the healing cut she got up to leave. "I'll see you at the hospital. Bye Hap." She said to us as she walked out the door.

"How long you working today?" He asked me as I walked to the sink to wash my hands.

"If everything goes smooth I should be out at eight. I think Clay is sending Phil over at elven to escort me to work."

"Nah, I'll call Clay and let him know that I'm taking you in today. I want you to come to the clubhouse after work. Jax wants to discuss things tonight so you're going to ride with me and either me or one of the prospects will pick you up."

"Ok. Let me get my things together I should be ready to go in about thirty minutes. Oh yeah I wanted to talk about may be going to New York next month to visit my grandmother." I said as I went to walk by him but he stuck out his leg to stop me.

"I don't want you going to New York until I can go with. Let's just talk about it later. Take extra clothes with you to work to change into. We're going to be there late tonight." He said as he put his leg down and leaned forward to kiss me.

An hour later we were pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. He shut off the bike as I climbed off "Call me at least twenty minutes before you get off so someone could be here for you ok." He said as he pulled me closer and placed his knee between my legs. "And wait inside until you see your ride."

"Hap I know. I can't wait until this is over cause I am really getting tired of this shit. Soon enough you're going to have me checking in every time I take a piss." I said to him sarcastically.

He squeezed me closer to him and kissed me hard on the lips when he pulled back he said "Cut the fucking attitude you're getting your fucking wish everybody is ready to set this shit into motion."

"When?" I asked him.

"We'll talk after work now go inside." He said as he kissed me one more time and released my waist from his grip.

****Happy POV****

I watched as she walked into the hospital before starting my bike and taking off to the clubhouse. I needed to find Juice quick this is the first time she has mentioned New York since I've been back home. When I pulled into the lot I noticed quite a few of the bikes were gone.

I walked into the clubhouse and saw Juice sitting in his tech corner. "Juice we need to talk. Jess is talking about New York again."

"Fuck! We don't have time for that shit with everything that's going down around here." He said to me.

"Don't you think I fucking know that! I ain't fucking letting her go there we can't run the chance of shit going bad and knowing neither of us could go with her. What if your family starts to put shit in her head?" I asked him remembering what he said to me that day we were leaving the visiting room.

"You can't fly being on parole and I doubt she wants to ride there. California to New York is to fucking long. I don't know what to say." He said to me.

"Why won't you go? I know you're on parole but something tells me there's more to it." I asked him because I noticed he never mentioned him going. "What's going on out there?"

"Look my family and I never got along. My sister is the only one I love and because of that I had to let her go when she left I realized it was better for her. She did need a better life." He said as he looked away from me. "Hap she's better than this life she was right you know the things she said the night we fought."

I was little a stunned because I had no idea where this conversation came from. I asked him why he wouldn't go to New York and now he's talking about letting her go.

"What the fuck you trying to say?" I said to him stepping up in his face. "If you're trying to tell me to let her go I'm telling you now it ain't gonna happen."

"Come Hap. Look at everything I have been through I went to jail got shivved twice, got my ass whooped I don't even know how many times, shot at more times then I can count and sat in the can for fourteen months. Let's not even start with everything you gone through and have done." He said to me as he started to step back when he saw my hands in tight fist at my side.

"Don't fucking try and guilt trip me into shit! I already told you I ain't backing off!" I growled at him as I took a step forward. "Jessica is the only person outside this club other than my ma and aunt that does not judge me for the shit I have done. I love your sister."

"If you love her give her a shot at a normal life. I have been thinking maybe New York would be good for her. She can start ove….." I cut him off when my fist hit his jaw and he fell over his chair that was behind him.

"This is her life now." I yelled at him as I lunged towards him landing another shot on his eye. Then I felt a pair of arms go around my waist yanking me away and Jax jumping in between us pushing on my chest.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Clay yelled as Tig held me back and Chibs helped Juice up off the floor.

"That prick over there is fucked in the head thinking he can talk shit to me." I growled.

"Man doll face is going to flip when she sees what you did to Juice." Tig said as he smirked at me.

"What the hell you talking about?" Jax said as he let me go and looked at Juice. "Juice what you say to him?"

"I told him he should let my sister go to New York." Juice replied to him. That's when I lunged at him again but got stopped by Tig.

"Come on brother as much as I would love to see a good beat down. You can't. Think about your old lady she might try and use your own nine mil. on you for fucking her brother up." Tig said to me trying to hold back his laughter.

I took a couple of steps back. "Why don't you tell 'em everything you said? You don't want her to visit New York you want her to stay there." I said to him in a menacing voice.

"What the hell Juicy boy? Ya can't step on a brotha like dat. I know lass is ya sista but she's Hap's old lady now." Chibs said to him as he shook his head.

"Jax you feel the same way about Tara. This has already affected my sister. Come on look at what we are planning right now she doesn't need this. She's not built for this life." Juice said looking at everyone.

I took a step forward and bumped into Tig's shoulder when he blocked me. "You don't know her as well as you think you do. Wasn't it just a week ago you were all in on using her for bait?" I snapped at him. "This is her fucking life even if you don't like it."

"Juice it's not the same Tara is my old lady and Jessica is Hap's old lady. I know how you feel. I hate to say this to you but it's not your call. Even if Hap pushed her away do you honestly think she would leave? I've tried many times to push Tara and she is still here. If Jess is anything like my ma and Tara she ain't going anywhere any time soon." Jax said to him.

"Hap let's get a beer." Clay said pulling on my arm. "Ya need to bring this shit down a few notches."

"Nah. I need to get some air." I said as I walked away knowing if I didn't get out of there I would hit his ass again.

****Jessica POV****

My shift at St. Thomas's ER today has sucked and I'm only half way through my day. There have barely been any real emergencies most people love it slow but not me the day goes by to slow. I paged Tara down to the ER when I found out she had no surgeries on the board today. We have been sitting in the nurse's pod bullshitting for the past hour.

"We need to go out some time soon." I said swinging my chair around to look at her. "I'm in need of a girl's night."

"How does Hap feel about that?" She said with a smirk.

"I'll get him to give in somehow." I said rolling my eyes. "Hey I was thinking of going to New York soon. Do you think Jax will let you come with?"

"New York! What are you going there for?" She asked me with a raised eye brow.

"Juice and I grew up there. I want to go see my grandmother and may be go see how my ma is doing."

"I forgot you guys were from New York I think Juice has only mentioned it a few times before I met you. At first he thought you went back there when you left. I remember Jax telling me about it when I had asked Juice if he had family." She said to me.

"No I haven't been back there since we stepped foot in Charming. I plan on talking to Happy about it tonight. I don't know how he is going to feel about it because I don't think he will be able to come with me." I said as played with the charts in front of me. "I know Juice was pissed the first time I mentioned it."

"Shit I gotta take this give me a minute." She said when her pager went off. "I'll talk to Jax about it." She said as she walked away.

"Dr. Ortiz there is a call for you on line three." A nurse said as she walked into the nurse's pod.

"Thanks Debbie." I said to her as I picked up the phone. "This is Dr. Ortiz how may I help you?"

"Oh it's so lovely to hear your voice Dr. Ortiz." I heard the voice say and I froze as Tara walked back in. "I saw you get off Happy's bike this afternoon. I told you that you should have never gone back to him. But I'm not worried about him because he will be out of your life soon."

"Jess what's the mat…." Tara began to say when I covered her mouth with my shaky hand and mouth "Jimmy is on the phone." Her eyes went wide.

"Jimmy why are you calling me at work?" I asked him as I held the phone in place with my shoulder so I can feel around my pockets for my pre-paid and came up empty only finding my cell. "And what do you mean he will be out of my life soon."

"Well Jessie baby you seem to always be busy with him and I haven't been able to see you so we can finish our talk. So I need him out of my way I already have plans all worked out. But don't worry I will be seeing you soon tell your doctor friend I said hi. You know its bad manners to cover a person's mouth like that." And he hung up as I looked around and drop my hand from her mouth.

"What's going on Jess?" Tara asked me looking panicked as my eyes keep scanning the ER. "You're freaking me out."

"I think he is here he saw me covering your mouth." I said with a shaky voice. "He said he will be seeing me soon. I need to call Happy. Shit I left my damn pre-paid at the house."

"Here use mine. I don't have Happy's number but you can call Jax." Tara said as she shoved her pre-paid in my hand. "It's ringing already."

I put the phone to my ear as he answered. "Hey baby what's up?" I heard him say.

"Jax it's me Jess. Is Happy around you?" I said to him trying not to sound too freaked out.

"He's somewhere here on the lot. What's going on? You sound scared." He said to me.

"Jax Jimmy's at the hospital. I don't know where but he called me and he mentioned that he could see me and Tara together."

"FUCK!" he yelled. "Stay where everybody can see you guys don't separate. I'm gonna get Hap and some of the guys. We're on our way."

"OK. We are in the ER." I said as I hung up the phone when he started to yell for Happy. "Jax wants us to stay together where people can see us." I told Tara. "They should be here soon."

"Ok. Let's just stay here we'll be good here. Jess don't worry." She said as she hugged me and then picked up the phone. "I'm going to call Margret Murphy and see if I can get us both off really soon."

Just then a patient was brought in by ambulance. I ran to the doors to assist the paramedics and Tara was right on my heels after she finished her call. We worked together on the patient not wanting to be separated at any time. Once we had everything under control I sent the nurse Debbie out to get the labs for me.

I was checking the chart when Debbie stuck her head back in the room. "Um Dr. Ortiz there is a group of men here for you and Dr. Knowles." I nodded my head at her and we followed her out.

As we round the corner Happy, Jax, Tig, Opie and Kozik were standing there. Tara ran straight into Jax's arms and hugged him. Happy took three quick strides and was in front of me holding my face in his hands.

"You a'ight?" He said and I nodded as he placed a kiss on my lips. "We need to go like now." Then he let my face go.

"He didn't come near you did he?" Kozik asked as walked closer to where we were standing and placed a hand on my shoulder. Happy glared at him and he dropped his hand.

I was about to answer him when Margret walked up to us. "Um excuse me Dr. Knowles, Dr. Ortiz." We both turn to look at her. "Tara you may leave seeing as you have nothing on the board today. But Dr. Ortiz I need you to stay for a while longer." She said to us.

I saw the angry in Happy's eyes when he heard what she said. I knew I had to do something before he snapped I needed my job here. But before I could say anything Tig spoke first.

"If Doc has to stay then me and this tall angry bastard here," he said as he walked over to smack Happy on the shoulder, "will be staying with her. How do you think I would look in green scrubs?" He said with a huge smile across his face the smile scared me so I could imagine what it did to her.

She took one look at Happy's pissed off face and started to stutter. "Um let me Um see what I can do. Give me a minute."

"You ain't stayin' so she better hope she figures shit out quick." Happy growled at me.

"Hap do you think we should take a look around really quick before we leave? We need to make sure he's not here still." Kozik asked him.

"Yeah brother. Jax you good with the ladies while we do a quick run through?" Happy said.

"Go ahead brother I got things here. That'll give miss high and mighty time to figure her shit out." He replied to Happy.

"Finish what you need to finish and keep Jax in eye sight at all times I shouldn't be too long." Happy said to me as he placed a kiss on my forehead and walked away.

"I've never seen Hap all twisted up over a lady like this before. It'll kill him if you were to leave again." Jax said to me as I turned to face him.

I was thrown off by his words. "I don't understand where this coming from Jax but I have no intentions of leaving him again. I know for some that's hard to believe considering my track record on running but I love him and the one regret I have is leaving him the first time I won't do that again."

"Darlin' I can see you guys are in this deep I don't doubt that. I want to let you know that earlier today we had an incident at the clubhouse between Hap and Juice. It's not easy on us to have brothers fighting we ain't got time for it, they both love you but they want different things for you." He said to me as Tara and I look at him a little stunned at the way this conversation was going.

"Jax I don't know what the hell is going on here and I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me to talk with Happy about it." I said and he nodded his head to confirm what I said was true. "But like I said I'm not leaving if that's what Juice wants I can't do it. I love my brother and I would do anything for him but leaving Happy would never happen."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Go finish up so we can get out of here by time they get back." I nodded at him and went to the nurse's pod to finish my chart on the last patient I saw.

As we waited for Happy and the guys to get back I finished things up with my patient and Margret came back to let me know things were worked out and I could go ahead and leave. So Jax walked with us to the lockers so we could get our stuff and get the hell out of there. As we walked back to the ER Happy and the guys came back and we all left. I noticed as we walked to the bikes Happy had a tight grip on my hand and all of their eyes kept roaming around the lot and surrounding area. Jax made Tara leave her car behind and said he would have the prospects come pick it up. As we drove onto the lot the rest of the guys and Gemma were all standing around waiting for us to arrive.

"What took so damn long?" Clay asked once all the bikes were off.

"Kinda ran into a problem getting Jess out of work." Jax answered.

I glanced over at Juice and noticed the bruising on his face and he had a black eye. "What the hell happen to you?" I said as I pulled my hand out of Happy's and walked over to him and grabbed his face.

"Nothing." He snapped as he pulled his head away from me and eyed Happy. "I'll be fine."

"Why the hell do all you guys say that? It's not nothing you got a fucking black eye." I snapped at him then turn around to glare at Happy. "Did you do this?"

"Just drop it Jess!" Happy growled at me. "You don't need to fucking worry about that."

"I'm not letting this go. Either one of you talk to me now or don't fucking bother talking to me at all." I snapped looking between the both of them.

"We don't have time for this shit. This shit with Jimmy needs to be taken care of first." Happy snapped at me and Juice just looked away from me.

"Both of you can go to hell then." I said walking towards the office doors. As I walked pass Jax I looked at him and said. "When you guys figure things out about what we need to do about Jimmy can YOU please let me know. I'll be in the office."

As I started to open the door I heard Happy yelling behind me "Get your fucking ass back here." I pulled the door open walked inside and slammed it behind me. I didn't want to fight with them but I also didn't need them fighting each other.

I sat in the chair next to the door and rested my head back against the wall and closed my eyes trying to will the headache I felt coming on to go away. I heard the door open slowly and someone come in. I didn't bother opening my eyes.

"Please Gemma I'm not in the mood for the whole old lady talk again." I said thinking it was her.

"Jess it's not Gemma." Kozik said to me. "Hey look at me. We need to talk."

I opened my eyes and look at him. "Did you guys already figure out how we are going to bait Jimmy?"

"Yeah but that's not why I'm here. We need to talk about Hap and Juice." He said taking a seat on the desk in front of me. "Juice wants you to go to New York."

"Ok I want to go to New York. Why is that a problem I told Hap I wanted too?" I said looking at him.

"He doesn't want you to go for a visit. He thinks you should stay out there." I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me. "Jess he thinks you're not ready for this kind of life."

"How can I not be ready for this life Kozik? I was in this with Happy for five years." I said to him leaning forward on my chair. "I already told Jax I'm not leaving. How many of you damn guys do I have to tell this to? I love Happy." I snapped at him.

"Jess I know you love him I never questioned that. You just need to remember the guys here don't know you and Hap like the few of us from Samtac and that includes your brother. So don't get too pissed at Juice for thinking he was helping you." He said as stood up from the desk and pulled me into a hug. "And Happy he just can't control his anger when it comes to you we all know that. So go easy on him for hitting Juice."

I hugged him back and said "Thanks Kozy. I don't know why they feel a need to keep this from me but I'll talk to Juice and Happy."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Happy snapped when he open the door and saw Kozik and me hugging.

"It's not what you think Hap. We were just talking." Kozik said to him backing away from me and putting his hands up in defense.

"Talking has nothing to do with you having your arms around my old lady." Happy growled at him.

"Happy you can't do this every time one of the guys talk or hug me ok. Kozik was just here to see if I was ok." I said as walked closer to him.

"I'll let you guys talk." Kozik said as he walked to the door. "When you guys are done we need to get this Jimmy shit moving."

"Thanks again Koz." I said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Happy sat in the chair I was just sitting in and rubbed his hands across his bald head. I walked over to stand in front of him and he grabbed the back of my thighs and pulled onto his lap. "Jess look I didn't tell…." He started to say but I stopped him when I kissed his lips.

"Kozik told me what happen with you and Juice. Yeah I'm mad you felt a need to rearrange my brother's face but I'm only going to say this one more time because I feel like a broken record having to repeat myself over and over." I grabbed his face so I can look him in the eyes. "I'm not fucking going to leave you. If New York is an issue for you then I will wait until you can come with me or my abuela can come here to see me." I said as I kissed his lips.

"He deserved the shot to the jaw the eye might have been a bit much but I ain't sorry for it. So don't expect me to apologize for shit." He said as he ran his hands up and down my back.

"That thought never crossed my mind." I said as I placed a kiss on his jaw. "Next time just try and aim your rage at the punching bag rather than his face."

"I still have a little rage in me but I know of a better way to get out." He said in low growl as he pulled my body closer to him and started to kiss his way down my neck.

I let out a low moan and tried to pull back. "Hap we can't do this here." His hands slowly made their way down my back to my ass.

"Let's go to my old room then I still got the key." He said as he continued to kiss my neck this time making his way up to my Jaw.

I grabbed his face and pulled him back. "No we came here for a reason we need to deal with that and I need to talk to Juice then we can go home and take care of your rage."

"Fine let's go get this shit over with." He said as he pushed me off his lap and stood up.

We walked out of the office and made our way to the clubhouse a few of the guys were sitting at the picnic table. Happy nodded his head to the clubhouse and they got up to follow us in. when we walked in all the guys got up from their seats and start to head to the chapel dropping their phones in the box as they passed it. I dropped mine in and followed Happy. He led me to his chair and told me to sit in it while he stood behind me. Everyone seemed a little bit more relaxed than the last time I was in here. Jax was the first to speak this time.

"Ok this is how things are going to go. Jess you're going to go to work like you always do with an escort we don't want shit to go down somewhere we can't control." He said as he leaned back on his chair. "When you get out one of the prospects will follow you home but he will get a call on his pre-paid that will cause him to tell you he has to run somewhere and he will be back soon leaving you alone."

"Will I be alone?" I asked him sounding nervous about it.

"No! I told you I was not going to leave your side." Happy said to me as I turned to look up at him. "I will leave the house but the prospect will bring me back in the van and pull in to the garage so I can get out where no will see me. It will look like he is alone then he will stay for twenty minutes and then leave."

"Oh ok." I said as I looked back at the guys. "So it's going to be just Happy and me doing this?"

"In the house it will be just the two of you doll. The rest of us will not be too far. There won't be any bikes in sight we will use the van or a couple of cages. On the outside it will be Jax, Juice, Kozik, Opie and I waiting for word that he is there." Tig said to me.

"How long are we going to try this for?" I said as I look at Clay. "Do you guys really think this going to work?"

"We only got a few days we can do this. We have a run to Indian hills next week so we won't have enough man power to take it any longer than that." Clay said to me as he lit his cigar. "As for wither or not it will work. We better hope it does."

"We know he is following you because of the phone call. I hacked in to the hospitals phone records to see if I can narrow down the phone numbers to about the time you called Jax. But with all the phone lines St. Thomas has it would take me weeks to even get a possible number and we don't have that much time." Juice said to me.

"When are we going to start this?" I asked looking around the table at everyone.

"Tomorrow after your shift. We will only do it for an hour because he won't buy the fact that we left you alone longer than that." Kozik answered.

"Ok brothers now that this is all cleared up let's have a drink." Clay said as he stood up from his chair.

"Can I have a moment alone with my brother?" I asked looking at Clay and then at Happy.

"Sure thing baby girl take all the time you need." Clay said as he walked out.

The rest of the guys followed behind him. Happy kissed me on the forehead and walked out. Juice just sat there fiddling with the file folder in front of him. I moved from the chair I was in to sit in the chair next to him I place my hand on his arm.

"Right now you're not going to be Juice. I want to talk to my brother Juan Carlos." I said to him and he smiled at me. "Juan Carlos I love you. Your my brother nothing is ever going to change that but I'm in love with Happy."

"Jess I know you love him. I just don't want anything to happen to you." he said as he looked away from me. "I just wanted you away from this."

"No matter how far I go I would never be far enough to keep me safe. This is the safest place for me." I said as I grabbed his face so he would look at me. "I would never go back to New York to live my home is here with YOU and Happy."

"But we can't promise you would never get hurt." He said as he pulled my hands from his face to hold them in his. "You did good for yourself while you were away. Why come back to this life?"

"Juan Carlos while I was away I was in this life with Happy. He is the one that showed me that there is more to it. I didn't leave him because of what he does or because I couldn't handle what could come from them choices."

"Don't get mad at me for saying this." He said as he let one of my hands go to rub at his Mohawk. "I wish you never met him."

"How can you say that to me." I said as I yanked my hand away from him. "Nothing you say is going to change the fact that I love him and I'm not going anywhere." I snapped.

"I know that. That's why I said don't get mad." He said as he grabbed my hands again. "I was just telling you how I felt. I'm not going to ask you to leave because I know you won't do it."

"No I won't. Can we please let this all go now? I don't want to dwell on it anymore." I said I stood up from my seat.

"Yeah." He said as he got up and pulled me into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I hugged him back and he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Let's go have a beer." I said as I pulled back to walk to the door and he followed.

When we walked into the main room I had noticed that everyone had gone about their business and Happy was not in there. I walked over to the bar with my brother and we both got a beer. We sat there quiet for a few minutes drinking when he finally spoke. "Go ahead and find Hap. I know you want to." He said with a smile on his face.

I got up from my stool and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. Happy was sitting on top of the picnic table with Chibs. I walked over to them and stopped in front of Happy. He put his hand out for mine and when I placed my hand in his he pulled me forward to stand in between his legs.

"Everything good with you and Juice?" he asked and I nodded yes to him. "Good. Ya never told me what that asshole Jimmy said to ya on the phone."

"He said that he saw you drop me off and was mad because I went back to you again." I said as his body tensed up.

"He was fucking there when I dropped you off!" He growled out.

"Brotha don't worry ya gonna get him soon. All da plans are worked out. A'ight brotha." Chibs said to him.

"Yeah he was there but he said more to me." I said getting his attention back on me. "He told me that you were in the way and that you would be out of my life soon."

"What the fuck did he mean by that?" Happy snapped as he pushed me back so he could stand up. "That mutha fucker is going to die a very slow painful death."

"Happy please calm down." I said as I stepped forward to wrap my arms around his waist. "Let's go home baby."

"Aye brotha go ta da house and get some rest enjoy the night wit da lass." Chibs said as he walked passed us and patted Happy on the shoulder and nodded his head at me.

"Let's go." Happy said to me as leaned down to kiss me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you readers for adding this to your favorites and alerts. Also thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Chapter Ten**

Today is going to be the first day of our attempt to lure Jimmy out. When I woke up Happy was already up and in all business mode. He made sure that I understood what I was supposed to do and also made me carry a gun in my bag. He wanted to make sure that I had the add protection knowing that Jimmy knew where I work. While I was working he had the prospect check in on me few times. On my ride home from work my stomach felt like it was in knots. I pulled in to the drive with the prospect pulling in behind me and his phone rang as I got out of the car.

"What's up?... Yeah I got it….. I'll be there in ten minutes." He said as he hung up his phone. "Hey Jess I gotta run to the clubhouse go inside lock the doors. I shouldn't be long I'll call ya as soon as I'm coming back. A'ight."

"Ok." I answered him as I walked to the door. When I opened it and stepped in my stomach started turn I didn't see Happy. I turned around and closed the door and locked it when I turned back I jumped. Happy was leaning against the door way to the kitchen looking at me. "What the hell? You scared the shit out of me."

He pushed himself of the door and walked towards me. "I told ya I was going to be here." he said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"I know but when I didn't see you I thought there was a change of plans."

"Ain't no plans changing. I couldn't be in here when ya open the door. If he was watching he could have seen me."

We spent the next hour sitting on the couch watching television we didn't do any talking just in case Jimmy tried to listen at the door. It was pretty nice just lying there in Happy's arms I ended up falling asleep. When I heard the doorbell it made me jump and Happy pulled me into him.

"Damn Girl you're jumpy as hell it's just the prospects. I called them to pick me up so I could go get my bike." He said as he shook his head at me.

"Oh. I'm trying not to be jumpy but it's hard." I said to him as I sat back on the couch tucking my legs under me.

"Look if ya can't handle this we'll end it now!" he said as he stood up. "Go open the door and give the prospect your keys so he can pull the van into the garage so I can get outta here." he said as he walked in to the kitchen.

I open the door and handed the keys to their new prospect Ratboy as filthy Phil was waiting in the van. I shut the door and Happy came back into the living room. He grabbed his guns off the coffee table and pulled on his cut. The door that led to the garage opened up and both prospects came in.

Happy looked at Phil "You stay here until I get back." Then he turned to me and kissed me. "I'll be back in half an hour I need to talk with Jax."

"Happy I can handle this. I swear." I said as I grabbed his hand before he walked out. "We have to keep trying."

"A'ight." He replied as he kissed me one more time. "Keep her in your site until I get back!" He growled at Phil and then walked out.

The next three days went about the same way me and Happy pretty much just sitting around the house for an hour. It was nice to have him here but the point of it was to lure Jimmy out and it wasn't working. Tig and Jax thinks Jimmy gave up and left town but I was not buying it. Something inside of me told me that shit was going to hit the fan soon. Happy wanted to give it one more try before they gave up.

I was on my last hour at St. Thomas's ER we have had a long slow day. What made things worse Tara was off so I was bored out of my mind. I was sitting in the nurse's pod doing my charts with a few of the nurses when the phone rang.

Debbie answered it. "St. Thomas ER….. Yes please hold a minute." She placed the call on hold and looked at me. "Jessica it's for you."

I glanced up from my charts and grabbed the phone and answered it. "This is Dr. Ortiz."

"Hello my love. How are you doing this fine evening?" Jimmy's voice said over the line.

I froze for a second and then asked the nurses if they could give me a minute alone. As they walked out I said. "Jimmy what do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to see how you're doing Jessie baby." He said to me. The way he called me Jessie baby always sent chills down my spine.

"Why can't you leave me alone? I don't want anything to do with you."

"I could leave you alone but I don't want to. I want you and I will have you but do me a favor and let your temporary boyfriend know that his little game of trap ain't going to work on me. I'm not my brother." He snapped at me.

I stood there shocked. "What are you talking about?" I asked him hoping to throw him off.

"Don't play stupid with me your smarter than that. I know what they have been doing the guys sitting down on the corner in a car every night watching your house. The black van coming and going twice a day. They are probably loading your house up with bikers. Tell 'em give up. I'll have you before they get me."

Then the line went dead. "Shit" I said to myself as I pulled out the pre-paid that Happy made sure I carried every day. Happy answered his phone on the first ring. "I want you to come get me from work." I said to him before he had the chance to say anything.

"Why? What's wrong Jess?" He said.

"Happy Jimmy called me again here at work." Before I could say anything else he cut me off.

"I'm on my way now stay in that fucking pod thing we should be there in ten minutes." And the phone went dead.

I tried to hurry through my charts hoping to be almost done when the guys get here so I can try and take off a little early. About fifteen minutes later Happy, Juice and Kozik walked in. The nurses in the ER were in love with Juice and Kozik so they never gave them problems about coming to the back. They walked up to the nurse's pod. Happy's body looked tensed I got up from my chair and walked over to hug him as Juice and Kozik made themselves comfortable in the chairs. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hap you gotta give me a little time to finish these charts then I will be ready to go." I said to him as I sat back down.

"Kozik, Juice take a walk. Check shit out." Happy said to them as he leaned against the desk. "Jess what did he say to you?"

"He knows Hap." I said looking up at him. "He said he's not his brother you can't trap him."

"Fuck!" Happy said as he rubbed his hands across his bald head. "You were worried this shit wouldn't work and it didn't. Hurry up and finish that shit we gotta go."

I had finished my work about thirty minutes later and we left. I was in my car as Juice rode in front with Happy and Kozik behind me. When we got to TM we all walked into the clubhouse and the rest of the guys were sitting around waiting. This was the first time I saw the clubhouse with no skanks or hang-arounds. Happy pulled a chair out at one of the tables and told me to sit down.

Clay was the first to speak. "What did he say to ya on the phone?"

"He knows all about us trying to set him up. He said he saw the guys sitting on the corner waiting and he has been watching the house because he said he saw the van coming and going twice a day. He thinks your loading my house up with Sons." I replied to him.

"God damn it!" Jax yelled. "What the fuck are we going to do now? He is one step ahead of us. I don't like that shit."

"That's not our only problem." Juice said. "He is monitoring everything that happens at my sister's house. That means every time we have been there and every time Hap is there he is not far behind us."

"How do we not know he ain't gonna try and take one of us out one day?" Tig added.

"That's a huge problem." Bobby added. "We can't be worried about our brothers getting shot from behind walking in a damn door."

"We don't know what can happen there so baby girl it's back to the clubhouse for ya." Clay said as he looked at me.

"No! I'm not leaving my house." I said as I got up from the chair and Clay glared at me. "I'm not letting him run me out of my house." I snapped as I tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Hap let your old lady know she ain't gotta choice in this." Clay snapped at Happy as he walked out of the clubhouse.

Happy pulled me towards him and I yanked myself away. "This shit isn't fucking fair." I said to him as I walked towards the doors.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Happy snapped at me.

"Outside." I replied as I yanked the door open and left. I walked over to my car and sat on the hood this time I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I now had Happy, the club and Jimmy dictating my life. I sat there alone for twenty minutes crying when I saw Kozik walking up to me.

"Hey sweetheart, you a'ight?" he said as he sat on the car next to me.

"No I'm not!" I snapped as I tried to wipe the tears away. "I won't stay here again. I'm tired of not having any say in my own fucking life. I'm not a damn child anymore."

He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "Jess, Hap is only agreeing to this because he doesn't want ya hurt don't take this out on him. He has to do what the Prez says. He doesn't wanna be here anymore than you do."

I hugged Kozik before saying. "I understand that but I still don't like it." We pulled apart and just sat there staring out at the lot while I tried to pull myself back together.

****Happy POV****

I knew that Jess was not happy about stayin' here but right now there was too much at risk for us to stay at the house. I stood there and watched her walk out to the lot. The way she talked back to Clay I knew I was gonna hear shit about it. I turned back to see the guys looking at me.

"Hap you gotta let your old lady know she can't be talkin' back to Clay like that. We are only trying to protect her and the brothers in this club." Jax said to me as he walked passed and I nodded at him.

"If ya want Hap I can go out there and talk to her." Bobby said.

"Nah brother give her some space. I'll talk to her once she has calmed down." I said to him as I walked to the bar to grab a beer. I glanced over at Juice and he shook his head at me. I knew what was going through his head and I wasn't in the mood for that shit today.

About twenty minutes later I saw Koz get up from the table he was sitting at and walk out of the clubhouse. Tig came walking up to me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Killa where do you think he is going?" he said as he sat down on the stool next to me.

"What are ya getting at Tig?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"How close ya gonna let 'em get before ya say something? He looks awfully comfy with your old lady."

"It ain't like that!" I snapped at him. "I'll be back." I said as I got up.

"Thought you would see things my way." Tig said to me with a smirk and I shook my head at him.

As I walked out the doors I looked around and saw them both sitting on the hood of her car. They were a little too close for my liking. Fucking Tig was getting in my head and I knew it. I walked over to them glaring in Koz direction. He got up from the hood of the car and walked towards me.

"Hey Killa I was just checking on her." He said as he stopped in front of me. "I'm a go back inside."

"She ain't your problem. I can handle my old lady. A'ight." I said as I walked pass him bumping my shoulder into his. He started to say something but I didn't pay any mind to him.

I walked up to Jess. "Hap you don't have to be like that with him. He wasn't doing anything wrong." She said to me as I placed myself between her legs and held her thighs.

"Don't tell me how to be with my brothers." I snapped at her. "We need to talk. Ya can't be talking back to Clay like that. Shit like that comes back on my ass. Ya hear me?"

"I understand you guys feel this is a big threat to the club. But I don't want to stay here. If the club can't handle this why can't we just involve the cops then?" she asked.

"I don't fucking work with the pigs first of all. Don't ever say the club can't fucking handle this shit." I snapped at her. "If the fucking pigs get his ass before us it ain't gonna be good. He can talk about the shit he knows. Look we ain't gonna be here long just a couple of days."

"If it's going to be a couple of days I need to pick up my shit from the house."

"I'll run to the house tomorrow while you're at work and pick up some shit." I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"I have a bag in my closet that I keep packed. Kozy said I never know when I made need it so he had me keep one." She said as she lifted her head up to kiss my jaw. I hated when she fucking talked about Kozik and with the shit Tig has been spitting in my ear ain't helping.

"Let's go inside." I said with a little more anger then I had intended to as I pulled her from the car.

"Hey are you mad at me?" she asked pulling my arm back.

I turned around to look at her. "No, come on let's go." I said pulling her again to the door.

We spent some of the night with the guys before we went to the bedroom. Jess had to work early so she wanted to get some sleep. I laid there in the bed watching her sleep on her stomach she was only wearing a small ass tank top with a pair lace boy shorts. Shit she had me hard just watching her. After a few hours of lying there tracing circles on the small of her back I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to Jess straddling me and rubbing the muscles on my chest. "Hey baby it's time to get up I need to be at work in an hour." She said as she leaned down to kiss my neck.

"I could get use to ya waking me this way." I said as I ran my hands up her thighs to her ass. "Am I getting some morning action?"

"Sorry babe I gotta shower." She said as she jumped off me and walked to the bathroom.

I listen to her turn the water on and waited a few minutes then got up to join her. I walked in the bathroom and removed my clothes and pulled the curtain back. "There ain't no reason why we can't do both." I told her as I stepped in the shower.

She turned to face me with a smirk across her face. "I was wondering what took you so long." She said as she kissed my chest. This bitch knew what she was doing to me.

****Mature****

I pulled her closer and pinned her to the wall. I had my mouth on her neck and kissed my way down her neck to her shoulders then to her breasts. I took one of her nipples in-between my teeth and gently biting as my tongue teases the nubbin between my teeth and I hear her moan. I release it and kiss my way to her other breast and repeat the same to it. I grabbed her face and roughly kissed her as I ran my hands down her body stopping at her breast to pinch both nipples hard causing her to moan in my mouth. I continue sliding my hands down her body and lift her up by her thighs. I slowly lower her onto my throbbing cock feeling how tight her pussy is and I growl as she moaned. Using the shower wall to balance her I pumped in and out, she clings to my neck with her arms and having her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and moans softly in my ear. Holding on to her ass firmly I move her around my cock. The water was running down our bodies and causing her to glisten from the light. Her eyes show the lust in them as I start to pump harder, faster, deeper; I didn't want it to end. I growled in her ear as she screamed my name as she climaxed with me following after from her walls pulsating around me. I held her tightly to me as we both try to catch our breath; l was still buried deep inside of her. I slowly slide out of her and lower her to her feet. I leaned down and kissed her again still holding her while she tries to calm her body and got hold of her footing again.

****End****

We helped each other wash up. When we were done she got dressed for work and I got ready so I could give her a ride. I didn't want her to drive the cage to work so I told her that I would take her and then pick her up after she was done. We walk out of the room and saw Bobby sitting at the bar drinking coffee.

"Hey little lady would you like a cup of coffee before ya go to work?" Bobby asked Jess.

"Sure Bobby." She said to him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and I noticed the good mood she was in.

"Have a seat little lady. Hap would you like some?" He said as he walked behind the bar and I nodded yes to him.

As Bobby got the coffee I went to wake up a prospect to ride out with us. We had our coffee and then we were on our way to St. Thomas. She climbed of the back of the bike kissed me goodbye and I waited for her to go inside before I pulled off to go to the house to get some shit for the few days we were stayin' at the clubhouse. I told the prospect to walk out to the back and take look around as I go inside to grab her bag and my shit. About twenty minutes later the prospect came in the house as I walked down the steps.

"Happy I found this envelope sitting against the door when I came back around front." He said as he handed me a large envelope with my name on the front of it.

I handed him Jess's bag and told him to strap it to his bike. As he walked out of the house I opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. After one look at the contents I shoved them back in and stalked out to my bike climbing on I turned and snapped at the prospect.

"Hurry the fuck up. I need to get back to the fucking clubhouse now." He moved a lot quicker once he was done we were back on the road and driving back to the clubhouse. When I pulled into the lot I quickly parked my bike and stalked to the doors yanking them open.

****Jessica POV****

I have been at work for a few hours now. Things seem to be going good it was a slow day but I was enjoying it I had a little more time to study. With everything that has been going on I have not had enough time for my studies so today I was making up for it. I had a great morning with Happy which put me in a good mood. I was walking back to the ER from the cafeteria when I saw Chibs and Jax carrying Kozik in and Phil following behind them. I ran towards them because Kozik looked like he was in really bad shape.

"What happen to him?" I asked as I got closer then turned to yell for a nurse. "Debbie bring a gurney quick!"

"Lass he fell off his bike." Chibs said as Debbie pulled a gurney up. Jax and Chibs lifted him on.

"Put him in curtain two." I said to Debbie as I turned back to the guys. "He does not look like he fell off his bike what really happen?" I asked.

"Look Jess we said he fell off the bike!" Jax snapped at me and I stepped back from him. "Shouldn't ya be in there working on him." He said pointing at the room.

"Calm down Jackie boy. Lass can ya let us know how bad he is?" Chibs asked me. When I turned to go back in Chibs called me again. "OH yeah lass one more thing when ya get a chance we need ta talk a'ight." I nodded at him as Jax stormed out of the ER.

I walked in the room and started to check over Kozik he was awake that was good. He had several cuts and bruises on his face but most of the damage was to his torso. It felt like he had broken ribs on both sides I knew he was going to need x-rays. Plus he had several large bruises and quite a few lacerations. I wanted to ask him what happen but I couldn't ask anything until everyone was out of the room. So I sent him down for x-rays in hopes that when he got back I could get him alone for a few minutes. When they left with him I went out to see what Chibs wanted to talk to me for.

"Hey Chibs I have about fifteen minutes you said you needed to talk to me." I said as I walked up to him and Jax walked away from us. "Is he mad at me for something?" I asked as I point at Jax walking away.

"We need ya ta come back ta da clubhouse wit us." Chibs said as he ran his hand through his hair. "How's Kozik doing?

"Chibs I can't just take off in the middle of an emergency. I don't get off for another two hours." I said to him as I shook my head. These guys needed to know that I couldn't just leave whenever I wanted.

"Can ya try ta see what ya can do after your done wit Kozy?" He asked.

"I'll try Chibs." I said as I saw Debbie wheeling Kozik back to the room. "And Kozik looks pretty bad. I gotta go." I said to Chibs as Jax came walking back up and that's when I realized that Chibs never answered me when I asked if Jax was mad at me.

I walked in to Kozik's room and asked Debbie if she could give us a minute. She nodded at me and walked out. "Kozy what happen?" I asked him as I looked over his chart.

"I fell off my bike." Kozik said to me as he tried to get comfortable and grunted from the pain it caused.

"Come on Kozik why are you going to lie to me. I know what the injuries look like for someone who falls off the bike. You don't have any. These are injuries from a fight." I said as I put his chart down to look him in the face.

"Just let it go!" he snapped at me. "Just leave it alone."

"Fine. I'll let the guys know we are waiting on your x-rays but I think we might have to keep you over night." I said to him as I walked out. "Chibs you guys can go in. I will be back in there once his x-rays are back." I told him as I walked passed him.

I walked into the nurses' pod to grab my other charts to check on the patients that came in earlier. I went through all my patients discharging three and admitting one as I walked back to the pod Sandy one of the other nurses handed me Kozik's X-rays. I looked at his x-rays and went in to tell them what was on it. When I walked into the room Jax was mean mugging me. Chibs just shook his head at him and turned to me.

"Is dat Kozy's X-rays?" he asked as I walk up to the light board and put them on.

"Yeah they are." I answered him as I turned to Kozik. "Koz you have five broke ribs two on your left and three on your right. We need to put a tight wrap around them but we aren't too sure if we can with the lacerations on your chest. So we are going to keep you at least for one night but it could be two I'll let you know tomorrow. I'm off but I can still find out how things are going." I said to him as he nodded his head at me. "Someone should be down to bring you up stairs." I said as I started to walk out of his room. Chibs came out behind me.

"Lass don't mind Jackie boy." He said as he reached out to grab my arm so I couldn't walk away. "Do ya think ya can get off soon? I can wait here ta take ya."

"Chibs I get off in a half hour I can leave then." I said as I turned to face him. "Why is Jax mad at me? You gotta know something."

"We can work dis out at da clubhouse a'ight" he said to me. "Lass Hap needs ta talk wit ya."

"Alright. I'll come get you when I'm done. I gotta get back to work." I said as he nodded his head at me then walked away.

My day had gone to complete shit in the last couple of hours. I didn't know what was up Jax's ass but that was bugging me. Chibs seemed guard with the things he was saying around me and Kozik was not himself at all. I knew whatever the reason was for me to hurry back to the clubhouse was not going to be good. When it was time for me to get out Chibs was waiting for me at the door. He was alone so I take it that Jax had already left and Phil was left behind with Kozik. We walked out to the bike in complete silence. Chibs climbed on and held his arm for me climb on behind him. The ride to the clubhouse felt like things were going in slow motion. I wasn't sure why but I had a very bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I walked through the doors of the clubhouse to see that it was only club members inside Clay, Juice and Happy were the only ones I didn't see. Opie was the first to speak to me.

"Jess go into the chapel they need to talk to ya." He said as he nodded his head in the direction of the chapel doors.

When I walked in I noticed Happy had his arms crossed over his chest and his hands were in very tight fist and he was looking at Clay. Juice was looking down at the table with his head in his hands and Clay was the only one looking at me. He was also the first to speak.

"There is way too much bullshit going on in my clubhouse and your right in the middle of it!" he snapped at me. "I want to know everything that is going on and I want the fucking truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have been open and honest this whole time." I said as I turned to look at Happy but he still wouldn't look at me. "Someone needs to explain to me what's going on here."

All of sudden Happy jumped out of his chair. "The one that needs to fucking explain shit is you!" he growled out in a menacing voice as he tossed a large envelope on the table towards me. I looked down at the envelope then up at Happy again. "Open it the fuck up NOW!" He screamed at me.

I stepped forward and picked it up as I pulled out the contents I realized they were six photos of me and Kozik. The first one had a shot of Kozik hugging me at the clubs party the first day I was back. The next one was of him carrying me into the clubhouse with my arms around his neck which was the first night I had gone out with the girls and I was too drunk to walk. Then the next one was of us sitting close to each other on the front porch of my house. Then there was one of sitting at a diner having lunch and laughing which happens to be one of the days we were coming back from Stockton. Then there was one of us on his bike. That one was taken the day Happy and I fought in the visiting room and the reason I knew that was because that was the only time I was on his bike. I had my head down on his shoulder in the shot because I was crying. The last shot was taken last night when we hugged as we sat on the hood of my car.

"I don't where you got these from but they are not what you think Happy." I said as I dropped them back on the table and walked towards Happy. That's when it hit me Kozik didn't fall off his bike and Jax was pissed at me. "Happy did you do that to Kozik? Is he in the hospital because of those pictures?" I yelled at him as I pointed back at that the photos dropped on the table.

"You better stay the fuck back!" He snapped as he stepped away from me. "What the fuck does it matter if I put that mutha fucker in the hospital."

"Jess are you fucking Kozik?" Juice had asked me bluntly.

"NO!" I yelled at him. "Damn it Happy don't do this. Someone is fucking with your head. I didn't do anything with Kozik!"

"BITCH NO ONE IS FUCKING WITH MY HEAD BUT YOU!" He screamed at me as he walked towards me. This time it was me that was stepping backwards until I felt the table hit the back of my thighs. He left about a foot in between us.

"Hap calm down!" Clay yelled as he stood up from his chair.

"Hap back up." Juice said as he got up. "Jess stop pissing him off." He said to me.

"I didn't fucking do anything wrong!" I snapped at Juice. "I can't fucking believe you Happy. You of all people should know I wouldn't do that. I know what it feels like to have someone cheat on you. Remember you did that to me." I snapped at him.

"How the am I supposed to know ya ain't a whore now weren't ya fucking whoring yourself off a fucking strip joint in Seattle?" he growled out at me.

I couldn't believe he said that to me. "FUCK YOU!" I screamed at him.

What happened next completely freaked me out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not the Sons of Anarchy or it characters. But I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you for adding my story to your favorites and alerts. Also thank you for reviewing the story.  
><strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed at him.

Happy then kicked the chair that was next to him into the wall. I was still against the table when he stepped forward and back handed me across the face. The force of the hit caused me to fall sideways into a chair then the floor. I brought my hand up to my face feeling a sting and felt the blood that was coming out of two slashes along my cheek from his rings. After that everything happened so fast.

Juice lunged at Happy catching him off guard and they both hit the floor I saw my brother hit Happy one time in the face. Then the doors to the chapel swung open and Jax grabbed Juice in a bear hug and forced him into the wall as Opie and Tig held on to Happy. Chibs crouched down next to me and lifted me off the floor and held me to him as he glared at Happy.

"What the fuck did ya do to 'er." Chibs snapped at Happy.

"What are you fucking her to?" Happy growled out.

"I'M NOT FUCKING ANYONE BUT YOU!" I screamed at him. He tried to step forward but Tig and Opie held him back.

"Brotha no Son other than ya has fucked 'er." Chibs snapped at him and he just glared back. "Ya made a mistake putting ya hand on 'er."

"Everyone needs to calm the fuck down now!" Clay yelled as he stepped in the middle of everyone. "This shit is getting out of hand."

"That's my fucking sister he just fucking smacked." Juice screamed as he tried to get out of Jax's grip.

"Keep the fucking bitch away from me!" Happy yelled at my brother. Then he pushed Tig and Opie off of him. "Get the fuck of me. I need to get the fuck up out of here now." He growled. "I'll fucking be back later!" he then walked out not even looking at me.

I stood quiet as I watched him leave I was still in shock from the hit. "Lass do ya want me ta call Tara to look at your face?" Chibs asked me. I just shook my head no. I didn't want to talk out of fear that once I open my mouth I would start crying and I was trying not to cry and was starting to lose that battle. "Can I take a look at it than?" he asked as I realize I still had my hand up to my cheek. I removed my hand and looked up at him. He sucked in a deep breath before turning to Opie. "Brotha can ya get me da first aid kit." Opie nodded his head and walked out as Chibs sat me in a chair.

Tig walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and looked down at me as I looked up at him. "Doll face I'm sorry." He said then he walked out. I did not have any idea why he apologized and he didn't stay long enough for me to ask him.

Juice pushed Jax off of him and walked over to me. "Jess please tell me ya didn't do any of it and you can explain all the pictures right?" he said as crouched down in from of me and placed his hands on my knees. "There's nothing going on between you and Kozik please say no."

I looked up from Juice's face to Jax and Clay to see that they were waiting for me to answer him. So I looked down at Juice and answered. "No I never slept or even attempted to do anything with Kozik. I love Happy I would never do that and Kozik would never do that to Happy either. We are just friends I can explain every one of those pictures to all of you." I said as the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

Clay pulled a chair over to sit down on as Jax just stood off to the side. "Go head baby girl." Clay said to me. "You have all of my attention. Explain."

"Prez can dis wait until I clean up 'er face?" Chibs asked as Opie walked in with the first aid kit and handed it to him.

"No Chibs let me tell them and get it out of the way then you can take care of my cuts." I said as I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Aye. But be quick lass." He said as he handed me a cloth to hold to the cuts.

It took me an hour to explain every shot in the envelope to them. The tears just wouldn't stop coming down my face. I had to stop several times to pull myself back together before I could start talking again. Chibs wanted me to stop and relax but I continued and gave them every detail I could knowing that it would be the only way they would believe me. By the time I was done they all had the look of remorse on their faces. But I also knew that no matter what any of them said Happy was not going to believe any of it he was too stubborn and I knew things had definitely change between us. It felt like I had just been shot in the heart.

Opie walked over to stand on the side of me because Juice was still crouched down in front of me and he kissed my forehead and then said. "I'm gonna call Lyla and have her come over here ok." I just nodded at him and he walked away. Maybe having Lyla here would help and he knew that because Lyla and I had become real close friends because I didn't judge for the line of work she did and she seemed to understand me more than everyone else did.

"I'm gonna try and fix this baby girl." Was all Clay could say to me as he got up and walked out.

"Jess I'm so sorry for doubting you. I shouldn't have assumed anything just by what I saw." Juice said as he looked down at his feet.

"Juan Carlos" he winced when I said that but I continued anyways "this is not your fault." I leaned forward and hugged him. He brought his arms around my waist and pulled me in tighter.

"I'm still sorry." He whispered in my ear as I laid my head on his shoulder and I just squeezed him a little tighter. "A'ight." He said as he stood up. "I'm gonna get a drink let Chibs patch ya up." As I watched him walk out Chibs stepped in front of me and sat down. He took the towel from my hand and started to wipe up the blood.

That's when I noticed that Jax was still standing there he ran his hand across his face and through his beard before he spoke. "Darlin' look I didn't want to believe it but Haps my brother. I had to have his side. I wish this shit didn't happen but I want to be the first to tell ya I will find out why the fuck this happen and who the fuck did it." Before I could say anything he walked out just leaving me and Chibs sitting there.

"Lass ya gonna need stitches on these just let me get Tara here to do it." He said to me as he sat back in his chair. "She's better at da stitches then I am."

"Just put butterfly stitches on it." I said to him. "I don't want everyone knowing about this right now."

"Dat a leave scars lass. Hap would not want dat." He said as he sat up straight.

"I'm sorry Chibs but I don't care what Happy would want right now." I said as grabbed the first aid kit from his lap. My hands were shaking so bad I tried to stop them. "I can do it myself."

He snatched the kit back from my hands. "I'll do it just sit back." He said as he shook his head me. "Lass we will figure dis out." Chibs worked slowly at putting the butterfly stitches on. My guess he was trying to make them perfect because he never worked so slow before. When he was finally done he held my face between his hands as he spoke. "I neva believed dat about ya and Kozy. I think dis Jimmy guy is da one doin' dis ta ya. I tried ta tell 'em but Hap didn't wanna listen. I want ya to know dat I believe ya and neva doubted ya. You're a good girl lass."

Then he pulled me towards him and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Thank you Chibs." I said as I felt the tears start to fall again. As he wiped my tears away Lyla walked in to the chapel. Chibs got up and patted her on the shoulder as he walked out. Lyla walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, Opie must have filled her in on what was going on. I felt myself fall apart once her arms were around me. That's when everything that has happened in this very room finally hit me and I was able to let it go. She just held me as I cried never saying a word just letting me get it all out. After about a half hour she finally spoke.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything." She said as she held me back from her at arm's length.

"Take me home please. I don't want to be here anymore." She nodded her head at me and we walked out of the chapel and started towards the door when I heard Juice speak.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"I want to go home." I said to him as I continued to walk.

"You can't go home you have to stay here!" he told me.

"NO!" I snapped at him. "I am going home. I am not staying here." I said as I yanked the door open.

I heard him yelling about something but I continued to walk to Lyla's car and climbed in as she got in the driver's seat. The ride to my house was quiet. When we pulled up I saw Happy's bike parked in the driveway.

"Do you want me to wait out here?" she asked me.

"No come in. I highly doubt he has anything to say to me so we can just sit in the kitchen until he leaves. Which I'm sure will be once we come in there." I said as we climbed out of the car. I didn't want to go in there alone with him there.

We walked slowly to the door. When I opened it and walked in Happy was coming down the stairs with a duffle bag in his hands. He stopped on the last step and glared at me when he saw us standing there.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Lyla said to me as she looked at him then me. I nodded to her and she walked away.

"What the fuck are ya doin' here?" He snapped as he still stood on the last step and glared at me.

I didn't say anything to him I just looked at him then started to walk towards the kitchen when I felt his hand grab my arm roughly to stop me from going any further. "Let go of me now!" I snapped at him as I tried to pull my arm from his grasp.

His grip got tighter, he dropped his bag to the floor and he pulled me hard towards him causing me to slam into his chest. He took a hold of my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Ya better watch how ya fucking talk to me." he growled.

"Why what are you going to do bitch slap me again." I growled back at him. For a brief second I saw the hurt in his eyes before they went cold on me again. "LET. ME. GO." Both of his hands released me and I stepped back a few feet away from him and he ran his hand over his face before he spoke again.

"Ya need to take your ass back to the fucking clubhouse now." He growled.

"I'm not going back there. I am going to take control of my own life now. Plus this is my way of keeping the bitch away from you." I snapped at him.

"What are you trying to fucking get yourself killed?" He snapped. "Get in the fucking cage and go now!"

"Whatever I try to do is none of your business anymore." I said as I walked away and went into the kitchen. Lyla gave me a sympathetic look as I sat in the chair across from her. I just smile weakly as we heard the front door slam shut.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she got up and grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed me one. "You can stay with me and Ope if you want."

"I honestly don't know how I feel right now Lyla." I said as I stood up. "Is he still here? I haven't heard his bike start up."

We both walked out to the living. When I got to the picture window I saw him sitting on his bike talking on the phone. He glanced up and saw me staring at him as he shut his phone. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. I must have been in some kind of trance because at first I didn't hear Lyla call my name.

"Jess are you alright?" I looked at her and nodded. "OK. I gotta go get the kids from school. Do you want to come with me?" I shook my head no. "Do you want me to come back?" she asked me as she grabbed her purse.

"No I'm ok." I said as I walked her to the door. "I'm just going to go to bed." I open the door and she hugged me before walking out.

"Call me if you need to ok." She said as she started to walk away.

I glance over at Happy as Lyla walked pass him. He stopped her to ask her something and she answered him and walked away. I didn't know what was said but he had a pissed off look on his face. I shut the door and went to the couch and laid down. I felt myself starting to doze off when I heard the sound of motorcycles coming down the street. I got up and walked to the window and saw Juice, Jax, Opie and Chibs pull into the driveway. Juice climbed off his bike and stormed pass Happy not saying a word to him. While the rest of the guys stopped to talk to him. Juice walked in the house and I turned towards the door where he was standing and looking at me.

"Jess ya can't stay here alone." He said as he walked further in. "Jimmy is still out there. You can get hurt."

"I have already told you and him I'm not going back there." I said as I sat down on the couch. "I'm not staying in that clubhouse with him."

"Then we are goin' ta be stayin' wit ya lass." Chibs said as he walked in the house and shut the door behind him and locking it. That's when I heard the other bikes start up and leave. "Jax is goin' ta let Clay Know we are here wit lass." Chibs said as he walked up next to Juice.

"I'm going to go to bed. Feel free to watch TV and there is beer in the fridge. Also there are two extra rooms upstairs with beds you guys are welcome to stay in them." I said as I walked over and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

I had to get away from them I knew I was going to cry again and I didn't want to do it in front of them. I must look like a big baby to them already because I felt like one with all the crying I was doing. I slowly walked up the stairs as I felt the tears start to pool in my eyes again. When I reached my bedroom door and open it the tears started to fall I walked in and closed the door behind me. I looked around and noticed that some off Happy's things were gone and the picture I had of us on the dresser was now laying picture side down. I walked to the chair and picked up the shirt he had on the last time we were home together. Pulling it to my nose and smelling his cologne on it. I sunk down to the floor and started to cry again. Sometime later as I laid there crying Juice walked into my room. He crouched down next to me and lifted me off the floor bridal style and carried me to my bed. He placed me down and covered me with my blanket. As he started to walk away I reached for his hand to stop him. "Please stay with me." he nodded his head and walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Without him knowing he had laid me down on Happy's side of the bed.

I took a deep breath to inhale his scent. "Is it wrong of me to still wish he was here with me?" I asked my brother as I laid on my side to look at him.

"I don't know Jess. He hurt you and wouldn't give you a chance to explain." He answered me as he also laid on his side to look at me.

"I know. But I love him." I said as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"If I could change all this from happening I would just so I didn't have to see the hurt your feeling in your eyes." He said to me.

"I think I know who did this." I said to him. "Jimmy said Happy was going to be out of my life now he is."

"I know Chibs told me the same thing." He said as he held my hand. "We will get through this ok."

"But how do I get pass this? How do we get pass this? I don't know if I can forgive him. But I don't want to lose him. I don't know what to do."

"I wish I had the answers for ya but I don't." he said as he softly laid his hand on my bruised and cut cheek. "Just get some sleep." I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I felt the bed shift then Juice placed a kiss on my forehead before lying back down.

The next morning I woke up alone in the bed. The cuts on my cheek stung a little more today than they did yesterday. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom I stood in front of the mirror staring at the large bruise that took up most of my left cheek and the two slashes that stretched across about two inches. This was the first time I was getting a look at it. I turned away and jumped in the shower. When I got out I got dressed in a pair of denim capris with a red tank and my white Nikes and pulling my hair into a ponytail.

Today I told myself that I did enough crying yesterday now it was time to move on. If I was going to have any chance in doing that I had to keep my distant from the clubhouse and Happy. The last being the hardest to do but with them leaving for Indian Hills I knew I would have time to think things through. I was not going to turn into a zombie like I had the last time we had split up.

When I walked down stairs and into the kitchen Juice and Chibs were both sitting at the table drinking coffee. "What time did you leave the room last night?" I asked Juice as I poured a cup of coffee for myself.

"I didn't leave last night I left this morning I just didn't want to wake you." He replied to me. "Do ya feel any better today?"

"Oh." I said as I sat down next to him. "I feel ok. Guys I want to go to the hospital and see Kozik." I said looking at both of them. "He is in there because of me."

"That's not true Jess ya can't be blaming yourself." Juice said to me.

"Juicy boy ya gotta get back ta da clubhouse but I can take 'er." Chibs said as Juice nodded his head. "Just let me know when ya ready ta go lass."

We left the house about twenty minutes later. I rode with Chibs to the hospital on his bike as Juice went back to the clubhouse. When we got to St. Thomas Chibs and I went up to Kozik's room when we walked in he was still out so we both took a seat and waited for him to wake up. Chibs and I ended up falling asleep while we waited because I woke up to Kozik talking to the nurse. I kept my eyes closed waiting for her to leave.

"How long have they been in here?" I heard him ask her.

"About an hour. They have been waiting for you to get up." She replied to him. "Would you like me to wake them up for you?" she asked him.

"No let them sleep." He replied. "They look tired."

"How can I sleep if ya keep talkin'?" I heard Chibs say to him with a little amusement in his voice. "Brotha how are ya feelin'?"

"Better." Kozik said to him. "Did ya know Hap came here last night?" Kozik asked and I was shocked to hear that.

"Nah brotha. What did he say ta ya?" Chibs asked sounding curious.

"That's the thing he never said a word to me. He just sat there quiet for two hours then got up and left." I heard him shifting around on the bed. "Shit that fucking hurts." I heard him groan out.

"That's what happens when your ribs are broke." I said to him as I sat up straight to show them I was a wake. "Did you find out if you're going to get out today?" I asked trying to change the subject about Happy as I turned to face Kozik.

"What the fuck happen to your fucking face?" he growled out after taking one look at me when I turned to face him.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said to him as I got up. "I'm going to see if I can find out if they are keeping you again or letting you out."

"Fuck that who fucking hit you Jessica?" he said as he winced from trying to sit up a little more. "Did Jimmy get to her again Chibs?"

I answered him before Chibs did. "It wasn't Jimmy." I said as I sat back down. "It was Happy."

"Are you fucking shitting me? Why did you fucking let him hit her?" he said as he turned to Chibs. "It's gonna fucking brake him when he finds out all that shit wasn't what he thought it was."

"We weren't in da room when it all went down brotha." Chibs said as he sat up straight sounding offended. "I love lass like my own daughter I would have neva let it get dat far."

"What the hell is your problem Kozy?" I said feeling the anger start to build inside of me. "Happy beat the shit out of you and you're worried about how he is going to feel?" I snapped at him.

"Jess I let him beat my ass. I didn't fight back I could have but I didn't. He wouldn't let me explain shit so I thought if he got all that shit out with me he would be a'ight with you." he yelled at me. "I gotta fix this."

"Koz there is nothing to fix. It's over with us." I yelled at him as I heard the door open. When I looked up I saw Jax and Happy walk in.

"What's with all the yelling?" Jax asked as they walked in. "Shit we heard you guys down the hall." He said as he looked at me then at Happy.

"I gotta go check on some things. Chibs I'll come back and get you when I'm done."

I got up and walked passed Jax and Happy as quickly as I could. When I stepped out into the hall I looked down at my hands and saw that they were shaking again I clasped them together to try and stop them. Then I heard someone come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder and it startled me. "Jess we need to talk." Happy's raspy voice said from behind me before I could turn around.

I didn't turn around I just answered him. "I'm not ready to talk to you Happy." I walked away not once looking back. I had to stay strong. I still loved him I just needed to figure myself out first.

While I was at the hospital I decide to talk to Margret Murphy and take an emergency leave of absent. She started to say no to me but then she looked up and one look at my face and she was happy to give it to me. After I spoke with her I talked with Kozik's doctor and found out they were going to discharge him tonight. So I walked back to Kozik's room to let him know and also let Chibs know that I was ready to leave. When I walked in his room I saw that Jax and Happy were still there.

"Kozy they want to do a few more x-rays but you should be released in a couple of hours ok." I said as I tried to avoid looking at Happy.

"Thanks darlin' I'll have a prospect bring a cage to get him home." Jax said as he pulled out his pre-paid.

"Jess we all need to talk about this." Kozik said to me. "Happy and I got a chan…." I cut him off by putting my hand up and looked at him shaking my head no.

"Chibs I'm ready whenever you are." Then I walked out of the room. As the door shut Kozik called out my name but I didn't bother to go back in. I moved to the wall across from his door and leaned against it.

Chibs came out a few minutes later with Happy and Jax. "Come on lass lets go. We need ta stop at da clubhouse first." I just nodded my head at him and follow behind him with Jax and Happy following behind me.

The walk to the bikes felt like it took forever with the three of them. No one spoke a word the whole time I never look back at the two behind me. When we arrived at the bikes the guys all climbed on their bikes and I stepped up to Chibs and he held his arm out for me to hold as I climbed on behind him. As I settled on the bike I noticed Happy glaring at me. When we got to TM I climbed off quickly and walked to the picnic table and pulled out my cell to call Lyla and Happy stormed pass me into the clubhouse. I talked to Lyla for about fifteen minutes then hung up. Now I need to talk with my brother.

"Juice do you got a minute I need to ask you something?" I asked as I walked over to his tech corner.

"Yeah sis. What's up?" He said as he turned around to face me. "Is everything a'ight." He asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. I need a favor but I don't want you telling anyone." He nodded ok to me as I look around to see who was around us after not seeing anyone I asked him. "Can you find me two tickets to New York?"

"I thought you weren't going to go?" he said as his eyes went wide on me.

"That was then this is now. The sooner I fly out the better." I said as I pulled a chair up to sit next to him.

"I gotta leave for Indian Hills in the morning. I could do it when I get back."

"Do it now I want to leave tomorrow or the day after." I said as I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in.

"Why the rush? It's going to be too much money." He asked as he started to look for tickets.

"I don't care how much it's going to cost. I need them round trip but I want them open ended." I said as I handed him my bank card. "Make one for me and one for Lyla and don't worry we already talked with Opie he's good with it. His mom Mary is going to take the kids for them. I'll be back in a little few minutes I got to get something."

I had to go to Happy's room I need my bag that the prospect brought here yesterday. When I opened his door he was standing next to his bed packing a bag for Indian Hills my heart started to beat very fast. He turned back to look at me as I stepped in the room.

"I just need to grab my duffle." I said to him as I walked to the closet and pulled it out.

"You can stay in here while I'm gone." He said to me as I closed the closet door.

"I'm not staying here. I just need some stuff out of here." I said as I lifted the bag up.

"Where the fuck are ya stayin' then because there ain't goin' to be anyone around to stay at the house with ya?" He snapped as he dropped his shit on the bed.

"You don't have to worry about that. I gotta go." I said as I started to walk to the door.

"What the fuck! We need to fucking talk." He growled out.

"Not now Happy." I said as calm as I could and walked down the hall back to the main room. As I enter the main room I heard his door slam and winced. I knew I was pissing him off more but I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. "Juice did you find any? Lyla is on her way here to pick me up. I'm going to stay with her and Opie tonight."

"Yeah I got you guys leaving out of Oakland at two o'clock tomorrow it's a nonstop to JFK." He said as handed my bank card back with the papers he printed out. "Jess be careful out there and watch yourself a'ight." He said as he hugged me. "I don't care what time it is if you need anything call me. Don't let ma get to ya. Ok."

"Yes big brother I will be careful and I will watch myself and I will keep you on speed dial for anything that happens." I said to him sarcastically as I gave him a peck on his cheek and he just shook his head at me. "I won't let her get to me I promise."

"Ya don't have to leave we can work this shit out." He said as he grabbed my hand. "I know I said it would be better but I thought about it and I don't want to lose you."

"Juice I'm coming back. I just need somewhere to think without all the reminders of Happy." I said as I patted his cheek. "I won't run on you again I promise." I knew he was afraid that I would and that was my fault because that's how I handled things.

Lyla picked me up and we went to my place with Opie following behind us. I packed my clothes and locked up the house. When we got to Opie and Lyla's place Mary was just arriving to take the kids. After they left the three of us sat around and had a few beers while we talked. No one mentioned anything about what had happened the other day or Happy. Opie gave us the same but a little longer lecture about being safe in New York and also wanted us to call him when we landed and of course if we ran into any problems we were to immediately call him.

In the morning after the guys left for Indian Hills I called Tara and asked if her or Gemma could give us a ride to the airport. Gemma of course was the one that gave us the ride because she wanted to bitch at me about leaving when I should be here. Tara had already warned me about it. Lyla and I got dressed to go she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a gray off the shoulder sweater and her gray knee high suede boots. I put on a pair of gray skinny jeans with a black long sleeve Henley shirt and a pair of black studded booties.

Gemma pulled in front of the house and beeped her horn for us. "Jessica Ortiz you better be coming back because if you make my ass fly out there I will kill you myself." She said as I opened the door to get in her SUV. "I am not in the mood for any Houdini tricks."

"I'm coming back Gemma. I just need to get away for a little bit that's it." I said as we started to drive away.

"Does your old man know you're going to New York?" she asked me with a smirk on her face. "Or is he going to find out when he comes home?"

"Can we not go there Gemma please? Happy has no say in what I do anymore."

"Yeah keep thinking that sweetheart. That tattooed bastard is going to flip when he gets back." She said smirking again. "Does Ope know your skipping town too? I don't want to have to explain two missing old ladies."

"Yes Ope knows I'm going with Jess to New York." Lyla said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well at least one of you is smart." She said as she glanced at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

I knew she was right about Happy but I was extremely happy when we finally got out of Gemma's car. She hugged us both and told us to be safe as we walked away. The wait in the airport wasn't too bad but I was being gawked at and I knew it was because of my bruised cheek and the cuts I tried to keep my sunglasses on as much as I could. When we finally landed at JFK I started to get nervous my abuela and a cousin were picking us up and abuela was going to defiantly question me about my face. We walked to baggage claim as we were standing there I heard my abuela call my name.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not the Sons of Anarchy or it characters. But I do own my OC's.**

**AN: So sorry about the long delay. I was having very bad computer problems. Thank you for adding my story to your favorites or alerts. Also thank you for reviewing the story and sticking with it.**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Jessica mi amor." She said as she pulled me into a hug. "You're so skinny my love." She pushed me back to look at me. "What happen to your lovely face?"

"Hi abuela. This is my friend Lyla." I said gesturing towards Lyla changing the subject on her. "Lyla this is my grandmother Alicia."

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Lyla said as she held her hand out to abuela.

"Sweetie we hug here." she said to her as she pulled Lyla in for a hug. "Don't they feed you girls in California? There is no meat on either one of you. Come on lets go feed you girls. Your cousin is waiting in the van. You remember Sonja right." She asked me as we walked and I nodded yes to her.

We walked out to the van and climbed in. My cousin Sonja was sitting in the driver seat waiting. She gave me a smug smile and turned back to start the car. Lyla raised her eyebrow at me when she saw that and I just shrugged my shoulders to her. The ride to the Bronx felt very long and quiet. When we finally arrived at abuela's apartment Sonja parked and we all went inside. Abuela showed Lyla and me to the bedroom we were going to stay in. As we were unpacking my cousin came in the room.

"Why did you come back here? Doesn't the great doctor have better things to do in her life?" she asked as she leaned against the door. "You should have just stood away. We don't need your trouble here."

I looked at Lyla and her eyes had gone wide I turned to look at Sonja. "Not that it's any off your business I came to see abuela." I said as I turned back to my bag. "I never said I was too good for anyone."

"What you get your ass whooped in Cali and come crawling back here for help?"

"Look I don't know what your problem is but I'm not here to fight with you so back off." I snapped at her.

"My problem is you. You and Juan Carlos disappear on the family not caring how that would affect Tia Angie." She said as she stepped further into the room. "What did Juan Carlos do this to you or was it your biker boyfriend."

I had shock look on my face because I never mentioned that Happy was a biker when I spoke with abuela. "Back off Sonja you don't know shit ok." I snapped at her.

"We know all about Juan Carlos and his biker gang. We also know all about what do they call it your old man." She said smirking at me as my eyes went wide. "The damn feds came here harassing your mom and abuela for information about Juan Carlos and Agent Stahl told them everything."

I was pissed off by this point so I got in her face. "Get the fuck out of here." I snapped. "Stay the fuck out of my business and out of my way while I'm here." I growled.

Then Lyla pulled me back by my arm. "Jess let it go this is not the time or place for it." I sucked in a deep breath and stepped back as Lyla looked at my cousin.

Sonja smirked at us and left the room. "I didn't know that Stahl came here. Shit I didn't even know that Stahl knew who I was." I said as I started to pace the room.

"Agent Stahl knew all of us. Your Juice's sister so they had probably done a background on you and Happy must have came up somehow or you came up in his background which ended up crossing with Juice." She said as she sat on one of the beds. "Let's just stay clear of your cousin while we are here. Plus Stahl is not a problem for any of us anymore. " I nodded at her then we heard abuela calling us.

"Jessica and Lyla come and eat." She yelled down the hall. As we were walking I heard her talking to my cousin. "Them poor girls are so skinny. Don't they feed them out there?"

"Abuela those bikers like there woman bony. Jessica probably starves herself for them." Sonja said to her.

"Mija don't talk about your cousin that way. We want her to like being here again."

"I'm leaving I'll come back tomorrow." She said.

"Warning to you Lyla abuela is going to do everything she can to make us fat like my cousin." I said as I smirked at her and she giggled.

When we walked into the kitchen there were two large plates on the table filled with food. Lyla's eyes went wide at the site of them I just shook my head. As we sat down I whispered to her. "We don't have to eat it all." And she smiled.

"Jessica you never told me what happen." Abuela said as she pointed at my face. "Did Juan Carlos do this to you?" she said with anger in her voice.

I had to remind myself that it was abuela talking so I wouldn't snap. "No abuela he never hit me." I said as calmly as I could. "It was an accident. I'm fine you don't have to worry about it."

****Lyla POV****

I sat here eating my food quietly as Jess's grandmother questioned her. I was still a little shocked from finding out that Stahl had come here and told them what was going on in Charming with Juice and Jess. I had to find a way to call Opie and let him know but I wanted to see were this conversation was going first.

"Mija you know you can always come back home." She said to Jess as she sat down across from us. "Those bikers can't hurt you here. We can keep you safe from them."

"Abuela it's not like that I don't know what you were told but you can't believe it ok." Jess said to Alicia.

"I just want you to know you can come home. Anyways your mother should be here soon." she said as she walked out of the kitchen. Jess put her head down in her hands.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. "We can go stay in a hotel if you want."

"I'm alright we can stay here. I just wasn't ready for them to start bad mouthing my brother and the club so soon." She said to me.

"Ok. Hey we never called Opie. I'll be right back. We don't want him flipping on us." I said as I stood up and walked to the bedroom.

When I got to the bedroom I pulled out the pre-paid and called Opie. "Hey Lyla what took so long?" he said to me when he picked up his end.

"Sorry I forgot. But Ope there is a problem here." I said to him.

"What? Then get out of there now." He said sounding worried. "I'll have Juice put you guys on the next flight out."

"Ope it's not like that kind of trouble. Jess's grandmother knows about the bust with ATF and about Happy and the club."

"How the hell do they know all that?" Opie asked sounding angry. "Stahl." Was my one word answer. "Fuck Lyla! What else is going on?" he asked.

"Her cousin Sonja has been acting very shitty towards her. Alicia that's her grandmother's name." I said to him. "She has Jess all twisted into knots. She was trying to blame Juice for hurting her."

"Did Jess tell her who did it?" Opie asked me sounding curious.

"No Ope she didn't say anything about Happy. But they want her to stay here. Her mother should be here soon."

"Don't let them get to her. I'm going to talk with Juice. Call me when her mom leaves."

"Ok Opie. I love you." I hung up the phone and walked out to the living room where Jess was sitting when her mother came through the door.

****Jessica POV****

As Lyla walked into the living room the front door open and my ma walked in. "My little girl is home." She screamed as she ran towards me but stopped once she was close. "Oh my god what happen to you? Who did this to you?" she screeched as she brought her hands up to her mouth.

"Ma it's not that bad." I said as I grabbed her hands. "I'm fine I swear."

"NO YOUR NOT!" she yelled. "Baby look at this. If you had never left with that damn brother of yours you wouldn't have this bruise and those horrible slashes." She said as she grabbed my chin and tilted my head to the side.

"It's not his fault." I said as I yanked my face away from her. "Everyone needs to stop blaming him already he has done nothing wrong to me." I snapped as I looked between ma and abuela. "Why do you guys keep blaming him?"

"It is his fault. If Juan Carlos would have left you here and not make you go with him to that god awful town." She said backing away from me. "I would have not lost you. You would still be perfect with no scars, not with a biker doing god only knows what. They are criminals that belong in prison!" she yelled at me.

"He didn't make me go anywhere I begged him to take me with. I wanted to leave this fucking city." I snapped at her not being able to control my anger anymore. "You don't know any of them to say shit like that."

"Jessica Marie Ortiz you better watch your mouth with me I am still your mother." She yelled at me. "Look what they turned you into." She said as curled her nose up at me. "You would have never spoken to me like that before."

I took a step forward when I saw Lyla step in between us facing me. "Jess it's been a long day let's go lay down. Tomorrow is a new day."

I looked at her and she made a pleading face at me. "Ok your right." I said as I turned to walk away. When I reached the hall I turned to face my mother and abuela. "Abuela I will see you in the morning. Good night." I said to her ignoring the pissed off look on my ma's face.

We walked into the room and I laid down as Lyla laid down in the other bed. I came here hoping to get things back on track with my family but now it has gone very bad. Any thoughts I had of staying in New York were slowly fading away. I was glad I brought Lyla with me. I guess we were too tired to change because we were fast asleep in the matter of minutes.

The next morning I was the first to wake up Lyla got up shortly after I showered and got dress and her doing the same. I was trying to stall from leaving the room. "What do you want to do today?" I asked Lyla. "You name it and we will go." I said as I smiled at her.

"Let's go to time square." She said with a grin on her face and I nodded ok to her.

We left the room and entered the kitchen to find abuela and ma sitting at the table. "Would you girls like a cup of coffee?" abuela asked getting up from her seat.

"Yes. Thank you." I answered her. "Ma I didn't get a chance to introduce you. This is my friend Lyla." I said to ma as I pointed to Lyla.

"Hello Lyla it's nice to meet you. I'm Angie." She said to Lyla.

"Hi it's nice to meet you too." Lyla replied as abuela handed her a coffee mug. "Thank you Alicia." She said to abuela.

"Ma look I am sorry about how I snapped yesterday. I shouldn't have done that."

"No you shouldn't have just because you have been gone all these years does not change the fact that I am your mother." She said to me. "I just want to know who did that to you and why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Lyla and I are going to go to time square today." I said changing the subject. "I want to show her New York and everything I can while we are here."

"First I want to know how long am I going to be able to have you here with me. Then I want to know how you are doing and everything you have done since you left here." she said to me. "And you swear to me that Juan Carlos is not causing trouble for you or that boyfriend of yours. Because the things they told us about that man I don't like it he sounds like a bad person."

"Can you please not bad mouth Juan Carlos?" I asked as nicely as I could without snapping again. "I don't know what you have been told but you can't judge any of my friends without knowing them." I said as I sat down. "As for Happy nobody knows him like I do so please don't say anything to me bad about him."

"They never went into details about your boyfriend but they did tell us he was a very bad person and we should keep you away from him. What has he done?" She asked me but before I could answer she asked another question. "The things they said about your brother being stabbed and the illegal guns is that all true?"

I looked at Lyla and she had a shocked look on her face. "If you want to know anything about Juan Carlos you have to ask him. That is his business to tell not mine." I said to her. "But as for Happy what he does in his life is not anybody's business to talk about and that includes me and if I want to be with him no one will stop me." when I glanced back at Lyla she had smile on her face.

"Jessica stay here in New York. Don't go back there your life can be so much better here." She said to me.

"I'm not going to stay here. I have a life in Charming that I plan on going back to."

We spent the next hour talking about the things I have done since leaving here. I told her as little as I could about my time in Tacoma and Seattle focusing mostly on school. We mostly talk about my time after I returned back to Charming.

The rest of the week Lyla and I spent sightseeing and shopping. I did everything I could to avoid running into my cousin again. There were a few run-ins they didn't go any better than the first. The bruise on my face was finally fading away and the cuts were healing and just as Chibs had said there were leaving two small scars on my cheek. But we were having a good time I had forgotten how much there was to do in the big city compared to Charming's small town. Being here almost made me want to stay but there were things in Charming that I didn't want to be without.

****Happy POV****

We have been back from Indian Hills for three days now and I haven't seen Jess once come to the clubhouse and no one has mentioned seeing her. So I decided to drive over to the house so we can talk. Jax had told me about everyone's theory about the pictures being Jimmy's way of separating Jess and I. that morning in the hospital I gave Kozik the chance to explain shit. Now I needed to make things right with Jess before I lose her for good this time. When I pulled up I climbed off the bike and went up to the house and saw that the mail was piled up in the mailbox I took it all out and went in. I checked everywhere for her and she wasn't home and her cage was in the garage. I left the house and made my way back to the clubhouse. When I got there I went straight for Juice. We haven't talked much since that day but I needed to know where she was at because I had a bad feeling about this shit.

I found him sitting at the bar talking with a prospect. "Juice where is Jess at? I went to the house and she ain't there. She hasn't been there for a while." I said to him.

"Look Happy you said for me to keep her away from you. So why are you looking for her?" He snapped at me.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Don't fucking play games with me! Where the fuck is she?" I growled in his face. "I need to fucking talk to her!"

"Oh now ya want to talk to her." He said as he snatched his shirt collar out of my hand. "Now that ya know the truth ya want to listen to what she's got say. Well it's going to have to wait because she's in New York." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What the fuck is your problem fucking letting her go there?" I growled as I stepped closer to him. "If something happens to her I will fucking kill your ass. Do you fucking hear me?"

"Hey what's going on here?" I heard Jax say as he and Opie walked in seeing me and Juice standing toe to toe.

"Jess is in fucking New York!" I snapped as I glared at Juice.

"What! When did she fucking leave?" Jax snapped. "I thought she said she wouldn't bolt again."

"They left the same day we did." Opie said causing me snap my head towards him. "Lyla is with her. She calls me every night lets me know what's going on out there. She didn't bolt she will be back." He said looking towards Jax.

"You fucking knew my old lady skipped fucking town and didn't say shit to me!" I snapped at him. "When the fuck are they coming back."

"She ain't your old lady anymore you made that clear when you said to keep her the fuck away from you." Juice growled at me.

Before I could say or do anything Opie jumped in between us. "Juice back off. I know it's your sister but just back off." Juice shook his head at me and walked away then Opie turned to look at me. "Lyla thinks they should be back in about a week. Jess bought open ended tickets."

"I fucking want her back here NOW!" I snapped. "One of you mutha fuckers better call them and tell 'em to get on the next fucking flight. I'll fucking jump parole and bring her ass back my fucking self if she ain't her by morning."

"Hap calm down. We'll figure this shit out." Jax said to me as he laid his hand down on my shoulder. "It's just one week and she'll be home."

I open mouth to say something when Gemma walked in calling me. "Hap this envelope was mailed to TM for you." she said handing me the envelope and walking back out.

When I opened it inside was a letter and a single picture of Jess and Lyla sitting at what looked like central park smiling at each other. I opened the letter and read it "New York is beautiful this time of the year I'm so glad to see a smile on Jessie baby's face. Too bad you had to scar such a beautiful face. Oh I can't wait to hold her in my arms. I wish you were here but too bad you couldn't be here to see it. Your friend always, JIMMY."

"Mutha fucker!" I screamed as I punched the bar top. "Ope; you Chibs and a prospect need to fucking fly out there now and fucking bring 'em back!" I snapped at him.

"Why? What the fuck is going on?" Jax asked while Opie raised his eyebrow at me. I flung the picture and letter across the bar towards him and he picked them up and his eyes went wide when saw what I gave him. "Shit! Get Juice back in here now." Jax said to the prospect. "Ope Jimmy is in New York following the girls around."

"Fuck I need to call Lyla." Opie said as he pulled out his pre-paid. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No!" I said before he can call. "If we call and tip them off he might try something sooner. We gotta get ya guys on the next flight out. Fuck I hate that I can't fucking go myself."

The prospect came running back in with Juice behind him. "What's going on?" He asked as he walked up to us. "Ratboy couldn't fucking talk without fucking stuttering in my face."

"Jimmy is in New York following the girls around." Opie said to him. "Ya gotta find tickets for us to fly out there and bring the girls back."

"Now do ya think it was a good fucking idea to let her go out there without fucking protection." I growled at Juice. "I ain't fucking around if something happens to her this club will be on Son short."

"This is your fucking fault not mine." Juice snapped at me. "First of all no one would be trying to get to her if it wasn't for you. She would not be in New York right now if you knew how to control yourself and keep your fucking hands off her."

I stepped forward and Jax stepped in front of me. "Don't you think I fucking already know all that shit?" I snapped at him. "I will fix this with her."

****Jessica POV****

Today Lyla and I decided to spend the day with my family so we stood with abuela and my ma. We were just finishing up with dinner and were sitting around the kitchen talking. "So how are you girls enjoying your trip so far?" Ma asked us.

"I love it here but I miss Opie so much." Lyla said to her. "I will miss New York when we go back."

"How are you liking it back here Jessica?" Ma asked me. "Did you get a chance to see what the hospitals around here have to offer for you?"

"Ma can we not talk about that right now. I just want to enjoy our day together not fight with you." I said to her when we heard a knock at the door. I got up from the table to answer it. "I got it." I called out as I walked to the door and open it. "You gotta be shitting me what are you guys doing here?"

"Hi ya lass. Sorry but we need ta talk." Chibs said to me as Opie and Mike one of the new prospects stood behind him.

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked but before he could answer I heard my ma.

"Who's at the door mija?" Ma asked as she walked up behind me and froze when she saw the guys standing there with their cuts on.

"Come in guys." I said as I open the door wider and my ma's eyes went wide she started to say something when I cut her off. "Ma this is Chibs, Mike and Opie Lyla's husband. They are friends of mine from Charming."

That's when Lyla came running in when she heard me say Opie and jumped into his arms. "Opie I missed you." she said as she kissed him. "I was just telling Alicia and Angie how much I missed you."

"Lass can we talk in private it's kinda of important?" Chibs asked me pulling my attention back to him.

"Yeah let's step out in the hall." I said as I open the front door again. "Lyla can you make the guys comfortable and get them both a beer?" I asked her and she nodded ok to me while she was still in Opie's arms. Then Chibs and I stepped out. "What's going on why are you guys here?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

"Happy got another picture dis morning and this time it came wit a letter." He said as he pulled an envelope out of the pocket on the inside of his cut.

"I don't want to deal with this shit anymore. I'm not going to keep explaining pictures to everyone." I said to him as I started to open the door. He reached passed me and shut the door again and I turned to face him.

"Ya need to look at this." He said as he shoved the envelope in my hand. I looked at the picture then read the letter my hands started to shake when Chibs took a hold of them. "Jess we need ta get ya back ta Charming. Juice got tickets for all of us ta go back tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh my god why can't this end?" I said and Chibs pulled me into a hug. "What do we do?"

"Lass we'll end dis. I promise ya dat." He said as he held me. "Let's go inside ya gotta tell ya ma somethin' cause ya ain't stayin' here without us and ya gotta leave tomorrow."

When we walked back in everybody was in the kitchen. Abuela already had Opie and Mike eating and plate for Chibs sitting on the table. I had to smile at her. She knew how to make men comfortable through their stomachs. Chibs sat down and started to dig in. I looked at Lyla and nodded my head towards the living room. She looked down at Opie and he nodded for her to follow me. When we went in there I told her about what Chibs showed me and that we had to leave tomorrow.

As we were talking my ma walk in. "What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow? You said you were going to be here for one more week." She snapped at me. "This can't be happening."

"Ma I was going to tell you I just wanted to tell Lyla first. I gotta go I can't explain why I just have to go." I said as I stepped closer to her. "I will come back again. I just need to handle a few things first."

"I don't understand everything is going good here I almost have you wanting to stay here and then these men come and you're leaving." She screamed at me. "You are not going back there I won't let you. Your brother has ruin your life enough already." She said as she roughly took a hold of my arm.

"I never said I was staying here. Why would you think that?" I asked as I tried to pull my arm out of her grasp. She dug her nails into the back of my arm. "LET ME GO!" I growled at her.

"NO!" She yelled in my face. "You are staying here and they are leaving now."

I had never realized that Lyla had gone to get the guys when she saw the argument getting heated. A hand came down on my ma's wrist. "Let the lass go! We don't want any trouble." Chibs said to ma as she released my arm and he pulled me towards him. "Lass will be leaving with us." He said in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

I looked around to see everyone standing in the small living room including abuela who had a worry look on her face. My ma stepped back away from us. "Is this the life you really want to have?" She snapped at me. "You can't even visit someone without them having to ruin it." She said as she pointed at Chibs.

"It's not like that. They are not here to ruin my time on purpose. Something came up I am needed back at home."

"This is your fucking home. Why don't you try telling me the truth?" She yelled at me. "You came here to get away from something and I know you did. Was it one of them that hurt you? We can't help you if you don't talk to us."

"I never came here for help. I came to visit that was it! I never said I was moving back here." I said as I looked around and noticed that Opie and Lyla were no longer in the room with us. "My life and home is back in Charming with Juan Carlos. If I need help I have him and them." I said as I point to Chibs. "They're all the help I need and none of these guys has ever done anything to hurt me." I said as I pointed at the two Sons standing by me protectively.

"This biker gang has brainwashed you into thinking you can't have a better life. They will ruin your life just like that federal agent said when she was here. They are nothing but trouble." she snapped at me. "Why would you want to be a biker whore for these men?"

My entire body tensed up when she said that and Chibs pulled me in tighter to him. "They are not a fucking gang so stop calling them that and I'm not a fucking biker whore." I said as I tried to move closer to her but Chibs wouldn't let me go. "You need to back off and watch what you say about them to me. That fucking biker you are so worried about helped me get to where I am. I love him." I said to her but realized I said it to myself more.

"How can you trust these people?" she asked. "If that biker loved you shouldn't he be here to take you home like Lyla's husband came for her. Your brother couldn't even come here for you."

"I trust these guys with my life." I growled at her. "Juan Carlos and Happy would have come if they could."

"Oh that's right they just got out of prison but they're not criminals right. Then what the hell are they Jessica?" she yelled.

"Back off them already! They never did shit to you so stop fucking talking about them like that. They are part of my family now." I snapped at her.

"Leave my house and don't ever come back." She screamed at me. "No daughter of mine will talk to me this way."

"It didn't have to be this way." I said as I noticed Lyla and Opie walk in from the bedroom with our luggage. "But if that's how you guys feel." I said as I looked between abuela and my ma. "Then this is the last time you will ever see me. Now I know why Juan Carlos wanted out of here."

"Jess we got all your stuff let's go." Opie said as he opened the door and Chibs led me towards it. "Look we are sorry about this." Opie said towards them as he walked out.

I glanced back at abuela and my ma I didn't want things to end this way but I had no choice. The club was my family now and if they couldn't accept it then there was no place for me here. Deep down I knew this all along but I need to come back here so I would know that my choice to stay in Charming was the right one. The reason I brought Lyla with me was because with her here no one would sway me to make the wrong choice. She never tried to convince me that Charming was where I needed to be but she also never let my head get wrapped up with the idea of staying in New York.

We spent the night at a hotel near JFK airport. The five of us were in one room I didn't realize how much I missed the guys until we were sitting here having a few beers while talking about the stuff Lyla and I had seen while here. No one mentioned the fight between me and my ma which I was grateful for that because I was trying not to cry. I was really hoping to make things right for my ma and I and then hoping to do the same for Juice. The next day we all sleep in a little our flight didn't leave until one o'clock. When we all finally got up we were all ready by eleven. I wore a pair of ripped skinny denims with a purple cami, a black cropped leather jacket and my black studded booties.

When we finally landed in Oakland Miles and Kozik were at baggage claim waiting for us. After we got our bags and were walking to the parking lot Kozik put his arm around my shoulders and slowed my walking so we would be a little further back from the rest of them but Chibs noticed and also slowed his walking so he was only about a foot or two in front of us. Kozik shook his head but ended up talking anyways.

"Jess you really need to talk with Happy. He lost his mind when he found out you were in New York. He thought ya weren't gonna come back." He said to me as he stepped in front of me to stop me from walking. "He ain't the same without ya."

"Kozy to be honest with you at first I didn't think I was going to come back. I never said this to anyone but I went out there to see if I could live without Happy." I said to him. "The thing is if I had to live without him I could. The things he said to me and the fact that he was able to hit me." Kozik open his mouth to say something but I continued before he could. "I don't care how mad he was he still hit me. I don't know if I can get past it all but the thought of never seeing him again hurts just as much."

Kozik again went to say something but this time Chibs cut him off. "Brotha drop it. Lass has plenty of time ta figure shit out." He said as he stepped around Kozik and put his arm around me and pulled me towards the van. "Come on let's get ya home." He then leaned into my ear to whisper. "I know ya love Hap and ya know dat too but take ya time and don't let anyone push ya into anything."

"I know Thanks Chibs." I said to him as I put my arm around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder. Having Chibs around felt like having a very protect father there for you. "I like having you around." I said with a smile.

"Ya can always count on me ta be there for ya." He said as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

The ride from Oakland wasn't too bad but it was quiet. Kozik never said another word to me after Chibs stepped in. I was shock to see Miles stop the van in front of my house I thought we were going to TM.

Chibs opened the side door and climbed out with my bags and I followed him. "I thought we were going to the clubhouse. What are we doing here?" I asked him as we reached my door.

"Nah lass, I was told ta drop ya off here." He said as he opened the door and stepped in. I walked in behind him and saw Happy sitting on the recliner I didn't see his bike in the drive way so I was surprised to see him in here. I looked up at Chibs and he gave me a weak smile as he put my bags down next to the couch and then look at Happy. "Don't ya put your hands on 'er this time." He said to him in a stern voice and Happy just glared at him. He turned to me and held my face and in a low voice he said. "Call me if ya need ta. A'ight." Then he placed a kiss on my forehead and walked out closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters. But I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank You to everyone that as added this to their favorites or story alert. I am still having computer problems but I managed to get one to borrow so I could get this chapter up.**

**Chapter 13**

"What are you doing here and where is your bike?" I asked Happy as I picked up my bags and he got up from his seat. "I'm really not in the mood to fight. I'm too tired and it was a long flight." I said as I started for the stairs.

"My bike is in the garage. Jess we really need to talk." He said as he walked over to me and took the bags from my hands.

"Happy I want to go shower and change. Can we do this later?" I said to him.

"Fine." He said to me as he walked pass me and started to go up the stairs. "But I ain't leaving until shit is settled."

"Where are you going?" I asked him as I stood at the bottom looking up at him.

"I'm taking your shit up to the room." He said to me with an attitude as he continued up the stairs.

I walked in the bedroom behind him and went to the dresser and grabbed my clothes to go shower. When I walked in the bathroom I locked the door behind me I knew it would piss him off but I didn't want him coming in on me. I showered and got dressed as I walked back in the room he was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard smoking a cigarette and glaring at me. For the first time in a long time I felt uncomfortable standing in front of him. I thought he would have gone back down stairs. I was only wearing my navy blue Abercrombie tank and gray booty shorts with no bra on so I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now that your shower and changed let's talk." He said to me as he died out his cigarette.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Why the fuck did you go to New York?" He growled. "I thought we decided you were going to wait."

"I changed my mind and wanted to go now." I snapped back at him. "I make my own choices now." I said as I stood in the front of the dresser.

"Look Jess I am sorry I should have never accused you of that shit with Koz." He said as he got off the bed and walked towards me. I tried to step back but I bumped into the dresser. He leaned forward and I turned my head away from him. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. His eyes roamed over my face and stopped at the cuts. "Jess I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit you." Then he placed two soft kisses on the almost healed cuts that were on my cheek.

"Happy I can't do this." I said as I tried to push him back. "You said you would never hit me and you did and the things you said to me hurt just as much as the hit. How am I supposed to get over all that?"

He took a couple steps back from me and rubbed his hand across his face. "I know what I said to ya but I was pissed off." I open my mouth to say something but he stopped me. "I know there is no excuse that would ever be good enough for something like that so I ain't gonna try to come up with one. We gotta try and fix this between us."

"I need something to drink." I said as I started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Jess you can't fucking ignore this. We need to talk this shit out." He snapped as he followed me. When I reached the stairs he grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall. "Talk to me damn it."

"I don't want to talk to you." I growled at him as I tried to push him back. "You need to let me work shit out in my fucking head first."

He stepped back and I continued down the stairs. I walked in the kitchen to find something to drink and not finding anything other than beer. I was standing in front of the refrigerator with the door open looking inside when Happy walked in the kitchen. I pulled a beer out popped it open and handed it to him. I turned to throw the cap away when I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me towards him.

"What the fuck happen to your arm?" he growled at me. I looked down at the back of my arm and saw a four finger shaped bruise topped off with small half-moon shape cuts from when my ma squeezed my arm and dug her nails in. "Who did this to you?"

"My ma and I got into a pretty heated argument." I said as I pulled my arm from him and turned to grab a beer for myself.

"Why the fuck did you stay there then?" he snapped.

"It happened after the guys showed up to bring me back to Charming." I said as I walked away from him to go into the living room.

"Why the fuck do you keep walking away from me when we're talking?" he snapped as he punched the wall next to him. Then he followed me into the living room.

"I don't want to talk about anything." I said as I sat down and tuck my legs under me. "And stop punching my damn walls!" he just glared at me.

"We are going to talk whither you like it or not. A'ight." He said as sat in the recliner.

"Fine you want to know why I went to New York?" I asked him and he just grunted. "I went there to get away from you." I could see the hurt in his eyes but I continued anyways. "I wanted to see if I can survive without you in my life. I wanted to see if my life could be better without you in it."

"If that's what you want then go back." he snapped at me. "Once Jimmy is dead your free to fucking go back."

"I said I wanted to see not that I wanted to be there." I yelled back him. "I came back here because my life is here, my brother is here, and my friends are here, god damn you're here."

"Why should I matter if you went there to get away from me?" He asked me with anger in his voice.

"Because I still fucking love you." I screamed at him. "I just don't know how to get pass this. You hurt me and I can't forget that. Hell I don't even know if I can forgive you!"

"I should have never hit you I said I was sorry." He said to me as he got up and walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of me. "I was wrong to do that I couldn't control my anger." He leaned forward and held on to my thighs.

"It's not just the hit Happy." I said as I slowly pushed his hands off of me. He glared at me when I did that but he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "You called me a whore. That hurt more than this." I said as I point to my cheek.

"I didn't mean it. My mouth was running before I could even think about what I was saying."

"It doesn't matter because you had to have already had that fucking thought in your head before it even came out." I said to him as he stood up. "Your ass even threw Seattle in my face even though I told you I never did anything with anyone while I worked there." I snapped at him. The anger took total control of my mouth and I couldn't stop it. "If you're going to be blaming me for shit I might as well fucking do it then. Maybe I should go to the local gentlemen's club and screw everyone in there."

He leaned forward placing both his hands on either side of my head on the back of the couch with his face inches away from mine. My heart was beating fast but I was trying not to show him I was scared. "Don't ever make a threat like that again." Then he pushed himself off the couch and sat back in the recliner not saying anything else to me.

We sat there quietly watching TV for a few hours. I had mixed emotions about him being here. Part of me wanted to climb on top of him and jump his bones but the other part of me wanted to throw his ass out of the house and I wasn't too sure on which part to listen to. I had so much going on in my head I didn't know where to start when it came to figuring this shit out with him. I loved him but at the same time I felt hatred towards him because not only did he hit me but he didn't trust me. If he had trusted me he would have taken the pictures as they were which was two friends being there for each other. It wasn't the first time that Kozik and I were close like that we were practically best friends when I lived in Tacoma and Happy didn't have problems with it then. Something in my gut tells me that it wasn't just the pictures that had Happy thinking shit was going on but also a little devil sitting on his shoulder talking in his ear. I must have been in some kind of trance because at first I didn't hear Happy talking to me.

"Jess I asked ya question!" he snapped. I turned my head towards him. "Ya look cold do ya want a blanket?"

"Oh. I'm sorry I was stuck in my thoughts. I'll get it myself." I said as I started to get up. He got up and pushed me back down on the couch then went up the stairs. I watched him walk away and then I stretched out across the couch as he came back down. He walked over to me and laid the blanket across my body and sat back on the recliner.

"What were ya thinking about?" he asked as he sat back down. "Ya looked like you were in your thoughts pretty deep."

"Everything." I said as I turned to lay on my side to face the TV and he just nodded not saying anything else.

I must have doze off sometime after that because I was awaken by something cold being dragged down my arm when I turned my head to see what it was I saw a gun barrel pointed at me. With it being dark in the living room and out of instinct of self-preservation I jumped off the couch only to be pulled back down by my hair. I screamed loud and a hand covered my mouth.

"Now we don't want to wake the neighbors do we?" I heard Jimmy's voice say to me from behind "If I release your mouth do you promise not to scream again?"

I nodded my head yes but I was trying to scan the room in the dark with my eyes as they were starting to adjust wondering where Happy was I know he was here when I fell asleep he must have left. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as he released my mouth.

"Well you left New York so quick I had to wait around for the next flight out. That wasn't very nice of you to run like that but your cousin Sonja was nice enough to tell me that the Sons came and brought you back here." he said as he stepped around the couch to stand in front of me.

"Why would my cousin tell anything about me?" I asked him.

"Well I guess you're not her favorite person and she was all too willing to tell me everything I wanted to know about you." He replied to me.

"Why are you doing this Happy and I are no longer together he can give two shits on what happens to me?" I said as I sat back further on the couch trying to put distance between us. "If he did I wouldn't be here alone right now."

"See Jessie baby that's were your wrong because if he didn't care he would have never sent them bastards out there to get you!" he snapped as he waved the gun in my face. "I really thought all those pictures of and his friend was going to work on getting rid of him. I guess not but that's ok I'm here now. Now this is how we are going to do this first we are going to get to know each other a little better." He said as he leaned forward and ran his hand from my shoulder down to my waist I cringed when his hand grazed my breast. "Then you're going to give Happy a call so he can join our little party. Then I could finally get my revenge for my brother."

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at him as I knocked his hand away from me. "You're going to have to kill me before I let you do anything with me."

"Bitch you have no choice!" He said as his hand closed around my neck and he started to squeeze. I brought my hands up to pull on his arm because he was cutting off my air supply. "YOU BELONG TO ME NOW!" He screamed at me.

Then I heard a gunshot go off and Jimmy released my neck as he screamed. I dropped myself to the floor as Jimmy fell on the couch. As he started to get up he fired a shot towards the kitchen. I gasped for air when I didn't hear any sound come from the Kitchen I was hoping the shot missed. When he was on his feet again he pulled me to my feet by my arm using my body to cover his and wrapping an arm around my neck trying to hold himself up. I could feel the back of my shirt getting wet.

"I know you're in there come out now or I will fucking put a bullet in her head." He said as he pointed the barrel to my head. I felt the tears start to slide down my cheeks. "Tell whoever is here to come out or I will shoot your ass." He snarled into my ear.

"I don't know who is here. When I fell asleep I was alone." I lied to him.

"Don't fucking lie to me." he said as he squeezed his arm around my throat.

I went to bring my hands to his arm when I heard another gunshot this time from the side of us. I felt blood splatter across my face as I was dragged down to the floor when Jimmy slumped forward on me. The lights in the room went on and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Lass ya a'ight." I heard Chibs say as the weight was pulled off me and I turned to face him and he pulled me in for a hug. "Were ya hit anywhere? Did he hurt you?" he said sounding very concern.

"No I wasn't hit. Is Jimmy dead?" I said in a shaky voice and he nodded yes to me. "Where's Happy?" I asked as I started to panic.

"Chibs ya need to come in the kitchen Hap was hit." I heard Juice scream from the kitchen.

I jumped off the floor when I heard that and ran towards the kitchen. Happy was sitting on the floor against the refrigerator with his knees up. I knelt down between his knees and saw the blood coming from his right shoulder. "Let me see how bad it is?" I said to him as I felt more tears slide down my cheek.

He reached up with his good arm and wiped the tears away. "I'm good. He didn't hurt ya did he? I tried to get a clean shot of him but he fucking shot back at me before I can get another round off." He said to me as I started to unzip his sweater to remove it. "Fuck that hurts!" he said as I moved his arm to pull the sweater down.

I looked up to asked Chibs something and that's when I noticed that Jax and Tig were standing there talking to Chibs and Juice. "Chibs can you get my bag out of the car please?" I asked him. "The keys are on the table by the door." I said as he nodded and walk away.

"Darlin' we need to get the body out of here so we're going to pull your car out and bring the van in the garage." Jax said to me as he walked closer to us. "We looked around outside it don't look like your neighbors heard anything. Hap are ya good?"

"Yeah. Who got the last shot off?" Happy asked Jax.

"I did brotha. Straight ta da temple." Chibs said as he came back in and handed me my bag. "He's not gonna bother ya anymore. I kept my promise ta ya." He said to me as he leaned down and with a gloved hand wiped at my forehead before he placed a kiss on it.

The guys walked out of the kitchen leaving Tig behind standing there staring at us with a grin on his face. I looked at Happy then up towards Tig again and his grin got wider. "Why are you smiling like that?" I questioned him.

"Um doll face ya look like a little cold there?" he said pointing at my chest.

"What the fuck Tig! Stop looking at her like that mutha fucker!" Happy snapped at him as his good arm came up to cover my breast. "Jess put my fucking sweater on!" he growled out. I grabbed the sweater I took off of him and slid it on quickly.

"Sorry brother I couldn't help it." Tig said with his creepy smile plastered across his face and not noticing Chibs standing behind him.

Happy growled and went to try and get up but I stopped him. "Hap no leave it alone." I said to him as I pushed on his chest.

"Tig back da hell off." Chibs said as he smacked a hand down hard on Tig's shoulder. "Hap might not be able ta take ya right now but I can." Tig grin at Chibs and walked away. "He always thinks wit da wrong head." He said smiling at us as he walked away and Happy growled.

I pulled out some scissors to cut off Happy's shirt. I put on some gloves and I worked as quickly as I could on Happy's shoulder as the rest of the guys finished what they were doing in the living room. The bullet was still in there so I had to remove it. As I was finishing the last stitch Juice came in the kitchen and crouched down next to us as I was bandaging it up.

"Jess are you sure you're a'ight?" he asked me and I nodded yes to him. "Happy are you good? We gotta go take care of this. Do ya want us to come back?"

"Nah brother, we're good call me when everything is completely turned to ashes." Happy said to him as he stood up pulling me up with him. "You good with me being here?" he asked Juice.

"Yeah! Take care of my sister." Juice said and Happy nodded at him then he looked at me. "Call me if ya need me and get all that blood of your face. Hap what about her clothes?"

"I'll get rid of them." Happy said to Juice and started to pull me towards the stairs. "Jess ya gotta change out of them clothes and shower."

Happy walked me to our room and as I removed his sweater and placed it on the chair he led me straight to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and that's when everything that just happened kicked in. The blood was splatter across my face smeared in some spots and all over my clothes; the back of my shirt was soaked in Jimmy's blood while the front had Happy's blood on it. Happy's shot must have hit Jimmy somewhere in his torso I wasn't too sure because I didn't bother to look at the body. I looked up and through the mirror at Happy who was standing behind me waiting. By the look on his face he was waiting to see how I was going to react. I was trying to stay as calm as I could.

"I thought you left me." I said as I looked at him through the mirror. "When I didn't see you I got scared."

"Jess I didn't mean to scare you like that." He said as he turned me to face him. "I was sitting on the recliner watching ya sleep when I heard someone trying to get in the front door. I went to the Kitchen because I wanted him to come in so this time he wouldn't get away. While I was in there I called Tig. When I hung up the phone I had to walk back to the door way for the living room slow so he wouldn't hear me that's when I heard ya scream."

"I tried to run when I saw the gun but he pulled me back by my hair." I said as I felt a tear slide down my face.

He stepped forward and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "When I did reach the door way he was already standing in front of ya. I heard everything he said to ya." Happy said as he slid some strands of hair behind my ear. "I was about to take my shot when ya snapped at him." he said with a smile. "I was proud of ya for not taking his shit."

"I was scared out of mind but I was not going to let him touch me." I said as I looked down at my feet.

He placed two fingers under my chain and lifted my head. "It would have never gone that far. I told ya before no one touches what is mine." He said as he took a step back. "When I saw him start to choke ya I fired my shot but he went down too quick for me to get off a second one. As he came back up I was about to shoot again but he fired his gun first and it hit me. Then he grabbed ya and I no longer had clean shot but I never took my eyes off ya until I saw Jax and Juice come in the back."

"When that first shot went off I knew it was you but I didn't want him to know that." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "But when he fired back I was praying he missed."

"Well when I heard the next shot I thought he shot you." He said as he rubbed his hand over his bald head. "I was about to run out there but Jax pushed me against the fridge I was trying to fight him off but then I heard ya talk to Chibs. Let's get this shit off ya." He said changing the subject on me.

He reached out and tugged at the hem of my shirt and I nodded at him as I lifted my arms and he lifted off my shirt. When I brought my arms down I crossed them over my chest and he shook his head at me. "I ain't gonna touch ya if ya don't want me to." He said sounding angry. I pulled off the rest of my clothes and handed them to him as I stepped in the shower and he walked out of the bathroom. I scrubbed at my body with soap twice trying to make sure all of Jimmy's blood was off of me.

When I was done I wrapped a towel around me and walked into the bedroom and saw that Happy wasn't in there. I put on one of Happy's shirts and a pair of panties when I was finished getting dress Happy walked back into the room. "You don't mind do you?" I asked him as I tugged on the shirt I had on.

"I don't mind. Get some sleep I'll be down stairs." He said as he started to walk away.

"Happy." I called out for him and he turned to look at me. "I don't want to be alone." I said as I laid back on the bed.

"You don't have to be." He said to me as he walked over and removed his boots. He still had no shirt on but he left his jeans on and he placed his gun on the nightstand then he laid on the bed next to me with my back to him.

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked him in a low voice.

"I never said I didn't trust ya!" he said in an angry voice. "Why the hell would ya think that?"

"Because if you trusted me all this shit with Kozik would have never happened!" I said as I started to feel the anger building inside of me. "What you did to him was wrong. He has always had respect for you. All these years I have been around you and him he has never once tried to come on to me! You knew we were friends. Hap he's the reason we got together in the first place."

Happy's hand came down on my shoulder and pulled me flat on my back and I saw him wince from the jostling he did to his shoulder. "Look I wasn't fucking thinking straight a'ight to much shit was going through my fucking head."

"Let's just go to bed." I said to him as I rolled back to my side.

When he rolled back on his back I scooted my body a little closer to him. He must have noticed because he slid his arm under my head and wrapped it around my body and pulled me flush with his body. I knew we weren't done talking about this but I still needed to have him near me that was the only way I was going to get any sleep tonight. I turned around to face him and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I felt the bed shift a little when Happy leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips and whispered "I love you" in my ear. I didn't say anything or open my eyes I just laid there like I was sleeping.

The next morning when I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight that was flooding the room I thought I heard someone call my name then I noticed Happy was still here lying on his back with one arm laying across his chest and the other still around me. I started to get up and he pulled me closer. Then we heard a creak come from the stairs all of sudden Happy sat up quickly and grunting in from the pain in his shoulder and pulling me towards him. He already had his gun pointed towards the door that's when Tig and Juice walked in the room and jumped when they saw the gun.

"What the fuck is your problem walking in here like that?" Happy snapped at them as he pulled the blanket over me after seeing Tig standing there.

"We called out for ya guys a few times." Juice said to Happy with his hands up because Happy still had the gun aimed at them. "Can ya put the gun away?"

Happy got off the bed and placed the gun in the back of his waist band. "Let's go down stairs while Jess gets dress." He said as he guided Tig out by the back of his neck and shut the door behind them.

I climbed out of the bed once the door was shut and got dressed. I wore a pair of skinny jean capris with a red cami and my juicy culture black sweater with my black and white pumas. I pinned the front of my hair back from my face. I walked down stairs and the guys were standing around the kitchen talking when I walked in they all got quiet. "Am I disturbing something?" I asked as I stopped walking.

"No." Juice said to me quickly. "How are you doing today?" Juice asked me as he walked closer to me.

"Good considering I had a gun pointed at my head last night." I said to him sarcastically. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I came here to see how you are doing. Chibs told me about the fight ya had with ma." He said as he rubbed his hand across his face. "What happened?"

"She got mad because I chose to come back to Charming instead of staying out there with her." I said as I walked around him to sit at the table. "They tried everything they could to get me to stay. They tried to blame you for my face." I said as I looked up at Happy and he just put his head down.

"What did ya tell 'em?" Juice asked as he pulled a chair to sit next to me.

"Nothing. I didn't want to talk about it. We fought the first day I was there too."

"Why did ya stay so long then doll face?" Tig asked as he sat across from us. "What was the fight about?"

"I was hoping to make things right for us." I said as I turned to face him. "Stahl went out there." Before I could say anymore Happy cut in.

"What the fuck do ya mean Stahl went out there. She ain't even breathing anymore." Happy growled out.

"She was out there before all of you got locked up. She told them about Juice being a Son and about you." I said pointing at Happy. "They told them that they need to keep me away from you. My ma tried to question me about what you did that had the ATF saying you were a bad person to be around."

Happy stepped forward and placed both his hands down on the table. "What did ya tell her?" he asked in a low threating voice.

"I told her it was not my business to tell." He smiled and pushed himself back. "She also asked about some of the stuff that happened to Juice but I told her she had to ask him if she wanted to know."

"That's good doll face never tell anyone the business of Samcro. I'll be right back." Tig said as he got up and walked out the back door.

"What else did she say to ya?" Juice asked.

"She basically said I was making a mistake coming back her because the club was going to ruin my life and that I was nothing more than a biker whore." I said looking up at Happy and he just shook his head while running his hand down his face. "After that we said some things to each other and she kicked me out and said to never come back there again."

"Damn Jess I'm sorry that happened." Juice as he pulled me in for a hug. "I know you were trying to make things right with her but ya still got us."

"I know but I had to try." I said as I hugged him back. "Juice, you and this club is all the family I need."

As I got up from the chair Tig came back in. "Brothers we gotta go." He said as walked through the Kitchen to the front door.

"Jess we need to go to the clubhouse." Happy said as he walked towards me. "We got club business to take care of."

"Is this about what went down last night?" I asked him.

"No. We gotta vote on something." Happy said to me.

"Ok. I'm just going to hang out here then." I said as I walked pass him.

"No ya ain't." he said as grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked up at him. "I ain't leaving ya here alone and don't fight with me about it."

"Hap just because we shared the bed last night doesn't mean things are good with us. I'm staying here."

I don't give a fuck if shits good or not." He said with anger in his voice. "Ya ain't fucking stayin' here alone so get your shit and let's go. One more thing you're fucking ridin' with me." he snapped as he let my arm go and walked away from me.

I stood there pissed off when I noticed Juice was still standing there. "Jess just do what he says. We gotta go."

"This is Bullshit but you know what I don't get is one minute you don't want me with him and the next you're telling me to do what says." I snapped as I stormed pass him bumping my shoulder into his.

"It doesn't matter because you'll end up back with him anyways whither I like it or not so I give up." Juice said to me.

"You don't know that." I snapped at him. "What if this isn't what I want anymore?"

He smirked at me. "It'll happen, might not be today but you will be back with Hap." I was so pissed at him but no words would come to mind to say to him so I just flipped him off.

I grabbed my keys and wallet as Juice walked pass me and went out the door with a smug smile on his face. As I walked out the door I slammed it shut Happy glared at me when I did that and Tig had a smirk on his face. I climbed on the back of Happy's bike and adjusted myself so I wasn't close to him.

He got pissed and yanked me forward by my arms. "Don't fucking play games with me." he snapped as he wrapped my arms around his waist.

We pulled on to the lot and parked. As the four of us walked to the doors I could see the tension in everyone's faces. I wasn't too sure why they were having church but it couldn't be any good and the only thing I knew was this had nothing to do with me. I saw Chibs and bobby sitting at the bar when we walked in.

"Wait here with Chucky." Happy said as he guided me to the bar and Chucky came out of the Kitchen. "I shouldn't be too long." He then turned towards the chapel and walked away.

"How ya doing today lass?" Chibs asked as he walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm doing ok." I said to him as I hugged him back. Bobby walked pass us and nodded his head at me and I smiled at him. "What's all this about everyone seems tense?" I asked Chibs as he pulled out of the hug.

"Nothin' ta worry ya pretty little head about lass." He said as he kissed my forehead and walked away.

I sat there quietly while Chucky went back into the kitchen to check on what he was cooking. I got bored quick so I got up to go play a game of pool. As I walked to the pool table all hell broke loose in the matter of seconds. All of sudden glass was flying everywhere and bullets were being sprayed all through the room. I tried to run back to the bar as fast as I could.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or it characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to the readers that have left reviews for the story and thank you to all the readers that have added the story to their favorites or alerts. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

All hell has broke loose at the clubhouse one minute I was walking to the pool table and the next bullets are coming in all around me. I started to run back towards the bar when the chapel doors open and the guys came running out. I had my hands up towards my head trying to block the glass when I felt two strong arms go around my waist and pulled me to the ground as we slid down and across the floor I still had my hands covering my head when I heard Jax talk.

"Jess are ya good?" he asked me. I looked at him and just shook my head yes. "Stay down!" he yelled as he got up and ran out of the clubhouse with all the other guys.

Once all the shooting stopped I sat up as Chucky came running in from the kitchen with a lost look on his face. I sat there on the floor leaning against the chair that was near the pool table trying to calm my nerves I was shaking so bad. I had a few scratches from some of the glass that was on the ground when we slid across it but nothing that was too bad or needed any medical attention. A few minutes later Juice and Happy came running back in the bar screaming my name. When they saw my legs sticking out from behind the chair they ran towards me Happy crouched down in front of me as Juice stood behind him.

"Jess were you hit anywhere?" Happy said in a panicked voice as he scanned my body with his eyes to see for himself.

I pushed him away and he stumbled a little but caught himself before he fell and I stood up. "I told you I didn't fucking want to be here." I screamed at the both of them as Happy stood up in front of me. "I could have fucking got shot you asshole." I yelled at Happy as I went to smack him but he caught my wrist before it could make any contact with his face.

"Calm the fuck down now!" He growled at me. "I take it ya weren't hit with a fucking bullet."

The fear I had somehow grew me balls because I couldn't stop any of the words from coming out of my mouth. "NO!" I yelled in his face as he still held on to my wrist. "Does it look like I fucking got hit asshole?" Happy had a pissed off look on his face and Juice just stood there with his jaw on the ground not saying a word. "That's the second time in less than twenty four hours that I could have been shot because of you and this fucking club."

His other hand came up and took a hold of my chin roughly. "You better fucking watch yourself girl!" he said to me in a menacing voice. "You need to take your ass to the office and sit with Gemma. I gotta go handle some business I'll be back for ya later." He snapped at me.

I knew he was angry with me for what I just said to him but I was just as angry with him and my temper kept getting the best of me. I pulled my face away from his hand and yanked my wrist from his grip. "Don't bother I know my own way home." I said as I walked away from him. "I can get myself there. I don't need your fucking help."

"Bitch who the fuck do ya think you're talking to like that!" He screamed as I walked to the clubhouse door. "Get your ass fucking back here now."

"Just let her go and calm down." I heard Juice tell him as I walked out.

I walked out of the clubhouse and saw all the commotion going on out there. Chibs was standing by the van with Clay and Jax talking. When Jax noticed me he started to walk up to me as Happy and Juice came walking out of the doors. Happy glared at me but continued to walk towards the van with Juice climbing in and leaving. When Jax finally reach were I was standing he spoke to me.

"Darlin' I didn't hurt ya when I took ya down did I?" He asked.

"No you didn't I'm good. Thank you." I said to him. "I probably would have been shot if it wasn't for you."

He grimaced when I said that. "Let's not worry about that." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I moved back so his hand fell away. He looked a little stunned but continued to talk anyways. "Go in the office with ma. While we figure this shit out a'ight."

I nodded my head at him and walked over to the office with Gemma. The cops showed up little bit after that when they were done talking Jax and Clay left. Gemma and I were stuck with Tig and I was stuck going to some garden shit with Gemma when all I wanted to do was go home. After being at the garden party for a while Clay showed up and I convinced Tig to give me a ride home. Tig was creepy but he could be sweet sometimes and this happens to be one of those times. He wasn't staring at me in perverted way which had me a little shocked but I was happy for it. When we pulled up to the house he walked me in because he wanted to make sure it was clear before he left.

"Ya sure you want to stay here alone doll face." He asked me after he cleared the house. "I can call a prospect to come over here until Hap gets home."

"No prospect and no Happy." I said to him as I walked him back to the door. "I want to be alone tonight."

"I won't send a prospect but I can't do shit about Killa if he comes I ain't gonna try and stop him." Tig said as he walked out.

"Tig I got a question for you." I said as walked out behind him. "That day Happy and I fought at the clubhouse why did you say sorry to me?"

I saw something flash in his eyes but before I could figure it out it was gone. "I just felt bad the way things had gone down for ya."

Something told me that wasn't the whole truth but that was the best answer I was going to get from him. "Thanks for the ride." I said as I went back inside.

"No problem doll" he said as he started to walk away. "Keep inside and lock the doors." He yelled over his shoulder as he reached Gemma's SUV.

After locking up and watching Tig pull off I grabbed a bite to eat then showered and put on a t-shirt and some shorts so I could try and get some sleep. I decided to shut and lock the bedroom door. I laid there for a little bit trying to wrap my head around everything that has gone on. I knew deep down that this could have happened I knew that for years but it has never happened until now and the reality of it all was just now settling in. A few hours later I heard the door knob jiggle but I didn't make any move to open it. When the door didn't open I heard him walk away heavy footed which was something he did not do often because he had the ability to sneak up on anyone. I felt bad for locking him out but I knew if he came in it would have gone one of two ways. We would have yelled at each other for god knows how long or I would have given in and I didn't want to do either until I was sure that I could really handle this life.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed in a pair of black yoga pants with a purple V-neck shirt. As I walked out of the room I glanced in both spare rooms and noticed that both of the beds were empty so I assumed he had already left last night. When I stepped into the kitchen to make some coffee I was shocked to see Happy leaning against the counter with his arms across his chest.

"Why the fuck did ya lock the god damn door last night?" He snapped at me.

I had no response for him so I just walked by him to the coffee pot. He reached out and grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "Let my fucking arm go. I don't have shit to say to you." I yelled at him.

He released my arm but at the same time he pushed himself off the counter and started to walk towards me. "What the fuck is your issue?" he asked me. "Did they fuck with your head in New York because ya never had a problem with the club until now?"

I decided this time I was going to stand my ground to him. When he was standing toe to toe with me I didn't step back. "No they did not fuck with my head out there because if they did I would have never come back here."

"Why are you fucking acting like this?" he snapped as he glared down at me.

"Hap I need some time and space from you." I said as he took a step back. "I don't want to keep fighting with you but I need to figure my shit out."

"Fine. You want space then ya fucking got it. I'll pick my shit up when you're not here." He growled at me. "Take all the fucking time ya need but I'm gonna tell you something first. I find one mutha fucker near what the fuck belongs to me." He said as he stepped forward this time forcing me to step back until I hit the counter behind me. ""I'll fucking kill him." He leaned forward putting both of his hands on the counter behind me trapping me between his arms with his face inches from mine. "And bitch if ya try to run I will hunt your ass down this time."

"If I haven't tried to run yet then I'm not going to fucking run." I said as I tried to push him back but he didn't move. "And if I decided to leave you will be the first to know."

His hand came up from the counter and took a hold of the back of my neck pulling my face closer to his. I flinched when he did this and I saw the hurt in his eyes but he continued anyways like he didn't see it. "Ya ain't fucking going anywhere. I ain't giving ya a fucking choice in this shit." He snapped at me. Then his lips came crashing down on mine roughly. I tried to push back on his chest but the grip he had on my neck got tighter.

He finally pulled back from my lips with a smirk plastered across his face but he still had a hold of my neck. "What the hell did you do that for?" I snapped at him as I again tried to push him back.

With the smirk still firmly in place he spoke again. "I ain't playing any games with ya remember what I fucking said to ya." He released my neck and walked away.

I stood in the same spot stunned by the kiss and his threat. When I heard the front door slam and his bike start up and leave. I wasn't too sure on exactly how much space he was going to give me but I knew I had to be careful on whatever I did.

I spent the rest of the day restocking the house with food and cleaning up. The guys had the living room pretty clean from all the blood so I didn't have to worry about that. Just as I was about to sit down and relax I heard a bike pull into my driveway. Assuming it was Happy I didn't bother to go to the door. Whoever it was rang my doorbell. When I looked out the window I saw that it was Kozik by himself. I opened the door but before I could say anything he spoke first.

"What the hell is going on with you and Hap?" he said to me as he pushed pass me into the house.

"Why hello to you too and come on in." I said to him sarcastically as I shut the door.

"I leave for two fucking days for a run and come back to find out that Jimmy is dead, the clubhouse gets shot up and Hap is moving back into the clubhouse. What the hell happen?"

"Did anyone happen to mention that I was there when they shot up the fucking clubhouse?" I snapped at him.

"What the hell does that have to do with you and Happy?" he asked.

"Everything Kozik. In less than twenty four hours I could have been shot twice because of all this. I don't know if I want this shit anymore."

"What do you mean by all of this?" He asked sounding a little upset.

"The club. Kozy so much has happened in these last few weeks. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Do ya still love him?" he asked as he stepped forward.

"Of course I still love him. I just don't know how to forgive him." I said as I wiped a tear that slipped down my face. "Like I told him I just need some time."

"Jess don't take too much time. I really hate to see ya guys lose each other." Kozik said as he kissed my forehead. "I gotta go before someone tells Hap I'm here."

"Don't let anyone try to change our friendship Kozy." I said as I walked him to the door. "I love you as much as I love Juice and Chibs."

"I know sweetheart. I'll be around." He said as he stepped out the door. "Please keep out of trouble and don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try my hardest." I said with a weak smile as I shut the door.

It has been a week since I asked Happy for some space. We haven't seen each other since the day in the kitchen. I did all I could to keep away from the clubhouse and most of the guys. Tara took over patching up the guys when they needed it. Chibs has come to the house every day to check on me and I have spotted the prospects trying to follow me around. I guess I wasn't supposed to notice them but I did. I had two more days before I was to go back to work. Gemma has called me today and asked if I could stop by TM because she needed to talk to me. As I pulled onto the lot I was thanking god that none of the bikes were there except a couple of the prospects. When I walked into the office Gemma was on the phone but she signal for me to sit down.

When she finally hung up the phone I was the first to speak. "What's up Gemma? What did you need to talk about?" I asked as I stood up.

"Sit down." She said in a demanding voice. "We need to have a serious talk."

"I'll talk to you about anything but Happy." I said as I stood standing refusing to sit back down. "My personal life is off limits to everyone."

"Tough shit!" She snapped at me. "This shit has gone on far too long. Hap has been in a pissed off mood all week. Now Clay has been in a shitty mood because of it which now puts me in a worse mood than both of them. You get were this is going."

"I didn't want this to affect anyone else that's why I have kept my distance from the clubhouse." I said to her as she got up from her chair. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"I want you to fix this shit now." She said as she pulled her glasses off and placed them on the table. "I want all my boys in better moods. As Happy's old lady it is your job to keep him happy and you ain't doing it."

"I am not his old lady anymore." I said to her with an attitude. "I will fix the problem between us on my own time. I am sorry that this is affecting the club but I not going to just forgive and forget everything just so the club can be happy."

She just smirked at me. "Well that's not how Happy sees things whither you like to admit it or not you will always be Happy's old lady. I am having dinner tomorrow night at my house. I want you there." I started to say something but she cut me off. "Do not tell me no. You have not been to dinner at my house since the day before the guys got home. Be there at six."

I did not want to fight with her. "Ok Gemma I'll be there." She smiled at me when I said that and I walked out of the office.

As I was walking to my car the guys came rolling onto the lot. I had to stop walking so they could ride pass me. As Happy passed he glared at me. Juice climbed off his bike and walked towards me with Chibs and Kozik doing the same behind him. Juice and I have not spoken much since the shooting.

"What are you doing here Jess?" Juice asked as he reached me.

I glanced over his shoulder and saw Happy walking towards the picnic table. "Gemma asked me to stop by. I was just leaving."

"Oh ok. I'll try and call you later." He said as he patted my shoulder and walked away.

"Hi ya lass." Chibs said as he walked up and hugged me. I just smiled at him.

"Hey Jess what's up?" Kozik said standing next to us.

"Not much Kozy." I said turning to face him. "I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"Just been busy. I'll catch up with ya later." He said as he walked away from us.

"Don't mind Kozy. Things have been rough around here lately. What brings ya here?" Chibs asked as he walked me to my car.

"Gemma needed to talk to me. She wants me to come to dinner tomorrow night." I said as we reached the car. "But while I'm here can you change the oil in my car?"

"Yeah. Give me da keys and go inside. I'll come get ya when I'm done." I nodded at him and handed him the keys.

When I walked into the clubhouse I went straight to the bar and sat down. Opie noticed me and came walking over. "Hey Jess are you and Lyla still going out tonight?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah I'm going to pick her up from the studio at eight."

"A'ight, where you guys going?" he asked as the prospect placed a beer in front of the both of us.

"To the bar right outside of town. We are suppose to meet some friends of mine from work." I said turning my body to face him. "Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know where you guys were going to be." He said as he stood up. "I gotta go I will talk to ya later."

Something seemed a little off with Opie but I wasn't going to dwell on it. As I sat there Happy walked into the clubhouse. He went to one of the couches and sat down but kept his eyes on me the whole time. A few minutes later one of the club skanks came in and saw Happy sitting on the couch by himself she walked over to him and leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. I was trying my hardest not to react to it. He smiled at her and nodded his head then turned to smirk at me. Seeing his smirk pissed me off I slammed my beer down on the bar causing everyone in the bar to look at me. I got up from the stool and stormed towards the door as my hand came down on the doorknob a bigger hand covered mine.

"What's your problem?" Happy asked in that damn raspy voice of his.

"I never said I had a problem." I said as I pulled my hand from under his.

"The way your slamming shit around seems like ya gotta problem to me." He snapped at me.

"Well let me remind you my problems are no longer your concern. So why don't you go back to your skank so I can get the fuck out of here." I snapped back at him.

"Why don't you fucking relax. You're the one that wanted fucking space." He said as he spun me around to face him. "What I choose to do is on me so fucking get over it."

"You know what you are right. What you choose to do is your business and is on you." I said as I reached behind me and opened the door. "And whatever I choose to do is on me. You'll just have to get over that!" I snapped at him as I walked out.

"Bitch what the fuck does that shit mean?" he yelled as he walked out behind me. I didn't respond to him I just kept walking to the car bay that my car was in. "Get your fucking ass back here now." He yelled.

Chibs came out of the bay once he heard Happy yelling. "What da hell is goin' on out here?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing." I said as I walked up to him and Happy was not far behind me. "Is my car done? I really need to go."

"Yeah it's done I just need ta pull it out." He said as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I can get it." I said as I snatched the keys out of his hand and went to the car door but before I could open it Happy's arm went around my waist from behind and pushed me into the car trapping me there with his body pressed against mine as his other hand smacked the top of my car cause me to jump.

"Whatcha doin' Brotha?" Chibs snapped at Happy. "Ya better not hit 'er!"

"I ain't gonna hit her. Just give us a fucking minute." He snapped back at him. "What the fuck did you mean back there?" He growled in my ear.

"The same thing you meant when you said it to me." I snapped at him. "Now get off of me."

"Ya better think about what you're saying because I'll kill a mutha fucker and have no remorse for it." He said in a low menacing voice.

"Oh it's ok for you to fuck whoever you want but not for me. It doesn't work that way Hap."

"Just try me and see what the fuck happens!" he snapped as he let go of me and walked away.

"Lass are ya ok?" Chibs asked as he watched Happy walk away from us. Then came over and put hand on shoulder turning me to face him. "What happen between ya guys?" he asked as he stepped in front of me.

"I'm alright you don't have to worry about it. I gotta go but thank you for everything." I said as I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Be careful tonight lass. Call me if ya need ta." I nodded my head at him and climbed in the car.

"I love you Chibs." I said as I pulled out and he smiled at me as he nodded his head.

As I was pulling out of the TM lot all the rage that was inside of me started to melt away and I started to cry. Seeing that bitch near him pissed me off but the smirk on his face hurt me more. I went home to shower and change to get ready to go out. I was not going to let this ruin my night. I got dressed in a black Alexander Wang leather mini skirt with a red low cut skin tight blouse paired with red Victoria Secrets strappy heels. I left my hair down and just pinned back the front so it wouldn't hang in my face. I got to the studio a little early and Lyla was still working. So I was waiting in the dressing room. She came walking in about twenty minutes later and started to get ready. That's when I saw Opie walk in. He had a worried look on his face.

"Fuck Jess I thought you guys would have been gone by now." He said as he wiped a hand down his beard.

"We're leaving in about ten minutes. Why would that be a problem?" I asked as I stood up.

"Hap is outside standing next to your cage." Opie said as he looked over to Lyla when she walked in.

I looked back at Lyla and saw the look that she was giving Opie. "I'll give you guys a couple of minutes." I said as I started to walk out. "I'll meet you by the car." I said to Lyla and she just nodded at me and I left.

As I was walking through the studio I ran into one of the blond bimbos when I turned the corner. "Bitch watch where the fuck you're going." She screamed at me after we bumped in to each other.

After everything that happened earlier I just snapped and she happened to be the one that was going to receive the shitty end of it. I grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall. "Don't ever call me a bitch again you cock sucking whore." I growled at her.

"Let me go right now before I get someone to take care of your ass." She said as she clawed at my wrist. "You don't know who you're messing around with." She snapped at me.

Just as I was about say something I heard Bobby tell someone to go get Happy. She smirked at me when she heard him say that. I pulled her off the wall by her throat and slammed her back into it hard making her scream and dig her nails into my wrist deeper.

"Now smirk bitch!" I snapped at her. "What the fuck do you think they are going to do to me?"

"They are going to kill your ass bitch!" she snarled at me.

I slammed her again into the wall. Just as she hit the wall Happy's arm went around my waist and his other hand grabbed my arm. "Jess let her go." He said to me in a calm voice.

"NO!" I yelled at him. "She wants to talk shit to me and call me a bitch after I just told her ass not to."

"Get her ass off me." She gasped out because I started to squeeze her throat.

Happy's arm squeezed a little tighter around my waist. I squeezed my hand a little tighter around her throat and pulled her off the wall making her scream again. I flung her back as I released her. Happy pulled my arm to my chest and held me tight. "What the fuck is going on with you?"

Before I could say anything the whore open her mouth again. "Bitch you better let go." She snapped as she rubbed her throat. I tried to lunged at her but the hold Happy had me didn't allow me to move an inch.

"Ima watch your fucking mouth with her." Bobby snapped at her. "Next time I'll let her take your ass out."

"She attacked me. Why aren't you having him do something about it?" she whined to Bobby as she pointed at Happy.

"Because that sweet thing in his arms IS Hap's old lady. So I would watch myself if I were you." He said as he smiled at me and walked away. She stormed after him leaving Happy and me standing there.

"You can take your hands off me now." I said in calm voice hoping he would let go.

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen. I'll let you go when were outside." He said as he lifted me off my feet and carried me out of the building to my car.

He let me go when we reached my car door. He stuck his hand out to me like he wanted something. "What?" I asked him as I open the car door.

"Let me see your wrist." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled it up to look at it. "Pop your trunk."

I did as he asked then look down at my wrist and saw all the scratches that Ima left on there. I sat on my seat with my legs hanging out of the car. Happy came back and stood in front of me as he crouched down I looked at him. "I can do this myself." I said as I tried to take my medical bag from him.

"Stop being so god damn stubborn and let me do this." He said as he pulled the bag away from me. "Fuck she dug her shit in pretty good."

"You shouldn't be riding around on the bike yet. Your shoulder needs to heal up." I said to him as he was sifting through my bag.

"I'm good don't worry about it." He said as he pulled on my hand to start cleaning it up. "What the fuck was up with that shit in there?" he said looking up at me.

"She pissed me off and I wasn't in the mood for no one's shit."

He didn't say anything else we both sat there quietly while he cleaned up the blood from the scratches and bandaged it up. A little while later Lyla and Opie came walking out. "Hey Jess everything good. I heard what happened with Ima." Lyla said as she walked up with a huge grin across her face.

"How did I not realize that was the bitch Tara can't stand." I said looking up at Lyla. "I would have snapped her damn neck much sooner so no one could have stopped me." She laughed when I said that.

"Little lady there would have been a lot of happy people had you done that." Bobby said as he came walking up behind Opie.

I just smiled at him and looked at Lyla. "You ready to go." I asked her.

"Yeah lets go." She said as she turned to Opie and gave him a kiss. "I'll call you when we are back at Jess's house."

"Where the fuck are you going dressed like that?" Happy snapped as he stood up and stepped back.

"Out." Was the only thing I said to him as I swung my legs in the car.

Before he could say anything else I flung my bag into the back seat and started up the car as Lyla jumped in. He slammed the car door shut and glared at me as I drove off to the bar.

When we got to the bar Lyla and I met with Sandy and Debbie the four us drank for about an hour when they said they had to go. Lyla and I decided that we were not ready to go so we stood a while longer. "Hey Jess, Opie was telling me that you don't talk with any of the Sons anymore." Lyla said as she took a shot.

"I talk with Chibs all the time and sometimes with Kozy." I said as I turned towards her. "Chibs was the only one in the whole damn club that never doubted me. Kozy never has done anything wrong to me."

"What about your brother?" she asked.

"I talk to him but not as much. Grant you he was there for me afterwards but he still believed I would do something like that. He was the one person I thought would have defended me without having to ask me." I said as I took a shot of Jack. "But Chibs was the only one that did defend me to all the guys."

We had finally changed the subject and started to have fun. We had been at the bar for a few hours and it was safe to say that we were pretty drunk already. There was a guy at the end of the bar that kept buying us drinks. The first few we sent back but he was persistent so we just drank them anyways. Lyla and I were dancing on the dance floor when the guy came up from behind me and started to dance with us. We danced with him for few minutes when I felt his hands pull on my hips and try to bring me towards him. I placed my hands on his and pulled them off then Lyla and I excused ourselves to go to the bathroom.

****Happy POV****

We have been back at the clubhouse for a while now. Opie told me after the girls left that they went to the bar and I was pissed that bitch went out to a fucking bar. The croweater from earlier has been trying to get me to take her ass to the room but my mind has been on Jess since she fucking left to the bar. I got up and pushed the croweater away so I could go find Opie. I knew he had to have known what bar that bitch was at.

"Hey Ope lets go to the bar." I said as I walked up to him. "I wanna check shit out."

"A'ight." He said as he stood up. "Let's take the van the last time they went out when jess was pissed they got drunk as hell and she looked pissed off when they left tonight." I nodded my head at him and we walked out to the van.

Tig and Kozik came with us to the bar. We pulled up to the bar and the four of us walked in. It wasn't crowded in there so it was pretty fucking easy to spot Lyla and Jess on the dance floor dancing with some mutha fucker with his hands on Jess's hips. Just as I was going to walk over to them the girls walked away and went towards the bathroom as the guy walked over to the bar and sat down. I looked at Tig and nodded my head towards the bar and he smiled at me. We walked up to the guy and sat on the stools that were on both sides of him as Opie and Kozik walked over to the bartender and handed her a wad of cash to keep the cops out of this.

"That's some piece of ass ya were dancin' with." I said to him as I signaled for a beer from the bartender and she placed one in front of me. "Is she here with ya?"

"I've been trying to get that bitch all night." He said with a smile on his face. The grip I had on the beer bottle got tighter. "I plan on fucking her well into the morning. A couple more shots and she's mine for the taking."

"Oh is that so." Tig said with a smirk. "Ya think ya can handle a bitch like that. What if she's got a man?"

"He ain't here so it's fair game for me." Tig smiled at me when this mutha fucker said that. "Tonight that bitch will forget his name and be screaming my name."

That was about all I could handle to hear this mutha fucker say. I stood up quickly knocking the stool I was sitting on over. I grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his face into the bar. When I brought his head back up I decked him in the face. He stumbled back and Tig caught him holding him up on his feet.

"Mutha fucker ya just signed your death wish." I growled at him.

I felt the pain shooting down my arm from the gunshot wound but I was not letting that shit stop me. I nodded my head towards the door and Tig dragged him out. As I followed behind him Jess came running up to me and tried stopping me by stepping in front of me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters. But I do own my OC's.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

As Lyla and I walked out of the bathroom and back into the bar area is when I had noticed Opie and Kozik standing off to the side. I looked towards the bar and that's when I saw Happy slam a guy's face onto the bar top. I started to run towards him when someone grabbed me from behind. I spun around and decked the person in the face. That's when I saw it was Kozik holding his eye. "I'm sorry!" I said to him as I turned and ran towards Happy. He was almost to the doors when I stepped in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I pushed on his chest.

"Get out of my fucking way now!" He snapped as he pushed pass me. "Opie Keep her inside."

"Fuck that no one is keeping me here." I said as I tried to grab his arm but he yanked it away.

He took a hold of my arm and pulled me closer to him. "Do as your fucking told!" he growled as he released my arm and walked away.

I looked around and noticed that Tig and the other guy were nowhere in sight. "SHIT!" I yelled as I ran out the door with Kozik, Opie and Lyla running behind me. When I ran into the parking lot I saw Happy beating the shit out of the guy as Tig stood there watching him. Before Tig could notice me I ran up to Happy and grabbed his arm before he could throw another punch. "Stop it Damn it!" I screamed at him.

He stopped and glared at me as Tig stepped forward and stood over the guy. "I told ya to fucking stay inside." He snapped as he turned to face me. "I told ya what would happen if someone touched what fucking belongs to me."

That's when I heard Tig say something to the guy. "Did I forget to mention that killer here is that hot piece of ass's man?" He said as he lifted the guy up and pointed towards us. "I don't think she's going to be screaming your name tonight." He said with amusement in his voice.

"Happy I wasn't doing anything with him." I said as I took a hold of cut to get his attention on me. "If you don't believe me ask Lyla or the fucking bartender."

"I don't fucking care he had his hands on my shit!" he growled as he pulled my hands off his cut and pushed me into Kozik's chest. Kozik's arms went around my waist locking me there as Happy turned away from us. "Take her back inside!" He snapped at Kozik.

"No let me fucking go now!" I screamed as I started to fight against his hold on me. "KOZIK LET ME GO!"

Kozik was trying his hardest to keep his hold by lifting me off the ground. When my legs left the ground I kicked back as hard as I could and ended up kicking him in the balls. He screamed and Happy turned back towards us as Kozik dropped me. I started to fall forward onto the ground. It wasn't the best thought out plan considering I was slightly intoxicated and my balance seemed a little off but all of sudden Happy's arms came out and caught me.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" he snapped as he steadied me on my feet but keep a hold of my waist. "Your ass is fucking drunk."

"You can't do this." I said as I pulled out of his hold. "Let him go. I'm pretty sure he's going to stay away from me now and he won't go to the cops. Right?" I asked him and the guy shook his head yes very fast.

"I ain't letting anyone go anywhere. You didn't hear the shit he fucking said." Happy growled in a menacing voice as he turned away from me.

I wasn't going to fight with him anymore so I pulled out my phone to call someone. When the other caller answered I turned away from everyone. "Can you come and escort me home?... I'm at the bar just south of Charming…. Yeah that's the one…. Ok thanks." I turned back to say something to Lyla but Happy was standing there glaring at me.

"Who the fuck did ya just call?" he said as he stepped forward.

I stepped around him and spoke to Lyla. "Are you going to go home with Opie?" She looked at Opie then shook her head yes to me. "Ok I'll call you in the morning."

She stepped forward and hugged me. "Is everything alright." She whispered in my ear. "If you want I can have Opie pick me up from your house later and come with you?"

"It's ok I'm good go ahead and go home with Opie." I whispered back as I squeezed her.

"Tig walk this bastard back to his car and make sure he knows what will happen to him if talks to the cops." Happy said to Tig as he watched me walk towards my car. "And make sure he remembers Jess is off limits." Tig nodded at him and walked away.

When I reached my car I was spun around and came face to face with Happy. "What the hell?" I snapped at him.

"Who the fuck were ya on the fucking phone with?"

"That's none of your business." I snapped as I pushed on his chest to get some space in between us.

"Ya better watch how you're fucking talking to me." He snapped as he took a hold of my chin roughly. "Now ya better fucking answer me."

Right when I was going to answer him my escort spoke from behind Happy. "Da lass called me Killa." Chibs said as he stepped to the side of us. "I'm gonna give 'er a ride home."

Happy released my chin and stepped back. "Chibs I can take her home we need to talk." He said as he glared at me.

"If dat's what da lass wants I can ride back wit da guys." Chibs said to him. "I'm just here ta make sure she gets home in one piece."

Happy looked at me as Chibs did also. "I want Chibs to take me home."

"Fuck you then!" Happy growled at me. "I ain't playing these fucking games with ya anymore."

"Happy no it's not like that." I said as I took a hold of his cut before he could walk away from me. "I've had too much to drink if we are going to talk I want to do it sober not drunk. We can try and work this all out tomorrow."

Happy took a step forward and pulled me close to him before I could say anything else his lips were on mine. This time I didn't fight against him and let him kiss me. The feel of his lips against mine had me wanting him to take me home but I knew that wouldn't end well with the state my mind was in. After a few moments he let me go and walked away. I stood there with my fingers on my lips watching him walk away. Chibs stepped in front of me.

"Are ya sure ya want me ta give ya a ride? I can tell Hap ya changed ya mind." he asked me. I just shook my head at him. "A'ight. Are ya ready ta go then?"

"Yeah I'm ready." I said as I turned around to get in the car but Chibs stopped me and shook his head no. "I can drive Chibs. I'm not that drunk."

"No ya can't. I'm drivin' I had da prospect drop me off." He said as he snatched my keys out of my hand. "Now get in da car." He said to me in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

I walked over to the other side of the car and climbed in. The ride to the house was quiet I leaned my head against the window and just stared out. He didn't push me into talking about what had happened at the bar. When we arrived at the house Chibs helped me out of the car and slowly walked next to me to the door the liquor had finally kicked in. When we got inside he walked me upstairs to my room.

"Lass I'm gonna check and make sure everything is locked up. I'll be right back."

When he walked out I went the bathroom; washed up and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. I came out as Chibs walked back in the room. "Are you staying here tonight or is one of the prospects picking you up?" I asked him as I walked to the bed and sat down.

"I'm gonna stay here. Are ya a'ight?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to me. "Ya know ya can talk ta me."

"I miss him Chibs. I miss being with him. I miss having his arms holding me but I'm afraid he will hurt me again." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. "All we keep doing is hurting each other."

"If ya love him and ya miss him this much then ya gotta try. It a neva be perfect but da love ya got for each other will get ya through da tough times."

"I think it's time for the two of us to sit down and talk so we can move pass this. I need him Chibs."

"I know ya need him lass I can see it. Hap needs ya too." He said as he stood up from the bed. "Now get some sleep ya gotta long day ahead ya tomorrow wit dinner at Gemma's." he kissed my forehead and walked to the door and turn around to face me. "I'll be across da hall if ya need me."

"Thanks for everything you do for me Chibs." He nodded his head at me and walked out as I moved to lay down.

The next morning I woke up with the hangover from hell. I went to the bathroom shower and got dressed in an H&M denim mini with a black halter top pair with my Gucci pep toe pumps. When I was done I walked down stairs and went to the kitchen. Chibs was already sitting with a coffee mug in his hands and Kozik sitting next to him.

"I figured ya were going ta need some coffee so I made some for ya." Chibs said with a smile. "How's da head feelin'?"

"Thanks. MY head feels like someone is taking a jack hammer to it." I told him as I got a mug out and he smiled at me. "Kozy I'm sorry about last night."

"It's all good. After all these years of knowing ya it was bound to happen sooner or later." He said as he pointed at his black eye that I gave him. "I just never expected to get kicked in the nuts by ya."

Chibs started to laugh at him. "Ya didn't tell me dat lass here is da one dat gave ya da shiner." He said trying to control his laughter. "And she kicked ya in da nut sac. I knew I loved ya for a reason." He said looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Come on it's not funny that shit hurt like hell. Did ya see the fuck me shoes she was fucking wearing." Kozik said as he stood up. "Ya couldn't kick my shin instead of my nuts."

"Well you should have let me go." I said smiling at him and then changed the subject. "I got to go to St. Thomas for my work schedule and do some other running around before I go to Gemma's."

"I want ya ta be careful just because dat Jimmy guy is gone does not mean nothing could happen ta ya." Chibs said as he stood up. "We got club business ta tend ta today but call one of us if ya run into any trouble." He said as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey while you're at the hospital tell Nurse Debbie I said what's up." Kozik said as he followed behind Chibs to the door.

"No Kozik you are not going to sleep with anyone I work with." I said as I ran after him. "I lost one friend because of Donut I am not going to lose anymore because of you guys."

"Sorry sweetheart I already tapped that one while ya were in New York." He said to me with a grin plastered across his face as he walked to the tow truck.

"Damn it Kozik!" I yelled as he smirked at me and I slammed my door shut.

After the guys left I got my stuff together and head to St. Thomas. I went to Margret Murphy's office first and of course she put me on the night shift for my first week back. I went down to the ER to see how things were going and to find out what I missed while I was gone.

"Hey Jess how was your trip to New York?" Debbie asked when I walked into the nurse's pod.

"It wasn't what I expected." I said as I sat down. "How did you know I went to New York?"

"Kozik told me." Debbie said. "We got to know each other a bit more while you were away."

I shook my head at her. "I'm not going to give you any warnings but whatever happens with you two don't let it come back on us."

"I won't." She said to me with a smile. "I know how these guys work."

We talked for about an hour about everything that has gone on around here. She asked me about the scars on my cheek but I blew off the question and changed the subject so I didn't have to talk about them. I knew Kozik wouldn't say anything if she asked him so I didn't worry about it. As I was about to leave I ran into Tara. I hadn't seen her much since I got back due to me avoiding all the guys and with her living with Jax I didn't want to involve her.

"Hey Jess, how have you been? I haven't seen around lately." She asked as she walked up to me.

"I've been pretty good. How are the Kids?"

"They are good. Jax told me you have been avoiding them." She said as she guided us to a bench to sit down on. "He said that he thinks you're mad at him."

"I just been keeping my distance away from them for a while that's it." I replied trying to avoid the statement about being mad at Jax. "Are you going to Gemma's tonight?"

"Are you mad at Jax for something?" she asked bluntly.

"Look Tara I was trying to keep you out of this but yeah I'm mad at him. I'm upset with a few of them." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "The way he treated me the day everything went down with Happy was pretty shitty of him. He didn't have to do that."

"He told me about that. He feels about it." She said as she took a hold of my hand. "But you can't hold that against him. He was trying to look out for Happy and his club."

"Tara I am not going to do this with you especially here at work." I said as pulled my hand away from her. "If he wanted to look out for Happy that's fine but he could have given me the benefit of the doubt and asked me before he assumed it was true. So yes I can hold it against him." I snapped at her.

"Wow you don't have to snap at me." She said as she stood up. "I was just trying to make things right between you guys."

"That's the thing Tara it's not your job to make things right." I said as I stood up. "That is something that has to happen with me and Jax. The best thing you could do is stay out of it let us deal with our problems." I said to her as I walked away.

I spent the next hour doing errands around town and then I decided that I was going to visit Happy's ma. It has been a while since I have been up to see her. As I was driving to Bakersfield I noticed that a few cars behind me there was a prospect on his bike following me. When I arrived at her house I parked the car and walked to the corner where he was trying to hide.

"Who has you following me and why?" I asked him as I walked up and grabbed the handle bars of his bike so he couldn't try to leave.

"I'm sorry ya weren't supposed to see me." He said in a nervous voice. "Happy told me to keep my distance but to make sure I could see you at all times."

"Do not tell him where I am at you understand me!" I said to him in a threating voice. "If you do tell him I swear the next time something bad happens to you and they call me to patch your ass up I will let you bleed out!"

"I'm not supposed to call him for another hour so I won't say anything. I promise." He said sounding very nervous. "But please can we be on the road before I have to call him again. He will kill me if I lie to him."

"Ok fair enough. You can pull your bike up to the car there is no reason for you sit all the way back here." I said to him as I walked away.

When I got back to the house I had the prospect come with me inside because I felt bad for the threat I gave him and I wanted to make sure he didn't call Happy knowing he probably fears Happy more then me. I walked to the door and knocked. Happy's ma was the one to answer the door.

"Oh my beauty Jessica." She said as she hugged me. "It's been so long since you've been here. Come in."

"Hi ma." I said as I kissed her cheek. "This is Ratboy he is one of Happy's guys. Happy has him following me." She smiled and shook his hand.

We went inside and sat in the kitchen to talk. "Happy was here for a visit last week. He told me about what happen with your ma. I'm so sorry it happened that way." She said as handed me a soda.

"I am too but it's ok." I said as I sat back in my chair. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." She said as she sat next to me. "Happy told me what happen with the two of you." I looked at her stunned. I had no idea he told his ma. "You know he loves you even when you left him all those years ago he never stopped." She said with a smile but then a frown came on her face. "I was not happy with my boy at all when he told me he smacked you. That really had me upset he knows better than to do something like that. I raised him better than that."

"I don't want you to be mad him." I said as I turned to face her. "Things will work themselves out I promise."

"I'm not going to beg you to work it out with him." She said as she held my cheek. "But if you love my son. You have to try." I nodded my head yes to her.

We spent the next hour talking about the good times I had in New York with Lyla and everything else that she could think of. A little time later Happy came walking in the door and was glaring at Ratboy. He jumped out of his chair quickly when he noticed Happy but before Happy got to him I jumped up.

"It's not his fault. I threaten him that's why he didn't call you." I said as I stepped in front of him. "Please go easy on him."

"Go outside now!" he snapped at the prospect and he ran as fast as he could. Happy's ma was shaking her head at Happy as he turned to look at me. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I came to visit your ma. It's been a while since I've been here." I said to him as I noticed he had blood on his shirt where his gunshot wound was. "What happen to your shoulder?" I said as I moved his cut.

"It started to bleed last night." He said as he tried to move my hand but I knock his away. "Ya don't gotta worry about it."

"Ma can you have Ratboy grab my bag from the car." I said as I handed my keys to her. "Happy just let me clean it up. Please don't fight me on this I'm trying to be civil here."

He just nodded his head and took his cut and shirt off and sat down in the chair and I stepped in between his legs. When his ma came back she put the bag on the table and excused herself. I knew what she was doing but I didn't want to call her out on it so I just stood quiet as she smiled at me. When I cleaned up the blood I saw that he had busted his stitches open but it was almost healed so I removed the threads and just put a couple of butterfly stitches on and bandaged it up. We didn't say anything to each other the whole time I patched him up but I could feel his hands brush against my legs ever now and then as I stood there. When I was done he was the first to speak.

"How did ya threaten the prospect? It had to be good for him not to call me." he said as he smirked at me.

"I threaten to let him bleed out the next time he needed a patch up. I would not have done it but he doesn't know that."

"Damn that's fucked up." He said to me with genuine smile on his face. "He is going to be scared every time he needs a patch up."

"I gotta go Gemma is expecting me in an hour and half. It's going to take me about that long to get there." I said as I started clean up the mess.

"I just came here to drop of ma's meds so I'll follow you guys back. I gotta go to Gemma's too." He said as he stood up and went to find his ma.

We all said our goodbyes to his ma and started to head back to Charming. It was actually a good visit and when Happy came it didn't turn bad at all. This was the first time we didn't practically rip each other's throats out by being in the same room. Happy and Ratboy rode behind me back to Charming. Ratboy continued to TM as Happy followed me to Gemma's house. When we arrived at Gemma's she open the door and had a shocked look on her face when she saw Happy and I were together. He went to sit with the guys and I went into the kitchen with Gemma and the rest of the ladies.

Of course Gemma had to start on the questions. "You and Happy what's the deal?"

"Nothing I was at his ma's house visiting her when he got there. When I was leaving he said he was coming the same way so he followed me here." I replied to her.

"When are you guys going to work this fucking shit out already?" She said in an irritated voice. "You to belong together. Shit I don't think anyone can be as stubborn as the two of you."

"I plan on trying to talk with him today." I said rolling my eyes at her.

Tara came walking a short time later and we didn't say anything to each other. I wasn't in the mood for any arguing so as the food was cooking I snuck off out the back door and sat on the patio chair with my back to the door. Jax must have spotted me sitting out there because he came walking up behind me.

"Hey Jess, What's up with you?" he said as he sat in the chair next to me. "Tara said you snapped at her today while she was at work."

"Jax can we not do this today? I rather not fight with anyone here. I'm really not in the mood." I said as I went to stand up.

He reached up and grabbed my arm stopping me from leaving. "Look I don't know what has you pissed but can you try not to take this shit out on her."

"I'm not taking anything out on her." I said trying to control my anger. "I told her just to stay out of whatever is going on between me and the club."

"She just wants to help." He said still holding my arm. "I would like to know what is going on with you."

"She already said she didn't want to do this here!" Happy said as he came from behind us and placed his hand on my arm right above Jax's hand.

Jax let my arm go and stood up. "A'ight killer. I'll see you guys inside." He said as he walked away.

"Thanks." I said as I turned to face Happy. "I was trying not to fight with him."

"Nah Girl you don't let no other dude grab your ass like that."

"Happy I'm sorry with the way I freaked last week. That wasn't your fault and I should have never taken it out on you."

He slowly reached up and cupped my face. "Ya ain't gotta apologize let's just forget about it."

"That's the thing Hap we need to talk this all out. We can't just forget about any of this shit."

"Your right." He said as he moved his hand and leaned back against the table behind him. "I know ya probably don't want to do this here but we are because we keep putting this shit off. I'm sorry about calling ya whore and I should have never put my hand on ya the way I did."

I stepped closer to him. "You know Kozik and I have been friends for years something like that would never happen between us. I have always loved you and been faithful to you. Even now these last couple of weeks I never tried to be with anyone else." I said as I leaned forward and placed my hands on his chest. "But I can't be with someone that doesn't trust me."

"I told ya I trust ya." He snapped at me. "I had a lot shit going on in my head."

"Or was it more like someone fucking with your head? Who was it?" I asked him.

"Look whatever it was I shouldn't have let it get to me like that."

"That's not the only thing Hap. How can I trust YOU?" I said as I stepped back from him. "You told me once that you would not hit me and you did. How am I supposed to get pass that and not be afraid that you would do it again?"

"I am sorry and I will keep saying it to ya if I have to. Look it will never happen again." He said as he pulled me closer to him by my hips. "I love you Jess. I don't want to lose ya. We gotta try to make this shit right with us."

"I know but that whole Jimmy shit had me freaking out and then the club shooting the very next day scared the hell out of me."

"I know but we knew shit like this could happen Jess. I warn you in the beginning when we first started to see each other. That's why I told ya what I did for the club. Why does it bother ya now?"

"Because it never happened until now." I said as I placed my hands back on his chest. "It's different knowing it could happen and it happening and then it happening two days in a row. You could say the reality of it was much harder for me to take."

"I try my best to protect ya but there is always going to be that chance something could happen to ya. I want this to work between us but I gotta know that you're not going to bolt on me once shit gets tough."

"Damn it Happy." I said trying to push myself back away from him but he held on tighter to my hips. "I said that I wouldn't do that anymore."

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Then what was New York all about?"

"It was a mistake. I should have never gone back there." I said as I looked down at my feet. "I wanted to fix things with my ma and look what good that did. I seem to have screwed things up more."

"Hey don't take that shit out on yourself." Happy said as he lifted my chin so I could look at him. "The way your ma treated ya was wrong. That shit ain't your fault. You gave her the chance to accept your life she didn't want to. So don't fucking blame yourself for that shit."

"Did you sleep with that croweater?" I bluntly asked him. "I don't want to repeat what happen in Tacoma."

"No I didn't sleep with her. I'll be honest I could have but I didn't." he said as he slid his hand down my body back to my hip. "They all tried when they saw ya weren't around but I didn't fuck any of 'em. Ya can ask Chibs I know his ass won't lie to ya."

"I believe you. I Love you Happy." I said as I leaned forward and kissed him.

One of his hands snake around my waist while his other hand slid up my body and he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me closer to him deepening the kiss. I wrapped both my arms around his neck. We stood like that for quite some time before we were interrupted.

"It's about god damn time." Gemma said from behind me. I pulled back from the kiss and put my head down into his chest not wanting to turn around to face Gemma because I could see the smirk that was across her face without even looking at her. "If you guys are done out here dinner is ready."

"A'ight we'll be in there in a minute." Happy said to her and then looked down at me. "Come on let's get this shit over with so we can go home."

"I don't want to go in there." I said to him as he pushed me back a little so he could stand straight. "Let's just go home."

"As much as I wanna go we gotta have dinner or Gemma will kill us both." He said as he pulled me into a hug. "We'll make it a quick one."

When we went back inside we could tell that Gemma had told everyone what she saw out there. Clay seemed a little more relaxed and Juice had an "I told you so" look on his face I just rolled my eyes at him. Chibs just smiled at me because he out of all of them actually knew that I had planned to talk with Happy tonight and Kozik of course had the cheesiest grin on his face. Jax, Tara and I didn't same much to each other through dinner. Dinner went by pretty quick and Happy and I got out of there as quick as we could. He followed me back to the house on his bike.

****MATURE****

When I open the front door he spun me around to face him as the door swung open and his lips were on mine instantly he pushed me back against the door. As my hands snaked around his neck, his hands slid down my body to my thighs lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling how hard his cock already was. He stepped into the house and kicked the door shut and locked it never breaking the kiss. I pulled back from the kiss and started to kiss my way down his neck as he carried me up the stairs to the bedroom. He placed me on my feet once we entered the bedroom and we both removed our clothes quickly not wanting to wait any longer. Once naked his lips were on mine again as he pushed me backwards until my legs hit the bed. In one quick motion he had us both laying in the bed his lips down on mine, kissing me passionately. Switching his attention to my neck, he bit down hard and in one swift stroke he slides himself inside me. I let out a loud moan of pleasure and wrap my legs around him, pulling him even closer, even deeper. He moves expertly, rhythmically, fast, hard. My voice grows hoarse from the moans he so constantly forces. His ruthless thrusts have me quickly screaming his name as pleasure was pulsing through my entire body as I climaxed. Exhausted as I am from the intensity of my pleasure I cannot help but push him back, pulling myself on top of him. I slip his cock back into me as I straighten my back, throwing my head back and he grips a handful of my hair as I ride him. I keep up a relentless pace, torturing my body, pushing myself far beyond the limits of my endurance. But I cannot, will not stop. Continuously thrusting my hips, I keep driving his cock deep into me. I can only hear his groans and hard breaths even above my own. He is holding back. Although my eyes are closed I can feel him watching me intensely, following the path of the beads of sweat coursing down my glistening body, sensing my pain, knowing I needed to do this. He lets me continue until my body collapsing onto his chest. Then he flips us back over with him on top my body still trembling he looks down at me taking his place between my legs, soaking with sweat and my pleasure. He sinks inside me, a couple of hard thrusts and again I was on the edge of climaxing he continued until he felt me pulsating around his cock again before finally allowing himself the sweet release of filling me with his cum. He collapses on top of me and we lay like that for a few moments trying to remember how to breathe again than he finally rolls off and pulls me to him to hold me against his body.

****END****

I fell asleep in his arms. When the morning sun woke me I was still lying in Happy's arms. I smiled to myself it has been too long since I woke up like this. "What are you smiling about?" I heard Happy's raspy voice say.

"I didn't know you were awake." I said as I looked up at him.

"I've been up for a while now. I didn't want to wake you." He said as he shifted us to a semi sitting position. "Now what were ya smiling about?"

"I miss this." I said as I ran my hand down his bare chest. "Waking up with you next me."

He just smirked at me. "What time do ya gotta work?" he asked as he ran his hand down my bare back.

"I go in at four. Why what are you plans for the day?"

"I got some club business to handle later but for now I plan on stayin' in here with ya." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

We spent the next few hours in bed getting reacquainted with each other. I knew I was going to be sore at work but it was well worth it. I missed him too much not to enjoy the time we were spending with each other. We didn't bother talking about anything other than the two of us the worse part about the timing of this was he had to leave in two days for a run and I wasn't too happy about it. But he promised me that there was going to be no road pussy for him that made things a little easier for me. I knew we still had to work that shit out but I was not going to rock the boat on what we had going right now. When it was almost time for me to leave we had both showered and got dressed. I was driving myself to work because he wasn't sure on what time he would be back.

Happy walked me to my car. "I'm gonna follow you to work." He said as he opened my door. "I want you to keep your eyes open on shit around you. There is a lot of shit going down with the club right now if anything looks funny to ya call me."

"Ok. I should be good but I'll call you if I need to. I should be home sometime after midnight." He nodded his head at me as I leaned up on my toes to place a kiss on his lips.

"Ya know we gotta talk about this shit that happen with Jax last night." He said as I climbed in the car.

"I know. We can do that later but I don't want it to start a fight with us."

"It won't." he said he shut my car door. "Call me when you get home tonight." I nodded my head and he walked away towards his bike.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters. But I do own my OC's.**

**AN: I want to thank everyone that has added this to their alerts or faves. I also would like to thank everyone that has reviewed the story. I really do appreciate it a lot. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

It being my first day back to work in a few weeks I felt a little out of my element but I knew with everything that has gone on things were bound to change for me everywhere. I was happy that Tara and I didn't work in the same area of the hospital so I didn't have to worry about any tension with her. The day was quite hectic in the beginning but things have since died down some. Lyla and I were meeting for dinner then I would have a few more hours before I could go home. I was sitting in the nurse's pod doing my charts when Lyla came walking up with Opie, Chibs and one of the prospects.

"Hey Jess are you ready to go eat?" Lyla asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said as I turned to the guys. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked because the last time I was surprised with a visit by them my life turned straight for hell and I was not ready for that to happen again. "Is there a problem?"

"No worries lass just escorting Lyla here." Chibs said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "But unfortunately ya got a prospect ta follow ya guys."

"Why?" I asked looking between Opie and Chibs. "I am tired of being followed around. Don't we ever get a break?"

"I know lass but we got a little trouble we are dealing wit so ya just got ta deal wit it for now. Hap ain't taking any chances wit ya."

I figured there was no point in arguing with them because they would just call Happy then. "Alright. Let me tell one of the docs I'm going to go eat." I walked away and went to tell one of the other doctors I was leaving for a little bit. When I came back the five of us walked out to my car. "What about when I get out of work tonight?" I asked.

"Ratboy is going to follow Lyla back to the clubhouse after you guys are done and then he will be back here for you at midnight." Opie said as we reached my car. "Jess ya gotta come to the clubhouse after work."

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to go there for?" I asked sounding a little more upset then I had intended to. "I don't want to go there. Why can't I just go home?"

"I know ya don't wanna lass but ya gotta." Chibs said as he put his arm around my shoulders. "It's not gonna be another ambush on ya. I promise I would neva let dat happen again. Hap just doesn't want ya alone so he wants ya ta wait for him at the clubhouse." I just nodded my head at him and felt a little more at ease.

Lyla and I said our goodbyes to Chibs and Opie as we climbed in the car and headed for the diner. When we reached the diner the prospect wanted to wait outside while we ate dinner. As Lyla and I went into the diner I saw that Cassie was working. She has basically ignored me since the whole Donut thing.

"Is Cassie still pissed about Donut?" Lyla asked as we sat down.

"I think so." I replied as I glanced towards Cassie. "I gave up trying to talk to her a long time ago but I do need to thank Donut for the trouble he caused." Lyla giggled at me.

Cassie ended up being our waitress and of course she was pretty bitchy towards us. We did our best at being polite but Lyla was getting irritated with her so we quickly placed our order and were waiting to eat. "I guess she is still pissed." I said as she walked away.

"I would say so. What happen yesterday with Tara and Jax?" Lyla asked.

"Tara was butting in where she is not needed. I told her in so many words to stay out of my business so apparently she went crying to Jax about it. He questioned me on why I was snapping at her."

"What did Happy say about it?" she asked as Cassie placed our drinks on the table. "He looked pissed off at the clubhouse earlier."

"He didn't say anything last night." I said as I looked at her worried. "All Happy told him was that we could deal with this later. Why would he be pissed I didn't even tell him what was going on yet?"

"I don't think he is pissed at you." She said when she noticed I was worry. "There seemed to be a lot of tension between Happy and Jax."

"Oh. Last night when Jax asked me about the whole Tara thing I tried to walk away and he took a hold of my arm stopping me. Happy came out and saw that and let's just say he was not very thrilled with him having a hold of my arm the way he did."

"That had to be it." She said as Cassie brought our food to us. "Ope wouldn't tell me what was going on he said it was best for us to stay out of it."

"That's just Opie's way of trying not to get in the middle of the bullshit. I can't blame him; if Tara had taken her cue from him things would be somewhat easier right now. Jax and Happy wouldn't have any tension between them." I said as I sat back.

"I am so glad you and Happy finally work things out." She said as she ate her food.

"I am too." I said as I laid my fork down. "But I have been trying to figure out how to talk to him about the whole run thing. I don't think I can handle that bullshit again. How does it work with you and Ope?"

"I don't ask him about it and he doesn't tell me anything. It's easier for me that way." She said to me.

"I don't think that would work for me and Hap because in the back of my mind I would always wonder who she was and why he chose her. I always had my mind on school the first time we were together but now I don't think anything can sway my mind from it."

"Then you need to talk with him about it before they go on any more runs."

"I know but I don't want to fight with him about anything right now. Plus he promised that this run he would not have any road pussy so I got sometime before I have to talk with him." I said to her.

Half way through our meal a group of six bikers came in the diner and sat a few booths away from us. We weren't too sure who they were because neither of us was able to see their patches. We decided that it was best for us not to react to it because they could be just passing through and we didn't want to start any trouble. We continued to eat until I saw them ask Cassie something and she pointed towards me and Lyla. As I was getting ready to tell Lyla it was time to go Ratboy came to our table without his cut on. I knew there was problem because he always wore his cut and he had it on when we came in to eat.

"Ladies it's time to go!" He said to us in a low but demanding voice. "I was told to get you guys out of here now!"

"Alright." I said as I pulled out my wallet to pay the bill. "Just let me pay the bill."

"No I got it." He said shaking his head at me. "Juice, Chibs, Kozik and Bobby are down at the corner waiting for you two. Just go I'll be down there in a minute." He said still talking to us in a low voice so no one else would hear what he was saying.

As we stood up to leave all of the bikers watched us as we walked to the car and one followed out but didn't get on his bike. We quickly got in the car and pulled off as Ratboy was walking out of the diner. Sure enough when we got to the corner the Sons were sitting there on their bikes waiting. As I pulled next to them I rolled my window down so we could talk. Bobby got off his bike and walked to the window and was the first to talk.

"Ladies we need ya to go straight to the hospital. Lyla go in with Jess until we come get ya." He said as he wiped a hand down his beard. The prospect came rolling up a few minutes later. He said something to Chibs and Juice and then Bobby turn to us. "Girls get out of here now and be quick the prospect is going to follow behind you."

I took off as quick as I could and in record time I was at the hospital which took me less than ten minutes. I was little nervous and so was Lyla. We didn't know what was going on but we knew it wasn't good. The Prospect sat with Lyla in the waiting room while I got back to work. An hour later Juice came in the back looking for me.

"Hey Jess, we're going to take Lyla back to the clubhouse Ratboy is going to hang out in the waiting room so if ya need anything let him know." He said as he walked up to me.

"Juice what's going on?" I asked as I stood up from my chair. "Cassie pointed us out to some bikers at the diner."

"Fuck that's not good. Let me try and get a hold of Hap." He said as he walked away.

I went back to my work as I waited for him to come back. I was wondering what happen when we left the guys at the corner but I wasn't going to ask any questions. As I was walking out of a patient's room he was standing there in the hall leaning against the wall. "What did Happy say?" I asked as I handed the charts to Debbie and she walked away.

"I couldn't get hold of him. He is out taking care of club business with Tig right now." He said as he ran his hand across his Mohawk. "What time do you get out of here?"

"I get off at midnight." I replied to him.

"Ok we'll be back then. Don't leave the hospital until we are here I don't care if the prospect is here wait for me and Chibs to be back." I nodded my head at him as he walked away.

The rest of the time I had at work was nerve wrecking for me. Not knowing what was going on had me very stressed so I was happy when it was time to go. As I walked out to the waiting room the prospect was waiting with Chibs, Bobby, Kozik, Juice and Phil. They all stood up when I came through the doors and Chibs nodded his head towards the door and we all walked out to the parking lot. I had noticed how all the Sons were very tensed and their eyes were searching the lot as we walked to my car.

"Lass they know what your cage looks like so Ratboy is going ta drive it ta da clubhouse wit Juicy boy, Kozik and Bobby following him. You're going ta ride wit me and Phil."

"Why can't I drive?" I asked as I handed Chibs my keys and my medical bag so they could put it in the trunk. "Aren't we going the same way?"

"No little lady we are going to go in different directions." Bobby said as he walked up to me. "We are not too sure on what they want so it's best to keep you apart from this so we can find out."

After getting on the road we split into two groups. I rode with Chibs and Phil rode next to us, we took the back roads to the clubhouse as the rest of them went in a completely different direction. We had no problems getting there at all and we enter the lot through the back. We sat around the picnic table waiting for the rest of them to show up. Jax and Clay were sitting there with us waiting. When they finally pulled in things looked bad. My car's rear window was blown out and it looked like it had bullet holes on the side. When we ran up Bobby was climbing off his bike and ran towards Juice as Kozik and Chibs ran towards the prospect in my car.

"What happen?" I asked as I reached my brother and noticed he had blood soaking his pant leg. "Grab my bag." I yelled at no one in particular. I examined his leg as Bobby held him and I saw that he was shot. "Shit you were shot!"

"Lass the prospect was hit too." Chibs said to me as he pulled the prospect out of the car. "It looks like he was hit in his side."

"Fuck! Get them in the clubhouse." Clay yelled as Jax ran to the trunk of my car and pulled out my medical bag. "Baby Girl can ya handle this or do we need to get Tara here?"

"I got it. Just tie off Juice's leg and check his bike because this one is through and through so he should be good." I said as we walked them in the clubhouse. "I'll take care of the prospect first then I can take care of Juice."

Bobby took Juice's belt and tied it just above the wound. It didn't look too bad so I knew he would be ok. I still needed to check out the prospect. I knew in the back of my head that could have been me in the car but I was trying not to let that get to me just yet because these guys needed me. As I looked over the prospect's bullet wound he had a scared look on his face.  
>"Hey you're going to be alright." I said to him as I cut his shirt off. "It looks like I need to get the bullet out so I'm going to give you some meds to relax you ok."<p>

"Please don't let me bleed out." He said in a panic voice. Right then I knew why he was scared and I felt bad for it.

"I'm so sorry for saying that to you. I promise you're not going to die." Chibs was looking at me with a confused look on his face as I said that to Ratboy. I looked up at Chibs. "I'll tell you later." he just nodded his head at me with a smirk on his face.

I worked quickly and quietly on the prospect. When I was done they took him out and brought Juice in. I was just about exhausted already but I had to get through this. I was pretty happy that I didn't have to dig his bullet out and he was too. I was half way through stitching my brother when I heard Happy yelling outside. I looked at Chibs and he was just as stunned as I was.

"Shit he saw the car! Finish him up." I said as I handed the tools to Chibs and ran out the chapel and to the doors. The front of my shirt was covered in the prospect's blood and I was yanking the gloves off as I went through the doors.

****Happy POV****

Tig and I came ridin' up to TM and noticed the gates were still open. As we pulled onto the lot I saw Jess's cage sitting in the middle of the lot with the driver's door still wide open. When we pulled closer I noticed the back window was blown out and the side of it had about six bullet holes in it. I quickly jumped off my bike when I saw that there was blood on her seat.

Tig looked at me. "Fuck Hap where's doll face?"

"What the fuck is going on?" I said as I ran towards Jax. "Where the fuck is my old lady?"

"She's good Hap. She is inside." Jax said as he turned to face me. "She wasn't hit."

"Why the fuck is there blood on her fucking seat then?" I snapped as I got in his face.

"Happy I wasn't in the car." I heard her say as she grabbed my arm to get my attention. "The prospect was driving my car."

I turned to face her and saw all the blood. "What happen? Are ya sure you're ok?" I asked as I reached out and held her face.

"I'm alright. The prospect was driving the car and Juice, Kozik and Bobby were with him." She said as she placed her hands over mine. "I was nowhere near them when the shooting happen. I was with Chibs and Phil on my way here."

"Why was your fucking cage shot up? Why the fuck am I just finding out about this?"

"Juice tried to call you earlier." She said as reached up on her toes and placed a kiss on my lips. I pulled her closer and held her to me. "Let me go finish helping Chibs stitch Juice up. Talk to Bobby so he could fill you in on what happen." I nodded my head at her and then kissed her one more time before I let her go.

I walked over to Bobby and Jax so I could find out what happen. "What the hell? Why did my old lady's cage get fucking shot up?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Lyla and Jess went to dinner at the diner. While they were there six Los Locos showed up at the diner." Bobby said as he stepped forward. "They saw what cage the girls were in when they left the diner."

"I thought Ope was going to put a fucking prospect on them."

"He did, the prospect called Juice when they showed up." Jax said to me. "We had him take off his cut and go in to get the girls out of there. When the girls left the diner they followed behind a short time later, when they came after them Bobby, Chibs, Kozik and Juice were waiting at the corner. They had already sent the girls off to the hospital."

"I've got two questions. How the hell did they know who Jess and Lyla were?" I asked as I ran my hand down my face. "And how the hell did they find were they went if you guys were at the corner?"

"When they came towards us there were only five of them so one had to have broken off and followed the girls." Bobby said as he sat at the picnic table. "And the little lady told Juice after we got back to the hospital that Cassie pointed them out to the guys at the diner."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. That bitch pointed them out and caused this shit." I said as I started to pace. "Whose idea was it to put the prospect in the cage?"

"Chibs came up with the idea to have the prospect drive while Jess rode with him." Bobby said as he ran his hand down his beard. "They followed us as we escorted the cage. The first shot hit the rear window. We shot back, Juice hit one but the bullets kept coming and Juice got hit. The cage swerved off the road when Ratboy got hit, they took off thinking they finished the job. Kozy tried to follow them but they all split up and he ended up losing 'em."

"At this point we think it could have been any of the old ladies that they were after." Jax said as he walked over to the cage. "Jess and Lyla just happen to be the ones there when they showed up and the prospect being outside must have tipped them off that someone important was inside. When the brothers went back to get Lyla from the hospital one cage was following them but I think because of the amount of brothers with her and it being only one person in the cage he couldn't do anything to her."

"When we went back for Jess there were more guys this time." Kozik said as he walked up. "Some were on bikes and some were in cages. They didn't notice the split up because they were waiting down the street from the hospital and with the tints on her windows they didn't know it was Ratboy instead of an old lady."

"They are trying to hurt us by either killing or seriously hurting an old lady." Jax said to me. "They know that would throw us off our game. It wasn't aimed at Jess because of who she is it was because of what she is. Which is an old lady they tried for Lyla but it didn't work. We don't know who could be next if they find out their plan didn't work this time."

"That's why we're putting the club on lock down." Clay said as he came walking up to us. "I called Gemma she's on her way to get Tara. Jax call Tara tell her to get ready Phil and Gemma are going to stop and get her and the kids. Opie and Lyla are on their way back with the kids now." He then turned towards me. "Check on baby girl."

"Why? Did something happen to her?" I asked him.

"No nothing happen. She said she's good but with all the shit that has been going down around here with her I don't need her cracking under the pressure. We'll have church in the morning about how to deal with this shit." Clay said as he walked away.

"A'ight I'm gonna go check on Jess?" I said as I walked away.

****Jessica POV****

When I came back in Chibs was just about finished with Juice so I just sat and watched as he worked. After he was done he carried Juice to the couch and sat him down then we went and sat at the bar. I was in need off a very strong drink so Chibs and I took some shots of Jack and I felt more at ease.

"A'ight lass, why was da prospect begging ya not ta let him bleed out?" Chibs asked as he filled the shot glasses again.

"I kinda threaten to let him bleed out the other day when I went to Bakersfield." I said as I took the shot.

Jesus Christ Jessica why would ya do dat for?" I was a little stunned at his reaction because he never called me Jessica before.

"It was right before Hap and I talked. I was at Hap's ma house and saw that Ratboy was following and reporting back to Hap on everywhere I was going. I told him not to tell him where I was or I was going to let him bleed out the next time he needed my help."

He started to laugh when I was done talking. "So ya made him chose from either being killed by ya or Hap." He said as he tried to stop laughing. "Dat is so wrong ta do ta da poor boy. No wonder he was scared of your ass."

"I was just mad and didn't know of any other way to stop him from calling Happy." I said as I shrugged my shoulders and he was shaking his head at me.

A short time later Happy came walking in. "Jess we need to talk." He said as he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Let's go to the room." I just nodded my head and got up from the stool.

When we got to the room Happy shut the door behind him as I went to sit on the bed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Jess we are going on lockdown." He said as he walked over to stand in front of me. "We gotta stay here for a few days."

"Alright. But this time I'm going with you to the house to get our stuff because the last time you went on your own everything with us went straight to hell." I said as I stood up in front of him trying to hold back a giggle.

"Jess this shit ain't a joke." He said as he held on to my shoulders. "Are ya fucking drunk already?"

"Um just a little." I said as I leaned into his chest to rest my head. "I needed a few shots to relax."

"Jess ya can't crack on me right now. I need ya to be leveled headed."

"Happy I'm trying to be. I was on the verge of freaking out. That could have been me in the car or they could have easily followed Lyla and shot her." I said as I sat back down. "I pulled a bullet out of the prospect that was apparently meant for me."

"Jess it could have been any of the old ladies. They tried to follow Lyla but there were too many Sons with her and only one of them. Remember it was your fucking friend that pointed your ass out to those mutha fuckers." He snapped at me. "Now go to sleep I need your ass sober."

"No! I'm not going to sleep. I am tired of being told what to do." I said as I walked to the door. "I'm staying here without fighting you on it. Now I plan on drinking until I pass out." I then walked out the door.

"Damn it why the fuck do you gotta be so god damn difficult?" he yelled as I walked down the hall.

When I came into the main room Lyla was sitting there with Opie and Gemma was walking in with Tara and the kids. I walked over to the bar and sat down in between Chibs and Kozik. I grabbed the bottle of jack that was sitting on the bar a poured a shot for myself. Happy came out of the room glared at me then walked out of the clubhouse.

"Is everything good with you guys?" Kozik asked as he watched Happy walk out.

"Don't worry about it Kozy." I said to him as I took the shot and pour another one. "We'll be fine. He wants me to sleep and I want to drink."

"Don't ya gotta work tomorrow lass?" Chibs asked as he pushed the bottle towards the prospect and nodded his head at him and he moved it away. "How about slowing down on da jack?"

"Chibs the jack is keeping me from freaking out here. My damn car has bullet holes in it, the prospect got shot in my car and my brother got shot too." I said as I stood up from the stool. "I don't know because I never bother asking him before but he probably has been shot before but this is the first time I had to deal with it."

"Maybe ya need ta freak out. If this had happened ta any other old lady they would be freaking out right now." Chibs said as he stood up. "Ya had a gun ta ya head and then bullets flying all around ya. Now we all know that could have been ya drivin' da cage and not da prospect. Ya have the right ta freak right now."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I stepped back away from him but he stepped forward. "I know what has happened and what could have happen. You don't have to remind me."

"Chibs what are you doing?" Clay asked as he stepped forward. "We can't have baby girl freaking out on us."

"Clay she needs ta because we don't know what's going ta happen later and we don't want 'er ta crack when we need 'er head on straight. We don't have weeks for 'er ta get over dis like every other time."

"My fucking head is on straight!" I yelled at Chibs. "I'm not going to stand here and deal with this."

"Yeah ya are!" Chibs yelled at me. "When Jimmy held dat gun ta your head ya were more worried about Hap being shot then yourself. He could have blown your brains out!" he snapped at me.

I felt the tears start pool in my eyes but I was fighting them back. "Chibs don't do this!" Kozik snapped at him. "Prospect go get Hap now!"

"Shut up Kozy!" he snapped at him and took another step towards me and I backed away again. "Did ya count da bullets dat were in da walls here when da clubhouse got shot up? That's how many times ya could have been shot lass."

"STOP IT!" I yelled at Chibs when I hit the pool table behind me. "I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"

"Opie stop him!" I heard Lyla yell. "She doesn't want this. Leave her alone."

"Lyla she needs ta hear it and let it all out now." Chibs said to her.

I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. Tara had tears running down her face as Jax held her. Opie was holding Lyla back as she cried, Gemma was holding on to Clay and all the guys had stunned looks on their faces. Juice was sitting on the couch looking at the floor with his head in his hands. I looked back at Chibs and he was standing about two feet away from me.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I yelled at him.

"I want ya ta fucking get mad. I want ya ta freak out." Chibs yelled at me. "If ya keep bottling dis shit up your gonna lose your fuckin' mind. Ya neva tell anyone but Hap and me when something is wrong wit ya. Scream at me god damn it! Scream at everyone here! Tell 'em what has been fucking bothering ya."

"NO! Leave me the fuck alone!" I snapped at him.

The clubhouse doors slammed open and Happy came barging in. "What the fuck is going on?" he yelled as he walked towards me but Tig stepped in front of him and stopped him.  
>"Hap let Chibs do this." Tig said as he held onto Happy's shoulders.<p>

"What the fuck is he doing to her?" Happy snapped at Tig.  
>"Just give him a few more minutes that's all I ask." Tig said and Happy stopped fighting against him.<p>

"Did ya see da cage? All da blood da prospect lost in there. All da bullet holes on da side of it."

"Yes I did! I don't want to do this. Back off me." I snapped at him again.

"I don't care if ya don't wanna do dis." He said as he stepped towards me again. "Dat could have been your ass laying on dat table today. Hell ya could have died. That blood on ya shirt could have been yours not the prospect's."

My hand came up and slapped him across the face. He didn't flinch or even move his head. "I know that could have been me. I fucking know how many times I could have been shot in these last few weeks. I WAS FUCKING THERE FOR IT ALL!" I screamed as the tears started flow down my cheeks. "I was there when Jimmy held that gun to my head, I was there when the bullets were flying pass my head, I was there when you pulled Ratboy out of my fucking car." I screamed as I started to punch Chibs in the chest. Everything I was feeling inside just started to flow out with the tears. "I was there when Happy back handed me across the face, when my ma kicked me out of her life, when this club turned on me when they thought I was sleeping with Kozik. I was here for every fucking bad thing that has happen to me in this last month. I was stabbed and smacked around by someone that was trying to get revenge on the Sons for something I didn't even know about. My brother even had doubt in me when he should have been the one to have faith in me." I screamed at him. "Is it ever going to fucking end?"

Chibs took a hold of my arms to stop me from hitting him and pulled me into a hug. "Dat's the life ya have ta live now lass. Can ya handle it?"

"Do I really have choice?" I said as I put my head down on his chest. "I'm not leaving Happy or my brother. I love them too much."

"We will protect ya and every old lady here." He said as he placed a kiss on my cheek. "Now dat ya got dat all off your shoulders I want ya ta relax."

Then a new set of arms went around my waist. I turned towards them and saw Happy standing there holding me. "Let's go to the room." He said as he guided us down the hall. "Do you want to talk about?" he asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Can you just hold me? All I want right now is you holding me." I said.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. We stood like that for a while then he stepped back. "Ya need to change out of them clothes and shower." I nodded my head and walked to the bathroom.

"Can you go see if I have any extra clothes in the car?" I asked him as I walked in the bathroom. He grunted and walked out the room. He seemed pissed but I knew it wasn't aimed at me.

****Happy POV****

I don't know what the fuck happen out there when I was outside but I intend to fucking find out. As I walked back into the bar I saw Chibs sitting at the bar. I walked up to him and deck him right in the jaw and he fell off the stool as Tig's arms went around me from behind pinning my arms down to my side. I was trying to get out of Tig's hold as Chibs stood on his feet again.

"Let him go brotha." Chibs said to Tig as he let me go. "I know why ya did dat but I'm not sorry for doin' it."

"What the fuck is your problem? I don't need her fucking running on me with all that shit you just threw in her fucking face she just might do that shit." I yelled as I stepped in his face. "If she fucking bolts on me I WILL fucking snap."

"Brotha dat's why I did it. She needs ta face it all before da shit gets crazy around here." Chibs said as he took as step back. "We don't have da time for 'er ta work dis out slowly Hap. Da time ya guys were apart I was there wit 'er and I'm telling ya she's not going anywhere without ya next ta 'er."

"Then why the fuck would ya do that to her?" I asked him as I was trying to calm myself down.

"Because ya wouldn't do it only because ya two just got back together and ya don't want ta lose 'er and everybody else is too damn scared of ya killing 'em for makin' 'er upset." Chibs said as he ran hands through his hair. "The lass needed ta flip out and get all dat shit off her chest before she could move forward."

I didn't want to hear anymore because I knew what he was saying was true. I walked away and went out to the car. When I reached the car it was hard for me to look at it because that could have easily been Jess sitting in that seat and not the prospect. I reached in the car and popped the trunk as I was walking towards the back of the car I felt the anger building in me and I couldn't hold it in anymore I turned towards the car and punched out the back door window then started to kick the car with all the force I could bring to my leg. As I was kicking I heard someone walk up behind me so I whipped around to come face to face with Gemma. She had her hands up in defense. I eased my stance and leaned back against the car trying to calm the rage I was in.

"You know Killa that girl is a tough bitch but that was a lot of shit to have bottled up. I know I have been there before myself." She said as she leaned on the car next to me. "The best thing you could do is just be there for her. She doesn't trust anyone but you, Chibs and Lyla not even her brother."

"I know Gemma." I said as I ran my hands over my head. "I didn't know she was still upset with the club about that shit."

"Can you blame her, I don't. Shit she was much nicer to these guys then I would have been." Gemma said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Sometimes you assholes need to know when you fuck up like that."

"I need to get back in there to her." I said as I pulled out a bag of clothes she had in the trunk. "She's waiting for this." I said holding up the bag.

"Alright." Gemma said as she pushed herself off the car. "Just let her know why Chibs did that. He is the closest thing she has to a father and we don't need her upset with him. Even though he won't admit it we all know it will kill him to have her hate him. She's like a daughter to him."

"I know. I won't let that happen." I said as I closed the trunk. "As much as I hate to admit this she needs him. He is her rock when I ain't around."

"He might be her rock but you have a strong hold on her heart." She said as she started to walk away. "As much as that bitch has gone through in the last two years and she is still here shows she ain't going anywhere." I just smirked at Gemma and walked away.

As I walked back into the room I saw Jess laying in the bed with one of my shirts on sleeping. I put her bag down on the floor next to the dresser. I kicked my boots off and removed my shirt and pants, climbed in the bed next to her and pulled her closer to me and kissed her on her neck as I whispered in her ear "I love you."

She opened her eyes as I pulled away. "I love you too." She said as she kissed my lips and then laid her head down on my shoulder. We both fell asleep soon after that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's. **

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews. I also like to thank everyone that has added this to their favorites or alerts. Hope you enjoy this. Please R&R  
><strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

I slowly open my eyes to the morning sun and was happy not to feel my head pounding from the night before. I glanced over at the clock and it was already 10:30 in the morning. I quickly sat up and saw that I was alone in the room I looked around the room and saw my bag next to the dresser so I climbed out of the bed to see what I had in there. After washing up and changing into the blue skinny jeans and a purple V-neck shirt I had in the bag I sat on the bed to put on my black flats that were also in the bag when Happy walked in the room.

"How are ya feeling?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"It's going to sound weird but I feel like a lot has been lifted off my shoulders but I also feel worn out and a little betrayed by Chibs."

"Ya know we have to talk about last night." He said turning his head to look at me.

"I know Hap. Look the things I said last night should have not com….." I started to say but Happy cut me off.

"Jess I don't want ya apologizing about any of that shit. Ya said how ya feel." He said as he lit a cigarette. "Before we talk about everything I want to say something. Even though I was pissed at Chibs last night for what he did I do understand why he did it. Try not to be pissed at him Jess. He loves ya and he was trying to do what he thought was best for ya. All that shit needed to come out."

"I know. I just didn't want to deal with it all right now." I said as I stood up and walked to the dresser. "I didn't want it to feel weird around here with me having to stay here and everyone knowing I was still mad at them. Why did Chibs have to do it?"

"It was a smack into reality for all of us but it had to happen and he knew it. Don't hate him for it." he said as he sat back against the headboard. "Are you still mad at me for all that shit?"

"No and I don't want any of that to put tension between us." I said as I leaned against the dresser. "I'm still pissed at a few of the Sons about what happen with Kozik." I said as I ran my hands through my hair. "I had thought even though Jax and I didn't know each other well he still knew me enough to at least have the decency to ask me before he judged and convicted me. You know when you guys were arrested and I heard he ratted you guys out before I found out it was all a ploy on Stahl. I had given him the benefit of the doubt that he knew what he was doing."

"Yeah but that was different. We knew what he was going to do. We had no idea what Jimmy was going to do." Happy said to me.

"See that's were your wrong it wasn't different." I said as he raised his eyebrow at me. "I told you a few days before everything went down that Jimmy said he was going to get you out of my life. Chibs also reminded you guys about it that morning and you and the rest of this club chose to ignore it. So you knew he was going to try something."

"OK your right but why are ya more pissed at Jax then anyone else in the club? He mentioned to me that you've been pretty distant from him and Tara."

"He was the only one that acted shitty as hell to me that day. Even if they all believed it no one acted on it like he did. I also know someone said something to you about me and Kozik being too close and I think I know who that is, it took me a while to figure it out but I finally did."

"What are you talking about?" Happy said as he sat up straight. "Who do you think it was?"

"Tig." I said as I shrugged my shoulders and he raised an eyebrow at me again. "He was the only one to apologize to me that day. I couldn't figure out why, I thought he had no reason to. I asked him once why he did it and his answer made no sense but now it does makes sense to me. Tig and Kozik are always at each other's throats and he is the only one that would have reason to be the devil on your shoulder. I don't expect you to agree with me or tell me I'm right but that's ok I understand why you wouldn't and I'm not mad about it. He is one of your closest brothers here."

"If that's what ya think then why aren't ya pissed at him like ya are with Jax?"

"Because that's the type of person he is and he didn't know that was what Jimmy had planned on using against us so when everything came out he did feel bad about it and Apologized for it. It wouldn't make any sense to hold that against him. Even though I have been around for almost two years Tig and I have not spent any time together or have gotten to know each other. So out of all the Sons he is the one that doesn't know me at all."

"Ok. Now how about your brother?" he asked as he sat back again. "What's the deal with him?"

"I did try to forgive him in the beginning but it was hard because he was the one I thought would have my back the most." I said as I went to sit on the bed in front of Happy. "Yeah he defended me when you hit me and he was there for me after wards but he still had doubt in me and assumed it was true, which hurt a lot."

"Look in his defense he tried to defend ya that morning before you got there but I kinda threw it in his face that he had no idea who ya were anymore because ya bolted on him for eight years and he had not had the chance to get to know ya since ya been back."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled at him out of anger as I started to stand up but he pulled me back down. "I wanted to hate my own brother because of you. How could you do that to me?" I said as I tried to push out of his hold.

He flipped us over and pinned me to the bed with my hands above my head. "Look calm down. I was pissed and wanted everyone as mad as I was. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Happy, Juan Carlos is all I have when it comes to family." I said as I relaxed my body and stopped fighting against his hold on me. "Can you please let my hands go?"

"Yeah as long as ya don't try to hit me." I nodded my head and he released my hands. "I should have not done it but I did and I'm sorry for it but he is not the only family you have. What the hell am I to you then?"

"I didn't mean it like that." I said as I reached up to cup his face. "I know I have you and I have Chibs and Lyla. Juan Carlos is the only blood family I have in my life."

"Jess I know you don't feel it right now but this club is your family too. But I have one question for ya." He said as he lifted himself off me and laid down next to me. "Do ya want to reach out to your family in New York again?"

"No I don't. I think it is time for me to let that part of my life go." I said as I turned to face him. "What are we doing about my car?" I asked changing the subject on him.

"That's why I came in here we had church this morning about that shit last night." He said as he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "This is going to be the quick version what is going to happen. First your cage has gotta go there is too much damage done to fix it and they already know what kind of cage ya ride in so I don't want ya in it anymore."

"Happy I don't have the money to buy a new one right now. I used the money in the bank for the house." I said as I sat up to look down on him. "I already know because of the bullet holes I can't claim the insurance on it without making a police report. Wait the damaged didn't look that bad last night."

"Koz already told us that you used the money to buy the house. The club is going to buy a new one for ya. They figured it was the least they could do considering all the shit you've been through." He said as he pulled me back down to lay next to him. "Plus there are few more dents and another missing window on the cage."

"What are you talking about?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him and he smirked at me. "What did you do?"

"It was either the cage or someone's face." I just shook my head at him when he said that. "Look Jess I still gotta go on this run to Tacoma tomorrow. I don't want to go but I have to we have no intentions of staying up there for more than one night. We have some nomads coming in tomorrow and some of the brothers from Samtac are coming back with us. We can't have this shit with the Los locos going on to long."

"How am I going to get to work while you're gone?"

"Juice can't do any riding for a while so he's staying here along with Clay, Bobby and the prospects. But it will be either Bobby or Juice driving ya in the tow truck. When I get back we can take ya to get the new cage."

"I need to get up and get a cup of coffee." I said to him as I kissed his cheek and got up. "Did Bobby make any coffee?"

"Yeah he did. I gotta get some stuff together I'll be out there in a minute." He said as he stood up and went to the closet.

I walked out and went into the main room. I looked around and didn't see Chibs or Juice anywhere but I spotted Bobby and Jax sitting at the bar. There were a quite a few faces I wasn't sure who they were also sitting in the room so I went straight to Bobby.

"Hey little lady would ya like a cup of coffee?" Bobby asked as I got closer to him and he stood up.

"Yeah I would thank you. Did you happen to know where my brother is or Chibs?" I asked as I sat on the stool Bobby just got off of.

"Juice went to lay back down and I think Chibs is out in the garage." Jax said as he turned to face me. "Darlin' can we talk really quick?" I nodded my head yes to him and he stood up. "Let's go in the chapel where it would be a little more private."

I got up and followed him. He held the door open for me and then shut it behind himself when we were both in. I knew that he was going to want to talk after the things I had said last night so I figure it was best to just get it over with. "Look Jax I should have told you how I felt a while ago. With everything that keeps going on around here I never felt like it was the right time."

"Darlin' I brought ya in here to say I'm sorry. I realized last night that I never did say that to ya. Your right the club was quick to turn on ya and we should have never done that but I would like it if ya told me why were ya more pissed at me?"

"You were the only one that treated me like shit. I had thought with everything you had gone through you would at least have the decency to ask me first. I have told you many times how I felt about Happy and you still believed that I would do something like that to him even after you said that you could see how deep things were between me and Hap."

"Your right I should have and I'm sorry I didn't." he said as he sat down in Clay's chair and motioned for me to sit next to him. "I know ya don't have any clue on what has happened around here before ya came back and a lot of the stuff that has been going on around here lately. I'm going to try and fill ya in on some of it. I don't want it to sound like I'm trying to make excuses for why I acted that way because it was wrong but I want ya to know at least what brought it on."

"You don't have to do that I know what this club means to all of you guys and I should have just came to you in the first place." I said to him.

"The thing is there are going to be a lot of things changing around here and in order for things to move in the right direction everyone here needs to be on the right page." He said as he stood up. "You don't mind if I bring Hap in here. I rather have him here so ya can be more comfortable." I just shook my head and he walked to the door. "Prospect tell Hap he is need in here and bring Jess a cup of coffee."

Jax sat back down and we stood there quiet for a few minutes waiting for Happy to come in. the prospect brought my coffee as Happy walked in. "What's going on in here?" Happy asked as he walked over and stood behind me.

"Happy we need to let Jess know everything now. I know ya didn't want her in too deep like Tara but with her being your old lady and the things you have done and is going to do for the club she can't be half in she has to be all the way in." Jax said as Happy sat next to me and nodded his head. "We need to try and be quick. This has to be done before Clay and Tig gets back."

"Why does this have to be done before Clay gets back?" I asked looking between the both of them.

"The things that are going to change here has a lot to do with the way Clay is running things." Jax said as he leaned forward on the table. "Jess when ya first came back here. I wasn't too sure on what brought ya here." Jax said as he ran his hand over his beard. "And the timing ya had kinda threw me into protective mode."

"Why would my coming here be a threat to the club?" I asked.

"I didn't know that ya had ties to Happy he never mentioned having an old lady and because of the time ya were gone Juice wasn't telling us too much of what you were up to so I didn't know what brought ya back." He said as he sat back. "Then we find out a guy name Jimmy was stalking you. The problem with that is there was another guy name Jimmy that caused a lot of problems for my family and I wasn't sure if ya were tied to him at first."

"Jess when ya showed up we had only been back in the country for a few days." Happy said getting my attention on him.

"What do you mean by you just got back in the country?" I asked because I was little stunned to find out he left the country. "You never said anything to me about that."

"We jumped bail and went to Ireland. No one told ya what happen with Abel either." I looked at Happy a little confused so he continued. "The club had gone on locked down because of some shit that was going down, Tara and Gemma had gone with a prospect to get supplies. Well a lot shit had gone down and Gemma went off on her own chasing some bitch down. The prospect and Tara were at Jax's place getting stuff for Abel when this guy named Cameron Hayes showed up killed Half Sac and Kidnapped Abel taking him to Ireland where we went to get him back."

"Wait, why did he kidnap Abel?" I asked looking at Jax. "What did he do to Tara to keep her from stopping him?"

"My ma was framed for killing Cameron's kid and he found out about it and wanted revenge so he took Abel." Jax said to me. "Jimmy O'Phelan lied to us and told us that Abel wasn't in Ireland and he was. He also got some of the charter out in Ireland to work against us so we had to watch everyone that came near because we weren't too sure who was working with us or against us anymore."

"Jimmy O'Phelan was working with the IRA and was trying to branch out on his own and we were in pretty deep with Jimmy because of Clay." Happy said as he leaned forward on the table. "Then we got in to some shit with the Russians. Jess I don't want to tell you every detail on all this. Just what ya need to know. Clay isn't right to lead this club anymore and I'm with Jax on this. We need a change, this shit with the Los locos all happen because of a bad deal Clay made and we can't have this shit anymore."

"We can't do anything with Clay until the Los locos are dealt with but when it does go down shit is going to get rough around here." Jax said to me. I was still a little shocked at what I was hearing. "Now for the reason behind telling you all this is when this Kozik shit came up I thought I had pegged you wrong and that you were working against us trying to break the club up. I was wrong and I'm sorry for that."

"Clay should be getting back let's get out of here." Happy said as he stood up. "Jax I'll tell her anything else I think she needs know."

"A'ight Hap. Get the prospect and Koz to go with you guys to get your shit and hurry back." Jax said to Happy.

As Jax and I stood up Clay walked in the door. "What's going on in here?" he asked glaring at Jax.

"I just wanted to talk with Jess in private so I had her and Happy come in here with me." Jax said as he walked passed Clay. "I owed her an apology and so does this club." Not being around here lately was the reason I didn't notice the tension between the two of them.

"Is everything good with you and Jax now?" Clay asked me as I was about to walk pass him.

"Yeah it is." I answered him as Happy came up behind me.

"We gotta go to the house and get our shit." Happy said to Clay and he nodded his head at Happy and walked away. "Jess let's go." Happy said as he nudged me out the door.

We walked out to the bike and Phil and Koz were already waiting on their bikes, Jax must have already told them. As I was climbing on the back of the bike I looked towards the garage and saw Chibs leaning against one of the cars watching us leave. I knew that I had to talk with him but with the rush that Happy was in it had to wait until we got back. When we pulled up to the house Happy and Phil went in to check it out first while Kozik and I waited in the driveway.

"Sweetheart are ya good?" Kozik asked as he walked over to where I was standing.

"Yeah Kozy I'm good? Thanks for trying to help last night."

"I'm always here for ya. Ya know that right." He said to me as Phil came back out.

"Jess Hap said go inside now." Phil said as he walked over to us.

I looked back at Kozik. "I know I can always count on you." I then walked away.

Happy and I quickly got the stuff that we would need for at least a week. I went through the house and locked up all the windows. When we were done Happy strapped the bags to Kozik and Phil's bikes. We quickly made our way back to the clubhouse. When we climbed off the bikes I glanced towards the garage and Chibs was still in there working on a car. Happy tapped my shoulder to get my attention I glanced up at him then nodded my head towards Chibs and he just shook his head yes and walked away.

I made my way over to the bay doors and Chibs looked up at me as I entered. "Chibs do you have some time to talk?" I asked.

"Lass I always have time ta talk wit ya." He said as he wiped his hands on a rag. "Do ya want ta sit at da picnic table?"

"Yeah that would be good." I said as we walked over to the picnic table.

There were some guys sitting there with Bobby when we walked up. "Brotha can we get a moment alone here?" Chibs said to Bobby nodding his head in my direction.

"Yeah we'll just go inside." He said as he got up and nodded his head at the other guys to move.

Chibs motioned for us to sit as Bobby and the other guys walked away. "Chibs I am so sorry for smacking you last night."

"Lass I don't want ya apologizing for any of that do ya hear me." He said as he place a hand on my shoulder. "I did all that for a reason and I am not sorry for it. Lass I love ya like you're my own and these guys needed ta know what ya were going through."

"I know but I wasn't ready for it." I said looking around and noticing my car off to the side with a tarp pulled over it.

"Ya would neva be ready and lass it's not good ta hold all dat shit inside of ya." He said as he pulled me closer to him. "Now it's out there and they have ta deal wit it like ya do."

"I felt like you ambushed me…." But before I could finish what I was saying Chibs cut me off.

"Jessica I am sorry ya felt dat way. I promised ya dat it would neva happen again and I'm da one ta make ya feel dat way." He said to me as he looked down at his feet.

"Chibs no let me finish." I said as he looked back up at me. "I now understand why you did and I want to thank you for helping me. Grant you it wasn't the way I wanted to do it but now it's done and I can get pass all this shit."

"Dat's what I wanted for you." Chibs said as leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Now go inside I know ya gotta get ready for work."

"Yeah I do but I want to see what Happy did to my car first." I said as I stood up.

"Are ya sure about dat lass?" Chibs asked as he stood up next to me and I nodded my head at him.

We walked over to the car and Chibs pulled the tarp off. The first thing I noticed was the rear door was completely smashed in along with the rear quarter panel. I shook my head at the sight of it. Then as I looked closer I saw all the bullet holes and the blood on the seat. The sight of the car sent a shiver down my spine. Chibs must have noticed because he came over and hugged me.

"Lass don't let this get ta ya. We will make them bastards pay for this." Chibs said to me.

"Oh yes I will." Happy said as he came up next to us. "Jess ya need to get ready for work. Why are ya looking at the cage?"

"I wanted to see what you did to it." I said as I turned to face him. "That's quite a bit you did. I should be happy that it was not someone's face." I said as I leaned up on my toes to kiss his lips.

"Oh It's going to be someone's face I just gotta find the mutha fucker first." He said before pulling me in for another kiss. "Now go get ready."

I walked away leaving Happy and Chibs standing next to the car talking. I knew I had one more serious talk to have and that was with my brother but with him resting I didn't want to bother him right now so I just went to Happy's room to get ready for work. Right when I was done putting on my scrubs Lyla knock on the door and I had invited her in.

"Hey Jess are you feeling better?" she asked as she walked over and sat on the bed. "I noticed you talked with Chibs and Jax."

"Yeah I feel ok." I said as I sat next to her. "Chibs was right I needed that, not the way he did it but at least it's over."

"Be honest with me Jess is it really over?" she asked me. "I have gotten to know you very well these last couple of years and it doesn't seem that way to me. You never forgive that easy."

"Ok fine it's as over as it's ever going to get." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I want to forgive and forget all of this but honestly I don't think I could. I forgive Chibs for what he did only because he thought that it would help me so it's not his fault."

"Last night after you left to the room I waited around to see everyone's reaction." Lyla said as she turned to face me. "Chibs looked like he was upset with himself. He started to drink pretty heavy and Tig joined him. Kozik stormed out of the clubhouse and I didn't see him anymore after that. Jax was the hardest to read but from what I could tell he had the look of remorse in his face. Happy was pissed off when he came back in the main room he knock Chibs on his ass."

"WHAT? He didn't tell me that." I said looking at her stunned. "Was that before or after he decided to beat the shit out of my car?"

"Oh that was before." She said as she stood up and walked over to lean against the dresser. "After Chibs talked with him he stormed out that's when we heard the banging on the car. When we looked out and saw what he was doing and the only person that had the balls to walk up to him was Gemma. Shit we thought he was going to knock her head off but she managed to calm him."

"I don't know what to do anymore Lyla all this shit is really starting to drive me away." I said as I got up and started to walk to the bathroom. "I love Happy so much but I'm…" was all I was able to get out.

"But what?" Happy asked as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest looking at me and Lyla.

Lyla had this terrified look on her face as she quickly stood up straight. "Jess I'm going to let you guys talk." She said as she started for the door but Happy stepped back and blocked it.

"Ain't no one leaving until I fucking know what you two were talking about!" he snapped at us.

I had to think quick because I didn't want him to know what we were talking about and him being so damn quiet when he comes in a room I wasn't sure how much he heard so I came out with the first lie I could think of hoping it would be enough to back him off.

"Hap don't be like that." I said as I walked towards him. "She asked me if we ever thought about having kids. I was about to answer her when you came in. I was going to tell her I love you so much but I'm not sure if we were ready for that." I said as I look at Lyla hoping she would catch on.

"I didn't mean to pry." She said as she looked at me. "I was just wondering."

"Can she leave now?" I asked him motioning with my hands for him to move from the door.

"Yeah sorry about that." He said as he nodded his head at her and she just smiled and hurried out the door. "Look Jess shit has me on edge around here I didn't mean to jump on ya like that."

"Hap you can't being scaring people off like that." I said as I moved closer to him. "I gotta get to work are you ready?"

"Yeah I was coming in to get ya." He said as he hugged me.

We left for the hospital shortly after that. When we arrived at the hospital Happy gave me the run down about not leaving the hospital unless Chibs or himself were there for me and making sure I had the pre-paid with me. Work has been going by smoothly with no problems which I was very happy for because with the steady flow I was too busy to be stress about anything else. The close call I had with Happy walking in on me and Lyla had me worried so when I got in for work I called Lyla and thanked her for going with me on the story I told him. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts the time somehow got passed me and I was brought back when I heard Happy speak from behind me.

"Are ya ready to go?" he asked as he walked in the pod and leaned against the desk.

"Give me a few minutes I gotta get these charts done?" I said as I stood up and grabbed the charts.

Happy reached out and pulled me towards him. "Is everything a'ight with ya? Something seems like it's bothering ya."

"No I'm alright. I just have a lot going on in my head that's it." I said to him as I gave him a quick kiss and pulled away.

"A'ight, I'll be up front waiting with Tig hurry up." He said as he pushed off the desk and walked out.

I quickly finished my charts and grabbed my things and walked out front and saw Happy and Tig waiting for me. I climbed on the bike and we pulled off. When we got about a block away from the hospital Happy had noticed a car behind us following. He tilted his head towards me and told me to text Lyla and tell her to have Opie open the gates and be waiting because we were being followed. As we got closer to TM I noticed a few of the bikes off to the side waiting when Happy pulled up to the gate he stopped and the car sped off. Tig and the other bikes sped off behind him. I jumped off the bike and Happy grabbed my arm.

"Go inside and stay there I'll be back." He said to me then released my arm and took off very fast after the rest of them.

The guys were gone for about an hour and I sat at the bar with Lyla and Juice waiting for them to get back. When they finally pulled onto the lot and came in the clubhouse doors Happy and Tig had huge smirks across their faces. The guys all went about their business and Happy came walking over to me. "I take it you caught him." I said as he came closer with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah I did that's all ya need to know. Let's go to the room." he said as he nodded his head at Juice and pulled me off the stool.

We walked down the hall to the room when I got to the door I pulled out the key and Happy pushed me up against the door and roughly kisses me as he took the key from my hand and unlocked the door. As we stumbled in he kicked the shut and pulls out of the kiss as he grabs the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulls it over my head. He then slowly pushes down my pants which were easy because I was still in my scrubs. When they hit the floor I stepped out of them as he kissed my neck. I slid his cut of his shoulders and let it hit the floor I then reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt as I looked down I saw the blood on it so I quickly pulled it over his head. I reach behind and unhook my bra and drop it into the floor with the rest of my clothes. He looks down into my eyes before leaning down kissing me softly and slowly as he puts his hands on my hips gently squeezing them a little bit as my hands slowly traveled up his chest to his neck. I let out a little moan feeling his hands gently roaming my body. We slowly break the kiss as we stare deep into each other's eyes. He leans forward and kisses his way down my neck.

****Mature****

"Mmm Hap." I softly moan.

"What's that?" He asked as he is rubbing his hands over my breasts. I moan and lean in closer to him.

"I want you to fuck...me...now..." I softly whisper into his ear.

He smirks and starts to walk me backwards and pushes me down on the bed. I look up at him with a stunned look as I laid there flat on my back. He kicked his boots off and knelt on the bed beside me and gently ran his fingertips up the length of my leg as his hand reached the top of my thigh he slowly slid it back down to my ankle. I look up into his eyes seeing a hint of a smile in them. Then he grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards him positioning himself between my legs. He raises one of my legs and tilts his head and leans forward softly kissing up the inside of my leg. I close my eyes for a moment before hooking my leg behind his head and pulling him forward.

"Happy come on fuck me already!" I whine to him.

He smirks at me as he removes his pants then he moved closer to me and brings his hand down and rips my thong off of me and begin to trace the center of my pussy lips feeling my wetness with his fingers. He then moves his hips closer a little bit pressing the head of his hard cock against my pussy. I moan softly as the head presses inside of me. He leans down looking into my eyes as he slowly presses his cock deeper inside of me. I bring my legs up and wrap them around his waist.

"I love you Happy." I say softly looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Jess." He says leaning down and kissing me.

I slowly kiss him back as he started to slowly thrust his cock in and out of my pussy. He placed his hands at each side of my head, palms down as he lifted himself up a bit making our lips separate. I moan softly as he started thrusting his cock in and out of my pussy, making long and slow strokes.

"Mmm Happy." I moan as my back arches.

He kept thrusting slowly and deeply loving the feel of my moist pussy around his cock. He watched me as he started increasing the speed causing my moans to get louder as his cock thrusts in and out of my pussy at a faster speed. He groaned a little bit as he started thrusting in and out of my pussy faster. I arch my back highly as my first orgasm of the night explodes inside of me. He groaned again feeling my pussy contract around his cock.

"Hard...har...harder." I moan loudly as my body starts to shake slightly.

He let's go and start thrusting harder and faster, deeper in and out of my pussy. I gasp arching my back again as he continued to pound in and out of me. He reached down and grabbed my legs bringing them up and putting them over his shoulders letting his cock thrust deeper inside of my pussy.

"Oh fuck!" I moan out as I orgasm again.

I grab him and pulled him closer to me as my legs slid down his arms, holding onto him keeping him from moving. He puts his arms around me letting me catch my breath a bit. Once my breathing was back to normal I grabbed him and rolled us over letting him be on the bottom he laid back looking up at me with a smirk on his face.

"My turn." I say softly placing my hands on his chest.

He reaches up rubbing my breasts softly as I start to slowly rock back and forth on his cock. He closes his eyes for a moment loving the feel of me rock on him. I lean forward a bit and start to slowly ride him. He placed his hands on my hips squeezing them roughly as I softly moaned again.

"Girl your pussy feels so good." he said in a low growl.

I smile and sat up looking down at him as I start slowly moving up and down on his cock. He moaned softly loving this. I rise up and stopped with just the head of his cock inside of me. He looks up into my eyes before I came slamming down onto his cock making both of us moan out loudly. I press down on his chest as I start riding him quickly. He holds onto my hips as I bounced up and down on his cock hard. Inaudible noises comes from both of our lips as I keep riding his cock for all it's worth, while he had a death grip on my hips.

"Oh fuck!" he growled out.

I moan loudly as I reach up and grab the headboard on the bed and grip onto it tightly as I continued to ride him. Sweat was covering both of our bodies, our breathing was heavy, I picked up more speed cursing under my breath as my eyes roll back into my head a bit.

"Fuck Jess…." Is all he gets out because I moan out as my body shakes, cumming harder than I've ever have before and him following behind me with his own climax. I gasp and collapse on top of him. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around me holding me against him. I continued to moan softly as my body finally stops shaking.

"Fuck" Happy said breathlessly.

"I love you Hap." I say softly trying to catch my breath as I lifted my head to look at him.

"I fucking love you too." he replied to me.

He reached up and cupped my face in his hands before leaning up and kissing me roughly again. We slowly break the kiss after a few moments and he helped me up off his cock and laid me beside him. He turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around me, as we both fall asleep.

****End****

The next morning I woke up still in his arms to a knock on the door. As I pulled the sheet up to cover my breast, I started to wake Happy when Tig opened the door and walked in. "What the fuck?" I snapped as I felt Happy pull me closer to him.

"Get the fuck out?" Happy yelled as he turned his head towards the door and saw Tig standing there.

"We gotta go brother." Tig said to Happy as he smirked at us. "As much as this turns me on we need to hit the road." He said as he walked out and shut the door.

"I fucking forgot to lock the door last night." Happy growled as he sat up.

"I see that." I said to him as I pulled the sheet off of us and stood up and wrapped it around me leaving him naked on the bed. "I need to get dress before someone else walks in."

I quickly washed up and got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and one of Happy's reaper crew t-shirt as Happy got in the shower to get ready for his trip to Tacoma. When he was done dressing and grabbed his bag we walked out into the bar. Most of the guys were already outside so it was just Tig, Juice and Bobby sitting at the bar waiting.

"Nice to see ya in more than a sheet doll face." Tig said to me as he stood up and started to walk towards the door. "But then again it's nicer to see ya in just a sheet."

I just glared at him and he smirked back at me. We walked out onto the lot towards Happy's bike on the way we passed Tig; Happy punched him in the gut and then continued to walk like he didn't do anything. I looked back at Tig and he still had smirk across his face I just shook my head and walked over to Happy. I stood there and watched as he strapped his bag and a blanket roll to the back of it. When he was done he climbed on the bike and turned towards me.

He must have been able to see something in my eyes as he looked at me. He pulled me closer to him and held on to my hips. "Look Jess I don't want ya worrying about shit. I ain't gonna be near any other bitch while I'm out there." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss. "Don't leave this lot until ya go to work."

"I won't. Be careful and hurry back." I said as I kissed him one more time. "I love you." He nodded his head and released my hips and then turned to start his bike.

I stepped away from him and walked backwards to where Juice was standing. When the guys were out of sight everyone went about their business. I turned towards Juice as he stood there waiting for me. "We need to talk." I said as I nodded towards the empty picnic table and he shook his head yes as he limped towards it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's. **

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and to anyone that has added my story to their favorites or alerts.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Juice and I sat at the picnic table quiet for few minutes before Juice decided he was going to start. "Jess why didn't you tell me about any of that?" he said as he ran his hand over his Mohawk. "What happen to us Jess we use to be able to tell each other everything. I know it's been a long time since we connected but fuck I'm your brother."

"I don't know maybe you letting Happy talk you into going against me might have something to do with that." I said out of anger. "How could you let anyone do that to us?"

"Jess he kind of had a point eight years is a long time. You did things I never thought you would in those eight years. How well do we know each other anymore?"

"That's not the point Juan Carlos your my brother we are supposed to stick together no matter what happens." I said as I pulled my hair back and placed it in a ponytail as I tried to calm myself. "When I came back to Charming it wasn't for Happy I came back for you. I wasn't expecting him to be here nor was I looking for him."

"How the hell was I to know that if the first time I see you the two of you guys are fighting then kissing each other?" he snapped at me. "For eight years you're gone with no word on how you're doing and then you spend five of them years dating a Son after you gave me shit about joining the club."

"You knew how I was doing. I'm not stupid I know how well you are on a computer, you could have found me if you wanted to." I snapped back at him ignoring the statement about dating a Son.

"I didn't want to push my life style on ya. You claimed you wanted nothing to do with this life so I stood away." He snapped at me but added. "As much as I could." I wasn't too sure what he meant so I left it alone.

"I don't want to fight with you that's not why I asked you to talk." I said as I placed my head in my hands. "I need us to be ok with each other. I came back here because I missed having my brother in my life. When things went good for me the first person I wanted to tell was you and when things were bad I needed you but I was too damn stubborn to admit it."

"Then why did it take you so long to come back?" he asked leaning forward to try and look in my face.

"I needed to have my life in order first but then I met Happy and I tried to talk myself into telling him about you but the time always seemed wrong and the longer I waited the harder it got."

"But you left him two years before coming back here." He said sitting back again. "What stopped you then?"

"I had to finish school. Once my internship was coming to an end I started to look for a hospital to do my residency at. I was going to do it in Oakland at first but then I heard about St. Thomas, even though it's a smaller hospital I took it as my chance to connect with you again."

"Jess I knew you were near Tacoma I went on ever run we had there and every time I thought of contacting you. I actually went to your school once and waited for you to come out of class. When you came out the building I started to walk towards you." He said as I looked up at him stunned to hear that. "I had a sweater on covering my cut, a hat and sunglasses on because I wasn't sure if I was going to do it. I started to remove the sunglasses when you came closer but then I saw the smile across your face and you were laughing with some friends. You seemed like you were happy so I tried to quickly walk pass not wanting to disrupt your life. I forgot my keys on the bench so I turned back and we ended up running into each other."

"Wait a minute I remember that. I dropped my book as I bent down to get it you handed it to me but wouldn't look up. I said thank you and you just nodded at me and walked away. Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't have the guts to say anything that day and you looked so happy I didn't want to ruin your life so I just stopped checking on you as often not wanting the temptation to contact you again and when you moved to Seattle I just figured the school was better. I regretted not talking to you that day. Then out of nowhere I walked out of those doors and you were standing there." he said pointing at the clubhouse doors.

"Juan Carlos that was the night Happy and I got into the fight and I left him." I said as a tear slipped down my cheek. I tried to wipe it away before he noticed. "Where you at the clubhouse that night for the party?" I asked him.

"We got to the party late that night because we had a meeting somewhere else. When we got back Kozik and Lee were in the chapel discussing something about a fight but they got quiet when they saw us. No one told us Hap had an old lady that was the way he wanted it. When we asked around the clubhouse what was going on all they told us was that an old lady flipped out but wouldn't say whose old lady it was. The next morning we left for Charming and Hap came with us."

"I wish you would have been there. I could have used my big brother that night." I said as I scooted closer to him. "I just want all this behind us so we can all move on."

"Do ya honestly want me to believe that you have just forgiven everyone for all this shit?" He said raising his eyebrow at me. "Come on Jess it fucking took you eight years to come here and let's not forget the two years ya stood away from Hap. You don't do forgive and forget easy. Never have and never will. There are some things about ya that will never change and that's one of 'em."

"I'm trying my hardest to forgive everyone. I never said I was going to ever forget. I have no intentions of ever forgetting any of this." I said as I stood up and started to pace. "I'm not saying this to be mean to anyone but the only member in this club I can fully trust is Chibs."

"What about Happy, Kozik and Me?" he said sounding upset. "I want an honest answer don't fucking lie to me."

"I'm not doing this with you. I told you I didn't want to fight." I said as I started to walk away.

"Fuck that we are doing this." He snapped as he quickly got up and grabbed my arm yanking me back towards him. "SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed as he let my arm go and grabbed his leg.

"Damn it Juan Carlos!" I snapped at him as I helped him back to the picnic table to sit down. "You were shot in your leg two fucking days ago you can't be moving like that."

"Then don't fucking walk away from me." He said breathing heavy through the pain. "I'm not going to let you run away from your problems anymore and quit fucking calling me Juan Carlos."

"Fine then you want me to give you an honest answer." I said as I sat next to him. "I can count on Kozik to be here for me but as for trusting him I can't fully trust him, he would say or do anything for Hap before me, even if it was lie to me. You easily turned on me once already. How do I know you wouldn't do it to me again?"

"How about Hap?" he said with anger in his voice. "If you don't trust him then why are you back with him?"

"I never said I didn't trust you guys I said I could not fully trust you guys. As for Happy, I love him and I'm hoping that one day I could fully trust him again. He lied to me, he turned on me and he hit me I can't just forget something like that."

"I need to go take my meds." He said as he stood up. "Let me know when you're ready to go to work." I sat there and watched as Juice walked away from me. It was hard telling him I didn't trust him completely but he was the one that wanted to know and now he seemed to be pissed at me.

The clubhouse has been very busy with all the bodies staying here because of the lock down. Four of the nomads showed up today, of the four I only knew two Bishop was one and the other was Timber. They were around a lot while the guys were in Stockton and Bishop was the first Son I had to fish a bullet out of when him and Timber ran into some trouble. I walked over to the clubhouse and went in, as I looked around I didn't see my brother anywhere so I walked over to the bar and sat next to Bobby who was talking with Bishop.

"Hey little lady I got some coffee made would ya like a cup?" Bobby asked as he waved a prospect over and I nodded my head yes to him. "Get the little lady a cup of coffee." He said to the prospect. "Bishop my brother did ya have a chance to meet Hap's old lady yet?"

"Yes I actually had the pleasure of being doc's first solo bullet removal?" he said to Bobby with a smile across his face. "How have ya been doing doll?"

"Pretty good." I said as I sipped at my coffee. "I see your traveling with Timber again. Have you been staying on the right side of the barrel lately?" I asked with a smile and he couldn't help but laugh remembering the fact that Koz had said he saw the wrong end of it last time.

"I see ya moved up from prospect tails to patch members." He said with a grin spread across his face.

"Yeah well a shot up car and a patch member and a prospect with bullet holes would do that for ya." I said to him as a shocked look spread across his face. "I should feel special but I am annoyed instead, no offense Bobby."

"None taken little lady." Bobby was quick to say. "I know it ain't any fun being followed everywhere you go."

"Doll are ya telling me that someone shot up that sweet ass cage of yours?" I shook my head yes to him. "What the fuck has been going on around here?" he asked looking at Bobby. "Wait were ya shot doll?"

"No Bishop I wasn't in the car." I said as I stood up. "Let Bobby fill you in. I gotta get ready for work."

I walked away from them and went down the hall to Happy's room. I decided to go into work early so I showered and got dress then walked down to Juice's room. I knock on the door a few times when he didn't answer I open the door and walked in thinking that he was asleep but I was shocked and I think scarred from what I saw. Juice was sitting on the edge of the bed getting his fucking dick sucked by a croweater.

"Get the fuc…." He started to say but stopped when he saw my face. "Shit Jess!" he said as he grabbed a pillow and threw it over himself while pushing the croweater away from him.

"Damn it Juice why couldn't you scream go away?" I snapped at him as I quickly walked out of the room slamming the door behind me.

I leaned my head against the wall trying to get the mental image of my brother getting his dick sucked out of my head. When his door open I turned away and quickly started to walk back to the bar when Juice came hopping as quick as he could behind me.

"Jess slow down." He said as he grabbed my arm to stop me. "You shouldn't have seen that."

"Believe me when I say I know." I said as I turned to face him but had to turn away because the image was too fresh in my head and I felt like I was going to get sick. "That was not what I thought I was going to see. I assumed you fell asleep so I was going to wake you to tell you I was going to go into work early."

The croweater came walking out of his room and it turned out to be the bitch Kelli that I had beaten down that first morning I was here. She smirked at me as she walked passed us. "What the fuck are you smirking at? Get the fuck out of here!" Juice snapped at her. She just turned away and trotted as fast as her hooker shoes would take her. "Jess give me ten minutes and I'll take ya to work."

"I'll just have Bobby drive me." I said as I tried to walk away but he wouldn't let my arm go.

"No! I'm taking you just give me ten minutes." He said as he let go and walked back to his room.

I walked into the bar and Bobby was standing there with Bishop staring at the door. "Did ya scare Kelli away again?" Bobby asked as he turned to face me. "She ran outta here like the damn building was on fire."

"Nope this time it wasn't me." I said as I sat at the bar. "If anyone should be scared it should be me." I said shaking my head still trying to get the image out of my head. "I think I was just scarred for life."

"What are we missing here doll?" Bishop asked as he sat on the stool next to me and rubbed my shoulder. "Are ya a'ight?"

"I saw something no sister should ever see. I just walked in on Juice getting a blowjob."

"Juicy boy was getting a blowjob and ya walked in on him. Yeah I think that would definitely scar a sister." Bobby said trying to hold back his laughter but was failing at it. "That boy needs to learn to lock the door."

Juice came walking out shortly after the guys had finally stopped laughing. "I'm going to take jess to work. I'll be back." He said to Bobby.

"Me and Timber are going to follow you guys. Hap asked us to keep an eye on her." Bishop said to Juice. "But I have a quick question for ya. Did ya at least get to finish your blowjob?" he said causing himself and Bobby to start laughing again.

"Fuck you guys." Juice said to them. "Jess lets go." He said walking away from us.

We walked out to the truck and climbed in as Bishop and Timber got on their bikes, they rode behind us to the hospital. The ride there was quiet and awkward I still had a hard time looking at Juice. When we finally pulled up to the hospital I started to open the door when Juice spoke.

"How long is this going to be weird with us?" he said running his hands down his face.

"Juice it just happen you gotta give me time to try and erase that image out of my fucking head." I said as I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Juice you do know that no matter what happens between us good or bad. I still love you and always will."

"Of course I know that it's the same here." He said as he pulled me in for a hug. "I love you Jess and I will do everything I can to prove you can trust me again. I'll be back for ya when ya get out."

I jumped out of the truck and waved bye to the guys as I walked into the hospital. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night because I was off tomorrow and it always seemed to work that way for me. The day was a little crazy but not as bad as I had thought. Debbie came on shift a couple hours after I did. A couple of the RN's and I were sitting in the pod talking when she came walking in.

"Hey Jess do you know if Kozik is around?" Debbie asked as she sat down next to me. "I've been trying to get in touch with him and he isn't answering his phone."

"No, some of the guys had to go on a trip." I said as I turned to face her. "When's the last time you talked to him?"

"A few days ago." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "He said something about things being a little hectic and when things calmed down he would get in touch with me."

"Things are little rough right now." I said as I stood up. "I'm sure he will call as soon as he can. I gotta go do rounds I'll be back."

The evening was coming close to being over for me when a big emergency came in the ER. There were three gunshot victims and with the hospital being on a skeleton crew I was assigned to take one on my own, I walked into the room to assess the patient as I got closer I noticed the patient was wearing a leather cut at first I thought it was Son because the nurse was in the way and I couldn't see his face. When I finally got to the bed side it turned out to be one of the guys from the diner the night my car got shot up. I didn't let anyone see that I was scared I continued to do my job as I started to tell the interns and nurses what we need to do the guy started to freak out on us.

"Get her the fuck away from!" he screamed as he pointed at me. "I don't want this bitch fucking touching me."

"Sir I need you to calm down." I said trying to calm the guy but at the same time I wanted to strangle him but knew that I was also not willing to risk my job for this low life. "We need to treat the wounds to help you."

"Dr. Ortiz he has two wounds one to the abdomen and one in his right upper thigh." One of the nurses said to me.

"I don't want this bitch near me!" he screamed again.

"Look sir I'm the only doctor that can help you right now." I said as I got close to his face. "All the other doctors are busy with your friends so you better lay back, relax and let me do my job." I snapped at him.

He had a scared look on his face but he finally stopped fighting us and I did what I could to stabilize him. Another doctor came in as we were working on him because he heard the yelling when he was working on his patient. When the doors opened up I saw there were four of his friends waiting outside the door. Their faces had looked like they saw a ghost when they saw me in the room.

"Dr. Ortiz what's the problem in here?" he said as he picked up the chart and started to look it over. Then all of a sudden there was some yelling going on outside the room. "Nurse go see what's going on out there?"

"The patient didn't want me working on him." I said as I got the bullet out of his thigh. "But I needed to stabilize him before I could get someone else on his case."

"Ok what do we got then?" he said as walked over to us. "I will assist you but we can't have you off this until we know what he has wrong."

I told him what the patient's injuries were and explained that I had removed the bullet out of the leg but he was going to need to go to the O.R. for the other. That's when the nurse came back in the room.

"Dr. Williams the gentlemen outside would like you to remove Dr. Ortiz from the case." She said as she looked at me.

"Have the security show the gentlemen outside to the waiting room." he said to her as he turned to me. "I'm not going to ask why everyone is adamant on getting you off this but let's finish up and send this guy up stairs to the O.R."

When we finally had the guy on his way up Dr. Williams and I had walked out to the waiting room together. He at first insisted that I not come out but I wanted these fuckers to know that I was the one that kept their friend alive long enough to go to the O.R. to get the bullet out of his damn stomach. One of the guys stormed over to us and tried to get in my face but Dr. Williams stepped in between us before he could.

"I swear bitch if my brother dies I will finish what we started!" he snapped at me.

"Sir you need to calm down." Dr. Williams said as he tried to put space between the guy and me. "The doctor here saved your brother's life he is up in surgery right now. I can have the nurse show you and your friends to the waiting room upstairs." He said as he motioned to the nurse walking up. "Sandy can you please show these gentlemen to the waiting room for the O.R.?"

"He better fucking live." The guy said as he walked passed me. "It's your ass if he doesn't."

"Doctor follow me." Dr. Williams said to me. I had noticed he never said my name in front of them. We walked back to the nurse's pod. "Jessica what the hell is going on?"

"Mark I don't know what's going on. All I did was help the guy." I said to him.

"I'm not buying that. I know the kind of people you hang out with so I'm going to have your name taken off this man charts for your safety." He said as he wiped his hand down his face. "Now I want you to get out of here while the these men are on the third floor." He said as he walked away from me.

I quickly pulled my pre-paid out and called Juice. "Juice I need you to come get me now?" I said the minute he answered.

"Why? Don't you got another two hours because were kinda in the middle of something right now?" he said to me.

"Well if what you're doing has something to do with what happen to my car." I said as I looked around to make sure no one was near me. "Then you need to come now!" I said sternly to him.

"Jess what are you talking about?" he said sounding very worried now.

"Three guys got shot and four of their friends are here." I said hoping he would figure it out.

"Fuck, we will be there in ten minutes be ready to run out as soon as I get there!" he said hanging up on me.

I quickly got ready and was about to walk out the door when someone spoke from behind me. "Leaving so soon Dr. Ortiz? I was told you were here until midnight."

I turned to see the sheriff standing behind me. "Yes I came in early so my attending told me to go ahead and take off now. Is there something I can help you with Sheriff Roosevelt?"

"Well there were some gunshot victims brought in and I was wondering if you happen to know who was on the case?" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dr. Williams could help you. If that's all I need to go." I said to him hoping to hurry out of there.

"Well… well… well… well Mr. Ortiz it is so lovely to see you." Roosevelt said and I turned to see Juice walking up to us while trying to hide his limp. "I was going to stop by to see you guys when I left here. What are you doing here? Did you come to find out from your sister if the job was done right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Juice said as he stepped in between me and the sheriff. "My sister called and asked me to pick her up so if you don't mind leave my sister alone. Jess let's go." He said as he turned away and nodded for me to start walking.

"Now Juan Carlos don't be like that I was being nice to the good doctor but before you two leave I need to know your where abouts tonight." He said coming closer to Juice. "And let's not play any games."

"I was at Teller-Morrow garage. Now if there are any more questions contact my lawyer." He said as he pulled me away and started to walk. As we got out the doors he turned his head towards me. "What the hell was going on when I walked in there?"

"He asked me who was on the gunshot case I told him Dr. Williams and that's when you walked in." I said as we walked to the truck.

I noticed the four Nomads were with him. We climbed in the truck and headed back to TM. Juice didn't ask me anymore questions on the ride there. He drove pretty fast and the nomads were riding with two in front of us and two in back. When we pulled on to the lot the prospect shut the gate behind us. Bobby and Clay were walking towards the truck as we got out and the nomads parked their bikes and came walking over too.

"Baby girl ya need to tell us what happen." Clay said as he got close to us.

"Three guys came in with gunshots. I had to treat one that's when I noticed it was one of the guys from the other night." I said looking around at all the Sons that were standing around me. "He freaked out when he saw my face and so did his friends."

"Fuck, so they were the same bastards from the other night." Bishop said as he pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna call Jax they need to get back a lot sooner. Jess what happen to all of them?"

"I don't know the condition of the other two but the guy I treated was in surgery when I left but I think he will make it." I said as I pulled my hair from the ponytail it was in. "Bishop the guys that were waiting told me if there friend didn't make it they would finish what they started."

"Don't worry about that doll. None of them mutha fuckers are going to do shit to ya." He said as he walked away from us to make his call.

"Let's go inside." Juice said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. "Are ya a'ight?" he asked as we walked into the bar.

"Yeah I am now." I said as I walked over to the bar and the prospect that was standing there handed me a beer. "I was scared when I saw who it was and then I saw his friends and it made things worse. I felt more at ease when I saw you coming towards me."

"You're off tomorrow right?" he asked as he sat on the stool next to me and I shook my head yes as I took a drink from the beer. "Good we are going to take care of this but until its handle you and Lyla can't leave here because they know your faces."

A few minutes later my pre-paid started to ring when I glanced at the caller id I saw that it was Happy calling me. "Hey babe." I said as I answered it and Lyla came walking up at the same time and hugged me.

"Jess you a'ight?" He said sounding worry. "Bishop just called Jax and told him what Happen."

"Yeah I'm good. I'm back at the clubhouse and I'm not leaving anywhere." I said knowing that was what he was going to say to me. While I talked with Happy Lyla sat down next to me.

"A'ight, we're leaving tonight so don't lock the door when ya go to bed. I don't want ya going out on the lot either so stay inside the clubhouse."

"Ok. I love you." I said as I hung up the phone and wave the prospect over. "Can you please give me a beer? How are you feeling?" I asked as I noticed it was Ratboy.

"I'm good, thanks for not letting me die." He said as he handed the beer to me. "Tara said I could probably ride again in a few days."

"She is probably right but you should still be off your feet right now let Phil or someone else handle the bar." I said motioning for him to sit.

"Listen to the doc prospect she knows what she's talking about." Bishop said as he walked up behind me. "Go sit down. Ok ladies I talked with Jax and the both of ya are to stay indoors until they return. We gotta go pick up Tara so we should be right back, Juice and Timber will be here if ya need anything. Clay took off." He said then he walked away.

Lyla and I spent the next few hours just girl talking. Tara and I still for some reason were not talking more than we had to so when she got to the clubhouse she was quick to collect the kids and went to her room. It really didn't bother me much because other than being doctors we didn't really have much in common as Lyla and I had. I had finally decided to go lay down. I got to the room and showered then put on a pair of black bootie shorts and pink tank top then climbed in bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later I felt the side of the bed dip and someone push a strand of hair behind my ear. When I opened my eyes Happy was sitting there looking at me. "Hey girl." He said as he leaned down and kissed my lips.

"I love waking up to your face." I said as I stretched my body. "When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago, I talked with your brother and Bishop before I came in here." He said as he stood up. "I do not like the fact that those bastards threaten ya again."

I sat up and leaned back against the headboard. "Hap it was the same guys from the other night plus a few new faces. I don't know what happen to them but they all flipped when they saw me."

"A couple of them had follow Lyla and Bishop back to TM from the porn studio." He said as he walked over and sat on the other side of the bed facing away from me. "Lyla never noticed them so they didn't say anything to her. A few of the brothers took off after them when Lyla went inside."

"So that's how they got shot. Did Bishop tell you I had to work on one of them?" I asked him.

He inhaled a deep breath and blew it out before answering me. "Yeah he did. The fucked up part is we are trying to get rid of these fuckers and your fucking saving 'em." He said sounding pissed off.

"Happy that's my fucking job if they come into the hospital I have to save them." I snapped as I sat straight up. "I am not going to jeopardize my job for them either. I wanted to strangle him more than save him but he was not worth losing what I worked hard for."

"Ya should have had someone else fucking help him then." He said as he started to remove his boots.

"Happy it does not work that way." I said as I climbed out of the bed and slid on a pair of flip-flops. "I had to do my damn job, when I stabilized the asshole I was taken off his case." I snapped at him as I walked to the door.

"Where the fuck are ya going?" he snapped as he stood up.

"I'm not going to stay in here with you if you're going to bitch because I did my job." As I turned to leave Happy grabbed my shoulder and spun me around then roughly pushed me against the door. I looked up at him a little stunned. "Get off me." I snapped at him.

"Ya ain't fucking going anywhere." He said to me but before he could say anything else someone pounded on the door and I felt the vibration in my back. "Who the fuck is it?" he growled while still staring into my eyes.

"Sheriff Roosevelt, Happy Lowman you need to come out and bring the lovely Doctor with you." Roosevelt said then we heard him walk away.

Happy looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. He leaned down then kissed my lips and whispered in my ear. "Watch what ya say in front of him a'ight?"

I nodded my head to him then he leaned towards the dresser and grabbed the key off it and stuffed it in his pocket. He pulled me away from the door and opened it reengaging the lock as it swung open. Standing outside the door was another sheriff waiting for us to come out. Happy grabbed my hand and we walked out the room, I pulled the door shut behind me. Happy smirked at the cop as he walked passed. We walked out into the main room and just about everyone was standing there. I looked over at Lyla and she nodded her head towards the door were Clay was standing talking with Roosevelt.

We walked up to Opie and Lyla and stood there next to them. Happy stood behind me. "What's going on?" I whispered to her.

"The cops showed up right after Clay did. He gave them permission to fucking wake us all up." She whispered.

"Where are the kids and Tara?" I asked her after I looked around and didn't see any of them or Tara.

"She's in the room with Thomas he started to cry so Roosevelt told the cop to take her back to the room and just keep an eye on her. He also didn't wake any of the older kids so there sleeping still."

I just nodded my head and stood quiet the minute Roosevelt looked at me. "Ok gentlemen we have a couple of problems here." He said as he walked to the center of the room. "I got two dead Los Locos and one lying in the hospital still."

I felt my body tense up and Happy must have felt it too because he pulled me closer to him and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Relax. Don't let him see ya scared." He kissed my ear and stood up straight again but held on to my shoulders as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What does that have to do with us?" Jax asked as he stepped forward. "More than half of us were not even in Charming until about an hour ago."

"See we already know that, it's kind of hard not to notice the large group of bikes roll through town at five in the morning." He said as he removed his glasses. "We talked with a few of your neighbors and they seemed to not remember any one leaving this lot until ten last night. This unfortunately for me was when Juan Carlos went to pick up the good doctor." He said looking my way again.

"Well we still do not see where this is a problem that involves us?" Clay said as he walked closer to Roosevelt. "If ya have no reason to look at us for the crime then why are ya here waking my club up?"

"The reason this becomes a problem for you is that we spoke with a few of the nurses at the hospital and they told us about the issues Dr. Ortiz had with her patient and his friends." He said as he walked over and stood in front of me. Happy's arms came down from my shoulders and wrapped over mine pulling me into him. "Don't worry Mr. Lowman I'm not the one that is out to hurt her." He said looking up at Happy.

"What the hell do ya want?" Happy growled at him.

"I would like to know why your name was not on any of the charts for the guys that came in but yet the nurses remember you treating one and them threatening you?" he said looking down at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you at the hospital Dr. Williams was on the case not me. Did you speak to him?" I replied to him.

"Yes I spoke to him and he did say he was the one on the case and of course the men that were there for their friends would not talk to us." He said as he took another step forward and happy pulled us back a step. Roosevelt shook his head. "Can we speak alone Jessica?"

"No anything you say to me has to be said to him also." I said nodding my head back at Happy. "So just say what you need to."

"Seeing we already spoke to most of you already you can go back about your business except you two." He said pointing at me and Happy.

Everyone started to leave except Juice, Jax, Clay and Chibs. Lyla squeezed my shoulder as she walked pass me and gave me a weak smile. Roosevelt looked over at Juice and the three guys standing there with him and raised his eyebrow at them.

Juice was the first to speak. "That's my sister and I ain't going anywhere." He said as he sat on a stool.

"Ya might as well get on with it ain't any of us leaving." Jax said as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ok, I see how this is going to go." He said turning back to face me. "Look Jessica…. You don't mind that I call you Jessica do you?"

"You already have been so let's just get on with it already." I said to him in an irritated voice.

"Alright, if you just tell me what happen at the hospital I can help you? We can keep you safe." He said running his hand over his face. "We have told Dr. Knowles before that we have the ability to help her and she has refused. I don't want the same for you. I know your new to this life let us help you."

"That's where you wrong Sheriff. I am not new to this life and I don't need any help nothing happened at the hospital so I don't know what you're talking about." I said to him as Jax smirked at me from behind Roosevelt.

"I know those men threaten your life. Just tell us what they said and we can take care of it." He said in a pleading voice.

"She already told ya nothing happened so why don't ya back off her." Happy said with anger in his voice.

"Dr. Ortiz you're making a mistake. I hope nothing happens to you or any of the other women here." He said as he backed away from me.

"What the fuck is your problem saying that shit to my sister?" Juice said jumping to his feet. I saw him wince in pain from it but he didn't back down. Chibs jumped up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't make this out to be her fault!"

"I think you over stayed your welcome Sheriff it's time for you and your men to leave and the next time ya come bring the warrant with ya." Clay said as he followed all the sheriffs out the door.

"Darlin' don't let what he said to ya fuck with your head." Jax said as he stepped in front of me and Happy. "Hap why don't ya guys go lay down for a bit we'll talk about this in few hours."

Happy nodded his head at him and pulled me towards the room. When we walked in to the room Happy shut the door and then turned to me. He must have seen the worry in my face. "Jess ain't shit going to happen to you or any of the old ladies a'ight." He said as he walked over a held my face in his hands.

"Happy they said if there friend dies they are going to finish what they started." I said as a tear slipped down my face.

Happy wiped the tear away and kissed me. "The only one that is going to finish something will be the Sons when we catch these mutha fuckers. Let's get some sleep and we'll worry about this when we wake up." We both laid down and Happy pulled me towards him. I laid my head on his chest and we both fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's. **

**AN: Thank you to all that has reviewed the story for me. I really appreciate it. Also thank you to anyone that has add this to their favorites or alerts. **

**Chapter Nineteen**

A little while later there was a knock at our door. As I began to wake I noticed this time no one walked in. I looked at Happy and noticed sometime in the last couple of hours he took his shirt off but still had his pants on. I shook Happy to wake him, he grunted at me and then whoever was at the door knocked again this time it was louder and it fully woke Happy. "What?" he yelled at the door as he sat up.

"Hap, Clay wants ya ta come out now." Chibs said through the door. "Lass come out wit him."

"A'ight we'll be out in a little bit." Happy said then turned to face me. "Did ya sleep a'ight?"

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9:30. "Yeah I guess considering I've only had a few hours of sleep all damn night. I though they said we had a few hours not fucking one in a half." I snapped at him as I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

I was washing up my face when Happy came in and stood behind me looking at me through the mirror. "Do I detect an attitude with ya?" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell is wrong with ya?"

"Hap I'm sorry between the long day at work then the early morning wakeup call from the fucking asshole cops I just feel so fucking exhausted. I miss the feel of my own bed in my own house." I said as I dried my face and turned to face him. "I know we are stuck here for our safety it's just so damn hard to get any rest here with so many people under one roof. I want to go home; I don't like being here so much. I wish this shit was over already"

Happy stepped forward and slid his arms around my waist. "Jess we'll be back home soon. We can go out there and see what Clay wants then ya could come back and get some rest." He said as he lifted me up on the counter top and stood between my legs. "I know ya hated here but ya gotta bear with me on this."

"I will, I didn't mean to snap at you. I gotta get up anyways I told Lyla last night that I would hang out with her and the kids today." I said as I kissed his neck and his hands ran up my back and tangled in my hair.

He pulled my head away from his neck by my hair so he could look at my face. "What are ya talking about? You guys can't fucking leave this lot today." I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer.

"I already know that." I said as he eased on his hold of my hair and I placed another kiss on his neck and whispered in his ear. "I didn't plan on leaving so you don't have to worry so damn much. We can still find things do here with the kids."

I then licked from his ear down to his collarbone I heard him suck in a deep breath then I bit down on his collarbone causing him to pull me back by my hair again and I smirked at him. "Why do you like fucking doing that shit?" He growled at me.

"Because it's fun sweetheart. You know you like it." I said still smirking at him.

His lips came crashing down on mine. Our tongues battle for dominance as my hands roamed his toned back and one of his hands released my hair and slowly made it way down my back stopping on my ass. As things were starting to heat up with us something fell making a loud thud in the room. Happy pulled away from me a little as my legs slid down from his waist. We both look towards the door to see Tig standing there with a creepy smile on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ya guys don't gotta stop on my account I was enjoying the show." He said as he leaned against the door. "Clay can wait until WE are done here."

"You sick bastard get out." I snapped at him as I threw a bottle of lotion at him and he dodged it and just wiggled his eyebrows at me. "I swear the minute I can get to a store I am going to buy a hand full of fucking dolls and hang them all over this room to keep your ass out."

"That is just wrong." He said as shiver ran through his body and I smirked at him. "I'll get your ass for that one."

"Tig get the fuck out." Happy growled at him. "Tell Clay we'll be there in minute."

Tig walked out slamming the door behind him and I slid off the counter and started to walk out of the bathroom. "Where are ya going?" Happy asked as he grabbed my arm. "Jump in the shower with me."

"Hap if I shower with you Clay will be pissed that we made him wait so long." I said as I turned to face him and leaned up to kiss his jaw. "I showered last night before I went to bed so I'm going to get dressed as you shower."

"A'ight I'll be out in a couple of minutes." He said as he released my arm and dropped his pants while smirking at me. "Are ya sure you don't want to join me?"

"Damn it Hap stop." I said as I pushed on his chest and walked out.

As Happy showered I locked the door to the room so we wouldn't have any more walk ins and quickly got dressed in a pair of ripped skinny jeans with a fuchsia pink seamless tube top and my black guess ankle boots. I was standing by the mirror pulling my hair up into a messy bun when Happy came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He walked up behind me and pulled me closer to him as he kissed the back of my neck as his hands started to roam my body. I leaned back into his chest and moaned but quickly recovered myself and pulled away from him.

"Hap put your clothes on." I said looking at him through the mirror as he grunted and walked to the dresser and pulled on his boxers and jeans. "Are you going to be gone most of the day?" I asked as he sat down to put his boots on.

"Yeah I think so, I want this shit taken care of already." he said as he stood up and pulled his shirt on. "What are ya wearing over that shit?" he said pointing at my top. "Ya ain't going out there with Tig around and no fucking bra."

I pulled out my black jersey cardigan the came about half way down my ass but didn't button close. "I'm wearing this." I said as I put it on. "I already know how he is so I don't plan on giving him a reason to screw with me."

Happy slid on his cut along with one of his guns and we walked out to the bar. Everyone was already sitting around doing different things, the older kids were running out the door as we walked in so I walked over and sat next to Lyla and Happy walked over to talk with Jax and Bishop. Bobby sent the prospect over to me and Lyla with two cups of coffee for us. A few minutes later Clay and Gemma walked into the clubhouse and everyone got pretty quiet looking towards them.

"Alright people a few quick things to talk about then I want all the men in church." He said as he stopped in the middle of the room with Gemma at his side. "First, all ladies are to stay on the lot today if ya have to leave it has to be cleared through me or Jax. Lyla and Jess you two are not to leave under any circumstance. Ya girls got that?" He said looking our way and we nodded yes to him. "It's going to be a long day so all of you have to have patience with us and remember this is only for your safety."

"We're going to shut down the garage today because we don't want anyone we don't know coming here at all." Jax said as he walked over to Clay. "Mary is going to come in a couple of hours and get Opie and Lyla's kids and take them up to the cabin with Piney. Tara and Phil will follow behind them with Abel and Thomas. The less kids we have around today will be best for us. A few of the other old ladies have already taken their kids to other family so we should be good."

"Alright Sons into the chapel." Clay said as all the guys started to file in the room after dropping their phones in the box. "Prospects I want all of ya on the gates. Ratboy you stay inside and man the bar ya won't be any good to us out there right now." He said as he walked in the room behind everyone shutting the door as he entered.

Lyla nodded her head towards the door and the both of us got up and walked out and went towards where the kids were playing on the swing set. Gemma came over with Abel and he ran towards the swing I was standing by so I helped him on it and he asked me to push him so I stood behind him and was pushing him as Lyla was watching the older ones making sure they didn't fight.

"I hope you don't get in any trouble for not going in to the cum factory today." Gemma said looking at Lyla with a smirk on her face.

"No Gemma I'm not going to be in trouble. I don't sleep with any of the men anymore so they won't miss me." She said as she rolled her eyes at Gemma. "Plus I'm sure Ima has it all handled anyways. They have plenty of make-up to cover the bruises on her neck." She said as she smiled at me because I was the one that put them there.

"I'm sure your right. I just wish her head would have been squeezed off that scrawny neck of hers." Gemma smirked at her and then turned to look at me. "Baby girl Clay wants me to talk with you about a car."

"I already figured it would probably have to wait a few days." I said as I pushed Abel. "I'm not worried about it."

"Well yeah it's going to have to wait but he wants us to talk about what kind of car you're going to get." She said as she looked towards my tarp covered car. "He said no more sports cars."

"That's bullshit why can't I get what I had or what I like to drive." I said getting pissed. "What the hell does he want me to get?"

"He said an SUV would be better maybe something like what I drive. You never know when you gotta pack the boys in your car."

"No offense to you Gemma but that's just not my style." I said as I rolled my eyes at her. "And I don't plan on having to pack anyone in the car. It's supposed to be my car not the clubs car."

"Well sweetheart you better find an SUV that fits your style. Keep an eye on Abel I have to run into the office really quick." She said as she walked away from us.

"These fuc…." I started to say but looked down to see Abel staring up at me as I realized I had stopped pushing him. "These people are going to drive me nuts." I said to Lyla as I started pushing him again.

"I know what you mean." She said while watching as Gemma went into the office. "You have no idea how many times I have felt like leaving and not looking back."

"You're talking to the queen of running." I said smiling at her and she let out a giggle smiling back at me. "I just know from experience that it doesn't do any good because if I didn't know any better I would probably be gone already. I ran twice from this club and look at me now."

We spent the next hour playing with the kids and enjoying the weather, summer was getting real close and the days and nights were starting to get hotter. Today felt like it was going to be one of those days. The prospects were opening the gate and that's when we saw Mary pull in so Lyla went to grab the kids bags as they all came and said bye to me. I still had Abel so I picked him up and started walking towards the clubhouse as all the guys came walking out it.

"Hey Jess did ya have Abel this whole time?" Jax asked me as I got closer to where he was standing with Happy. "Ma was supposed to take care of him for Tara."

"It's ok. He wanted to play on the swings and he is such a doll, I really didn't mind watching him." I said as I handed him to Jax.

"Thanks, Tara has been busy getting their stuff together and taking care of Thomas this was a big help for us." Jax said as he adjusted Abel in his arms. "Let me go tell Tara that Mary is here and it's time for them to go."

"Hey Jess I gotta take off for a little bit." Happy said as he walked closer to me. "I want ya to stay in sight of a Son at all times got it. Don't leave this lot and stay away from the gates."

"Yes Happy I got it." I said as I leaned up on my toes and kissed his jaw. I wanted to say something to him about my talk with Gemma but with him trying to handle this shit I didn't want him to worry about anything else. "Be careful, I'll see you when you get back." I said as I walked away from him.

"Jess what the fuck is your problem now?" he snapped at me as I reached for the door.

I stopped and turned to face. "I don't have a problem. I was just on my way to see if Lyla needed some help with the kids so Mary didn't have to wait around too long."

"Jess do ya really think I'm that fucking stupid?" he said as walked over to me. "I know when something is fucking bothering ya. What the hell is it?"

"Hap I'm alright. If there are any problems they can wait until this one is over." I said as I placed my hands on his chest. "Let's get through one thing at a time."

"A'ight, but once this shit done I want to know what the fuck is bothering ya." He said as he kissed my neck. "I shouldn't be too long; I just gotta take care of some shit." I nodded my head at him and walked away.

Happy, Timber, Tig and Bishop all left and the rest of the guys were busy getting stuff together. No one was quite sure what they were doing or what their plans were all we knew was Sons kept coming and going for the last few hours. Tara and her kids had left when Mary left with Lyla and Opie's Kids so the clubhouse was pretty quiet other than the noise that the Sons were making. Happy and the three he left with were still gone at first I didn't think much of it until I saw Jax pacing back and forth. His pacing had me worried I was sitting on top of the picnic table and out of a bad habit my leg was bouncing about a million miles a minute.

"Jess what has you on edge?" Lyla asked as she sat next to me on the picnic table. "I haven't seen you like this since our flight to New York."

"Something doesn't seem right." I said as I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans. "Jax has been pacing the gate for an hour now. I know he won't tell me anything so I'm not going to waste my time asking him so I asked one of the prospects what was going on but he wouldn't tell me anything other than not to fucking worry and I am really getting tired of hearing that shit."

"Did you try and ask Juice or Chibs?" she said as she put pressure on my knee to stop my leg. "It might calm you if you try."

"Your right, I'll be right back." I jumped off the table and headed towards Juice who was sitting by the boxing ring with Kozik because I wasn't sure were Chibs was at.

As I sat down next to Juice he turned to face me. "What's on your mind?" he said as he put his arm around my shoulders. "I can see it in your eyes your worried about something."

"Why is Jax pacing like a mad man right now?" I asked hoping to get a straight answer. "I hate not knowing anything."

"A'ight I said I was going to do all I can to prove ya can trust me so I ain't going to lie to ya or try and hide shit…." He was saying until Kozik cut him off.

"Juice drop it. Jess there ain't shit ya gotta worry about." Kozik said as he stepped in front of me and my brother. I looked at Juice and gave him the "I told you so" look, knowing he had to remember the conversation we had yesterday. "If Hap wants her to know he will tell her."

"No Koz I ain't dropping it. Jess, Hap and the rest of 'em should have been back almost an hour ago. We haven't heard anything from 'em so everyone is on edge right now." he said to me as he and Kozik glared at each other.

"What did they go do?" I said as I looked between the both of them. "Guys please tell me. Could Happy get hurt from what he is doing?"

"Jess as much as I want to tell you I can't tell you that." Juice said as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Some of the club business will always be on a need to know." I just nodded my head at him knowing that what he was saying was true.

"Jess if they ain't back really soon a few of us will go find 'em so don't worry ok." Kozik said as he sat on the other side of me.

"How much longer are you guys going to wait for?" I asked as I looked at Kozik.

"Not long Jess. Just relax." He said as he squeezed my knee and I patted his hand.

Just as I was standing up to walk away from them we all heard the bikes coming down the street. All the Sons that were sitting in the clubhouse came out and the ones that were standing outside walked over to the center of the lot to wait for the returning Sons to pull onto the lot.

I walked back over to the picnic table and sat with Lyla as the guys pulled in. "Things look alright with them." She said looking towards the bikes. "Did Juice tell you anything?"

"He wouldn't say much but he did say that Happy and the rest of them should have been back an hour ago." I said to her as I watched Happy get off his bike. He glanced in my direction and nodded his head at me and then turned to talk with all the Sons that were standing around him. "I think tonight is going to be along stressful night." I said and she nodded her head and agreed with me.

Lyla and I watched as the men talked, when they were finally done Happy started to walk towards me. Lyla smirked at me as she stood up. "I'll find you later. I'm going to talk to Ope really quick." she said as she walked towards Opie.

"Jess we need talk really quick." Happy said as he stepped in front of me. "If anyone questions were I was today….." he started to say but the police sirens interrupted him. He quickly leaned into my ear. "We went to my ma's house you, me and the guys a'ight." I nodded my head in agreement as he pulled back to stand straight.

He pulled me to my feet and we started to walk towards the clubhouse. Just as we were getting to the door Sheriff Roosevelt stepped in front of us. I looked around and saw two more sheriffs questioning Tig, Timber and Bishop. There were a few others standing by the gate and one more standing off to the side off us.

"We need to talk Lowman." He said to Happy.

"What do you want? I just got back and I need a beer." He said as he smirked at Roosevelt.

"Well that's what I need to talk with you about." Roosevelt said as he motioned for another sheriff to come over. "They both need to be patted down. I want to make sure neither of them are armed."

"Fuck that he ain't putting his fucking hands on my old lady." Happy snapped as he pulled me behind him. "Ya want her searched get a fucking bitch here cause ain't no mutha fucker touching her."

"We can do this here now or I can take the both of you down to the station and we can do it there." He snapped at Happy. When I looked at Happy his eyes they had gone very cold and black. I knew that was trouble.

"Happy just let it go." I said to him as I pulled his arm and he glared at me. "Sheriff Roosevelt if I remove my sweater and spin around you can plainly see I have nothing on me will that do without a search. If things don't go right for you then we can take a ride to the station."

"That will be fine." He said compromising with me. "Hand your sweater to Sheriff Jenks so he can search it."

I took my sweater off and handed it to the other sheriff and spun around slowly as I faced Happy I smirked at him and he smirked back at me. I knew with the clothes I had on they could easily see I had nothing on me. When I was facing Roosevelt again I stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you satisfied?" I asked as I looked over at the other sheriff who was too busy staring at my chest as he handed my sweater back to me. I was thanking god Happy was too busy glaring at Roosevelt to notice it.

"You're good." He said to me then he looked up to look at happy again. "Lowman a spin around ain't gonna work for you." He smirked at Happy. "Against the wall and spread 'em!"

Happy walked over to the wall and did what he was told with a smirk plastered across his face. I watched as Roosevelt decided to search Happy himself at first I was nervous because I had remembered Happy leaving with one of his guns but Roosevelt was not pleased when he found nothing on Happy.

"Now that we have both been searched what the hell do you want?" Happy snapped at him as he walked back to where I was standing and held my hand.

"Where have you been all morning? I was told you and a few of your friends were spotted around the hospital."

"Well I think ya need to talk with your informant again because me, Jess and few of my brothers were in Bakersfield visiting my ma." Happy said with confidence as he squeezed my hand.

"Dr. Ortiz was with you in Bakersfield today?" he said doubting what Happy just said. "How about I get your mothers number and confirm this little story right now. If your story doesn't check out I'm taking all of you in. Including the doctor."

"Go right ahead, shit if ya want use Jess's phone. Ya won't have to wait long for the number." Happy said with a smirk.

Roosevelt held his hand out to me and I handed my cell phone, not the pre-paid, to him. I knew he would find it because it was under Linda Lowman and she was the only Lowman in the phone. He walked a few feet away from us and started to go through the phone but stopped when the other two sheriffs walk up to him and spoke. I couldn't make out what they were saying so I turned to look a Happy and raised my eyebrow at him so he pulled me in for a hug then kissed my neck.

As he placed small kisses on my neck he was whispering in my ear. "I already talked with ma so don't worry about anything she knows what to say and we ain't gotta worry about her neighbors ain't no one gonna talk. The guys already know what to say too."

As he was saying this I glanced over his shoulder and saw Sheriff Jenks staring at us so I winked at him, he quickly stood up straight and smiled at me. "I think our little watch dog likes the show." I whispered in his ear while staring at the asshole watching us.

Happy grunt and then smacked my ass hard as he stood up straight. "What are ya staring at asshole?" Happy growled at the sheriff.

"I was just wondering why a doctor as hot as her would want to be with biker trash." The sheriff said to Happy. I watched as Happy's hand balled in to tight fist and the sheriff smirked at him.

Jax came quickly walking over to us; he looked over at the sheriff and then put his hand on Happy's shoulder. "Calm down Killa can't have ya beating the shit out of the law. Shit is going as planned." He said in a very low voice to Happy.

Roosevelt came walking over to us not looking happy at all. "Ok Lowman your story checks out for now." He said as he held my phone out and Happy took it from him and passed it back to me. "Now my concern is that Dr. Ortiz might be in danger the third guy somehow die all of sudden today. She needs to let us help her; you guys can't stand in the way of her safety."

My heart started to beat very fast but I was trying to stay calm on the outside. With Happy's back to me he couldn't see that my hands started to shake but Jax noticed right away. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders and leaned down to my ear to whisper something. My first instinct was to push him away but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. "Jess hold it together. Put your hands in your pockets."

I nodded my head and did as he said while I tried to nicely shrug his arm of my shoulders. "Is there a problem?" Roosevelt asked as he looked at me.

Happy also turned around to see what he was talking about. "No there isn't a problem. I'm just really tired it has been a long afternoon and would like to rest." I said as I looked at Happy hoping he would get me out of here.

"Look if ya ain't here to arrest me I ain't got shit else to say to you. She doesn't need your help with shit. Call my lawyer the next time ya feel the need to talk with us." Happy said as he walked to me. "Let's go inside."

I turned and walked into the clubhouse with Happy walking behind me, leaving Jax and Roosevelt standing there. I walked quickly and quietly through the clubhouse to our room. I pulled out the key and unlocked the door leaving it open behind me because Happy for some reason was walking very slow and was no longer right behind me. I started to pace the room while I waited for him to enter. He finally came in and shut the door behind himself.

"Did you fucking go to the hospital and kill him?" I asked as he walked over and leaned against the dresser.

"Ya ain't gotta worry about this shit ok." He said as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Stop fucking telling me that. No matter how many times you say it I am going to fucking worry." I snapped as I stopped my pacing to glare at him. "This does not only involve you guys, this also involves me and Lyla. So I am going to fucking worry." Then I started to pace again.

"Calm the fuck down already." he said as he stepped in front of me to stop my pacing. "Jess I said ya ain't gotta worry by the end of tonight this shit won't matter anymore."

"Did you kill him?" I said as I looked up at him. "And don't lie to me."

"Yes I killed him. He had to die Jess." He said as he slid his hands around my waist. "I told ya before that there are some things I can't tell ya about."

"Hap that is more your choice then a club choice. I know you don't want me too deep in this but it can't be that way." I said to him as I placed my hands on his chest. "Hap everything you do for this club can affect me just as much as you, remember what Jimmy did to us."

"I will never forget anything that mutha fucker did to us." He said as his hands slid up my body. "You have the scars to remind me for the rest of my life." His hand had stopped on the scar that was just under the ink on my back then slid up to my face and his fingers traced the two small scars on my cheek.

"I'm not asking you to tell me every single thing I know you can't but what you guys are doing today can have a back lash on me and Lyla. I think we have the right to know about it when it directly involves us."

"I will only tell you things I think ya should know no more than that. I want ya to stay here do not leave the lot for anything or anyone." I nodded my head yes to him. "Jess I ain't going to tell ya what we plan on doing but I am asking that if ya drink today try and stay sober. With Tara gone and the fact that something can go wrong at any time I need ya to be in the right frame of mind if we need ya."

"Alright." I said as I leaned my head on his chest. "But how are you guys going to get pass Sheriff Dickhead and his crew of assholes? I'm sure they are going to be watching our moves right now."

"I did some recon earlier with the guys that's why it took longer than expected, the Los Locos clubhouse is a few towns north of Charming so it out of their reach. We try to keep shit out of Charming so this has to be handled in their town not ours." He said as he looked down at me. "Ya look tired why don't you get some rest while shit is quiet around here?"

"Yeah I think I'll do that." I said as stepped away from him and moved over to the bed. "Wake me up before you leave."

"I'm gonna go see if as you put it Sheriff Dickhead and his crew of assholes left yet and talk with Jax really quick." He said as he opened the door. "We ain't leaving for a few hours so I'll be back to lay with ya for a bit."

I took my sweater off and put it on the foot of the bed and laid down. With it being so quiet in the clubhouse for a change it didn't take me too long after my head hit the pillow to fall asleep. I felt the bed dip a little on Happy's side so I rolled over to face him and he pulled me closer to him.

"Go back to sleep we still have a couple of hours." He said as he laid a soft kiss on my lips then laid his head back on the pillow.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. I heard the doorknob jiggle but it didn't open so Happy must have remembered to lock it this time. I tried to ignore it but the knock got louder followed by Chibs trying to whisper through the door. "Hap, Lass ya gotta open up."

I shook Hap to wake him, when his eyes opened he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What are ya waki…." He started to say when Chibs knock on the door again. "What the hell do ya want?" he yelled towards the door.

"Brotha I need ya to wake up and open dis door I gotta come in there." He said in a low whisper again. As I was listening to him I heard other voices that were in the distant that sounded familiar.

Happy had a confused look on his face as he climbed out of bed and walked to the door as soon as he unlocked it Chibs opened the door slid in and shut it behind him. "What the hell is going on?" Happy said as he crossed his arms over his chest and I sat up.

Chibs looked at me with a remorseful look and then back at Happy. I quickly climbed out of the bed and walked over to them. "Chibs just say it already. By the look on your face it doesn't look good."

"Lass I don't know if it is or isn't." he said as he ran his hand through his hair. I was about to say something to him when I heard Juice yelling at someone. I looked up at Chibs then started to walk towards the door. "Lass wait, don't go out there yet."

"Why?" I asked as I opened the door and walked out. As I was walking I could still hear Juice yelling and saying something about not needing these problems here right now and then Gemma start to snap on someone also. I was so focused on my brother that I could barely hear what Chibs was saying to Happy.

"Jess hold on. SHIT!" Happy said to me in panicked voice just as I turned the corner to the main room.

I instantly stopped in my tracks my legs felt like they were going to give out on me. That's when I felt Happy's hands go around my waist from behind and pulled me towards him. I brought my hands up to his hands and held on to them tightly. He leaned down to whisper in my ear but before he could say something I spoke first. "Happy this can't be fucking happening right now. I can't go through this again."

As those words left my mouth everyone got quiet and turned towards us. Juice quickly walked over and stood in front of Happy and me as everyone else just stood staring at us.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Son of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and to anyone that has added this to alert or their favorites. Please read and review.**

**Chapter Twenty**

****Juice POV****

Happy had Jess lay down for a little while. She needs it, too much has gone on around her and even though she says she can handle this life I still believe it's too much for her but I can't force her into anything or she would end up hating me and I can't lose my sister. I know we need to do what we can to keep her and Lyla safe but it hasn't been easy. I've been sitting at the bar thinking about the shit we gotta do tonight.

"Juicy boy how are ya feelin' today?" Chibs asked as he handed a beer to me and sat down next to me.

"Good. I think I'm gonna try and ride again tomorrow." I said as I brought the bottle to my lips. "Ope said my bike was fixed."

"How is ya sista doing? Kozy said she looked upset." Chibs asked.

"I'm not too sure Hap said she was exhausted and he had her lay down. I think he is in there with her now."

"Brotha she's not as fragile as ya think she is. Lass is tougher than all ya think." Chibs said to me.

As we sat there talking to each other we heard a lot of commotion going on right outside the doors. We both stood up at the same time as Jax and Tig came out of the chapel. The clubhouse door opened and Donut came in and said "Hey Juice there are a couple of ladies…." Was all he got out because two faces I never thought I would ever see again came barging in along with two prospects behind them.

"Ya can't come in here!" Phil yelled at them as he was trying to stop them.

"I'm going in and you can't stop me. I am here to see my granddaughter and I am not leaving until I see her." I heard my grandmother say to Phil as she pushed past him.

"Lady I told ya to wait out there." Donut said to her as he pointed at the door.

"And I told you I was not going to wait out there." She snapped at him. I was too stunned to move and Chibs had the same problem we both just stood there staring.

Tig was not happy having people they didn't know barge in the clubhouse so he was the first to speak. "Hey lady what the hell are ya doing in here?" he said as he and Jax started to walk towards them. "Prospect what the fuck is going on here?"

"I've come to see my granddaughter. I want her now." she yelled at Tig.

"Lady there are a lot of granddaughters around here. Who the fuck is this lady talking about?" Tig asked Donut but before Donut answered Jax spoke.

"Look lady I don't know who the hell your granddaughter is but ya gotta leave." Jax said to them.

"Why don't you ask her brother?" My aunt Lisa said as she pointed at me. "Juan Carlos we need to see your sister now where is she?"

When they finally spoke to me I snapped out of my daze. "How did you find us?" I asked as I stepped forward and Jax's jaw dropped. "You need stay the hell away from her."

"We are not going to leave here Juan Carlos until we see her." Lisa said to me. "Angie should have never let her come back here. If I had been there I would have never let her leave."

Chibs walked up behind me and whispered in my ear. "I'm gonna go warn them." He then walked away.

"He knows where she is. He was one of the men that came and took her away." My grandmother said as she tried to follow behind Chibs but I stepped in front of her before she could go down the hall. "Get out of my way. She is in trouble and it's all your fault." She yelled at me then her hand came up and smacked me across my face.

Tig stepped forward but I waved him off and took a step back. "I'm not going to have you come in my clubhouse and disrespect me and my brothers you need to leave I ain't gonna have Jess come out here for you to fuck with her head. She doesn't need these problems here right now." I yelled at them.

"We were told she needed us and you people wouldn't let her call us." Lisa said just as Gemma walked in. "Why must you destroy her life like you did your own Juan Carlos. Your sister deserves better than this and you're just dragging her down with you."

Gemma quickly stepped to my side. "Back off him sweetheart, I have no problems hitting anyone that is a threat to my boys." She said in a threatening voice to Lisa. "Baby girl doesn't need you coming to her rescue. If you look around this club she has all the fucking people she needs within these walls."

"These people don't know how to protect anyone. We were already told about the trouble you people put her in." My grandmother yelled at Gemma. "I want my granddaughter away from all these criminals."

Nothing was said from Tig or Jax anymore as me and Gemma argued with Lisa and Abuela. Chibs still has not come back from telling Hap and Jess what was going on. I didn't want them seeing her or pissing her off right now and for them to be here of all days. I need to get them the fuck out of here because the issues we were already dealing with would only give them more reasons to screw with Jess's head more.

"Who told you this?" I snapped at them. "If she wanted you no one here was stopping her. Maybe the way Abuela and Angie treated her when she went to see them is what stopped her from calling any of you." I yelled at them.

"Angie is still your mother boy. You better respect her." Lisa yelled at me. "You're the reason Jessica disrespected your mother when she was in New York."

"She doesn't deserve mine or my sister's respect. The way she treated us growing up and the way she treated my sister when she went to visit you guys was fucking wrong, she will never have that from me." I screamed at them.

Gemma and Lisa were snapping in each other's face when Jax stepped forward and put himself in between the two of them. Just as Lisa was about to turn her rage on me I heard Jess speak from behind me.

"Happy this can't be fucking happening right now. I can't go through this again." I heard her say to Happy and I turned to face her and saw the shock look on her face so I walked over to her as quickly as I could.

****Jessica POV****

I stood there in Happy's arms as my brother walked over to me and I felt like my heart was in my stomach. I was not ready for this shit to happen again and now there was no way of avoiding it and of all days it just had to happen today. I was happy that I was not alone this time. I had the three people I knew would help me. Happy was behind me protectively holding me to him as I looked to my side Chibs stepped forward and gave me a small smile and my brother was standing in front of me.

"How the fuck did they find us?" I asked Juice as he stopped in front of me. "Why are they here?" I said looking over his shoulder to where our grandmother and aunt were standing and Gemma standing very close by them.

"Jess someone called 'em and told 'em you needed 'em and we wouldn't let you call." Juice said looking at me than up at Happy.

"Who would do that? I don't want them here." I said looking at the three guys that stood around me. "You have to make them leave. I don't have any more fight in me to do this with them right now."

"Jess, mija we came to get you away from these people. You have to leave with us you're in trouble here." My abuela said from behind my aunt Lisa as Juice stepped to my other side.

I felt Happy's body tense behind me but he didn't move so he must have known who they were. That might have been what Chibs told him when I walked out of the room. "I told you before I wasn't leaving Charming to go back to New York so you two need to leave now." I said to them as Gemma smirked at my aunt.

"It's not safe for you here, your brother and that boyfriend of yours is going to get you killed." Abuela snapped at me. "They told us that these men are not good for you and you were in a lot of trouble because of them."

"Who the hell is calling you and saying this shit?" Gemma snapped at them.

"You need to tell us." Juice snapped at Lisa. "You guys can't come in here ordering Jess around like this."

"I am grown fucking woman." I snapped at her. "I am staying here I don't fucking need help from any of you."

"You better watch your mouth." My aunt Lisa said as she stepped forward. "Sheriff Roosevelt called your mother last night and told her your life was threatened because of this life style your brother chose to have." She said as she took another step closer to us. "We got on the next flight we could to come here for you."

"Dat's close enough luv." Chibs said as he stepped forward. "Not another step. I want ya ta stay back." He said to Lisa and she tempted him by taking another step. "Let's not play any fuckin' games." He said looking down on her while trying to control his anger.

"What are you going to do hit me?" she said in his face. "Is that what you bikers do to woman around here?"

"He might not hit you but I will." Gemma said as she pushed past Jax and walked over to stand next to Chibs. "If you don't back off I will hit you and I don't think Jess or Juice will stop me."

My aunt Lisa looked at Juice and me as she walked back to my grandmother who was in the process of writing something down on a piece of paper. "_Mi amor quiero que me llaman. Este es el número a donde me quedo. Su madre está en el hotel cenar con nosotros una vez mientras estamos aquí."_ She said as she handed the paper to Jax because he was closer to her. "I don't want to cause all this trouble so we will leave but please can you do as I ask. I am not going to leave this town until you do. Lisa come on we must leave now."

"I will think about it." I said to her as she grabbed my aunt's arm and walked to the doors and left. Happy's hold on me started to loosen but I held his arms in place so he didn't move. I wasn't ready for him to let me go.

"Jess what did she say to ya?" Jax asked as he handed me the paper she handed to him. "I thought you guys didn't speak Spanish." He said looking at Juice.

"I don't but she does." Juice said to him as he turned to me. "Our grandmother was determine to get one of us to learn and Jess was the easiest to teach."

"What did she say to ya?" Chibs asked as he gave my shoulder a little squeeze.

"Well her exact words to me were. "_My love I want you to call me. This is the number to where I am staying. Your mother is at the hotel have dinner with us once while we are here._" I said to them as I watched Juice's jaw drop.

"Ma is here?" he said stunned to hear that. "Are you going to go?"

"I think that might be the only way to get them to leave Charming. I don't want them here anymore than any of you." I said to Juice as I looked over everyone's face. "But if I do go I don't want to go alone. I want you and Hap to come with me."

"Darlin' if you do this it's going to be more than just Juice and Hap with you." Jax said as he relaxed a little. "Let's try and get through today and we can all sit down and talk about this shit tomorrow."

"He's right baby girl." Gemma said as she moved to the bar and started to hand out the beers that the prospect was putting on the bar.

I turned to face Happy. "Can we go to the room? Do you still have some time before you have to go?" He looked up at Jax and Jax nodded his head then Happy turned to lead me down the hall.

When we reach the room I sat on the bed as Happy shut the door behind him. "What's up Jess?" he asked as he came and sat down next to me.

"I don't know if I can do this with them again." I said as I pulled my hair out of the bun I had it in and Happy sat next to me. "Why the fuck did Roosevelt do this? I swear if I see that bastard again….." But I was cut off by Happy's lips. When he pulled back I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't help myself you're fucking hot when you're pissed." He said with a smirk on his face. "Jess don't let this shit get to ya right now. We'll take care of this tomorrow, let's just get through today."

"Ok, but I want to have my say with Sheriff Dickhead today." I said to him as I stood up. "Can you call Jax and have him come in here so we can talk to him."

Happy smirked at me and pull his pre-paid out and called Jax. "Hey brother come to my room….. Jess wants to talk really quick." He said as someone knock on the door. He closed the pre-paid and opened the door for Jax to come in.

"What's up darlin'?" he asked as he shut the door behind himself. "What can I do for ya?"

"Jax can we make a quick run to the station before you guys take off?" I asked as I walked to the dresser and leaned against it. "I would like to have a small talk with our friendly neighborhood officer."

"Darlin' this sounds interesting to me so I think we could make some time for this little run. I'll get Clay on board with it." He said smirking at Happy. "A chance to see Roosevelt get his ass handed to him by the lovely doctor is something I can't pass up. I'll get a couple of brothers to ride out with us. We leave in five be ready." He said as he walked out.

Happy got up and stood in front of me. "Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" he said as he placed his hands on my hips. "Ya might piss off Roosevelt. I don't have a problem with it but it's going to put ya on his bad side like us."

"There are two things that will come of this Hap. One he pissed me off now I get to piss him off, two while we are that station keeping Roosevelt busy all of the other Sons could head out and the rest of you can follow after in the van. They'll never know what's going on." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Damn girl I love the way ya think." He said as he leaned forward and kissed my neck. "But are ya sure ya wanna do this? I already asked ya to lie to the cops earlier I don't want to keep using ya with them."

"Yeah I'm sure. Whatever you guys have planned to do today needs to go unnoticed and I'm pretty sure he has squad outside those gates watching now. We need to hope they follow us and not the other Sons that leave. I am doing this to help you. I'm not going to run diversions all the time. I won't let things happen here like they did in Tacoma, no one needs to know what I did for Tacoma."

"A'ight lets go talk with Jax." Happy said as he pulled me to the door. "Just watch what ya say I don't want them to know about the shit ya did out there." I just nodded my ok as we walked out the room.

We walked out to the main room and most of the guys were sitting around. Jax, Donut and Opie were standing together talking but turned to face us when we walked in. "Ya ready sweetheart?" Donut asked when we stepped up to them.

"Hold on, Jax we need to talk first." Happy said to Jax when they started to walk away. Jax turned to face Happy and me with confused look on his face. "Before we ride out we need to get all the brothers together and talk in church." Happy, Jax and the rest of the Sons along with the prospects went into the chapel to talk.

I sat at the bar with Lyla waiting for the guys to come back out. "I can't believe your family showed up here." Lyla said to me.

"I can't either. I was so not ready for their bullshit today." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I need to get them out of Charming fast."

"How are you going to do that?" she asked as she grabbed a beer. "Do you want one." She asked pointing at the bottle in her hand.

"No I'm good." I said shaking my head at her. "I'm not sure how to get them out of here yet but I'll worry about that tomorrow."

We talked for about twenty more minutes before the guys finally started to file out of the room. Juice walked over to sit at the bar as he smiled at me and the rest of the guys started getting shit together as Jax, Happy, Donut, Opie and Clay walked over to me.

"Baby girl I can definitely see who got the brains in the family." He said as he patted my shoulder and looked over at Juice. "I'm gonna make sure everything is ready." He said as he walked away.

"Darlin' with that kinda thinking we might never let ya leave this clubhouse." He said with a grin on his face. "Damn Hap she's a smart girl. Let's ride out."

"Juice is going to hang back here and wait for us to get back." Happy said as he put his arm around my shoulders. "He'll ride out with us when we get back."

Donut stepped in front of us before we could walk out the door. "Jess why are ya doing this?" he said running his hand down his face. "Samtac took advantage of you last time you did shit like this and that shit started to drive a wedge between you and Hap."

"We ain't going to tell them about that shit. The only ones that know about that is Lee, Lorca, Kozik and us." Happy said to him.

"Donut I was fine with it until Lee crossed the line." I said as I looked between the two. "I don't think Hap, Chibs or my brother will let that happen here."

"A'ight sweetheart, just be careful with the shit your willing to do. I still remember how things went down with Jimmy when he was here and that was not easy on ya."

I nodded my head at him and we all walked out to the lot and everyone started to climb on their bikes. I climbed on with Happy as we started to pull out I noticed everyone was leaving now. At first we split into two large groups there were about nine bikes in each group as the split was happening I noticed a squad car sitting outside the gates I tapped Happy's shoulder and nodded my to the cop and he nodded back to me and with our luck he followed us. A few blocks away we split into two more groups this time five bikes broke away from us and again the cop stood on our group and followed us the rest of the way to the station.

When we got there Opie and Donut waited outside as Happy and Jax walked in with me. "Is there something I can do for you?" The cop at the desk asked as he eyed Jax and Happy.

"I want to speak with Roosevelt." I said as I waved my hand in his face to get his attention.

"He's busy in a meeting come back later." Sheriff Jenks said as he walked up behind us. "Did you come to your senses and want help?" he said smirking at Happy.

Happy stepped forward but Jax placed his hand on Happy's chest to stop him. "Not here Hap let it go."

"I don't want any help from any of you. I want to speak with Roosevelt now and I am not leaving until he brings his ass out here." I snapped at him.

Just then Roosevelt's door opened, my ma and Roosevelt stepped out of his office. They both stopped in mid-step when they saw us standing there. "Who the fuck is that with Roosevelt?" Jax asked.

"Could this day get any fucking worse!" I snapped but turned towards Jax to answer him. "That would be the reason I'm here. It's my mother." His eyes went wide as Happy quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Jessica we need to talk." She said as they both walked towards us. "Can we talk alone?" She asked as she glared at Happy and Jax. "Where's your brother?"

"I came here to talk with him not you." I said as I pointed at Roosevelt. "And don't worry about where my brother is."

"Ms. Ortiz why don't you two do this later let me talk with them." He said trying to keep everything civil in the station. She nodded at him and walked away. "What can I do for you Dr. Ortiz?"

"You can start by telling my why the fuck did you call them and start shit?" I snapped at him.

"I called them to come and talk some sense into you." He said as he walked over to the desk and leaned against it. "You got a good head on your shoulders and these guys are going to screw that up for you. This isn't a life you need or should want." He said pointing at Happy and Jax.

"I am so fucking tired of people who don't know me assuming I can't fucking handle the life I fucking chose to have." I snapped at him as I stepped closer to him and Jenks started to close in on me but Roosevelt waved him off. "You don't know me so you need to fucking butt out of my fucking business already. If I need anyone's help I will fucking ask for it and it won't be from you it will be from them." I said pointing back at Happy and Jax.

"Look Jessica you need to calm down. I thought you could use other family here other than Juan Carlos." He said as he took a step closer to me. Happy took a hold of my arm and pulled me back to him. "Is this what you want in life, someone setting boundaries for you?"

"I'm only going to say this one last time, stay the hell out of my life. The only thing you keep doing is making my life a living hell. You have no idea how much more trouble you have caused bringing them here."

"I wasn't trying to cause any trouble for you." He said with the look of remorse on his face. "Your family loves you and they want what's best for you. They told me that themselves."

"I haven't been in their life for over nine years now so how could they know what is best for me? Whatever problems arise from your little stunt will be your fault so for your sake I hope they leave soon because I will show you the kind of person I really am. I can guarantee you would rather have problems from the Sons than with me." I said to him as I turned and walked out the door with Happy and Jax behind me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he yelled as he follow behind us. "Lowman what does she mean by that?" he asked stepping in front of Happy.

"All I'm going to tell ya is the last time someone crossed her it wasn't pretty." Happy said with a smirk as Jax looked at him confused. "There is a lot to her back story no one knows about but me and I ain't talking."

"I will arrest her if shit gets out of hand!" he snapped as he turned to face me. "I ain't playing games with you." I just smirked at him.

"Ya will never link shit to her unless she wants ya to, like ya said before she's a smart girl." Happy said to him as he walked around Roosevelt with a smirk plaster across his face. "I taught her everything she knows."

As they were talking I walked back to the bike and stood next to it as Jax followed behind me. "Jess what was that shit about?"

"It's nothing anyone needs to worry about right now." I said to him as Happy walked over and climbed on his bike and I did the same.

We left the station and headed towards the clubhouse, a few minutes later I spotted another squad behind us following. I tapped Happy on the shoulder again to point it out to him and he shook his head and was not happy at all to see we were being followed and I knew why. They had to find a way to leave the lot without him following them. When we pulled in Juice was already standing outside waiting.

"What the fuck are we going to do now?" Donut asked as he climbed off his bike. "We ain't going to be able to fucking leave with his ass fucking sitting out there."

"Someone is going to have to stay behind." Jax said as he walked over to where we were standing. "Hap I know ya don't want Jess leaving the lot but we need her to."

"Why the fuck does she gotta leave for?" Happy snapped at him. "I don't fucking want her out there alone."

"She ain't going to be alone. Juice, you and Jess take the tow truck and take the cops for a ride. I don't care where ya go just go in the opposite direction then we need to go." Jax said looking at us. "If ya gotta fucking ram into them do it. We will take off after you two leave."

"Why does he gotta take Jess?" Opie asked sounding confused.

"Because Jess fucked with Roosevelt's head and Jax is pretty sure that's why that fucker is sitting out there now." Happy said as he realized why Jax wanted me to leave the lot but he turned to Juice. "Maybe if they see you two together they will think you guys are going to see your family. Don't fucking get her locked up!" Juice nodded to both of them as he walked to the tow truck.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's what it is because she fucking has me wondering what the hell that shit was about." Jax said while eyeing me and Happy. "If Hap taught her shit I don't even know if I want to know what the hell it is."

"I was just trying to piss off Roosevelt." I said to him as I walked over and gave Happy a kiss. I then walked away from them and climbed in next to Juice.

"I'm not buying that one darlin' this shit has me wondering what the hell you two did those five years in Tacoma." Jax said as he walked to the picnic table and sat down.

Happy walked over to the truck to talk with me and Juice. "Jess don't fucking do anything stupid. Ya know Jax is going to fucking question us on that shit now." He said glaring at me as he turned to Juice. "Juice make sure they follow ya long enough for us to get outta here."

"I got it Hap." Juice said as he pulled away. "I have questions about what the hell everyone was talking about but it's gotta wait until later." Juice said to me as he pulled out of the lot.

When we pulled out I smirked at the cop and I noticed he was on his phone. At first he didn't move but then suddenly he pulled out and started to follow us. I call Happy's pre-paid off of Juice's. "Hap give it a few minutes he's following us." I then hung up.

We made a few odd turns trying to make it look like we wanted to lose our tail. At first we made our way to the hotel but turned off right before it. "Where the hell should we lead him?" Juice asked as he was watching the cop through the mirror.

I saw we were right by the diner. "Go to the diner." I said as I spotted Cassie coming out. Juice pulled the truck in but before he could put it in park I jumped out. The cop was about to leave so I ran up to Cassie and decked right in the jaw. "You bitch." I screamed at her as she hit the floor and I glanced back at Juice and the cop who were both trying to get out of their cars.

"FUCK!" I heard Juice yell as he try to jump out of the truck. "Jess don't do it."

"Why did you do that?" Cassie asked as she tried to get up holding her jaw.

"Because of your fucking mouth I have nothing but fucking problems now." I snapped at her as I swung and hit her again. When she hit the floor I jumped on her and started punching her anywhere my fist would hit. "You just had to fucking point Lyla and me out didn't you?" I was yanked off of her by Juice.

As he let me go the sheriff grabbed my wrist and slammed me into the car that was next to me. "You're under arrest!" he snapped at me as he put the handcuffs on roughly.

"Hey ya don't gotta be fucking rough with her." Juice snapped as he stepped forward. "She ain't trying to fight against you."

"Back off before I arrest your ass!" the sheriff snapped at Juice. "Don't fucking tell me how to my job."

"Juice stay out of this." I said as the cop pulled me off the car. "Call Gemma tell her to go to the station. I'm going to need her."

"Jess, Hap's going to fucking flip." He said to me as he pulled out his pre-paid. "He said don't get arrested."

"Don't say anything to him right now." I said and he just nodded his head and walked away.

I was placed in the squad car and a few minutes later two more squads pulled in. The one that handcuffed me was questioning Juice as another one tended to Cassie. Roosevelt was in the last car, he was shaking his at me as he walked to the car I was in.

"Why the hell did you attack Cassie Donavan?" he asked as held the door open.

"It was something to do." I said as I smirked at him.

"I told you I would arrest you if you started shit."

"You were also told you would only catch me if I wanted you to." I said as I watched Juice pull away in tow truck. "Now if you don't mind can we finish this at the station?"

"I am not going to let you get away with this. She will press charges against you." He said as he glared at me.

"I've never been convicted of any crimes before so I'm ok with that." I said to him. He slammed the door shut and walked away.

It took them another fifteen minutes before we left for the station. When we arrived there I was taken to the interrogation room. I wasn't too sure how long I was sitting there with my head down when I heard Gemma's voice. "Killer is going to have your ass for this one." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I know." I said as I sat up and faced her. "How long do you think the sheriff is going to keep me here?"

"Ally Lowen is working on that. I figure we were going to need her after what Juice said you did." She said as she walked closer and leaned against the table. "That bitched deserved it but why the hell would you do that today?"

"I had to. The cop was starting to leave and I knew they would need a little more time." I said to her in a low voice. "You gotta get me out of here before Happy gets back."

"I'm not too sure on where Happy is but it ain't going to happen unless he plans on being gone for a few more hours." Ally Lowen said as she walked in behind Gemma. "Sheriff Roosevelt said he ain't letting anyone post bail for a few hours because he feels you need a time out and Cassie Donavan said she is not sure if she wants to press charges so I can't get you off of this just yet. You have to stay away from her until we find out what she chooses to do."

"Well let's hope the guys take a while." Gemma said as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Some ice for hands would be nice." I said when I looked down and saw they were starting to swell. She looked at Ally and Ally nodded her head and walked away.

"Got it baby girl, I'll be back as soon as they let me post your bail." Gemma said as she walked away. "Stay out of trouble."

A little while later Sheriff Cane came in with two ice packs for my hands and took me down to the holding cells. I laid there trying to figure out how I was going to explain this to Happy. I was just hoping to be out before he got back to the clubhouse. I was so bored out of my mind I had fell asleep while waiting for them to let Gemma post my bail.

"Jessica Ortiz you're free to go." Sheriff Cane said as he unlocked the cell. "Roosevelt said three hours was enough time to cool off."

I walked out of the holding cell area and saw Juice standing there. I could also see Roosevelt watching me from his office. "Where's Gemma?" I asked him as I walked over to the counter to sign my release papers. "Was I seriously in here for three hours?"

"Yeah ya were. Gemma is at the clubhouse waiting. Let's go." He said to me as he walked away.

I grabbed my things and walked out behind him but stopped in my tracks when I saw Happy leaning against his bike with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at me. After seeing him standing there I was wishing I was stuck in the holding cell until morning. At that very moment I wanted to shoot Juice for not warning me. I slowly walked to him trying to delay the yelling I knew I was going to get.

"What the fuck is your problem? I said not to fucking get locked up." He snapped as I got close to him.

"Did you get off the lot without a tail?" I said to him with an attitude. "Can we do this back at the clubhouse? I rather not fight with you in front of them." I said as I point back at the sheriffs that were standing there watching us.

He grunted at me as he swung his leg over the bike and handed me his helmet. I climbed on and held on tight because I knew he would drive like an ass because he was pissed at me. We quickly made our way to the clubhouse most of the guys were standing outside talking when we pulled in. Juice jumped out of the tow truck as Happy and I climbed off the bike.

"What the hell were ya thinking?" Happy asked as we walked over to the picnic table.

"I saw Cassie coming out of the diner and it was the first time I saw her since all this shit started and I got pissed because it's her fault all this shit is going down. She fucking deserved what she got."

"I know she did." Happy said as we stopped in front of the picnic table. "We sent Donut to talk her out of pressing charges against ya."

"I though he wanted to stay the hell away from her. Why would he go?"

"It took some talking ta get him ta do it lass." Chibs said as he stood up. "Ya know lass I've noticed how much ya like ta fight ya had us all fooled thinking ya were soft. I ain't gonna ask ya questions right now but there's a lot we need ta talk about." He said as he kissed my forehead and walked away.

"Let's enjoy the fact that the Los Locos are out of our way for now." Clay said as he stood up. "I'm gonna take my old lady home, brothers enjoy your night."

All the guys nodded at him as he walked away. "Darlin' do ya want to talk about what you're going to do with your family or do ya want to wait?" Jax asked as he stood up.

"Let's give it a few days, I need a break from the drama." I said to him as I turned to Happy and saw Donut pulling into the lot. Everyone turned towards him as he climbed off the bike and started to walk towards us.

"Sweetheart she ain't gonna press charges." He said as stepped in front of Happy and me. "I gave her a piece of my long john that should keep her happy for a while." He said with a smirk. "But I do gotta say all that training Kozy and Hap put ya through in Tacoma paid off. Ya fucked that bitch up."

Kozik quickly turned towards Donut with shocked looked on his face and Happy glared at Donut just as Jax stopped in mid-step. "What the hell ya talking about?" he asked as he eyed the four of us. "Ya know what we'll talk later but I want to know what all this shit is about."

We all nodded at him as he walked away leaving the four of us alone. "Fuck Donut I said not to say shit." Happy snapped at him as looked around to see who was near us.

"It slipped sorry sweetheart." Donut said as he looked at me.

"Hap don't worry it was bound to come out. Shit can't be like it was in Tacoma the cops here know Jess is connect to the Sons they didn't know she was connect to us in Tacoma. Clay can't pull the same shit here." Kozik said to Happy.

"I know that I just don't want them fucking trying." Happy said as he ran his hands over his bald head and looked between Kozik and Donut. "We all know Jimmy didn't follow me to Jess's house she was there when we snagged Kevin up."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you everyone that has added this to their alerts and favorites. Thanks to my reviewers I really enjoy reading your reviews they keep me wanting to write more. **

**Chapter Twenty-one**

It has been two days since my family has arrived in Charming and I still haven't contacted them. Juice has been really worried about them being here so I knew I had to do something soon. Jax has not asked us any questions and I was pretty grateful for that. Donut has succeeded in getting Cassie to drop charges against me. Roosevelt hasn't shown his face yet but I know he will soon now that the charges have been dropped. The Sons couldn't eliminate all of the Los Locos but they put a major dent in their numbers so they shouldn't be a problem for us for a while. The only good thing that came from the last few days was that I was able to get back into my own house.

I was in the kitchen making breakfast when Happy walked in. He hung his cut on the back of one of the chairs and walked over to me and kissed the side of my neck as he grabbed a coffee mug. "Jess I gave ya two drama free days now I want to know what the fuck was bothering ya the other day before I left the clubhouse." He said as he leaned back against the counter next to me. "I don't want any bullshit about it being no big deal either."

"While you guys were in church Gemma came over to talk with me about what kind of car I had to get."

"What the hell do ya mean the kind of cage ya had to get?" he asked as he stood up straight. "We never said there was any certain cage ya had to get."

"Well according to Gemma and Clay there are to be no more sports cars." I said to him with a slight attitude that I was having a hard time controlling. "If that's the case tell them not to worry about getting me a car, I'll get my own shit."

"Shit ain't going down like this." He said as he took the plate of food I was handing him. "What kind of fucking cage are they talking about?"

"Gemma said I needed something with more space just in case I have to fit the boys in it!" I said as I sat at the table with him. "And this was before they were questioning my back ground with you."

"Fuck that ya ain't going to be doing shit for the club to need more fucking space." He said as we heard the doorbell. "I'll take care of this shit today. Let me see who is at the door I'll be right back." He got up and kissed my forehead as he walked away to answer the door.

After sitting there for a few moments I walked to the living room to see why Happy did not come back yet. When I walked in the living room he was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest with his back to me. "Hap who is at the door?" I asked as I looked over at him.

He glanced over his shoulder and then stepped to the side and I saw Sheriff Roosevelt and Sheriff Cane standing there. "Hello Dr. Ortiz glad to see your home." He said as he glared at Happy. "I was just asking Lowman where you were at. Can we come in?"

"Do you have a warrant?" I asked and he shook his head no. "Then no you may not come into our home. What do you want?" I said while walking over by Happy to stand right next to him and his hand came down to rest on my hip as he smirked at Roosevelt.

"I want to know what you did to Cassie Donavan to get her to drop the charges against you?" he snapped at me. "I know you did something or the Sons did it."

"I didn't do anything and neither did the Sons. I stood away from her like my lawyer told me to." I said in sweet voice. "If she made the choice to drop the charges it was all on her."

"That's bullshit and you know it, I will find out. I am not going to have you starting shit in my town." He snapped at us.

"It ain't your town and this conversation is over. If ya have any other questions try contacting our lawyer first next time." Happy said just as a few Sons pulled into our driveway.

Roosevelt glanced back at the arriving Sons and shook his head at me as he turned to walk away. Happy nodded his head for me to go inside as he walked out the door over to Jax, Juice, Chibs, Kozik and Donut as they climbed off their bikes. I went inside and relaxed on the couch giving the guys space to talk. I laid there enjoying the quiet time I had before I had to go to work. A few minutes later it was over because Happy walked in with the rest of them behind him.

"How ya doin' lass?" Chibs said to me as he walked in and all the guys moved around the living room to stand in various spots of it.

"Good." I said to him as I looked at all of them who were now all staring at me except Donut who was looking down at his feet. "What is this all about?" I asked Happy as I sat up and tucked my legs under me.

"Darlin' its time we all talked." Jax said as he sat on the recliner. "I need to kno…"

Chibs cut him off before he could finish talking. "Lass before Jacky boy continues I want ya ta know we ain't here ta ambush ya. I promise dat ta ya a'ight." I nodded my head at him and looked back at Jax.

"A'ight with that said. Jess I know all of ya are hiding shit from us." He said looking at me but pointing at Happy, Kozik and Donut. "What the hell was going on up in Tacoma that you're not telling us?"

"If you don't mind me asking why are we doing this here and not at the clubhouse?" I asked Jax.

"Because until we know what's going on we rather not let Clay in on anything yet." Juice said as he sat down next to me. "Clay already knows you guys are hiding shit because Tig told him what Donut had said but because you and Hap haven't been to the clubhouse in two days he hasn't asked any questions."

"Jess I know you don't want all this shit out there but it ain't going to go away." Kozik said to me as he looked over to Happy. "Killa we gotta tell 'em."

I glanced over at Happy who was leaning against the kitchen doorway with a pissed off look on his face. "A'ight we'll fucking talk but I want everyone to know the shit that went on with Samtac will not happen with Samcro." Happy said as he pushed off the doorway and walked over to stand by the couch behind me. Jax nodded his head at Happy but Juice had a confused look on his face.

"Jess likes to fight because that's what we taught her." Kozik said as he looked over at Chibs. "Whenever the clubhouse was empty we would train her how to fight someone off and of course we taught her how to box, always watch for her fucking left hook that shit is nasty." He said trying to ease the tension in the room and when it didn't work he continued. "Being Hap's old lady she needed to know how to defend herself ya never know when it would be needed. She just took a liking to it more than we thought she would."

"Shit she started to beat anyone's ass that pissed her off. You guys have no idea how many sweetbutts she scared off because they looked at Hap wrong." Donut added to Kozik's story.

"If that's true then how come you didn't get away from Jimmy the night he stabbed you?" Juice asked with an attitude. "How the fuck was he able to drag you away?"

"I did get away from him." I snapped at him because I got offended by what he said. "When he first grabbed me it was from behind and I had been drinking for a few hours. I had sobered pretty quick when I felt the cold blade against my back. Happy was the one that taught me how to get out of being pinned to the ground when I'm on my stomach. I broke Lorca's nose a few times practicing it. That's how I knew I broke Jimmy's nose."

"Why did ya feel like ya guys need ta keep this from us?" Chibs asked. "I had thought about teaching lass some things myself. Ya had me thinking ya were soft and needed ta be taught how ta defend yourself."

"When Lee found out what we were teaching her he started to ask her for help and with me keeping her off the books and out of sight of the cops she was the perfect decoy for him." Happy said to him still sounding pissed off. "She would run diversions when he needed it."

"What the fuck is your problem using my fucking sister like that?" Juice snapped as he jumped to his feet and turned to face Happy. "What was she just a fucking piece of ass you guys decided to take advantage of!" he screamed at Happy. "You don't fucking deserve her."

"Kid ya better watch what the fuck you say to me!" Happy snapped as he quickly came around to the front of the couch. "I'll fuck your ass up."

I jumped up and stood in front of Happy before he could get to my brother and placed my hands on his chest. "Hap please don't." I said to him as I turned to face Juice. "Juice it wasn't like that."

"Then how the fuck was it cause it sounds like they were using you to me and ya fucking let 'em." Juice snapped at me. "What the fuck is your problem letting them do that to you?"

I felt Happy's body push up against my back as his arm came around my waist holding me to him as his other hand clamped around Juice's neck. "Don't fucking talk to her like that!" he snapped at Juice.

Chibs, Jax and Kozik all jumped up and quickly made their way to us. Chibs grabbed Juice and pried Happy's hand from his neck and pulled him against the wall as Jax pulled me from Happy and held me to his side as Kozik held Happy back. Donut stood in between everyone but kept his eyes on me.

"Darlin' are ya a'ight?" Jax asked looking down at me. "Ya didn't get hit by anyone did ya?"

"No I'm alright. Thanks." I said to him. "This is why I didn't want any of this to come out. I don't want them fighting each other."

But before he could say anything back Donut spoke first. "Juice it wasn't Hap." Donut said as he turned to face Juice. "Lee took advantage of her because he knew she would do anything for Hap. It put a lot of strain on their relationship because he didn't want her do the shit and she wouldn't listen to him and then things went south for them when Lee crossed the line." He said wiping his hand down his face. "Somehow she got it in her head that if she didn't help she would be considered an outsider to the club because Hap wouldn't put her on the books. I tried to tell her it didn't work like that. I think Lee was putting shit in her head."

"Can ya two play nice now?" Chibs asked and they both nodded at him. "Ya two need ta remember ya both love 'er."

"I know I do but does he really love her because he wouldn't have let that shit happen if he did." Juice snapped.

"Fuck you!" Happy snapped and pushed forward but Kozik pushed him back against the wall. "I ain't gonna touch the bastard let me go and let my old lady go." He said looking at Jax.

Juice didn't move away from the wall and Chibs stood next to him. Kozik let Happy go and went to sit down on the recliner that was next to him. Jax moved his arm from around me and I went to stand with Happy by the wall opposite of my brother. Jax just stood standing in the middle as Donut sat on the couch.

"What did Lee do to cross the line?" Jax asked as he looked at me and Happy.

"I was out with Happy on a ride when Lee called his pre-paid. He wanted Happy to meet Donut to handle some business when Happy told him he had to take me home first Lee said no that I should help." I looked over to Juice and he was glaring at me. Happy put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "He wanted me to lure someone out of a bar so Donut and Happy can snatch him up. I did it but Happy took me straight home afterwards and then left to meet back up with Donut so I didn't know what had happen after that. I was never there when they did anything until that night. All I ever did was stall the cops, I gave them a heads up when they were being watched or got info on any names that were texted to me on a pre-paid I had."

"How were you getting all that Intel for them?" Jax asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lee had Jess get a part-time job as file clerk at Tacoma PD." Kozik said looking up at him. "With her being in med school she couldn't do it full time.

"Who was it that they had you lure out?" he asked but also answered his own question. "Was it that rat Kevin?" I nodded my head yes. "Lee told us that it was just the two you handling that shit." He said pointing at Happy and Donut.

"He didn't want her known to anyone so he could keep using her that's why he never said shit to ya." Happy said to him as he took a quick glance at Juice. "When Jess brought Kevin out of the bar Donut jumped out too quick and that bastard grabbed Jess by the hair and pulled her towards him to hide behind her. When I saw that shit I jumped out and he flung her towards me not knowing she was with us. As I caught Jess, Donut ran and caught Kevin knocking him out and we loaded him in the van."

"Ya telling me dat rat bastard was goin' ta let ya guys hurt a lady so he could run." Chibs said shaking his head at the thought. "Dat bastard betta had paid for dat shit."

"Oh he paid, Hap made sure of that especially because of the way he manhandle her." Donut said smirking at Chibs. "Not to mention the fact he tried grabbing her ass while they were in the bar. Hap would have shot him right there if I didn't stop him."

"Before Donut and I split I told Jess that was it I wasn't going to have her ass out here helping the fucking club anymore. That's when shit went bad for us." Happy said as he looked down on me.

"Why did shit go bad?" Juice asked. "If ya wanted her to stop."

"Because your fucking sister is stubborn as hell and thought I was trying to push her away by keeping her away from Lee. So we started fighting with each other more and then when I did try to get her to come around when you were there she always had a fucking excuse on why she couldn't come. You guys know the rest of the story already, she fucking bolt on me a few months later."

"How long was this shit going on and what else did ya teach her?" Jax asked as he ran his hands through his short locks.

"A couple of years." Happy said as he ran his hand down his face. "Besides the fighting she can handle a three-eighty, a nine mil. and a forty-five." Happy said with a smirk. "I taught her some other shit but none of ya need to know about it because she ain't ever going to use it." He said in a very stern voice.

I looked over at Kozik and he shook his head because he knew what Happy was talking about. Happy with the help of Kozik had taught me different ways to get Intel from someone that wouldn't talk. That was one secret that was kept between the three of us not even Donut knew about it and Happy was keeping it that way.

"Wait a minute why didn't the job at Tacoma PD show up when I ran a background on you?" Juice asked sounding confused.

"Because Happy had Samtac's tech guy hack their data base to erase any paper trail of me working there when I had quit so if you didn't talk to anyone personally working there you weren't going to find anything about me."

"Hap do ya think Lee ran a background on Jess and knew she was Juicy boy's sister and dat's why he didn't say shit ta us about 'er?" Chibs asked.

"He told me he wouldn't do it but now that ya mention it I think he did." Happy said rubbing at his bald head. "He would get weird on me when I would try and get Jess to come meet you guys and then would be happy when she wouldn't come."

"I don't think we should tell Clay all of this." Jax said as he began to pace the living room. "We need to tell him some of it but let's not say shit at all until he starts to ask questions. We gotta hope he doesn't try and call Tacoma to get info from Lee or Lorca."

"I can't say if Lee would talk or not but I know Lorca won't he was pissed for a while at Lee for using her." Donut said looking up at Jax who was standing in front of him. "Lorca liked having Jess around and when this shit started she came around a lot less."

"Jax I'm only going to say this once, I will go Nomad and take Jess with me if Clay tries to pull any shit." Happy snapped at him.

"Ya ain't taking my sister anywhere." Juice snapped but Chibs jumped in front of him before either of them can make a move. "I ain't gonna let you hurt her anymore."

"I'm going to tell you and every other mutha fucker standing in this room." Happy snapped as he stepped forward but Kozik stepped in front of him to stop him. "She is my fucking old lady ain't no one gonna say shit to me. If I leave she fucking leaves. Shit ain't gonna repeat itself here."

"A'ight let's keep shit calm here. We will do what we can Hap. I refuse to lose ya and I'm sure every brother here feels the same." Jax said as everyone nodded to him except my brother who was still glaring at Happy. "We need to figure this shit out with their ma now."

"Jax I can't really do this right now. I need to get ready for work." I said to him as I grabbed Happy's arm and pulled on him to get him to ease the tense stance he was standing in. "You guys figure out when and where I should meet up with them. I honestly don't care I just want to get it over with already."

"A'ight darlin', Hap ya good with that." Jax asked him.

"Yeah, I'll come to the clubhouse after I take her to work. We need to talk about her ride too."

"A'ight, let's ride out." Jax said as he looked at the guys. "Hap we'll talk when ya get to TM."

"Hap I gonna head back to Tacoma I'll touch base with ya later." Donut said as he shook hands with Happy. "Sweetheart try and keep your hands to yourself." He said smirking at me as he pulled me in for a hug. "If you guys need me I'm here a'ight." We both nodded at him as he walked away.

As everyone walked out Juice didn't move he was still leaning against the wall glaring at me and Happy. "Juice I want ya to know I never saw Jess as a piece of ass. When I met her I had no intention of treating her like a fucking sweetbutt she was too good for that shit that's why I did what I could to keep our life apart from the club."

"Then how the hell did she get mixed up in that shit?" Juice snapped at him.

"I'll be the first to say it was my fault for not standing up to Lee when he first suggested having her help us. That's why I didn't want to use her as bait with Jimmy." Happy said as he ran his hands over his head. "I meant what I said if Clay tries to pull the same shit Lee did we're out of here."

"If it comes to that I want to talk to Quinn because I want out too. I'm not losing my sister again."

"Hap can we have a few moments alone please?" I asked Him and he nodded to me as he gave me a soft kiss on my lips. "Your food might need to be warmed again." I said to him as he walked in the kitchen and grunted at me.

"Jess I don't understand why you let them do that shit." He said as he sat on the arm of the couch. "You're fucking smarter than that."

"Lee told me that if I didn't help Happy would think I was weak and couldn't handle his life style. I didn't want to lose him. We had already been together for three years and he became my life."

"You should have came to me I would have helped you. I would have brought you back to Charming."

"That's why I didn't come to you. I wasn't going to leave Tacoma not without Happy." I said as I walk over to him. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave him when I did. If he leaves Charming I will go with him."

"Did you tell him what Lee said to you?" Juice asked me as he ignored my last statement.

"No, I didn't want to cause any problems with the club so I kept it to myself." I said to him as I sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of him. "That day I found Happy with the sweetbutt I was going there to tell him everything. All the things Lee had said to me and I was going to come clean about you. I knew we were drifting apart and I didn't want to lose him so I was going to do what I could to fix things between us and as we all know things didn't work that way so I ran."

"If Clay tries any funny shit with you ya better fucking say something to one of us." Juice said to me in a stern voice. Hearing him talk to me like that was new. We have yelled, screamed and snapped at each other but he has never pulled rank on me like this since we left New York. "I fucking mean it!"

"Don't worry I won't let that happen again."

"Ya already did!" he snapped at me. "You should have said no when we asked you about baiting Jimmy. If I would have known this shit then I would have not asked you to do it. I would have sided with Hap."

"I won't let Clay get to me but if Hap needs my help I will help him." Juice opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him by reaching up to cover his mouth. "I will only do it if Happy is the one asking not if anyone else does." He nodded his head and I removed my hand.

"A'ight I'm gonna take off. I'll call ya about this shit with ma." I nodded at him as he pulled me to my feet when he stood up. He hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Jess we stick together always."

I nodded my head as he released me and walked out the door. I stood there looking at the door for a few minutes before I turn around to see Happy standing there leaning against the kitchen door frame staring at me with a pissed off look on his face.

"Why the fuck would ya believe what Lee said to ya?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders at him as I turned to sit on the couch and looked over my shoulder at him. "Can you come sit with me?"

He pushed himself off the door frame and walked over to sit down next me. "Clay shouldn't be Prez much longer but I want ya to steer clear of him if ya can help it, a'ight."

"Ok I'll try. I actually have a few hours until I have to work can we just relax and watch a movie or something?" he nodded his head and turned the TV on.

We sat there watching a movie in silence close together on the couch. I lean back into him, to be more comfortable he lifted his arm to give me more space and let it loosely fall over my shoulders, while his other arm encircled my waist. We have been sitting quiet watching the movie for some time now, until I realize that his hand is gradually rubbing circles on my stomach, sending shivers up my spine. However, I try to ignore it and continue watching the TV.

****Mature****

Slowly, his hand moves up my body, stopping just on my ribs still rubbing circles. My heart is beating fast but I keep as still as possible, silently willing his hand to move up further. He makes no move for a couple of minutes, which seems like an eternity to me, but eventually his fingers move and begins to stroke my nipple, softly and slowly feeling it get harder.

I involuntarily shift my body closer to his, pressing my nipple against his hand, and he begins to press harder, more insistently, he must have realized how turned on I was becoming. His hand moved to cover my breast, tweaking my nipple slightly and my breath catches at the flood of warmth this causes. He leans his mouth down from behind and slowly kisses my neck, while he places his hand on my hip, stroking the skin under my tank top.

I let out a soft moan when his hand moves excruciatingly slow down, underneath my shorts and panties. His hand begins to gently stroke my clit, alternating between my clit and below, where I become gradually wetter. I can feel the tension building up and lift my hand to his leg, slowly moving up to the top of his leg, stroking his inner thigh, slowly and tantalizingly.

I lift my face up and kiss him softly on the mouth, running the tip of my tongue along his bottom lip. Our kissing becomes more insistent as he slowly inserts one finger in me, moving in and out slowly, his thumb gently rubbing my clit. I start to unbutton his jeans and move down under his boxers, avoiding his hard cock, down to stroke his inner thigh, making him moan with frustration. He adds a second finger and again I feel myself building up, knowing I was driving him crazy with frustration.

I remove both of our hands and turn to look at him for a long moment, gauging how frustrated I made him by removing his hand from me. After seeing the look of disbelief on his face I climb on top of him, kissing him hard, while he strokes my nipples and pulls off my tank top. I move my lips from his mouth, and kiss across the line of his jaw and start to trail kisses down his neck and his neckline, stopping to pull off his T-shirt. My lips move down and I lay soft kisses across the writing on his collarbone. With my tongue I slowly lick down the body of his snake stopping to nip his body in different spots, before moving onto his stomach.

I kneel down on the floor and tug off his jeans and boxers, while he lifts his hips to help me. I move my tongue up his thigh slowly, while he watches me and places his hand on my head, softly stroking my hair. I finally reach his cock and run my tongue around the rim, making him gasp and lift his hips, pushing himself into my mouth. I move him more and more into my mouth, flicking my tongue up and down the shaft, at the same time slowly sucking the top of his cock. His hand grips my head more insistently and gently pushes me further down. I moan softly, knowing the effect I had on him and slowly angle my throat until my mouth reaches the bottom of his cock, his hands suddenly clench and releases his hold on my head.

I move back up to the top, licking up with my tongue and around the top, then back down again, sucking harder and harder each time. At the same time, my hand reaches down between his thighs and strokes him, moving between his thighs and the bottom of his cock, in rhythm with my mouth.

He eventually pulls me back up on top of him, removing my shorts and panties, inserting his fingers back into me, making me wet while I moan from the pleasure. He removes his fingers and positions me on top of him, moving the tip into my throbbing pussy, but no more, looking me in the eyes, waiting for me to beg for him to continue. I give a sob of frustration and as he grips my hips roughly and he pushes me down on top of him with force and we both moan in relief.

I start to move up and down him as we kiss each other intensely, his hand like vice grips on my hips. He pushes his cock deeper into me by lifting his hips and pushing me down, while I feel myself building up as he thrusts harder and faster. My breathing becomes more ragged and out of control until he makes the one last deep thrust and I fall over the edge, climaxing hard, throbbing for a minute. He waits for it to subside, stroking my back and finally I lift my head and smile at him.

I climb off him and move back, lying on the floor and he gets up and follows me to the floor sliding back into me as he laid on top, kissing my neck while slowly moving in and out of me. He lifts my knee, leaning it against his chest so that his cock reaches deeper into me and I gasp in surprise and pleasure, the feeling slightly too intense after my previous climax. His hand reaches down to stroke my clit while he begins to move faster, getting harder inside me, as his climax builds, and I once again start to become wetter and tighter. He grips my wrists above my head so I couldn't move and fucks me harder, until he knows I was about to orgasm again, when he finally climaxes, feeling my walls grip him from my own climax. Both of us collapse together, side by side. I roll into his arms and he holds me, the both of us lying in silence and happy contentment.

****END****

"Damn Girl do ya know how long it's been since ya done that shit to me?" He said to me. His voice sounding raspier than usual, as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah I think it was a week before I left Tacoma." I said as I smirked at him still breathing heavy myself. "Did you miss it?"

****Happy POV****

"Fuck yeah I missed that shit." I said to her as I rolled back on top of her and kissed her. Having her lips wrapped around my cock was something I thought I would never feel again. "Why did ya make me wait so fucking long for?" I dipped my head down and bit her breast.

"Owww…." she screamed as she smacked my sweaty back and tried to wiggle from under me. "That's going to leave a mark Hap."

"On my back or tit?" I said smirking at her while I pushed my body down to stop her from moving.

"Both." She said smirking back at me. "I need to shower and get ready for work."

I stood up and pulled her with me. "We can shower together." I said as I ran my hands down her back to her thighs easily lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around my hips.

I carried her upstairs and into the bathroom. After another round of sex in the shower we both cleaned up and got out. She got dressed in her scrubs as I put on my jeans and t-shirt. When we were both dressed and ready we went down stairs I grabbed a beer from the fridge as she pick up our clothes from earlier. A few minutes later we were on our way to the hospital to drop her off.

"I get off at midnight again, are you picking me up?" She asked as she climbed off and handed my helmet to me.

"Yeah I'll be here but if I'm busy I'll have patch member pick ya up." I said as I pulled her close to me. "I'll call ya when we figure out what to do about your ma." She nodded her head and gave me a kiss before backing away and going inside.

"I quickly made my way to TM and parked my bike when I got there. Walking over to the garage I saw Clay and Gemma talking quietly off to the side of the office door, Gemma said something to him and he turned and glanced at me. When he saw me looking at them he quickly turned back to her.

I walked over to Tig who was working on a cage. "Hey what's up with them?" I said nodding my head in Clay's direction.

"I have no idea brother." Tig said standing up straight. "There are a lot of secrets going on around here and ain't no one clueing a brother in." he said sounding upset as he walked away from me.

I stood there watching his retreating back. I almost felt bad for not saying shit to him because he always had my back but he was Clay's right hand and I had to keep this shit from Clay as long as I could. I didn't want to go against the charter Prez and I didn't want to go against my old lady so I was in a fucking tough spot. I felt the need to kill someone to relief the fucking stress I felt.

I quickly came out of my thoughts when I felt someone's presents next to me. "What's on ya mind brotha?" Chibs said as he wiped his hand on a rag. I just shook my head at him. "I know ya reasons for keeping that shit quiet but ya should have told us about 'er being there when ya snatched up dat rat. Shit would have been dealt wit differently."

"I ain't got time for this." I said as I walked away from him. "I got shit to work out with Jax."

I walked over to the picnic table where Jax was sitting. "Jax we need to talk." I said as I sat next to him.

"Yeah I know ya said something about Jess's ride. We can take her to get one once we finish this shit with her ma." He said turning to face me.

"It ain't about that." I said as he raised his eyebrow at me. "Your ma told my old lady that Clay said she had to get a cage with more space in case she needs to fit us in it. It ain't goin' to happen Jax."

"I had no idea they said that." He said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'll make sure she gets the ride she wants. Now let's talk about her ma, I asked Juice about it and he thinks we should meet at the diner."

"What about that bitch Cassie?" I asked him as I still watched Gemma and Clay talking. "Jess has to stay clear of her for a while."

"I know I had Donut call her before he left back to Tacoma this afternoon. He said she's off of work in two days. We can take care of this shit then." Jax said to me as I turned my attention back to him. "Hap don't worry about Clay we got this shit handled."

"How long do ya think we can keep this from him?" I asked him.

"I'm hoping we can keep it quiet until we find a way for us to vote him down." Jax said as we saw Clay walking our way.

"Jax I need some of you to make a run to Nevada." He said looking at the two of us. "Take Hap, Juice and Chibs with you."

"Clay that can't happen we got this shit with Jess and Juice we need to take care of." Jax said as he stood up. "We also got that meet with the Irish."

"I know ya said you guys ain't doing it for two days. If ya fucking leave now ya can be back by tomorrow for the meet." He snapped at Jax. "Club business comes first." Then he walked away from us.

****Jessica POV****

My day hasn't been too bad but I have learned to never get my hopes up because anything can change in a heartbeat around this town. Tara and I have crossed paths a few times but we still didn't talk much more than a hello and goodbye. I haven't seen or heard from Lyla in a couple days which was odd we normally spoke at least once a day and I couldn't figure out why she has been MIA on me. I had to make it a point to call her once I got a break today. I was sitting in the nurse's pod when Happy and Jax walked in.

"Jess we gotta talk." Happy said as Jax walked down the hall towards Tara who was walking our way. "I gotta go to Nevada right now."

"What? How long are you supposed to be gone for and how the hell am I getting home?" I asked as I tried to control my anger I didn't want him going on run before we had time to talk about that shit.

"I'll be back tomorrow, calm the hell down. I don't want to go but Clay is making me." He snapped at me.

"I'll give her a ride." Tara said as her and Jax walked in the nurse's pod. "I get off at eleven but I can hang around until Jess gets off. I'm going to get back to work."

"A'ight Rat and Phil will be here at midnight. Tara, Rat is going to stay with you and Jess ya got Phil again." Jax said as he smiled at us. "Let's go the faster we fucking get shit done the faster we could get back here."

Happy walked over to me and pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "Keep your fucking eyes open on everything around ya." He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear again. "I got my phone call me once you're in the house and don't fucking sit there thinking shit, I ain't going out there to fuck anyone ya got my word on that." He pulled back and kissed my lips then walked away with Jax.

When work was over Tara came over and we walked out to the parking lot and saw the two prospects leaning against their bikes waiting for us. The ride home wasn't too bad a little awkward because Tara and I didn't talk but I was ok with that. When she pulled up to my house I climbed out of the car and thanked her. She nodded her head at me and pulled off, Phil parked his bike in the driveway and we both went in the front door.

"Did you want a beer?" I asked Phil as I shut the door behind us. When I turned back to walk towards the kitchen I bumped into Phil's back because he had stopped walking. "What the hell you can't stop in the mid….." I stopped talking when I seen what stopped him.

"Prospect go outside and wait." Clay said glaring at Phil. "Baby girl and I need to talk."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thanks to all that have reviewed it was greatly appreciated. Also thank you to those who added my story to their alerts and favorites. **

**Chapter Twenty Two**

I stood there looking at Clay stunned that he was in my house and I didn't even know how he got in. Phil quickly walked out of the house and shut the door behind himself. I stood in my spot nervously fiddling with my sweater's zipper. Everything inside of me was screaming to run.

"Have a seat." Clay said pointing at the couch in front of me. "We need to talk about the shit you were trying to hide."

I walked around the couch and sat on the furthest end from him. "What are you talking about?" I said trying to hide the fear from my voice and face. "Can we do this when Happy gets home?" I said hoping he would agree with me.

"Ya know what I'm talking about and no we ain't waiting for Hap to get home." He said as he leaned forward on the recliner he was sitting on. "I called up to Tacoma and talked with a couple of the guys."

It felt like my heart dropped to my stomach and Clay knew it because he smirked at me. "I need to call Happy and let him know I'm home. He wanted me to call him I don't want him to worry." I said I as stood up and started to walk away.

Clay quickly stood up and walked towards me. "That can fucking wait sit your ass down." He snapped at me and pointed towards the couch. "Ya ain't getting out of shit this time." I stopped walking and looked at him. I couldn't believe the way he was talking to me. "I said to sit the fuck down."

I slowly walked back to the couch, I felt like I wanted to cry from the fear I was feeling but I wasn't going to let him know I was scared so I just held myself together. I didn't know what was told to him so I didn't know what to tell him. I pulled my legs on the couch and tucked them under me so I could keep my leg from bouncing.

"I have no idea how ya managed to get under so many of my guy's skin to have them fucking lying to me. I had to send half my club out on runs just so I can have this talk without them butting in." he said to me as he lit his cigar. "Lorca was just too quick to tell me nothing was going on up there with ya but I knew better than to just take his word so I spoke with Lee and he told me everything."

"We were going to tell you about it." I said to him hoping he believed me.

"No you weren't!" he snapped at me as he sat back down. "You have been around my fucking clubhouse for almost two years now and ya haven't said shit yet. Not one fucking word about all the Intel ya were getting for Samtac, the job at Tacoma PD, the fight training, the guns and let's not forget my favorite one, assisting Hap and Donut with that rat Kevin. Now aren't we just the perfect undercover bad girl." He said smirking at me.

My heart was racing very fast it almost felt like a heart attack. "Look Clay they never said anything to you because I didn't want to do any of it anymore."

"See that is not a choice for you to make in fact you're pretty damn lucky to be breathing right now." he said pointing his cigar at me. "With all the knowledge you have of my club ya should have never been able to walk away the way ya did four years ago. Believe me when I say this IT WILL NOT HAPPEN again."

"I never spoke a word about anything I know to anyone." I said defending myself to him as I felt the tears pool in my eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt the club, Happy or my brother."

"Your right ya will never do anything to hurt this club this conversation will stay between us. Lee told me how Hap doesn't want ya involved so it will stay between you and me if ya know what's good for ya."

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked looking at him wide eyed with fear. "If Happy finds out I'm helping with club business again it will ruin us."

"Well I don't see where that's a problem for me but ya really should try to keep it from him." He said smirking at me.

"Please Clay don't do this to me."

"Seeing that you're an asset to my club I will let that little disappearing act of yours slide this time. Are ya going to walk me out?" He said as he stood up and walked to the door. I got up and followed behind him to the door when he abruptly stopped and turned to face me, we were about a foot apart from each other I went to take a step back when he reached up and roughly grabbed my chin holding me in my spot. "You should have stayed gone the first time ya left charming. My club will always come first I will eliminate anything or anyone that becomes a problem for me. So don't get any bright ideas in that pretty little head of yours."

He released the tight hold he had on my chin as my tears spilled over and he smirked at me as he walked out the door slamming it behind him, I jumped from the sound the door made. My breathing had become as rapid as my heartbeat I turned and leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down it not being able to control my tears anymore. A few minutes later the front door open again and Phil walked in.

"Jess are you ok?" he nervously asked as he crouched down in front of me when he saw me sitting on the floor crying. "Do ya want me to call Hap?"

I quickly pulled myself to my feet and he lightly held on to my elbow until I was steady. "NO I'm fine." I said to him as I tried to wipe the tears. "I'm tired you know where the extra blankets are?" I asked and he nodded his head yes. "I'm going to go up and go to bed." I said to him as I quickly made my way upstairs.

"Jess I'm going to sleep on the couch if you need anything." Phil yelled up to me and I turned to nod my head at him.

The minute I shut my door the tears came down again. I pulled out my cell to call the first person that came to my mind. When the other line was answered I spoke first. "I need to get out of here…" I said between sobs. "No, none of the guys are around….. The prospect Phil is here….. I can't say right now…. Can you please pick me up…?" I'll call you once he falls asleep…. Ok bye."

I hung up the phone and pulled out a bag and shoved some clothes inside of it. I quickly change out of my scrubs and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top with my white Nikes. I finally got my crying under control and crept out in the hall to see if I could hear if Phil was snoring yet and he was, I went back to my room and grabbed my cell. "He's sleeping…. OK I'll meet you on the corner."

I placed my pre-paid on the dresser and grabbed my bag and slowly made my way down the stairs making sure I didn't make a sound to wake Phil. I knew it would be risky to go out the front door so I went to the back door stopping only when I heard Phil cough as I looked over my shoulder he was still asleep on the couch. When I made it to the door I was able to open it without a sound and did the same in closing it. I ran to the corner and jumped in the waiting car and we sped off.

****Happy POV****

It didn't take us long to get to Nevada but what pissed me off was that we found out we weren't even needed here the shit they had Juice doing he could have done back in Charming. I kept checking my phone because Jess hasn't called me and she should have called over an hour ago. I tried calling both of her phones and she ain't answering and the fucking prospect ain't answering his either. I had to find Jax we needed to get the fuck back to Charming.

I walked back into the clubhouse and saw Jax sitting at the bar. "Jax we gotta go they don't fucking need us here."

"Juice said he would be done in a couple of hours. We'll take off then there ain't no need for us to stay here until morning." He said as he put his beer down on the bar. "What's got your ass wired?"

"I can't get a hold of my old lady and the fucking prospect ain't answering his god damn phone." I said to him as a sweetbutt latched herself on to my fucking arm.

"I can take your mind off of her." She said as she ran her hand from my face down my chest. "Let me show you a good time. I promise by time I'm done I will be the only thing on that mind of yours."

"Let me call Tara." Jax said as he pulled out his phone and smirked at me.

I grabbed her wrist to stop her from going further down my torso. "BACK THE FUCK OFF ME BITCH!" I snapped at her as I pushed her away and waited for Jax to come back.

"Hap, Tara said she dropped Jess off at about twelve fifteen." He said as he ran his hand down his face. "Maybe she was tired and fell asleep. We should be home by the time she wakes up."

"Yeah your right." I said to him as I grabbed a beer and went to sit with Chibs who was sitting next to where Juice was doing his shit. "Is he almost done?" I asked him as I pointed the bottle at Juice.

"Aye, why do ya think Clay had us come all da way here if Juicy boy could have done this back home?" Chibs asked and I shrugged my shoulders to him. "Juicy ya need ta hurry dat shit up I wanna get da hell outta here." Chibs yelled at Juice who nodded his head in response.

A couple of hours later we were back on the road to Charming. As the sun was coming up I saw the welcome to Charming sign and my stomach turned into knots. I tried to ignore it but something felt wrong. When we pulled onto TM's lot I didn't get off my bike. "Jax I'm gonna head home call me if ya need me." I said to him and he nodded his head as I started my bike again.

When I got to the house I saw the prospect's bike parked in the driveway. I went inside and saw his ass sleeping on the couch. "Wake the fuck up." I screamed and he jumped up. "Where the fuck is my old lady?"

"She's upstairs sleeping." He said as he was hurrying to put his boots on.

I went up the stairs taking two at a time and open the bedroom door to find it empty and the bed was still made so she never got in it. I went to check the other rooms and they were also empty. I ran back down the stairs as the prospect was opening the door. I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Mutha fucker she ain't up there." I growled in his face. "Where the fuck is she?"

"Hap I swear I saw her go up the stairs." He rasped out because I was squeezing his throat. "She was crying when I came in and I asked her if I should call you but she said no she was tired and was going to sleep."

I didn't understand what he was saying. "Why the fuck was she crying?"

"I don't know when we got here Clay was inside here. He told me to wait outside and when he left I came back in a few minutes later and she was sitting on the floor crying."

I released his throat as I turned away I kicked the door shut causing the glass on the door to shatter. "SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as I pulled my phone out. I called Jess's pre-paid as I walked towards the kitchen I heard it ringing upstairs. I hit end and called her personal cell and it went straight to voice mail. "Jess where the fuck are ya? Call me now!" I shut the phone and looked at the prospect as I tried her phone again. "Prospect call Juice tell him to get his ass here now."

After talking with the prospect I checked the room again and one of her bags was gone and her scrubs from yesterday were sitting on the floor in the bathroom, now I was in the kitchen pacing it. The prospect was cleaning the glass off the floor by the door when Juice and Chibs walked in. "What the fuck is going on?" Juice asked when he walked in the kitchen. I saw the worried look on his face. "Where is my sister?"

"I don't fucking know." I snapped at him as I kicked the kitchen chair across the room. "She fucking bolted on the prospect last night."

"What do ya mean she bolted on da prospect?" Chibs asked.

"Jess said she wasn't going to do that shit anymore." Juice said to me as he looked back at the prospect. "Why would she leave? Did ya call her phone? How do ya know no one took her from here?"

"Her fucking pre-paid is upstairs and she fucking turn off her other phone and one of her duffle bags is missing. If someone took her ass I don't think they would give her time to change, pack and leave the prospect still breathing." I said as I started to pace again. "Prospect said Clay was here last night and made him wait outside while he talked with her and when he came back in she was on the fucking floor crying." I said as I punched the wall. I was having a hard time controlling my anger.

"Brotha ya gotta calm down we'll find lass. Don't she gotta work tonight?" Chibs said as he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "We can wait at da hospital until she shows up if she doesn't we'll search every inch of da town."

"I'm gonna go back to the clubhouse and see if there are any hits on any of her cards. I'll come back here once I'm done." Juice said as he walked to the door.

"Juice don't say shit to anyone. I don't know what he fucking said to her so I don't want him to know she's gone." I said to him and he nodded his head as he walked out and Phil started to follow behind. "Prospect sit the fuck down ya ain't leaving this house until she's back." I snapped at him.

"We all knew somethin' wasn't right when Clay sent da four of us ta Nevada. Hap we weren't da only ones he sent away." Chibs said as he sat down at the table.

"What the fuck ya talking about Chibs?" I asked as I leaned against the counter.

"He sent Kozik and Bobby ta Oakland for a meet wit Alvarez about da Los Locos. Ope and Piney have been MIA." He said to me as he ran his hands through his hair. "I think Clay didn't want anyone around when he came here."

"I don't fucking understand why she wouldn't call me." I snapped out of frustration. "I fucking told her yesterday morning to let me know if anyone said shit to her."

"Hap we don't know what he said to 'er. Don't snap at 'er give 'er time ta explain 'erself ta ya." I just nodded my head at him as I pushed myself of the counter and walked out to the back yard. I honestly didn't know what I would do if I saw her right now.

****Jessica POV****

I was happy to know that I could call Lyla and she would help me but I was also surprised to find out she left Opie two days ago and that's why she wasn't around. When I told her what happen with Clay she was quick to tell me that I could stay with her as long as I needed to because the place was under a friends name so none of the guys knew about it. As I laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling I was trying to figure out if I was going to go into work or call off. Once the prospect finds out I'm not there he will end up calling Happy.

"Lyla has Opie tried to call you?" I asked when I saw her go into the kitchen.

"No, has anyone called your phone?" she asked as she peeked her head back in the living room from the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah I'll take some coffee." I said as I got up and went to sit with her. "I shut my phone of last night so I don't know if anyone called and I left my pre-paid at the house."

"Are you going to turn it back on?" she asked as she placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"No, hopefully it will be a few hours before the prospect sees I'm gone then if he calls Happy it should take the guys at least four hours or more to get back here so I should be able to work and be back here before he gets home."

"So you're going to go into work?" she asked as she sat down across from me and I shook my head yes. "What time do you start?"

"I was supposed to start at four but one of the other doctors asked me to switch with him so I go in at noon instead. Can you give me a ride? I can see if one of the nurses can give me a ride back here."

"I can take you and pick you up. I don't have to go to the studio today." She said to me. "Are you going to stay in Charming?"

"I don't want to leave; I just need a couple of days to figure out what to do about Clay. Thank you for helping me."

"Jess I'm always here for you." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I should have called and told you about me and Ope."

"Hey we'll get through all this shit together." I said to her with a smile and she smiled back at me.

A few hours later we were leaving and so far we hadn't heard anything from Opie so I took that as good sign that the prospect still didn't know I was gone because I was sure he would call her to see if she heard from me. I didn't bother turning my phone on. When we got to the hospital I said bye to Lyla and told her I would call her when I got out. I went in and started working. A couple of hours later Tara came over to me and I got nervous when I saw her because we haven't really spoken to each other yet and I thought Jax might have sent her to look for me.

"Hey Jess, Jax called last night he said Happy was worried because you forgot to call him." She said as she sat next to me.

"I was so tired I went straight to bed I forgot all about calling him." I said to her as I picked up a chart to hide my shaky hands.

"I told Jax that you had a long day and that was probably what happened. Just give him a call when you get chance." She said as she got up. I nodded at her as she walked away I was so relieved to hear that no one knew anything yet.

I went back to work and about an hour later I had gone upstairs to take them a patient's chart that was left down stairs. As I came back down on the elevator the doors opened up but I didn't make move to get off because Happy, Juice and Chibs were standing in front of the elevator door with very pissed off looks on their faces. The three of them stepped on the elevator as the doors closed Chibs hit the top floor button and held the closed door button so it wouldn't stop. (side note that actually works I have done it)Happy stepped closer to me and roughly pushed me against the wall, his hand was right at the base of my neck as his other hand came up next to my head. My heart was beating very fast and I knew he could feel it. The look on his face scared me more than Clay did yesterday.

"Hap don't be so rough with her." Juice said with a concerned look now on his face.

"Shut the fuck up!" he snapped at him but kept his eyes locked on mine. "Why the fuck did ya bolt on me again?"

"You weren't supposed to be back until tonight." I said because I didn't know what else to say to him.

"What did I not give your ass enough time to fucking skip town." He growled at me. I brought my hands up to his chest just as they touched him he brought the hand that was next to my head down and smacked my hands away from his chest. "Don't fucking touch me!"

I felt the tears start to roll down my face; I reached up and grabbed the hand that was pushing against the base of my neck because the pressure he was applying started to hurt. "Happy please let me explain." I said as tried to move his hand and was not succeeding at it.

"Brotha ease up on 'er." Chibs said as the elevator came to a stop. Happy closed his eyes for a second and when the doors opened up he pushed off me and walked off the elevator.

I ran out behind him as I looked around I noticed we were on the maintenance floor and he was getting ready to open the door to the stairs. "HAPPY!" I yelled after him and the others came off the elevator behind me.

"Fuck you! You wanna go fine go I won't stop you." He said as he stopped and turn to face me.

"Hap you said ya would let her explain." Juice said from behind me. "We gotta hear her out."

Happy just grunted at him and turned to glare at me I slowly walked towards him trying to gauge his response to my movements. He didn't move away from me; all he did was cross his arms over his chest and lean back against the wall. Chibs and Juice also moved closer to us knowing the last time he was this pissed at me he ended up backhanding me.

"Jess why did ya skip out on the prospect?" Juice asked from behind me.

I ignored his question and kept my eyes locked on Happy's eyes. "I wasn't going to leave Charming. I know Phil must have told you about Clay being at the house." I said to him as I wiped the tears from my face. "Hap he scared the shit out of me."

"What did he say ta ya lass?" Chibs asked.

I turned my head to face him when Happy reached forward and grabbed my chin and turned me to look back at him. I wince when he did that because it was still sore and had a light bruise on it from when Clay roughly grabbed my chin.

His hand quickly left my face. "What the hell is wrong? I didn't even grab ya hard."

"It's nothing." I said as I rubbed my chin.

"Don't fucking lie to me." He snapped as he reached to the back of my neck and pulled me forward to him. When I came forward I braced my hands against his chest. His other hand came up and carefully lifted my chin. "Who the fuck did this to ya?" he snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Juice asked as him and Chibs came closer to see what Happy was looking at. "Why the hell are ya bruised?"

"Lass did Clay do this ta ya?" Chibs asked and I nodded my head yes to him as the tears spilled over again.

"THAT MUTHA FUCKER!" Happy yelled as he released my neck but pulled me into a hug. "Jess why didn't ya fucking call me?"

"I tried to call you when I saw him at the house but he wouldn't let me." I said as I moved myself closer to him wrapping my arms around his waist and he held me tighter. "After he left I was scared of what he would do if I told you what happen."

"What the fuck did he say and do to you?" Happy asked and I could hear the anger in his voice.

I told the three of them every word that Clay said to me. By the time I finished telling them Juice and Chibs were both pacing with the look of fury in their eyes. Happy's entire body had stiffened on me and his eyes were black and cold. I did the best I could to keep the tears at bay as I told them only letting as few tears as possible come out.

"I don't want anyone saying shit to Clay about this. I want to let him think Jess didn't say shit to us." Happy said as he pushed me back to look me in the face. "We will handle him my way." He said looking me dead in the eyes and I nodded my head to him.

"Are ya sure you want to do it this way?" Juice asked as we walked back to the elevator. "Why don't we call Quinn and ask for a transfer?" Happy and I both noticed how he had said we.

"Because Jax needs our votes to take that gavel away from him." Happy said to Juice. "I love this fucking club but if it were my choice I would kill mutha fucker now."

The three of them discussed if they should say anything to Jax about this but Happy decided that he didn't want anyone else to know until it was time to put the presidency to a vote. Happy apparently had already threatened Phil to keep his mouth shut about everything.

When we got back to the ER Juice and Chibs both hugged me and told Happy they would wait for him by the bikes. Happy walked me back to the nurse's pod, when we walked in the two nurses that were in there glance over at us and told us they would give us a little space.

"Hap I'm sorry for taking off like that." I said to him as I leaned against the counter. "I didn't know what else to do."

"I fucking told you yesterday what to do if something like that happen." He walked over to stand in front of me and cupped my face. "The fucking problem is your fucking instinct is to run. Ya gotta stop that shit. Did ya honestly think I wasn't going to fucking hunt your ass down?"

"No, I knew you would but I also knew that if things had worked the way I wanted them to you would have not found me for a few days." I said looking up at him and seeing his jaw clinch. "Happy I know what this club means to you. I didn't want to be the reason it has problems."

"I can't believe ya would fucking think you mean so little to me." He growled at me. "I want to fucking kill my own president for the threat he gave ya and for putting his hand on ya. Don't ever second guess how much I feel for ya. I fucking love your ass."

"I love you too that's why I didn't want you to have to choose between me and your club."

"It ain't a choice between you and my club. It's a choice between you and Clay, I will always fucking choose you."

Happy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to my lips. "I get out at eight. I need to get back to work before Margret has my ass."

"A'ight, I'll be back for ya. Don't fucking leave here with anyone else." He said as he placed another kiss on my lips. "If anyone comes here telling ya I sent them ya better call and check with me first. I don't care who the fuck it is." I nodded my head at him as he walked away.

I tried to go about my day like it was just another day but my mind couldn't stay focused. Clay's words kept replaying themselves in my head along with Happy's. I had called Lyla after Happy left and told her what happen with him. She felt bad that they found out so quick but assured me that if I needed her all I had to do was call. It was almost time for me to get off and for the first time since I've started here I was wishing I could stay longer because within these walls my life seemed somewhat normal. Just as I was finishing up the last of my charts Happy showed up alone.

We walked out to his bike, things seemed normal with us on the outside but I knew his mind was somewhere else and I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. I knew what the club meant to him and now all this stuff with Clay had him battling himself on the inside. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't noticed he was trying to talk with me.

"Jess are ya listening to me?" he said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No I'm sorry what did you say?" I said looking up at him when we stopped walking.

"I was telling you that I need to handle this shit with Clay tonight. I can't let him think he can get away with this shit." He said to me as he climbed on the bike. "The shit he had us do earlier just wasn't right and it hit Jax in a bad place. I ain't gonna risk Clay trying to pull ya into bullshit."

"I don't want to be home alone when you go see him." I said when I climbed on behind him. "Let me call Lyla and have her pick me up at the house and I can have her bring me home later tonight or tomorrow."

"Nah your coming with me." He said as glance over his shoulder at me. I knew he saw the fear in my eyes because he brought his hands down to hold mine that were wrapped around his waist. "Jess I ain't gonna let shit happen to you. I want you there standing by my side."

We rode to TM when we got there the place looked deserted, we walked into the clubhouse quietly and slowly but it was empty. I walked behind Happy when we got to the chapel doors he opened it up and Clay was standing there and Happy glared at him.

"I thought you were someone else. I'm glad you're here I need your help." He said to Happy as he took a step back and then saw me come into view. "Oh judging by the look on your face I see baby girl here has talked with you."

We slowly entered the room moving off to the side further away from Clay when we noticed the gun in his hand. "What's going on with you?" Happy asked him as he pushed me behind him. "What's with gun?" Happy asked nodding towards the gun in Clay's hand.

"Just protecting myself. Ya must be here because of what I said to her." He said pointing his gun towards us as he shut the door. Happy quickly pulled his gun. "Are ya going against your club for pussy?"

Just as Happy was about to respond to him the door slammed open knocking Clay into the table and the gun out of his hand. Happy's arm quickly reached behind and pulled me closer to him and held me against his back as I saw Opie grab Clay's gun and tossed it out the door pointing his own gun at Clay. Happy had his gun drawn but not pointing at anyone. Opie glanced at us but quickly turned his attention back on Clay. I buried my face into Happy's back and tried to tune the yelling out by listening to Happy's steady breathing, my heart was once again beating extremely fast and I was trying to slow it down.

I heard Opie yelling at Clay about Piney being dead at the hands of Clay and about his late wife Donna also dying because of him. I knew some of the story about Donna but not all of it because no one really liked to talk about it. Opie was so in his grief that if felt like he forgot we were standing there except the few times he would glance our way probably to see if Happy would make a move. I took a quick glance at Clay just as he closed his eyes and then I heard Jax run in.

"OPE! Put it down." He yelled causing me to jump and turn towards the two of them. "Please Ope don't make me kill you."

My eyes went wide how can he defend Clay knowing all that he has done. The room went silent and Jax turned his head and saw us standing there. The fear and sadness in his eyes was unmistakable my heart felt for him. Happy leaned back into me as he still had his arm around me, holstered his gun and shook his head at Jax. Opie took advantage of Jax distraction on us and two guns shots rang out, I jumped from the sound and once again buried my face into Happy's back. All of sudden I heard Clay gasping for air but I didn't look up until there was another gunshot this time Ope called out in pain.

Hearing him I quickly look towards him just as Jax knocked him out. I tried to pull away from Happy to go to Opie but he wouldn't release his grip on me. Jax started to scream for my help but Happy just silently shook his head no.

I pushed at his arm. "Hap let me go." He glared down at me over his shoulder as his arm released me but to the surprise of everyone standing there I didn't go to Clay's side instead I ran to Opie and knelt down next to him.

Just then Rat ran in with Unser right on his heels I wasn't listening to anything there were saying I was making sure Opie was ok. I glanced over my shoulder at them and saw Happy and Jax carrying Clay out of the room as Rat followed behind them.

"Jess wrap Ope's arm I'll be back for him." He yelled over Clay's shoulder at me. "Unser clean up the blood in here and get rid of the guns."

I looked over at Unser and he was shaking his head mumbling something to himself. I got up from the floor and ran to the kitchen grabbing a towel as I ran back in the room I saw Opie's gun still on the table so I grabbed it and stuffed it in the back of my waist band. When I turned around Unser raised his eyebrow at me and I just shrugged my shoulders at him and continued my way to Opie. I finally was able to wake him and had him sit up against the table as I knelt beside him and wrapped his arm the best I could.

"I didn't mean to scare you. He needs to die for what he did." Opie said to me.

The sadness in his eyes was something I wish I didn't have to see. He lost his wife and father at the hands of someone who was supposed to be family. "I know he does. I agree with what you did." I said to him as I pulled him in for a hug and whispered in his ear. "He will pay for what he did."

He squeezed the hug tighter as he lifted the both of us up to our feet with his good arm. "Why were you and Hap here?" he asked sounding a little confused. "I didn't think anyone was here with him."

Just as I was going to answer him Happy and Jax walked back in that's when I noticed Unser was still in here with us. "We'll talk about that later." I said to him as I did a slight nod towards Jax and he nodded his head in agreement to me and Unser walked out.

"Jess we gotta get out of here." Happy said reaching his hand out to me. "Jax is going to get Ope out of here." I shook my head ok as I gave Opie one last squeeze before releasing him and taking Happy's outstretched hand.

Opie reached forward and laid a kiss on my temple as he whispered in my ear. "Be careful around here I don't want anything to happen to you like it did to Donna." He then pulled back and nodded his head at Happy.

We walked out of the chapel behind Jax and Opie; Happy pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear. "What was all that about with Opie?"

I looked up at him and in a low voice responded to him. "I'll tell you at home. We're going home right."

"Just for a few, we gotta show our face at the hospital so no one will suspect anything." He said as we walked outside. "I want ya to change out of your scrubs it's the only reason were going there at all."

I look towards the garage and saw Clay leaning up against one of the tool boxes while Unser and Jax talked. We walked over to Happy's bike and climbed on as we pulled away I looked over towards Opie who was sitting in the tow truck and gave him a small smile which he in return did the same.

We quickly made our way to the house and Happy pulled in the driveway and parked the bike. I walked to the front door and saw the board covering where the window use to be. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at Happy and he just shook his head and walked past me to open the door. Happy went into the kitchen as I ran upstairs to change. I threw on a pair of worn skinny jeans with a purple wrap sweater and my black scrunched booties. I went into the bathroom to put on a little foundation to cover the bruise on my chin when Happy came in.

"Jess we gotta go. Chibs called to let me know Clay's in the hospital." he then turned to walk out and I stopped him.

"Hap wait." I said as I grabbed the gun from the dresser and handed it to him. "It's Opie's I didn't want it to fall in the wrong hands."

"I'll get rid of it." He said as he placed it in one of the chests that I had on the dresser. "Remember none of us were there tonight." I nodded my head and we left.

When we arrived at the hospital Tig and Chibs were standing in the waiting room. We walked over to them I gave Chibs a quick hug and he kissed my forehead. I looked over at Happy and excused myself so they could all talk. As I walked away I spotted Debbie walking down the hall so I ran towards her to see what I could find out after talking with her about Clay's condition I decided to go and sit with the guys.

I walked in the waiting room and saw Roosevelt questioning Unser so I went and sat next to Happy and he held on to my thigh. When he was done with his questions he glanced at me and Happy and shook his head at us as he walked away. Gemma came in and quickly made her way to the other doors and Unser followed her. Tig was really upset with himself and ended up leaving right after Roosevelt. We sat there longer than I wanted to but Happy said we had to so I ended up falling asleep. Happy woke me up when Jax walked in and I saw that it was already morning. After Happy and Chibs talked with him we left to go to the clubhouse.

I was laying on the edge of the boxing ring thinking about the times in Tacoma when Kozik and Happy would train me when Happy came walking over to me. "What are ya thinking about?" he said as he sat down and pulled my legs on his lap.

"Tacoma." I said leaning up on my elbows and he smirked at me. "Do you remember the last time we were in the ring?"

"Yeah it was a couple of weeks before ya split on me. I just got back from Charming and ya were pissed at me because I had to spent two weeks out there." He said smirking at me. "I think ya were trying to kick my ass more than train."

"I was." I said smirking back at him and then changed the subject. "I don't think we're going to be able to handle this shit with my ma are we?"

"No, I'll talk with Jax and we'll try for tomorrow." He said as Chibs came running over to us.

"Brotha Tig is in trouble we gotta go." He said and then turned and walked away.

"I gotta go. Call Lyla have her give ya ride home." Happy said to me as he jumped up and quickly kissed me and ran after Chibs.

I pulled out my cell and called Lyla she was fine with giving me a ride and was on her way. I watched as just about every member there took off on their bikes. Something inside of me told me that things were going to change from this moment on. Lyla came pulling in about twenty minutes after the guys left.

**AN: I know things didn't completely go as scripted by Mr. Sutter but I had to put my own twist to it for it to work in my story. Seeing as Juice doesn't rat and Kozik and Miles never died. I wanted to use some of his story but in my own way. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC'S.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed I really do like hearing how you feel about the story. Also thanks to anyone that has add this to their alerts or favorites list. I'm not sure why but I kind of had a hard time writing this chapter so I hope you all like it. Please read and review.  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Lyla and her son hung out at the house with me after they picked me up. She needed someone to talk to about what was going on with her and Opie so she told me about the abortion she had right before I came here and that Opie had found out she was taking birth control and was upset about it. She also was upset with the fact that she feels like she has to compete against his dead wife. I knew what Opie was going through right now but I didn't know how much she knew so I had to watch what I was saying and I felt bad because Lyla was my closest friend here, we were almost like sisters.

We were sitting in the kitchen while her son watched TV in the living room. "Opie called me last night and asked me to take him to the emergency care center because he somehow got shot in his arm." Lyla said as I handed her a soda. "He wouldn't tell me how he got shot."

"How is he doing?" I asked her trying to avoid her last comment.

"They said he should be fine." She said running her fingers through her hair. "I took him home afterwards and he still wouldn't talk to me about what happen so I told him not to call me until he is ready to start opening up to me. Damn it Jess I'm his wife and he won't tell me anything."

"I wish I didn't know half the things that I do." I said sitting down across from her. "Just give him some time he is bound to come around."

"I just hope it's sooner than later. I don't know how much longer I'm going to wait around for him." Lyla said to me.

"You can't leave me here alone Lyla." I said to her in a pleading voice. "I can't talk to the guys like I can with you."

"Jess I won't leave but I can't put my life on hold for Ope forever."

I pulled her in for hug. "Like I told you already we will get through all this hell together."

When it was time for me to go to work I still did not hear from Happy or any of the Sons so I had asked Lyla if she could give me a ride. I was worried that I had not heard from him but I knew I was bound to run into one of the Sons at the hospital because Clay was there. When I got to the hospital I went upstairs to see how things were with Clay from the doctors. I had no intentions of seeing him myself so after talking with the doctors I went back down to the ER. I was sitting in the nurse's pod waiting for a patient's labs to come back when one of the nurses came over to me.

"Dr. Ortiz there is a lady in the waiting room that wants to talk with you." Sandy said to me.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." I said to her as picked up the phone to call the lab. When I was done talking to them I walked out to the waiting room expecting to see a patient's family and it turned out to be my ma. "I don't have time for this right now I'm working." I said to her as she walked towards me.

"Jessica you have been avoiding us for a week now." she said to me stopping a few feet in front of me. "Your abuela needs to go back to New York soon and she won't leave until you have dinner with us."

"I'm not trying to avoid you I just have been very busy." I said to her as I pulled my hair back and put it into a ponytail. "So much is going on right now I don't know if I have the time to do this."

"Jessica you need to face us sometime. You can't keep running from your problems." She said to me.

"Did you forget that you kicked me out of your house?" I said to her feeling myself starting to get upset. "I wasn't running from you, you came here. I was moving on with my life."

Before she could say anything I heard someone walk up behind me. "Dr. Ortiz I need you for a consult with a patient." Tara said as she stopped next to us and placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze and I knew it was her way of helping me out of this conversation.

"Ok Dr. Knowles." I said giving her a small smile then I turned back to face my ma. "I'll call you in the morning we can have lunch tomorrow. Then I want you all to go back to New York. I gotta get back to work."

I didn't wait for her to answer me I just turned and walked away with Tara. Once we were back behind the doors I looked up to see Jax standing there. "Hey ya a'ight darlin'?" he asked as he walked closer to me. "I came down to talk to you and that's when we saw ya talkin' with your ma."

"I'm ok, what did you need to talk about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Hap told me what happen with Clay while we were gone." He said running his hand down his face. "What happen with your ma?"

"She thinks I'm trying to avoid her." I said as I walked over to the nurse's pod with the two of them. "Sandy can you give the three of us a few moments alone?" I asked her when we walked in.

"What did ya tell her?" Jax asked as Sandy walked past him.

"Jax I know you have a lot going on so I'm going to take care of this myself don't worry about any of it." I said as I sat in a chair.

"Jess what did you tell her?" he asked in a stern voice.

"I'm going to call her in the morning so we could have lunch tomorrow." I said looking up at him. "Jax, I need them to leave and this is the only way."

"I gotta see what we got going on for tomorrow I don't think I got time for this right now." Jax said running his hand down his face. "Phil and Mike are going to come get ya after work Hap is taking care of some shit for me I don't know when we'll be done." He said as he kissed Tara on the forehead and started to walk out.

"Jax I don't need any of you there. Don't worry about it I can take care of this."

"Nah, darlin' after all this bullshit ya been through I ain't letting ya go alone. I told ya we were goin' to be there for ya and we will even if I gotta move shit around to make it work." He said as he winked at me and walked away leaving me and Tara sitting there alone.

"Jess if I knew Clay was there I wouldn't have left you. You know that right?" Tara said as she placed her hand on my arm. "I was going to ask you to come in so we could talk but I chicken out. If I had did that you woul…."

I cut her off before she could finish talking. "Tara that wasn't your fault, I don't think Clay would have left because you were there." I said grabbing her hand with mine and gave a squeeze.

"No he wouldn't have left." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Jess he threaten me a few days earlier because I wanted Jax to leave this life behind us."

I looked at her stunned that she would even ask him to do that. "Is he going to leave?" I asked her feeling the fear creep back into my stomach. "Is Clay still going to be sitting at the head of the table?"

"No Jess he is not going to leave." Tara said in a reassuring tone. "We can't leave here knowing all that Clay has done to Opie's family and what he is trying to do to you. Jax said he can't turn his back on Opie and Happy when they need him because of all they had done for him when he needed them."

"Shit, Tara I'm sorry." I said when I realized she wanted out of this life and somehow felt like it was my fault she lost her only way out. "I didn't even think about how all this affects you and the kids."

"Jess I knew what I was getting myself into when I came back here for Jax and I don't regret it." she said as she got up. "Just like you knew when you came here two years ago. You might not have expected to see Happy so soon but you knew he would be around sooner or later."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Yeah your right, no matter how long we are apart from them or how far we get away they would always find a way back into our hearts."

"They never left our hearts we just didn't want see that." She said leaning against the door frame. "Jess I never knew the whole story about what happen between you and Happy until that night your car was shot up. I'm sorry…"

I cut her off again. "Tara you don't have to apologize for anything."

"Yeah I do so let me do it." she said and I nodded my head at her. "If I had known all of it I would have never tried to push you to forgive Jax or any of them. Hell I don't even think I would have been able to forgive them myself. So I'm sorry for being a bitch about it."

"Yeah well it's not easy to forgive when you're not even sure if you can trust someone but I'm doing the best I could." I said as I picked up charts. "I gotta clear the board if I plan on getting out of here on time tonight."

She let a small giggle. "Yeah I know what you mean. Jess feel free to call me anytime you need to talk."

I nodded my head at her as we parted ways and got back to work. Throughout the day I saw a few of the Sons coming and going from the hospital but every time they came through I was busy with patients so I never got a chance to talk with any of them. I was hoping to see or hear from Happy before my shift was over and it never happened and with all the shit going on I was happy to have the next couple of days off. As I walked out to the waiting room Phil and Mike were standing by the door waiting for me.

"Hey doc Happy told me to tell ya that he will be home late tonight and we have to stay with ya at the house until he gets home." Mike said as I got closer to him.

"Hap said to give these to you." Phil said handing me a set of car keys.

"What are these for?" I asked him a little shocked to have a set of car keys in my hand. "I had thought we were supposed to go together to get my car."

"Happy and Chibs went and picked up a car for ya." Phil said to me with a smile on his face. "I think you're going to like it."

I didn't ask any more questions I just wanted get home to see what he got me. We all got in the tow truck and headed to the house as we pulled up I saw a totally blacked out Dodge Challenger sitting in the driveway. I was defiantly happy he got me another Challenger and not a damn SUV. I stood there a few minutes admiring my car then the three of us had gone inside, I went upstairs and showered as the guys stood down stairs. I put on pair of black booty shorts with a blue Hollister tank. I climbed in bed and must have been very tired because I fell asleep very quickly.

Sometime during the night I felt Happy side of the dip and his arms go around my waist pulling me to him. "Hey baby." I said as I wiped at my eyes and stretched a little. "What time is it?"

"Late, did ya like the car?" he asked as he laid soft kisses on the back of my neck.

"Yes I did." I said with a soft moan. "I wish you could have been here when I saw it."

"Jess a lot is goin' on with the club right now." he said pulling back from me a little so I could turn and face him. "I don't know how much I'm goin' to be around. Tig got into some shit with the Niners and all this shit goin' on with Clay, I'm gonna have a lot of late nights."

"Hap what happen with Tig and the Niners?" I asked knowing he would hear the concern in my voice.

"He thinks it was them that shot Clay." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "He went after Laroy."

"Shit Happy that's not good." I said as I quickly sat up and suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I covered my mouth and jumped out of the bed knocking the lamp over and ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet.

Happy came in the bathroom behind me as I flushed the toilet and leaned back against the shower doors. "Fuck Jess are you a'ight?" he asked as he crouched down in front of me and swept my hair back from my face.

"Yeah, all this shit has my fucking nerves worked up." I said as I leaned my head back.

All of sudden Mike and Phil were standing in my bathroom door way breathing heavy, I'm guessing from running up the stairs. "Hap is everything ok? We heard the crash and came running up." Phil said as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Shits good go back down stairs." he snapped at them.

As they started to walk away I called Phil. "Phil can you please bring me a glass of water?" he gave me a small smile and walked away. "Happy you don't have to be so mean to them. Wait why are they still here?"

"I gotta take off in about an hour." He said ignoring my comment about being mean. "Come let's get ya off the floor." He said as he lifted me to my feet.

That's when I noticed he was still dressed. I walked to the sink and quickly brushed my teeth as Happy walked back to the bed and sat down. When I walked back into the room I saw Phil handing my glass of water to Happy and quickly turned to leave. I took the glass from him and leaned against the dresser as I drank it.

"You just got home why do you gotta leave already?"

"Apparently we're having lunch so Kozik and I have some shit to take care of before that." He said with an attitude as he stood up and walked towards me. "Call your ma when ya wake up and tell her you're gonna meet them at one for lunch."

"You don't have to have a damn attitude about it. I told Jax I can take care of this on my own." I snapped as I walked around him to the bed. "So whatever damn plans you had just do as you had planned before I made my lunch arrangement."

"What is your fucking problem?" he said as he grabbed my arm and stopped me from moving. "Ya ain't going alone so stop being a fucking bitch about it."

"Fuck you." I said lowly as I tried to pull away from him. His grip got tighter on my arm and he yanked me forward to him as I slammed into his chest he wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"Your fucking mood swings are starting to piss me off." He growled at me and then there was knock on the door frame we both turn to see Kozik standing there. "What?" Happy snapped at him.

"Hap it's time to go." He said looking between the two of us. "Everything good here?"

"Yeah shits good, I'll be down in a minute." He said as he turned back to me.

"So much for an hour." I said as I pushed off his chest and he let me move away. "I'm going to bed." I climbed in the bed, turned away from Happy and pulled the blanket over me.

I felt the bed dip a little behind me then Happy pulled my shoulder to lay me flat on my back as he leaned over me. "I'll be back a'ight." He leaned forward to kiss me but I turned my head away from him. I heard a low growl as he pushed off the bed and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

I rolled back on my side as I heard their bikes start up and leave. I need to get some sleep if I had any intentions of surviving through lunch with my family. A few hours later I woke up to the sun shining in my face I reached over to the night stand and grabbed my phone to call the hotel so I could let them know I would meet them at the diner for lunch at one. After hanging up I saw that it was already ten in the morning so I just climbed out of bed to go shower. I got dress in a pair of skinny jeans with a coral tank top.

I slowly went down the stairs because I was sure the prospects were sleeping. When I got to the last step I didn't see either prospect instead it was Happy sleeping on the couch. There was a blanket on the floor next to him so I walked over and picked it up as I was about to turn around to put it on him he firmly grabbed my hips and pulled me I let out a loud screech as I fell backwards on top of him.

"Are ya still in a bad mood?" he asked as his arms closed around my waist and he kissed the side of my neck.

Before I could answer him Kozik came running in from the kitchen with his gun drawn. "What the fuck? You scared the shit out of me."

"Put the gun away Kozy!" Happy said to him as he pulled us up into a sitting position. I tried to move out of his hold but his arms tensed and didn't let me move. "Koz give us minute." Kozik nodded and went back into the kitchen as he holstered his gun.

"Where is Phil and Mike?" I asked as I relaxed my body against his because I knew he wasn't going to let me move.

"I sent them back to the clubhouse when I got in. Now answer my question are ya still in a bad mood?"

"I don't know. I'll have to see how I feel after I have my coffee." I said to him sarcastically. "Now can I get up?"

He let me go as I stood up; he grabbed my hand to get me to look at him. "Did ya call your ma?"

"Yeah, they'll be at the diner at one like you told me to tell them." I said to him as I pulled my hand away from him and walked into the kitchen.

I decided to make breakfast for the three of us while we waited for Juice and whoever Jax was sending over to go with us. I was cleaning up the kitchen while Happy was taking a shower and Kozik was on the back deck talking on his phone when the doorbell rang. As I shut off the water Kozik came back in the house.

"I got it sweetheart." Kozik said to me as he jogged to the door. "Hap the guys are here." I heard Kozik yell up the stairs.

Juice came walking into the kitchen. "Jess are ya sure you want to do this?" I nodded my head yes to him as he gave me a quick hug. "A'ight are ya ready?"

"I just got put my shoes on." I said walking out to the living room and seeing Jax, Chibs and Koz talking.

When Happy was done getting ready we all left for the diner. I wasn't too sure what kind of car they had so I didn't know if they were there yet when we pulled into the parking lot but apparently my brother decided to find out. As we were all climbing off the bikes he stood there looking around, there weren't a lot of cars in the parking lot.

"Their here." He said running his hand over his Mohawk. "Chibs and Kozik are going to wait out here Happy, Jax and I are going to go in with ya."

As we walked into the diner I spotted them in a corner booth and Cassie standing there talking to them. I guess they weren't counting on my entourage being with me because it was a booth for four. As we walked closer to them Cassie glanced over her shoulder at us and Happy glared at her, she quickly started to walk away but Jax stopped her before she could get too far.

"Cassie we're going to need a table for seven." He said to her as he put his hand on Happy's shoulder and squeezed it because he was still glaring at her. "Brother ya gotta play nice." Then he nodded his head towards the booth my family was sitting at.

Happy and I walked over to their table while Cassie showed Jax and Juice to the new table for all of us to sit at. "Juan Carlos got a bigger table for us to sit at." I said as I walked closer to them and Happy placed his hand on the small of my back.

"We didn't come here to have lunch with them." My aunt Lisa said as she pointed at Happy. "We came to talk with you and I guess your brother."

I sucked in a deep breath to calm myself but before I can say anything Happy did. "Look lady I ain't in the mood for any shit. Ya sit with all of us or all of us leave." I reach behind me and squeezed the hand he had on my back hoping he would calm down.

"Lisa I told you we were going to do this without any fights." Abuela said as she stood up and held her hand out towards Happy. "I'm Alicia and this is my daughter Lisa and Angie, Jessica and Juan Carlos's mother. You must be Happy." She said to him as he nodded his head and shook her hand. "Lead the way." She said gesturing for us to show them to the table.

As we all walked over to the table Jax and Juice were sitting at my aunt glanced out the window and noticed the other two sitting by the bikes looking in. "Did you bring the whole gang with you?" she said to me with an attitude.

"Nope just the nice ones but if you like I can call the rest so you can meet them." I said sarcastically to her and Happy smirked at me. "I'm sure they could use a new toy."

She reached out and grabbed my arm spinning me to face her. Before she could say anything or move closer Happy stepped in between us and glared down at her as Jax and Juice both jumped up from their chairs. She quickly released my arm and stepped back. "Don't put your hands on her!" he snapped at her.

"She was not going to do anything." My ma said as she stepped in front of my aunt and glared back at Happy. "Can you call off your guard dogs?" She said pointing to Chibs and Kozik standing behind us.

"Everything good lass?" Chibs asked me, I nodded my head to him. "A'ight I think we'll be sitting over there rather than outside." He said pointing at the booth behind him.

"Let's just sit down." Abuela said pointing at the table. We all walked to the table and abuela stopped in front of Juice and hugged him. "Juan Carlos I'm sorry for hitting you."

He open his mouth to say something but Lisa open hers first. "Don't apologize to him he deserved it."

"Lisa sit down and shut the hell up!" abuela snapped at her and Lisa yanked the chair out and sat down. "Gentlemen please join us." She said looking at Chibs and Kozik.

We all sat at the table and I introduced everyone to each other. My abuela made small talk with all the guys trying to ease the tension at the table. It was nice to see her interact with all the men in my life as she tried to get to know each one of them. Juice looked like he was completely uncomfortable, I placed my hand on his arm and he looked over at me and gave me a small smile. Then my ma decided she was going to be the one to start the serious talk we were all waiting for.

"Juan Carlos I would like to know if everything that federal agent said about you is true or not?" Ma asked him.

"I'd rather not talk about that." He said as he rubbed his Mohawk and glanced at Jax. "Look ya said you wanted to talk with Jess. I'm just here to give her support."

"You take my daughter away from me and now you won't even talk with me!" she snapped at him. "At least tell me why you had to take her."

"I didn't take her she wanted to get the hell outta there!" he snapped back at her as he slammed his hands down on the table. "I'm so damn tired of all of you blaming me for shit. Why don't you ask yourself why she wanted out of there because when she left me here in Charming she didn't fucking go running back to you. When we needed someone you were never around for us she knew that if I left without her she would be all alone."

"Juicy boy calm down." Chibs said to Juice. "Let's try and keep our voices down."

"Fuck this shit I'm outta here." Juice said jumping out of his chair. I quickly grabbed his arm and he looked down at me. "Jess I can't."

"Juice don't, please stay." I said in a pleading voice as I held onto his arm with both of my hands.

"Juan Carlos please don't leave." Abuela said to him in a pleading voice. "Angie don't say anything else to him."

"I'm only staying because unlike you I ain't gonna leave her." Juice said to ma. "Jess wants me here can you say the same for yourself."

"Fine I won't say shit to him." She said glaring at Juice while he sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jessica, why do you surround yourself with these criminals?"

Kozik who had sat down in the empty chair next to her got up and walked over to our side of the table and stood behind us. I glanced over my shoulder at him and mouthed sorry and he nodded his head. "You don't have to insulted them when they have not done anything wrong to you." I said glaring at her.

"Jessica how many times have you been attacked since you left New York?" Lisa asked.

"Agent Stahl told me what happen to you in Seattle and Sheriff Roosevelt said you had your face bandaged up when Juan Carlos was released from prison but you didn't report it." ma said to me as she ticked them off with her fingers. "Then you come home to New York with that horrible bruise and nasty slashes on your face. Now your beautiful face has them ugly scars on it."

Happy's entire body tensed up when she said that. "I didn't come home; my home is here with Happy and my brother." I snapped at her. "If all this lunch was for you to talk shit then maybe we should leave." I said standing up and all the guys standing with me.

"No mija please all of you sit." Abuela said standing also. "Angie sit over here." She said pointing at the chair she just got out of. "Kozik that's your name right? Please sit back down." She said sitting in the chair ma just got out of.

"Abuela I came to New York to try and make things right for all of us but you need to understand that my life is here and all of these men are part of it." I said sitting back down and the guys all doing the same. "If you can't accept them then we don't need to be having this conversation any longer."

"Why risk her life, do you honestly believe this is the kind of life she needs or deserves?" abuela asked looking at Happy when he didn't answer her she turn to me. "I just have one question are they worth your life?" Abuela bluntly asked me.

Before I could answer Jax spoke first. "Any one of us sitting at this table would protect her with our life. That's what this club does we protect our family and she is our family."

"She is my family, my daughter, not yours. Do you talk or are you just kept around to glare at people? It's all your fault my daughter's life is fucking mess you are ruining her." My ma snapped looking at Happy. "Why does this man mean so damn much to you?"

When she closed her mouth I jumped out of my chair and slammed my hands down on the table as I leaned closer to her. She had finally hit my limit of bullshit. "Don't ever fucking talk to him like that again. Now that you're done blaming Juan Carlos you're choosing to blame Happy." I yelled in her face. "Let me tell you something, Happy means more to me then you ever did."

Her hand suddenly came up and slapped me across the face. "You bitch if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a life." She screamed at me as I tasted the blood in my mouth.

All of the guys quickly jumped to their feet and Happy pulled me back to him but I quickly put my hands out in front of as many of them as I could hoping no one will do anything. "Fuck you! I'm sorry abuela but lunch is over."

I grabbed Happy's arm so we could leave but he didn't budge. "I might not talk much so I'm only going to fucking say this once, stay the fuck away from her and if ya ever put a hand on my old lady again it will be the last thing ya ever do." He said to her in a menacing voice as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the table.

"Now dat's why Hap don't talk much because when he does ya ain't gonna like what he says ta ya." Chibs said to them as he followed out behind us.

As soon as we were out the door Chibs grabbed my shoulder and stopped me from walking, Happy glared at him but Chibs pointed at my face then wiped the blood that was on my lip with his hand as he leaned forward and kissed my temple. No one said a word as we all climbed on the bikes and left the diner. As we started to pass TM Jax and Chibs turned into the lot as the rest of us rode back to the house.

Once we got there I quickly got off the bike and went inside not waiting for any of them. I was still extremely pissed so I ran up the stairs not wanting to talk to the guys because I didn't want to take my anger out on them. I sat on the bed and removed my shoes and pants deciding I was going to get in the shower. Happy walked in the room as I was sitting there and shut the door behind him and walked over to stand in front of me. I quickly stood up and pushed my way past him to go to the bathroom.

Happy's hand closed around my arm spinning me around to face him. I braced my hand on his chest so I could pulled back, in what felt like a weak attempt and he grabbed my wrist as he pushed me back against the wall behind me with his body. He raised my hand above my head then captured the other one and held both in one of his much larger hands, pinning them both to the wall as I tried in vain to pull them back. I struggled against him and he pressed into me hard to stop my body from moving.

"What is your fucking problem?" he growled at me.

"She asked you one fucking question and you couldn't come out of killer mode for one fucking minute to tell them how you felt about me." I snapped at him.

"I was not fucking there to spill my fucking guts to them. They don't need to know my fucking business."

"I didn't know I was just fucking business to you." I snapped at him.

"I already told ya your fucking mood swings are starting to piss me the fuck off." He growled in my face.

"Fuck you! Let me go you asshole...LET...ME...FUCKING...GO!" I accentuated each word with a strong tug on my immobilized hands. "NOW!"

My breathing was coming hard and fast as he looked down into my eyes; anger blazing he dipped his head and kissed me hard. I bit his lip, tasting blood and he pulled back. "Do that again and you'll regret it." He said as his other hand came up to rest at the base of my neck.

****Mature****

Happy's words were cold as he leaned back in and kissed me hard and rough as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back, as hard as he kissed me. Arching my body against his as I still tried to pull my hands free from his iron clad grip. The hand Happy had at the base of my neck moved to the front of my tank top and yanked. I heard the material tear as he quickly dipped his head and captured one of my now bared breasts between his lips as my top now bunched around my waist.

"Fuck you!" I said more in a moan as I felt his teeth against my hard nipple. He bit hard and I arched pushing more of my breast into his mouth, "FUCK!" I screamed loud as the pain mingled with pleasure when he released one and moved to the other. I was mad at myself as I felt the pool of wetness between my legs, angry as hell at him as my body responded to the feeling of his hard cock pressed against my hip. I arched again, still pulling on my hands.

"You like that you little bitch don't you." He lifted his head and kissed me hard again, moving his hand to pull the rest of my top off. "Wrap your legs around me NOW!" I complied, speechless and my eyes huge as he reached between us to first undo his zipper then grab my skimpy black thong and rip it from my body. The friction of him pulling roughly and the sound of them ripping as he yanked them from my body almost made me cum.

Happy freed my hands and held onto my hips for leverage as he slammed his cock deep inside me. I brought my hands down to firmly hold on to his neck, pulling his head hard to me and kissing him roughly as he filled my pussy, slamming me back against the wall. He dropped his head and bit my nipples again and I came, moaning loudly as he punished my pussy without mercy. "Son of a bitch!" I managed to rasp out between moans.

Happy's smug smile made me want to hit him, my pussy convulsed around his cock as he gripped my hips harder. My body moved with his and my hands moved down to his shoulders to push off his cut and then I pulled his shirt off, digging my fingernails into his chest. Happy half laughed and half moaned as he pushed harder and faster as his cock filled me over and over.

He pulled out of me and turned me, bending me over the dresser next to us and holding my head down as I tried to move away. The look on his face kind of scared me. He rubbed the head of his cock against my pussy, and then pushed in with one long slow stroke. I moaned out loud as his cock filled me again. I lifted my hips, I couldn't help myself as the pain turned into pleasure and he started to slide in and out, slow at first then fast and unforgiving. Happy's hand came down and began to flick over the hard nub of my clit as he pumped in and out. I couldn't help myself, I came hard cursing his name and he slapped my ass hard, making my body jump. I tried to pull away and he held me tight as he pounded into me. I came again gripping him like a vice and sent him over the edge. Happy growled out loudly as he exploded into me, I felt his cock pulse inside me. He pulled out of me as he pulled me up and turned me, his lips finding mine and kissing me softly as he ran his fingertips gently down my cheek.

****End****

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." He said to me with a smirk as he pulled his pants back up and handed me his shirt off the floor.

I slipped his shirt over my head then brought my hand up to his face. "No I'm sorry." I said to him as I ran my finger over his lip that was now swelling from the bite. "Hap we don't have endless amount of money so you really need to stop ripping my clothes off of me." I said as I moved around him to pick up my now torn shirt and thong.

He smirked at me as he walked up behind me and pulled me to his chest. "Jess look I didn't mean to piss ya off at the diner but I was not in the mood for their shit and ya know your more than just business to me."

"I shouldn't have flipped on you like that." I said as I leaned my head back against his chest. "All this shit has me so worked up. Sometimes I feel so sick to my stomach; I wish shit would just relax for us now."

"It will soon." He said as he leaned down and kissed the side of my neck. "Put some clothes on Juice is down stairs worried about you." After I washed up and got dressed Happy and I went down stairs. Juice and Kozik were sitting out on the back deck. I grabbed a soda, handed Happy a beer and walked out to sit with them.

"Ya know it would be nice to have some kind of fucking warning." Juice said to us shaking his head as we walked out the door.

"What the hell are ya talking about?" Happy snapped at him.

"I'm pretty sure the sounds coming from upstairs were not coming from a TV." Kozik said with a smirk. "Why do ya think we're out here in the heat rather than the nice cool house?"

Happy smirked at them and I turned around and walked back into the house, I felt so embarrassed that they heard us. "Was that pay back for the blowjob ya saw?" Juice said in a playful tone coming in behind me and I turned to face him.

"NO! I didn't mean for you to hear that." I said coving my face with my hands. "My god I can't believe you just heard me having sex." I said as I started to ramble but Juice quickly walked over to me and pulled me in for a hug and I wrapped arms around his waist burying my face in his chest.

"Hey I was just joking with ya." He said rubbing my back. "I only heard enough to let me know it was time to go outside. Jess are you ok?" he asked when he felt my body shaking and I shook my head no. "This ain't about what I just heard is it?" I shook my head no again still keeping my face buried in his chest because I felt the tears coming out. He pushed me back a little and lifted my head to look me in the eyes. "Jess talk to me, tell me what's bothering you."

"Why can't she accept us the way we are? I can't stand the way she puts you down every chance she gets."

"Jess we can't let her bring us down, we both have been through hell and back and we're still here. We don't need them."

Just as he pulled me in for another hug the doorbell rang. Happy walked in the house and looked at us. "I'll get the door. Are ya a'ight?" I nodded my head yes as he walked into the living room. Juice and I both stood quiet to see if we could hear who was at the door.

"How did ya know where we live?" We heard Happy say to whoever was at the door. "Look she doesn't need any more bullshit why don't ya back off of her already."

"I can see how much you love my granddaughter even if you won't tell me." We heard abuela say and we both stiffened up. "I want no I need to apologize to all of you for what happen. Can I come in?"

"Let her in." I said to Happy as Juice and I walked into the living room.

Happy stepped to the side and let her in the house just as Kozik was walking into the living room. "Hey guys you all left…." He stopped talking once he saw abuela standing there and he quickly looked over at Happy then to me and Juice.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its character but I do own my OC's. **

**AN: Thank you to those who have review and to the readers who add this to their alerts or Favorites.**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

I was a bit curious on how she knew where I lived. Kozik stood in the doorway not too sure on whether to leave or stay. Happy and Juice both stood there with their arms crossed over their chest. "Where are Angie and Lisa?" Juice asked her.

"Juan Carlos I know your upset with her but she is still your mother. They are back at the hotel." Abuela softly said to Juice and he rolled his eyes. "I want to say sorry to all of you. Where are the other two guys at?"

"They're not here. Would you like to have a seat?" I asked her pointing at the couch. She nodded her head and we both sat down.

"This is a lovely home you have, you must have worked really hard for this." She said looking around the room. "Do you live here alone?"

"No she doesn't live here alone I live here with her." Happy said as he walked over to stand behind me.

"I didn't buy this house, he did." I said pointing back at Happy. Juice and Kozik both raised an eyebrow at me but I ignored them. "How did you find out where I live?"

"Sheriff Roosevelt told me. Jessica I don't want things to end this way with us." She said reaching for my hand. "Your ma is just upset with the both of you because of the way you two left."

"Maybe if she was more of a mother we would have told her we were leaving." Juice said to abuela. "Shit we might have not felt the need to leave."

"Do you even know how much we worried about you guys, and then we get a call from you six months later asking us if Jessica came back to New York." She said looking over at Juice. "Juan Carlos we didn't know if she was alive or dead and you never contacted us again to tell us."

"That's because all of you blamed me for taking her away and I am seriously getting tired of it."

"You did take her and for eight years we were left wondering about her where abouts." Abuela snapped at him and he threw his arms up in the air in a told you so manner. "You could have told her no and left her behind." His anger finally hit a boiling point and he spun around and punched the wall behind him causing abuela to jump.

"Do you really think I would leave my sister alone for all of you to turn against me?" he said walking closer to the couch.

Kozik quickly moved next to Juice and put his hand on his shoulder. "Juice ya gotta relax brother."

Juice stood facing me as he shook his head. "The bullshit just doesn't end."

"Abuela I'm only going to say this one more time, he didn't take me I begged him to bring me with." I said as I glanced over my shoulder at Juice who was still breathing heavy out of anger. "I would have tried to follow him if he would've left me."

"Ok mija I understand, I can't speak for your mother but I know I don't want to lose you again or you Juan Carlos." She said looking over at him. "I love the both of you. I also want to apologize to all of you for what happen at the diner today. Angie and Lisa were out of line especially when she hit you so I am sorry about that. "

Just as I was about to say something to her the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kozik said walking to the door. We all glanced over to the door to see who it was and that's when Phil walked in.

"Hap, Jax needs you guys to come to the clubhouse. He sent me over to stay with doc…" he stopped talking once he saw abuela sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company."

"It's ok I got to get going anyways your ma is probably worried right now I didn't tell them I was leaving." Abuela said as she stood up. "Can I use your phone to call a cab?"

I glanced back at Happy and he shook his head no because he knew what I was going to say but I ignored him and said it anyways. "You don't have to call a cab, I can give you a ride." I said as I got up and Happy let out a low growl.

"Jess I don't want you going anywhere alone." Happy said as he turned me to face him.

"I won't be alone Phil will be there." I said then I gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Prospect ya better keep an eye on her at all times. Your ass will be mine if she gets hurt." He said glaring at Phil. "Jess call me once ya get back home."

I kissed happy and walked around him to grab my keys when Juice grabbed my arm and nodded his head towards the kitchen so I walked with him to see what he wanted. "Jess don't stay there drop her off and then leave a'ight." He said to me in a stern voice.

"Juice I'll be fine, I'm only driving her there that's it." I said as I hugged him. "Thanks for being here for me. I love you."

"I'm always going to be here sis. I love you too." He said as he kissed my forehead. "Jess why did you tell her Hap bought the house?"

"Because he did, the money I used to buy the house was money he had stuck in my bank account the two years I was away from him."

"Damn Jess we use to tease him about being so cheap because he always claimed he was broke and we didn't know where his money was going."

"Now you do, remember my two accounts I had when you pulled the Intel on me." He shook his head yes. "The account that had two hundred grand in it was the one he kept putting money in. I tried to give it back to him but he refuse to take it so I bought the house with it."

"Fuck he practically gave you all his money and ya weren't even together anymore." Juice said shaking his head.

"I didn't want anything from him that's why I never touched it. I gotta go." I kissed his cheek and walked back to the living room and kissed Happy bye.

Abuela and I walked out to the car in silence as Phil walked over to his bike and we left. We pulled into the parking lot and I saw my ma and Lisa standing next to a squad car talking with Roosevelt. When I parked the car and abuela got out Lisa and my ma came running towards the car. I slowly got out so I could say good bye to abuela, I turned to shut my door when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and spun me around pushing me against the car.

"What the hell is your problem coming here and taking you grandmother without us knowing?" My ma screamed in my face.

As I opened my mouth to say something Phil pushed his way in between us knocking her hand off me in the process. "Look lady you need to back off doc." He snapped at her.

"Angela Ortiz you stay away from that girl." Abuela screamed at ma as she came around the car to where we were all standing. "I went to her house to talk with her on my own; she offered to give me a ride back here when I was ready to leave."

"Why would you go there alone they could have hurt you." Lisa snapped. "You have no idea what these kind of people are capable of."

"Lisa they did nothing wrong. Can't you see how much these men care for your niece?" She said pointing at Phil who was standing in front of me protectively. "That boyfriend of hers loves her; the two of you just refuse to see it.

"He wouldn't even admit it to us, how the hell are we supposed to believe that?" My ma snapped.

"He doesn't have to tell you anything, it's in his actions he would defend and protect her with his life. He proved that today at the diner." My aunt and ma just rolled their eyes when abuela stopped talking.

"I'm not going to do this shit with you two again. You all had you meal now go back to New York." I said as I walked over to abuela and hugged her. "Abuela I hope you have a safe trip back home. I will try to keep in touch with YOU and once Juan Carlos has calmed down I will talk with him about staying in touch with you." She nodded her head and hugged me back.

"You stay safe mija and tell Juan Carlos despite what he might think I do love him and I am sorry for hurting him." I nodded my head to her as I took a step back. "Angie you're losing your children and it's no one's fault but your own." She said looking at my ma.

I walked back to my car door ignoring my ma and Lisa, as I glanced behind them I glared at Roosevelt and shook my head. "Doc are ya ready?" Phil said snapping from my stared down with Roosevelt. I nodded my head yes. "A'ight once ya pull off I'll be right behind you." He said as he opened my door and I climbed in and he closed it.

"Jessica I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, please don't leave, give me another chance." My ma said in a pleading voice as she tried to come closer to my car but Phil stopped her. "Get out of my way." She yelled at him.

I shook my head no at her. "Now I know how my brother feels every time you blamed him for something he never did, it's not a good feeling." I said as I put my car in drive and left.

When I got home I called Happy and told him I was back at the house. I decided not to tell him about what happen when I dropped abuela off. Happy had informed me that he was going to be late again and not to wait up. Phil and I watched a couple of movies before I finally went upstairs and went to bed alone.

It's been a month since our family went back to New York. I have called abuela once a week to stay in touch but Juice wasn't ready for that so I didn't give him a hard time about it. Happy has barely been home, ever since Tig's trouble with the Niners things have gone south for the Sons. His attempt to get revenge for Clay had ended up killing Laroy's girlfriend and she was the daughter of some big drug lord.

I had also found out that Jax was now the president and Opie was his VP. Opie at first had a hard time coming around because Jax had to keep Clay at the redwood due to club business apparently some of the people they worked with refused to work with Jax and they couldn't afford to lose allies while they were on the verge of war with the Niners. Jax made Opie, Ratboy, Happy and I agree not to tell the rest of the Sons what happen with Clay as long as he was needed at the redwood. I was under strict orders from Happy to keep my distance from Clay but I wasn't the only one stay away from him Gemma had also split from Clay, I was never told why and I didn't question it.

I also gave Phil one of the spare rooms in the house because he spent more time at the house with me than Happy did and I felt bad having him sleep on the couch so much. With all the shit with Laroy we were back to having to be escorted everywhere so Tara was stuck with Rat, Gemma had to have a patch member with her at all times so it always depended on who was available but most of the time it was Miles. Even though Lyla and Opie were still having problems I helped them convince her to let the prospect Mike escort her to keep her and her son safe.

I woke up alone again; Happy had to leave in the middle of the night to go handle club business which seems to happen a lot lately. I shower and got dressed in a brown Victoria Secret's cotton crochet maxi summer dress that flowed down to about my ankles along with a pair of flip flops. It has gotten pretty hot around here lately so Lyla and I were going to take the kids up to Lake Tahoe for the day. I didn't get a chance to let Happy know so I decided to stop at TM on my way to pick Lyla up and let one of the guys know because Happy hasn't answered his phone all morning and I didn't want him to freak out on me.

When I pulled onto the lot I saw most of the bikes parked off on the side and Gemma coming out of the office so I walked over to her after I parked. "Hey Gemma have the guys been here long?" I asked as I walked closer to her and noticed Happy's bike was parked here.

"No baby girl they got in about an hour ago and went straight into church. I sent a couple of croweaters in there to clean up a few minutes ago can ya check on them for me? I think there is a couple of new ones so have fun." She said pulling her sunglasses down to cover her eyes from the sun as she smirked at me. "Where are you headed dressed like that?" she said pointing at my dress.

"Lyla and I are taking the kids up Lake Tahoe that's why I'm here. Happy hasn't answered his phone and I wanted to let someone know before I left." I said lifting my arms up to rub the back of my neck. "What do you have the skanks cleaning for?"

She lifted her glasses back to the top of her head and glared at me, which caught me by surprise and I raised an eyebrow at her as we heard two bikes pulling onto the lot. "When the hell did you plan on telling us you were pregnant? Does Happy know?"

My jaw dropped. "What the hell are you talking about I am not pregnant!" I snapped at her momentarily forgetting about the bikes pulling in. "So there is no reason to tell Happy that!"

She shook her head at me with a smirk plastered across her face. "I ain't the doctor here but either your pregnant or your putting on some weight baby girl." She said as her hand came in contact with my belly and rubbed it causing me to look down.

I quickly stepped away from her hand and mine instinctively came down and held my stomach as I looked over to the clubhouse doors and saw Juice standing there glaring at me and Kozik standing next to him with his Jaw practically sitting on the floor.

"SHIT!" I said looking back at Gemma and she smirked. "JUICE WAIT!" I screamed as I saw him turn and quickly go into the clubhouse. I lifted the front of my dress a little and ran towards the clubhouse as quick as I could but Kozik stopped me before I could go in.

"Jess are you Pregnant? Why was Gemma rubbing your stomach?" Kozik bluntly asked as he blocked my path to the doors.

"NO… I mean I don't know." I replied to him as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I need to get to Juice before he says something to Happy." Kozik moved out of my way and I started to open the door but stopped and looked at back at him. "Please don't say anything until I know for sure and get a chance to tell Happy myself."

"I won't sweetheart. Let's go find Juice." Kozik said opening the door so we could go in.

A few things caught my attention as I enter causing both me and Kozik to stop instantly. Juice was not in the bar and everyone seemed relax except Happy who was standing with his back to me but I could see that his body was completely tensed. The thing was he wasn't tensed because of anything my brother said, it was because of the so called new croweater that was walking towards him just happen to be the same one I ripped of his dick the night I left him in Tacoma.

"Oh Happy it's been so long, I've missed you up in Tacoma." She said in a seductive voice as she sashayed towards him. "Kelli called me and told me that you were here in Charming and I should come visit you because you needed my kind of attention."

Before he could answer her Tig loudly cleared his throat and when Happy looked at him he nodded his head in my direction. Happy slowly looked over his shoulder and our eyes locked on each other. My heart was beating extremely fast and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, with everything Gemma just said and now seeing this bitch I couldn't take it. I quickly turned around and ran out the door but I didn't make it very far, Happy's arm went around my waist and pulled me towards him as his other arm went across my chest to hold me still against him.

"LET ME FUCKING GO NOW!" I yelled as loud as I could and brought my hands up to his arm that was across my chest and dug my nails in.

Everyone must have follow out behind us because I heard Jax question someone. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Laney what the fuck are you doing down here?" Kozik snapped at her. "You can't be here."

"How the hell did that bitch find her way to Charming?" She asked him. "Why is he wasting his time with her again? We all know she's just going to leave him again."

After I heard that I dug my nails in deeper wanting Happy to let me go so I could beat the shit out of her. "FUCK!" he yelled as he yanked his arm out of my hold and spun me around to face him. "Jess calm the fuck down." He growled in my face as he held the back of my neck.

I glanced over his shoulder and saw Juice standing there glaring at the bitch. "That bitch is my fucking sister you whore!" Juice snapped as he moved closer to her and Chibs quickly pulled him back. "Ya better watch what you fucking say about her?"

Gemma came running over when she heard all the commotion just as Jax walked over to where Happy and I were standing. "Jess I don't know why the fuck she is here." Happy said to me in a softer voice.

"Why the fuck would you be in need of her attention that Kelli felt the fucking need to call her?" I snapped at him.

"What? That's fucking road pussy!" Gemma snapped as she turned towards Jax. "Fucking road pussy doesn't come to our home."

"Ma I don't know what's going on." Jax said as he raised his hand in defense to her. "Hap what the hell is going on?"

"She's not just road pussy, that's the bitch Happy cheated on me with when we lived in Tacoma." I said with venom dripping in my voice as I glared at Happy. "She is the reason I left Tacoma."

"Get that bitch the fuck out of here." Happy snapped looking over at Jax and he nodded ok.

Before Jax could move Gemma did. "Oh I'm gonna handle this one baby. This needs to be done by an old lady not a Son." Gemma said to Jax walking over to Laney. "Jess might not be able to do this because of the condition she's in but I can." Gemma growled at her as she punched Laney dead in the mouth and she fell to the ground. "Get the fuck out of here and take that skank Kelli with you. Your services are no longer needed." She snapped looking in Kelli's direction who had a shocked look on her face.

My eyes went wide not because of what Gemma did but because of what she said. The only ones that caught on to what she said were Kozik and Juice. Remembering why I went into the clubhouse in the first place finally hit and I tried to move but Happy held me to him as he walked me backwards until I hit the car behind me.

"Jess your fucking doing it again." He said looking down into my eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snapped at him as I tried to push him back. "I came here looking for you and find out that fucking skank is here."

"You were going to fucking run again." He said releasing me but putting both his hands on the car behind me trapping me there. "This shit ain't my fault, I don't fucking want shit to do with her, hell I don't even fucking want her here."

I looked over his shoulder and saw Kozik and Tig escorting the skanks to their car but they were staring at me and Happy so I brought my hands up to his face and slammed my lips into his roughly kissing him, one of his hands tangled in my hair but after a few moments he pulled back and I smirked towards the skanks. Happy looked over his shoulder to see what I was looking at when he turned back to face me he had smirk across his face.

"Girl ya want make someone jealous this is how ya do it." he held my hips lifting me up and even with the dress on I still managed to wrap my legs around his waist and his mouth came down on mine as my back came in contact with the car again, with on hand he tangled in my hair again and his other he held on tightly to my ass. He pulled back slightly to where our lips barely touched. "Jess that is one of the mistakes I made that I have no intentions of ever repeating." He said in his low raspy voice and I pulled him back in for a kiss.

"Jesus Christ ya two get a damn room, we don't need ta see ya trying ta fuck out here." Chibs yelled at us as he walked to the garage.

"I wouldn't mind watching." Tig said as him and Kozik watch the car pull out of the lot. Kozik smack his shoulder and shook his head as Tig grinned at us.

I slid my legs off his hips; I went to straighten my dress out that's when I noticed the blood on my arm and shoulder. I looked down at his arm and saw blood dripping out of eight little puncture wounds. "Shit, I'm sorry I don't know why I keep fucking snapping like this."

"I'll fucking live but you better not do that shit again." He said glaring down at me. "These last few months your fucking temper has been out of control ya better check that shit. I ain't fucking around a'ight."

"I've been trying to fucking control it. It's not easy when so much shit has been pissing me off."

"Jess when you're done with Killer I need to talk with you." Gemma said as she walked past us holding ice on her hand.

"Gemma I need to talk with my brother first than I'll come to the office." She nodded her head and walked away. "Hap I came here to tell you that I was going up to Lake Tahoe with Lyla and the kids."

"What the fuck ya going up there for?"

"Just to get away for the day, we'll be back tonight and both prospects are coming with us."

"A'ight ya better fucking take your nine with ya and call me once your back in Charming." He said as we walked to the clubhouse door.

"I will, I need to talk with Juice. I'll let you know when I'm ready to leave." He nodded his head. I went in but didn't see my brother anywhere. "Bobby, do you know where Juice is at?"

"Yeah he's in his room, I don't know what wrong with him but he looked pissed ever since he walked in here earlier." Bobby said to me. "Are ya good sweetheart?" I nodded my head at him as I walked away.

When I got to Juice's door I knocked lightly and waited for him to answer when he didn't I knocked again this time harder. "Get the fuck away from my door." He screamed.

"No, Juice we need to talk." I told him through the door. "I'm not leaving until to talk to me."

He yanked the door open and glared at me. "Are you fucking pregnant?" he snapped at me.

I quickly looked down the hall after not seeing anyone I pushed him back in his room and slammed the door behind me. "I don't know."

"How the hell don't you know aren't ya a fucking doctor?" He yelled at me. "I thought you didn't want any fucking kids."

"Can we please keep our voices down? Nobody even knows about this not even Happy." I asked running my fingers through my hair. "I said I wasn't ready for kids not that I don't want any. I don't even know if I am."

"Jess, what makes ya think you're ready for this now?" he said as he ran his hands down his face. "What if Hap ain't ready for this shit? Jess what if he doesn't want kids?"

"It's not like I planned this Juan Carlos. If I am pregnant then I have no choice but to be ready."

"I can't fucking believe ya want to have a kid right now with all this shit going down around here!" he snapped at me. "Ya better fucking say something to Hap about this shit and ya better do it soon."

"I will tell him when I know for sure and not before that!" I snapped back at him as I walked out his door. "Just don't say anything." I said to him over my shoulder. I didn't want to stay in there any longer because I knew we would end up yelling at each other and I needed to keep this quiet until I knew for sure if I was pregnant.

When I walked into the bar Gemma was standing there talking with Happy and Jax. They waved me over to them and I felt my nerves start to go crazy on me again. I suddenly felt the urge to vomit so I spun around and ran down the hall back to my brother's room, slammed his door open startling him as I ran to his bathroom and puked in the toilet. I saw two boot clad feet step next to me and pulled my hair back as he rubbed my back. When I was done I look up into my brothers eyes with tears in mine. He reached over and flushed the toilet then pulled me in for a hug.

"Baby girl you really need to get tested." Gemma said from the doorway as she leaned against it. "I told Hap I was coming to see what happen so you better have a good excuse worked out for him."

I nodded my head to her and she walked away. Juice and I didn't say anything to each other as I walked to his sink and rinsed my mouth out. When I was done he just gave me a small smile as I walked out and back to the bar.

"What the hell is wrong with ya?" Happy said as he made his way over to me when he saw me walk in.

"It's nothing; my nerves are working overtime and screwing with my stomach."

"Jess neither one of those bitches are allowed here anymore so I don't want ya to start thinking shit a'ight." He said as held on to the sides of my face. "Fuck ya feel warm; I don't want ya going to Lake Tahoe."

"Happy it's like ninety fucking degrees out there that's why I feel warm. Maybe Lake Tahoe is what I need to relax." He just nodded at me and kissed my forehead.

I said goodbye to Happy, walked out and spotted Gemma leaning against my car waiting for me. "I called Tara." I sucked in deep breath and glared at her. "Don't get your panties in bunch sweetheart she knows not to say anything. When you get to work tomorrow she's going to run the test you need."

"I could take care of this myself." I said pulling my hair back in to a loose bun. "Gemma no one else can know."

"The stress your under is not good for the baby so relax and enjoy your day at Lake Tahoe."

I let out a humorless laugh and shook my head. "You talk like this is for sure already." she gave me that I know it is look. "Fine if I am than how the hell am I supposed to avoid the stress that comes with this fucking life?"

"Everything will work itself out now go have some fun, you deserve it." she said as she kissed my temple and walked away.

"Gemma can you have Chibs look at Happy's arm?" I asked her and she just waved her hand as she walked away.

I went to Opie's house to pick up his two kids so they could come with us. "Hey Jess thanks for taking the kids with you guys." Opie said as I got out the car and Phil went in to get the kids bags because they were staying at Lyla's for the night.

This was the first time we were alone since he shot Clay. "How have you been Ope?"

"I'm getting better; Jax told me what happen with you. Was that why you and Hap came to the clubhouse that day?" he asked tugging on his goatee a little.

"Yeah it was, Ope why haven't you tried to work things out with Lyla?"

"I don't know if I can give her what she wants. She doesn't even know about everything I'm going through right now." he said shaking his head.

"She wants you Opie, she wants you trust her enough to confide in her." I said as I laid a hand on his bearded cheek. "She loves you Ope, you have to let Donna go and remember you have a wife that needs you."

"Jess, how am I supposed to just forget about the mother of my children?"

"You don't forget about her, she was part of your life and always will be in memories but you have to move on." He nodded his head in defeat just as the kids came running out. "Just figure things out before you lose her."

He gave the kids a hug and they jumped in my car then he turned to face me. "Jess don't forget what I told ya about being careful, I meant it when I said I didn't want what happen to Donna to happen to you."

"I will, don't worry about me take care of yourself and work things out with your wife." I said to him and he smiled and gave me a hug.

The kids and I left to go get Lyla and her son, after picking them up we made our way to Lake Tahoe. As the kids played in the water Lyla and I sat in sand watching them while we talked. I told her what happen at the clubhouse and the fact that I might be pregnant. She practically jumped on top of me with joy when she heard that, I made her promise not to say anything to anyone.

****Happy POV****

I sat at one of the tables still fuming from seeing that bitch here, something seem fucking off about it. That bitch was new around Tacoma when then I shit went down with Jess so how the hell did she have contact with Kelli here in Charming. As I was lost in my thoughts Chibs came walking up.

"Brotha did ya plan on bleeding all ova da damn place?" he asked pointing at my bleeding arm. "Jess wants me ta patch it up." He said dropping the first aid kit on the table.

"I'm good brother, ain't no need to patch shit up."

"Look I ain't in the mood for Gemma ta rip me a new asshole for not doing it so just give me ya damn arm."

I stood there quiet as he cleaned up the blood and bandaged the arm. That's when I saw Juice come out of his room. "Juice I need to talk with ya brother." I said as he walked by.

"What's up Hap?" he said stopping and turning towards me and Chibs.

"I want you to run a check on Laney." I said as Juice and Chibs raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't worry I don't want shit to do with her. Something doesn't seem right but I don't know her last name, call up to Tacoma and ask one of the sweetbutts they should know."

"What do you want me to look for?" he said sitting down next to me. "Or do you want everything?"

"Everything but I also want to know how she got connected to Kelli. Cross their phone records as much as you could."

"Hap is this bitch trouble for the lass or the club?" Chibs asked sounding concerned.

"If she's trouble for my sister I need to know." Juice said with worry laced in his voice.

"Look I don't know shit about her I just want to make sure she ain't trouble."

"A'ight Hap this might take a while but I'll let you know what I find." Juice said getting up and going to his tech corner.

"Hap what aren't ya telling Juicy boy?" Chibs asked once he saw Juice sit in front the computer getting straight to work. "I can tell dat ya keeping something from Juicy."

"Brother I don't know anything it's just gut instinct." I said getting up and walking towards Juice.

****Jessica POV****

The day seem to go by fast but we all had lots of fun and it was good to get away and not to have to worry who was watching us. We decided to stop on the way back to get some ice cream for the kids so we were sitting outside on a picnic table while the kids ate their sundaes. Phil and Mike stood over by the car waiting for us to get done.

"Jess what are you going to do if you're pregnant?" she asked looking over at the prospects making sure they couldn't hear us.

"I'm keeping it but I'm more worried about how Happy will react if I am." I said running my fingers through my hair. "We never really talked about kids, the few times I mentioned it all he would say was his life wasn't ready for them."

"Jess remember I'm here for you if you need anything." She said reaching for my hand. "You have been here for me through all this shit with Ope so I plan on being here for you."

"Thank you. Let's get these kids so we can get on the road." She nodded as she stood up and walked to their table.

During the ride back the kids fell asleep and Lyla and I enjoyed the peace and quiet. When I finally made it back to Charming I drove straight to Lyla's and dropped her and the kids off then Phil and I went home. When I pulled into the driveway Happy's bike was there. Phil walked up to the car an opened the door for me.

"You do know you don't have to do that right?" I asked him as I got out.

"Yeah I do doc but I like doing it for you." He said following me to the door. "Doc you don't yell at me or call me prospect."

"You're a sweetheart." I said as I opened the door. "I enjoy your company."

When we walked in the door Happy stood there leaning against the back of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at us. "Didn't I fucking tell ya to call when you got back to Charming?"

"Can I at least get a damn hello before you start bitching at me?" I said as I walked past him and Phil just stood at the door.

Happy grabbed my arm and yanked me to him as he glared over at Phil. "Prospect go back to the clubhouse Juice needs your help with some shit, I'm staying in tonight." Phil nodded his head and walked out of the door.

I tried to yank my arm out of his hold but his grip just got tighter. "Hap I had a good day please don't ruin it." he let my arm go but both his hands went to my hip. "I had planned on calling you once I was in the house."

"Jess this shit with the Niners got my ass worrying about you. I need to know where you're at all the time a'ight."

"Ok I'm sorry." I said as I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Hap I'm tired those kids wore me out, I need some serious sleep."

Happy pushed me back a little then scooped me up bridal style and carried me upstairs. When he set me back on my feet I kissed his jaw and went to wash up and change into one of his Samcro tees. I came back to the room and Happy was already lying in the bed so I climbed in and curled up next to him, in the matter of minutes I was completely out.

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in the room, Happy was laying on his back with one arm thrown over his eyes and his other hand laying on top of my stomach. Seeing where his hand was my heart started to beat very fast and suddenly I felt sick again, I jumped from the bed and ran to the toilet and puked again. As I was throwing up Happy came up behind me and held my hair back as he rubbed my back.

"Jess what the hell is going on? This is more than fucking nerves." He said sounding concern.

"I don't know." I said as I flushed the toilet and walked to the sink. "I'll get checked out today when I get to the hospital."

"When do ya gotta be there?" he asked as he walked back into the bedroom.

"I got an hour to get ready." I said as I washed up. "I start early this week."

When I walked back into the bedroom Happy was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning forward with his arms on his knees looking up at me. "Jess, ya ain't fucking pregnant are you?" he bluntly asked me.

I felt my heart start to race but I didn't want to tell him until I knew for sure. "No, why?"

"I'm just asking because that's the last thing we fucking need right now. I'm gonna shower." He said standing up and walking past me.

My heart sank to my stomach, I was now scared to find out. From the tone in his voice and the look on his face I knew this wasn't something he wanted. I quickly got dressed and went down stairs to make a pot of coffee. I was standing in front of it waiting for it to finish when I felt Happy's arms go around my waist as they were about to settle on my stomach I quickly moved out of his embrace and walked to the fridge and open it, leaving him standing there stunned by my brush off.

"What the fuck did I do now?" he growled at me as I turned to face him his phone rang. "You know what don't fucking bother answering." He said pulling his phone out as he walked out of the kitchen.

I slammed the fridge shut and covered my face with my hands cursing at myself in a low voice. I walked into the living room just as he was hanging up. "I'm just going to get a coffee at the hospital there's a pot made if you want some." I said to him as I picked up my keys and walked to the door.

"I'm gonna follow you there, why don't ya just relax." He said with an attitude then we heard a bike pull up I glance out the door and saw Phil getting off his bike.

"You don't need to my escort is here." I said to him walking out the door as I was pulling it shut I heard him punch the wall. One of these days one of the guys was going to end up putting a hole in my wall with the way they keep punching it.

I got in the car and start to pull out of the driveway when he came out the front door and climbed on his bike. I watched in the rearview mirror as he followed us, when I pulled into the parking lot he continued to drive. I relaxed a little when I got into the hospital; today I was starting my rotation in the trauma unit so I didn't have to work the ER unless I was paged down. I did my rounds with the other doctors when I was done Tara was standing in the hall waiting for me.

"Hey Jess, do you want to do this now and get it over with or do you want to do it later?" she asked pushing herself off the wall and walking to me.

"Let's just get this over with." I said walking to the nurse's pod and putting the charts in there.

Tara found an empty room in the maternity ward for us, she decided to just do an ultra sound rather than do blood so I wouldn't have to wait for the results. I laid back on the table feeling very nervous just as I laid my head down I felt sick and jumped up and ran into the bathroom. When I was done I came back and laid down again, she gave me a small smile as she started the ultra sound. I stood looking up at the ceiling.

"Have you been getting sick a lot?" she asked as she stared at the monitor while moving the wand around.

"It seems to only happen when I feel stressed or nervous."

"Maybe that's the baby's way of telling you to relax." She said with a huge smile across her face, I lifted my head and looked at her with wide eyes. "Jess your pregnant, from the looks of it your about eleven weeks."

I dropped my head back down and closed my eyes as she wiped my stomach. I felt the tears slide out of my eyes as my hands came up to my stomach. "What the hell am I going to do now?" I said to myself.

"Jess what's wrong?" she asked as she put her hand on top of mine.

"He doesn't want kids Tara." I said still holding my eyes shut. "He made that clear to me this morning."

"Oh, Jess everything will work itself out, you really do need to relax." She said giving my hands a little squeeze. "Just tell him so you can see what he wants to do about it."

"It doesn't matter what he wants to do about it, I'm keeping it with or without him." I said as I sat up.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its character but I do own my OC's.**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

After Tara and I said bye I went back to the trauma unit and got back to work, the day seemed to go by too fast for me, I was walking out to the parking lot where Phil was on his bike waiting next to my car. Just as I reached the car Kozik and Bobby came riding very fast and stopped quickly next to us.

"Jess we need you to come to the clubhouse some shit went down and we need your help." Kozik said breathing heavy. "Tara is already there but she said she needs your help."

"What Happen?" I said sounding very worried. "Is Happy and my brother ok?"

"Their good Jess. Let's just hurry." He said pulling away.

I jumped in my car and followed behind him as Bobby and Phil followed behind me. When we pulled up to the lot the gate was being open by the prospect and then he closed it after we were all in. I immediately noticed there were four new bikes on the lot. When we walked into the clubhouse I quickly look around and spotted Happy and my brother talking with Jax and few guys I didn't know and felt relief seeing for myself that the two of them were ok.

"Jess go into the chapel Tara is in there waiting for you." Opie said once he saw me come in.

I nodded my head to him and just as I was about to open the door someone's hand came down on top of mine. "Who the hell are you?" a deep voice I didn't know asked me.

I looked up to answer him but then Happy was instantly standing between the guy and me yanking my hand from under the guys, Jax came running over also. "Hey we agreed to help your guy; ya can't come in here talking to old ladies like that." Jax said to him as he put his hand on Happy's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to disrespect anyone but that's my right hand man in that room." the guy said looking at me narrowing his eyes. "I just want to make sure nothing happens to him."

"Hey Jax is talking to you not my old lady so don't look at her like that." Happy snapped at him.

"I didn't know the Tacoma killer had an old lady." He said smiling at Happy. "My bad Hap. Sorry sweetheart I guess you're good to go then."

"It's been a while since we last seen each other I ain't from Tacoma anymore, its Samcro now." Happy said to him.

"If you guys don't mind I need to get in there." I said pointing at the door they were blocking.

Happy turned to face me. "Did ya get checked out?"

"We'll talk when I'm done here." he nodded his head and opened the door for me.

When I went in the room Tara was trying to work on a guy's shoulder while Chibs held on tightly to his leg. They gave me quick rundown on what the guy's problems were, he had been shot three times once in his shoulder and twice in his leg, he had passed out from the pain and it made things easier for us to work. I went to the leg and started to work on it after clearing the first one of the bullet and quickly stitching it I moved on to the second one and having a little more trouble with it as Tara finished his shoulder.

"Jess do you want me to finish that up." She asked pointing at the leg. "You look tired."

"No I'm alright." I said as I pulled out the bullet and dropped it on the table. "Who are these guys?" I asked Chibs while Tara helped by passing me thing I needed.

"Lass all I know is that Hap knew a few of them from when he was in Tacoma and Jax Knows a few himself."

Tara and I glanced at each other that's when the chapel doors opened; Jax and Happy came in followed by the guy that had stopped me. "Tara, Jess this is Neron Padilla. Nero this is Tara my old lady." Jax said as Tara removed the gloves she had on and shook his hand. "And that's Hap's old lady Jessica."

I glanced up from the bullet wound I was stitching. "Nice to meet Neron, I would shake your hand but I'm kind of in the middle of something." I said to him with a smile and he smiled back.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart you guys can call me Nero. How is he doing?" He asked looking over at Tara.

"He's going to be fine I removed the bullet from his shoulder, cleaned it out and stitched it up. Jess took care of his leg, the first one she didn't have any issues but the second one she a difficult time getting it out. Don't worry though she was got it under control and was able to remove it so he should be good."

"Jax you are one lucky son of bitch to have two doctors around when ya need them." He said smiling at us. "Thanks a lot ladies."

As soon as I was done I removed the gloves and they had a few guys come in and take the guy to one of the rooms to rest. Happy came over to me. "I got some clothes still here go to the room and change your shirt." He said pointing at my bloody scrubs, he kissed the side of my neck and we walked out to the bar.

I went to the room washed up and changed a few minutes later Happy came in and sat on the bed watching me brush my hair back into a ponytail. "Are you going to be here late again?" I asked as I put the brush down and turned to face him.

"Jess what did the doctor say?" he said ignoring my question.

"Can we do this at home?" I asked trying to dodge his question.

"No I want to make sure everything is good with ya." He said getting up and walking to stand in front of me holding onto my hips. "Jess what did the doctor say?"

I closed my eyes and put my head down. "I'm pregnant." I said loud enough for him to hear but it sound almost like a whisper.

I keep my head down and my eyes closed when I felt both of his hands leave my hips. "Jess you better be fucking with me."

I opened my eyes to look at him just as tears slid down my face. "No I'm not fucking with you. Happy I'm pregnant."

"How the fuck did this happen?" he snapped at me. "Weren't you on fucking birth control or some shit like that?"

"I was before you got locked up then I stopped because I didn't need it." He raised an eyebrow at me. "When you got out so much shit has be going on that I never remember to get it again and you could have used a condom so this isn't just my fault."

"That's fucking bullshit, did you do this shit on purpose?" he yelled at me as he threw a lamp against the door. "I fucking told you my life wasn't ready for kids."

"I did not do this on purpose you asshole. Do you really think I would do this when I just started to get my career together?" I said snapping back at him. "I did not use this to fucking trap you. I can't fucking believe you would even think that let alone say it to me."

"What am I supposed to think you knew I didn't want fucking kids right now." he said to me in a menacing voice. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

"It's a god damn baby not an it." I screamed at him. "I plan on keeping the baby but don't worry I don't need you to be around so your life can go on as it is."

"What the fuck does that mean?" he snapped at me.

Before I could answer him there was a knock on the door so I walked over and yanked it open as I turned back to him. "Figure it out yourself." I yell as I stormed pass Chibs who knock at the door.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE NOW!" he screamed as I walked quickly down the hall.

When I walked into the bar everyone was staring at me, I wipe the tears from my face and got out of the clubhouse as quick as I could. Just as I got to my car I was stopped but it wasn't Happy. "Jess what's going on, are you alright?" Juice said grabbing my hand to stop me from getting in the car.

"You know what you were right he doesn't want kids." I said trying to pull my hand from his but he wouldn't let go. "I'm pregnant!" I snapped at him.

His hand released mine and he stood there stunned. "Are you fucking serious?"

"You just reacted the same way he did." I said climbing in the car. "I don't expect anything for anyone here." I said as I started to shut my door but he grabbed a hold of it before it closed.

"What the fuck are you saying to me?" he snapped at me. "Your my fucking sister do you think I would just ditch you because your fucking pregnant."

"You were pissed at me yesterday about it." I snapped at him.

"Just because I'm pissed doesn't mean I wouldn't be there for you." He said crouching down beside me. "Jess what ever happen in there with Hap will blow over once ya both calmed down."

"I just need to be alone for a little bit." I said softly to him. "I'm gonna go home."

He stood up and kissed my forehead before closing the door. "Jess don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not running, I'll be at home." I said to him and he smiled then walked away.

I laid my head against the stirring wheel for a few minutes when I was startled by someone placing a hand on my shoulder. I quickly sat back and saw Nero crouched by my car window. "Are you ok? You seemed very upset when you ran out here." he said to me in a soft voice.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said to him as I glanced out the other window and saw Happy coming out the door, I look back at Nero. "I gotta go."

I turned the car on and put it in drive as he stepped away from the car. As I pulled out the lot I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Happy in Nero's face.

****Happy POV****

I didn't know what to do, she just told me she was pregnant and then basically said she wanted shit to do with me. Chibs just stood there staring at me. "Brotha are ya going ta tell me what happen in here?" he said pointing at the lamp on the floor.

"She's pregnant." I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Brotha are ya telling me dat ya let your old lady run outta here and she's pregnant wit ya child." He said running his hands through his hair. "Hap what are ya gonna do if she takes off on ya."

"SHIT!" I said jumping to my feet and ran out to see if she left. Just as I was getting to the door Juice walked in. "Where is she at?" I asked him.

"Hap what did you say to her?" he said not answering my question.

"I ain't got time for this where is she?" he nodded his head towards the door.

I quickly walked out and he followed behind me. I stopped in mid-step when I saw Nero crouched down by her car talking to her. She glanced my way and quickly turned back to him saying something then pulling off. I stalked over to him and got in his face.

"What the fuck were ya saying to my old lady?" I snapped at him.

"I was just seeing if she was ok." He said putting his hands up in defense. "Hap I was just being friendly."

"She ain't any of your concern ya got that." I snapped at him as Jax and Juice came over to us.

"Hap go home to your old lady, Juice just told me what's going on." He said pushing me back away from Nero. "Phil ain't with her he's in the clubhouse still so she's alone."

I nodded at him and ran to my bike taking off so I could try and catch up with her. I made it to the house just as she was getting out of her car. I could see that she was still crying. I jumped off the bike and ran towards her as she went in the house shutting the door before I got there and I know she saw me or at least heard the bike coming up behind her. I opened the door and saw her go in the kitchen.

"Jess we need to talk." I said walking up behind her but she wouldn't turn to face me. "Jess would ya fucking look at me?"

"No Hap, I don't want you here." she said as she put her stuff down on the table and walked to the sink and looked out the window.

"I ain't fucking leaving." I said walking over to her. "We need to talk this shit out now."

"If you're not going to leave then I will." She said picking her keys up and turned around. "I'm not staying here with you."

"Ya ain't fucking going anywhere." I snapped at her as I grabbed her arm and yanked her keys out of her hand tossing them across the room. "Quit fucking running and face your god damn problems."

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed at me. "Damn it." she growl as she yanked her arm away from me and cover her mouth as she ran to the guest bathroom.

I heard her vomiting in the bathroom, I walked in and saw her trying to hold her hair back so I walked over and held it back for her and rubbed her back. When she was done she quickly moved away from me, I leaned over and flushed the toilet as she rinsed her mouth.

"Jess why do you want to do this?" I calmly asked her.

"I don't have any choice, I refuse to get an abortion and I'm already eleven weeks along in this." She said as calm as she could while still facing the sink.

"Jess this fucking life ain't any good for a kid to be brought up in not with what I do for this club."

"Happy just say what you really want to, quit fucking hiding behind the excuses!" she snapped at me. "You don't want this baby. That's fine with me I already told you I don't need you to do this." I walked up behind her and tried to slide my hands around her waist but she knocked them away. "Don't touch me."

I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. "I ain't letting your ass leave." I growled in her face. "So don't think I'm the prospect and try and fucking sneak out. Ya got that?"

"If I decided to leave there ain't shit you can do about it." she snapped at me.

"Bitch don't fucking play games with me, that's my fucking kid in there." I said pointing at her stomach.

I don't know how I didn't see it coming but she smacked me right across the face. I stood there glaring at her. "It's not your kid it's mine; unlike you I actually want the baby." She snapped as she quickly went to the room and slammed the door then I heard the lock.

I walked over to the door and pounded on it. "Open the fucking door." I yelled.

"No, I have to stay here but I don't have to share my fucking bed with you." She yelled back through the door. "Find another fucking bed to sleep in."

Just as I was about to kick the door in my phone rang, looking at the caller ID I saw it was Juice. "What?" I said answering it as I walked down the stairs.

"Hap I ran that check on Laney, I think we have a problem."

"What's the fucking problem Juice?" I snapped at him.

"The name I was given doesn't exist, I called Tacoma to make sure I had the right name and I do. I also check all off Kelli's phone records and there are no calls to or from Tacoma."

"Fuck, did ya try to call Kelli to find out what the fuck is going on?" I asked him as I sat down on the steps.

"Yeah there was no answer I even sent Chibs to her place and he said her door was wide open and shit looked fucked up in there."

"Do ya have any way of tracking her?" I asked as I ran my hand down my face and suddenly felt someone come up behind me. I jumped to my feet and turned around to see Jess standing there.

"No I can't track her but I do got a shot of her off the security camera so I'm gonna tap into Charming system and try to do a face match against records."

****Jessica POV****

"Do what you gotta do and call me once ya got something." Happy said to whoever he was on the phone with still staring up at me as he hung up the phone. "I thought you were going to bed."

"I can't, I don't want to go to bed with us fighting." I said as I sat down on the steps a few feet from him. "Hap I didn't plan this and I know it's not going to be easy but I really need to know if this is something you can accept."

He came up a few steps and pulled me to my feet, we stood face to face. "I ain't gonna abandon you or our kid. A'ight."

"Happy I don't want to force this on you, if this isn't something you want just tell me."

"Jess I don't know if I'm ready for this." He said as he placed his hand on the side of my neck.

I took a hold of his hand and moved it. "I can't do this; I need to start thinking about my baby. I know this is new to the both of us but I have to put the baby first." I said putting my hand on my belly and his eyes looking down at it. "I know you have a lot going on right now and the last thing I want is you worried that I'm gonna run when you're not around so I promise not to do that and I will stay here but until you know if you can do this or not, this between us can't happen anymore."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" he snapped at me.

I knew he was upset so I was trying to control my anger because I didn't want to make things worse. "I will stay here for now and if you decided this is too much for you then I'm leaving but I will not play games with my heart by being with you until you decided. I'm sorry for hitting you."

I walked away leaving him standing on the steps. This time I didn't shut and locked the door and he didn't come in. I climbed in bed and tried my hardest to keep my sobs quiet until I finally fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning I got dressed for work and went downstairs, I saw that he was asleep on the couch so I went to the kitchen and grabbed a quick bite to eat. About a half hour later I walked back into the living room and he was no longer in there, I heard a bike pull up to the house so I walked to the window and saw Phil pulling up. When he came to the door I opened it.

"Hey doc Hap called me twenty minutes ago and told me to come here and escort you to work." He said standing in the doorway.

"Alright just let me grab my bag and keys." I walked upstairs to get my bag and I saw Happy standing by his dresser getting clothes out. I grabbed my bag and looked his way as I walked back to the door. "Phil's here so I'm gonna get going."

"A'ight your keys are on the coffee table." He said his voice was completely void of emotion.

When I got to work Phil was walking me to the door and we both saw Neron Padilla standing outside the door smoking. "Is everything alright with your friend?" I asked when we got closer to him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah everything is fine with him. Why?" he said sounding confused.

"Oh I thought something was wrong. You are standing outside a hospital." I said now sounding confused myself.

"OH I'm sorry I should have realized that would be your thought." He said smiling at me. "I came here looking for you."

Now I was completely confused but I didn't want to talk with Phil standing here. "I'm good Phil thanks for following me here."

"Are ya sure doc?" He said looking over at Nero before looking back at me. "I can stay a little longer if ya need me to."

"No I'm fine and can we please not tell Hap about this." I said gesturing to Nero with pleading eyes.

"I won't, be careful and call if ya need me I'll be at the clubhouse with your brother." He said as he gave me a smile and walked away.

"What did you need?" I asked once Phil was out of sight.

"I know you were pretty upset yesterday and I just wanted to check and make sure you were really ok." He said pointing at the bench. "Can we sit?"

I nodded my head and followed him to the bench. "I'm better a lot happen yesterday but things are better now." I knew it was a lie but he didn't need to know that.

For some reason the look on his face said he didn't believe me. "So how did you meet Hap?" he asked.

"I met him in Tacoma." I said cautiously. "I need to get into work."

"Just give me a few minutes." He said running his hand over his chin and I nodded ok to him. "I heard the prospect say he would be with your brother is this your blood brother?"

I quickly stood up. "I'm not comfortable with this anymore you're asking too many questions." I said as I walked away and he jumped up and followed me. "And just so you know yes it is a blood brother. If you want to know anything else you need to talk with Happy or my brother Juice."

"Jessica I'm sorry if this came off wrong. I just wanted to get to know you a little that's it, I feel like I know you from somewhere." He said grabbing my arm to stop me.

I pulled my arm away from him. "I am a doctor here at St. Thomas hospital. My name is Dr. Jessica Ortiz and I'm a sister to a Son. If you need to know anything other than that talk with my brother."

I saw something flash in his eye as if he realized something but it was gone as quick as it came. "Didn't you forget old lady?"

"No I didn't this conversation is over. If you follow me in here I will call Happy and Juice." I said to him and he smiled.

I walked away and he didn't follow me and I was thankful for that. I had no idea who he was and why he was questioning me, all I did know was that Chibs said Happy knew him when he was in Tacoma and Jax had ties with him also. I was nervous about running into him again but I didn't want to alarm anyone just yet about it either. Tara came running up behind me when I reached the elevator.

"Hey Jess was that the guy from the clubhouse yesterday?" She asked sounding worried.

"Yeah he just wanted to know what kind of pain meds his friend should take." I lied to her.

"Oh, how did things go with Happy yesterday?" she asked as we stepped on the elevator.

"I really don't want to talk about that right now. I'm having a hard enough time as it is keeping my breakfast down."

"That bad." She said and I nodded my head to her. "Well if you need anything you know where to find me." She said as the elevator stopped and she got off. "The vomiting will pass."

My day had been going pretty good and I wasn't ready to go home so I picked up an extra shift so I wasn't getting off of work until midnight. At about six o'clock that evening I spotted Chibs walking up to me as I came out of one of the rooms.

"Jessica what are ya still doin' here?" he said as he got closer to me. I knew he seemed upset because that's the only time he calls me by my name. "Tara called me and told me ya was pushing ya self too much."

"I'm working they need some help so I picked up and extra shift, why did Tara call you?"

"Ya don't need ta be workin' so damn much; it's not good for da wee one." He said pointing at my stomach. "She called me cause she said ya had a fight wit Hap and she didn't want ya upset wit her for calling him. I'm happy for ya lass about the wee one but ya gotta take better care of ya self."

"Chibs I am taking care of myself, it's just one extra shift." I said as I walked down the hall and he followed me.

"Lass a sixteen hour work shift is not good." He said quickly stepping in front of me to stop my walking. "Talk to me luv I know there's something botherin' ya."

"I'm going to be fine I promise." I said reaching out and holding his cheek. "If I need anything I will come to you alright."

"Aye, I'm always gonna be here for ya." He said placing a kiss on my forehead. "Just give Hap sometime, nothing catches him off guard but this did and it's killing him dat he don't know what ta do about it."

This was the part of this conversation I was dreading. "Chibs I can't wait for him to man up, I'm going to give him time but I'm not going to wait until I pop this baby out for him to decide." He just nodded kissing me one more time before he walked away.

The rest of my day went by in a blur after Chibs left I was left alone with my thoughts. When it was time for me to get out of work I felt completely exhausted, as I walked out of the building I saw Phil waiting on his bike next to my car. I smiled at him as I got in the car and we drove home. When we reached the house I saw Happy's bike in the driveway. Phil came up to the car and opened the door for me and I just shook my head smiling at him.

"You're just too sweet to me." I said patting his shoulder as I got out.

He walked me to the door. "Doc I'll be back in the morning to take you to work." He said as I opened the door and he walked away.

Going inside I saw Happy leaning against the back of the couch glaring at me. "You were supposed to fucking be home eight hours ago, where the fuck were you?" he snapped at me.

"I picked up some extra hours at work." I said walking pass him.

"That shit can't be any good for ya right now." he said following behind me to the kitchen.

"Why do you care?" I said trying to keep all emotion out of my voice.

"There ain't no fucking winning with your ass." He snapped walking away from me.

I knew I was pressing his buttons with my comments but at the moment I couldn't care less if he was upset. I grabbed a drink of water and then went upstairs. I showered, got dress and climbed in bed just as I got comfortable Happy cleared his throat from the doorway where he was leaning.

"What?" I asked as I sat up and looked at him.

"Are ya still keeping me out of my bed?" he asked pointing at the bed.

"No you can sleep in it, I'll sleep in the other room then." I said climbing out of the bed.

"I can't believe you're going to fucking act like this, keep the fucking bed." he said walking out the room slamming the door behind him.

The rest of the week basically went the same way for us, we only spoke to each other when it was of absolute need and I only went to the clubhouse when I was needed there. Happy has been staying in Kozik's old room while I stood in our room. When I woke up today Happy was already gone and Phil was down stairs watching TV. He told me Gemma needed me to come to the clubhouse. I got dressed in a pair of low rise denim capris with a pink crew neck top and my black and pink pumas, we left the house and went straight there. As I pulled into the lot I noticed most of the bikes were gone. I parked and walked over to the office.

Hey Gemma, how are you doing?" I asked walking in.

"I'm good baby girl." She said sitting back in her chair as she removed her glasses. "I don't know how much Happy has told you but things around here are not good and we need you stay here today."

"Happy and I aren't talking much right now but why do I need to stay here?" I said sitting in the chair across from her.

"Jess that croweater Kelli disappeared after she left here that day with Laney."

"Why would a missing croweater be a concern to us?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know all I know is Jax told me to have you come here." she said as she came and sat next to me. "With the little one baking in here, they are taking all the precautions to keep you safe." she said as she rubbed my slightly round belly. "On your days off you have to hang out here and please don't fight us on this."

"Ok I won't put up a fight." I said leaning back against the chair. "With all the work I've been putting in at the hospital I just don't have the strength to battle you." I said smiling over at Gemma and she smirked at me. Even though I told Chibs I wouldn't do it I had picked up extra hours every day I worked.

"Sweetheart you're going to make a great mom but you need to slow down." She said still rubbing circles on belly, I felt my body relaxing under her hand and she must have sensed it because she smiled at me. "This use to relax me too, Jax's dad JT would rub my belly until I fell asleep."

"That's one luxury I no longer have and if you don't stop I'm going to fall sleep here in this chair and you're coming home with me every night." I said smiling at her, this was the first time Gemma and I really bonded. "I would love to have someone to share this with."

Then we both heard a throat clear when we turned to see who it was, we saw Jax and Happy standing there. "Hey baby how long have you been standing there?" Gemma asked and patted my stomach one more time as she stood up and walked to him kissing his cheek and patting Happy on the shoulder. "Hey killer."

"Long enough." He said looking between Happy and me. "Jess did ma talk with you about staying around here on your days off?"

"Yeah she did, I'm going to go see if there's anything to eat inside." I got up and walked pass them and Happy followed me out.

"Jess ya don't look good what's wrong?" he asked as he grabbed my hand to stop me from walking.

"I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping well." I said turning to face him.

"Jax we good?" he said looking back at Jax and Jax nodded yes to him. "Let's go." He said looking at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Don't fucking fight with me, let's go." He started walking and pulled me with him.

As we were walking across the lot a few more bikes rode in and I saw Nero get off one of them and he smiled at me. Happy looked between the both of us and glared at Nero as he pulled me closer to him and put his arm around my shoulders but still held my hand. We went into the clubhouse and he took me to the back where his room was and opened the door.

"Lay down." He demanded as he pushed me to the bed. I shook my head no and he lifted me off my feet and laid me down on the bed. "I ain't letting your ass fight back today." He said pushing me over and laying down behind me. He pulled me back against his chest, I could feel his slow steady breathing on the back of my neck then his hand came in contact with my stomach, I stiffened but he whispered in my ear. "Just relax." His raspy voice said to me as he rubbed small circles on my belly.

"You heard me and Gemma talking didn't you?" I asked him turning my head to look at him behind me as I felt my body relax under his hand and a tear slipped out when I realized this was the first time he held my stomach since we found out I was pregnant. He nodded his head as he leaned down and kissed the tear away. "I missed you." I whispered to him.

"What was that back there with Nero?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Whenever I see him he smiles at me or is trying to ask me how I'm doing. I feel weird around him."

"Jess, just watch yourself around him." Happy said as he kissed the side of my neck. "Close your eyes and get some sleep." I felt myself slowly drifting to sleep and that's when I heard him whisper in my ear. "I missed ya too."

But I was too tired to respond to him so I fell asleep. After what felt like days of made up sleep but I'm sure it was just a couple of hours I woke up still in Happy's arms. I felt his hand still on my stomach so I reached down and placed mine on top of his.

"Jess I'm sorry for being a dick with ya." I heard him say from behind me. "I ain't gonna let you and my kid walk out of my life. This made it all real for me." He said patting my slightly round belly. "How the hell did we not notice this shit?"

"I keep asking myself the same thing. We have been so busy and barely see each other enough to notice the change and I'm sorry for being a bitch so much lately."

"When did ya really figure out you were pregnant?" he asked as he kissed the back of my neck.

"It wasn't me, Gemma was the one to point it out and the next morning when I got sick you made it pretty clear this wasn't something you wanted." I said trying to turn to face him but he wouldn't let me. "I was scared to tell you when I did confirm it."

"This ain't gonna be easy for either of us, we have no fucking idea how to take care of a kid." He said finally letting me turn to face him; he held my face between his hands. "Jessica Ortiz I'm all in." his lips then crashed onto mine.

"Hap what's going on with that croweater that I'm stuck here on my days off?" I asked when he let me breathe again. "Do I need to worry or is the just precaution?"

"Juice is working on that right now so as soon as he knows you'll know." He said rolling us over until I was on top straddling him. "Do you have any idea how horny I've been?"

"Yeah I do." I said leaning down to kiss him just as there was a knock on the door. "Damn it!" I said as he pulled himself up to sit and pulled me closer to his chest.

"What!" he yelled towards the door.

"Hap we gotta talk now." Juice said through the door.

"Come in." Happy replied to him and I went to slide off him but he grabbed my hips. "Stay where you're at I ain't done with ya." He said with a smirk as he kissed my Jaw.

"Hap…. Shit I didn't know you were both in here, I'll come back." Juice said as he started to walk out.

"Nah brother, what did you need?" Happy said to him as I laid my head on his chest.

"I got something you might want to look at." He said handing Happy a file folder. "I'm gonna talk with Jax I think we might need to call church." He then walked out.

Happy opened the folder and then stiffened up under me. "FUCK!" he snapped dropping the folder on the bed beside us and I looked down at it. "Jess we got a serious fucking problem." He said grabbing my face to look at him.

"Hap your scaring me what the hell is wrong?" I said hearing the worry in my tone. Then I felt my stomach turn. "SHIT!" I growled as I jumped off Happy and ran to the bathroom. Happy came in behind me as I flushed the toilet. "I can't keep nothing fucking down." I said walking to the sink.

"Jess we need to talk." Happy said as Juice came back in the room and Happy motioned for him to wait. "Laney ain't who we thought she was."

"I don't care about who she is." I snapped looking at him through the mirror. I hated hearing her name let alone talking about her. "I don't want to hear about that bitch."

"Jess ya have to hear him out." Juice said coming further into the small bathroom.

I nodded my head and looked at Happy. "Her name ain't Laney, its Leslie Jacobs." Happy said looking over at Juice then back at me. "Juice had to dig deep to find this out, Jess she is Kevin Jacob's wife."

"No that ain't true!" I snapped pushing pass Juice to get out of the bathroom, I didn't want to believe him. They both followed behind me.

"Jess look at the file I gave Hap it's all in there." Juice said walking to the bed, grabbed the file off it and handed it to me. "Open it and read it." he said softly.

"I don't fucking care what this says." I snapped throwing the file back at him.

Happy took a hold of my arms and spun me to face him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I can't do this again, Why can't they just leave us alone?" I said leaning into his chest.

"We'll fix this Jess." Juice said looking at me with pity in his eyes.

"Every time this gets fixed another one of his fucking family members comes after us again." I said pushing off Happy's chest. "They're not going to stop until one or both of us is dead."

"That ain't gonna happen!" Happy snapped at me as he pulled me back to him. "I'll kill every fucking person in his family if I have to."

"Jess we protected you last time, we'll do it again." Juice said walking over to us and rubbed my back. "Plus I think she's here for Hap not you. She was surprised to even see you here."

I looked up at Happy now worried for him and he saw that when he looked down at me. "She ain't gonna touch me so don't worry Babe." He said kissing my lips softly.

"Hap, Jax is waiting for us he wants church now." Juice said walking away.

We walked out to the main room and most of the guys were already waiting in the chapel. Nero and his guys were standing by the pool table drinking and Gemma was sitting by the bar talking to Chuckie. "Stay with Gemma until I get out of there." Happy said to me as he glanced over at Nero who was looking at us.

Happy kissed me deeply before he walked away and I walked over and sat next to Gemma. "Would you like a beer?" Chuckie asked me.

"No you idiot she's pregnant get her a bottle of water!" Gemma snapped at him. "Did you sleep well?" she asked smiling at me.

"Yeah I did." I said smiling back at her. "And before you ask Happy and I are doing much better."

"Oh baby girl I wasn't going to ask, that kiss said enough." She said smirking and I had to laugh knowing she was right.

"I didn't know you were pregnant." Nero said coming up behind me and Gemma. "Congratulation."

"Thank you." I said as I turned to face him. There was something about his eyes that seemed so familiar and I couldn't figure it out.

"Nero here was an old friend of JT's; he's been helping Jax out with some problems." Gemma said to me as I stared at him.

"How did you know Happy?" I asked him. I now knew how he knew Jax but now I wanted to know how he knew Happy.

"About ten years ago I was doing business with Samtac and we got to know each other pretty good because we were working close on a few things." He said and I just nodded at him.

"If you don't mind me asking where are you from?" I asked and Gemma raised an eyebrow at me.

"I've been just about everywhere you can name." he said smirking at me.

"Gemma, I'm gonna get a bite to eat." I said walking away and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't mind her, it's the hormones." I heard Gemma say to him.

The guys were in church for a while so I went out to the office with Gemma. She was on the phone yelling at someone so I went to stand by the open door looking out on to the lot as I mindlessly rubbed my belly. As I looked around I stepped out the door a little more and my eyes landed on my old car that was still sitting under a tarp in the corner. Seeing the car took me back to that night, I was in my daze pretty deep that I didn't notice someone standing next to me.

"What's with the car under the tarp?" Nero said from beside me and I jumped a little when he spoke. "I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said putting his hands up. "So what's the story behind the car? You seemed deep in thought looking at it."

"There ain't a story behind it." Happy said from behind us and we turned to look at him. "Jess lets go home."

I walked over to stand next to Happy and Nero smiled at me. "I'm going to go talk with Gemma." Nero said as he started to walk away but Happy stopped him.

"Why are ya so interested in my old lady? Every time ya get a chance you talk with her, first here at the club then at her job and now here again." I looked up at him stunned when he mentioned my job.

"I'm just trying to be friendly." He said to Happy

"Stop trying she doesn't need ya to be friends with her so back off my old lady." Happy said as he grabbed my hand and we walked away. "Before ya ask I knew this whole time Phil can't keep shit from me and ya should know that already." he said looking down at me as we walked to my car.

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" I asked.

"Wasn't a need to I already knew what happen!" he said with a smirk as he opened my car door. "Ya thought Phil left when all he did was hide and listened to the whole conversation."

I stood there looking at him shocked. "He heard everything?"

"Yup even when ya threaten if he followed ya you would call me or Juice. I knew I didn't need to worry that's why I never brought it up." He said leaning forward to kiss me. "Jess ya can't hide shit from me I will find out."

**AN: For those of you who don't know Neron "Nero" Padilla is not an OC of mine he is a creation of Kurt Sutter's for season 5 because I don't know his use exactly yet I decided to use him in my own way for it to fit the story. Thanks again for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated. Please read and review if you can. **

**Chapter Twenty Six**

It's been a couple of days since Happy and I made up, things have been really good between us. Opie and Lyla have finally started to work through their own problems and I was happy for her. Tara and I have started to talk more since I found out I was pregnant. Happy had to take off early this morning so Phil was waiting for me to get ready so he could follow me to work. I haven't had the chance to confront him about telling Happy about Nero being at the hospital. As I was walking down the stairs my phone rang so I pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?" I said opening the phone and putting it up to my ear.

"Hey Jess my car won't start can I catch a ride with you?" Tara asked.

"Yeah I'm leaving my place in ten minutes I'll stop and pick you up."

"Ok thanks, I'll get ready now, see you when you get here."

"Phil we need to stop and pick Tara up on our way." I said to him as I came down and closed my phone.

"A'ight doc, are ya ready to go?" he asked.

I walked up to him as he stood by the door waiting. "Phil why didn't you tell me that Happy knew Nero was at the hospital?"

"Shit I'm sorry doc but I'm really hoping to patch in very soon and I want them to be able to trust me." He said running his hands through his curly hair. "I didn't want to break your trust but Happy gave me specific orders to tell him if anyone tried to come near you."

Now I felt bad for making him chose between my trust and the clubs trust. "I understand I'm sorry for putting you in a place like that." I said running my hands through my hair. "Let's get going." He smiled at me and followed me out the door.

We both walked out and headed towards Tara's. Rat was sitting outside waiting for us and Tara came out just as we pulled up to the curb. When she got to the car Kozik and Juice pulled up in the tow truck.

"Hey ladies." Kozik said jumping out of the truck. "We came to pick up the cage." He said walking over to Tara and getting the keys from her.

"Hey Jess Hap said he was going to be out late tonight." Juice said to me as he walked over to my side of the car. "I want ya to keep your eyes open we still can't find that bitch or Kelli yet."

"I know Juice, I've been careful." I said to him as he leaned down into my window.

"Phil can't pick you up today so we're having Mike go there instead." Juice said smiling at me.

"Why?" I said sounding upset which surprised the both of us.

"Jess have you grown attached to the prospect?" Juice asked sounding amused.

"Yes and that's not funny." I said smacking his arm. "Now why is he not going to be there?"

"Jess get use to Mike being around." He said rubbing his arm were I smacked it but he had a smile from ear to ear on his face. "I can't tell ya any more than that."

Juiced walked away from the car so Tara and I could leave. "Thanks again Jess, that piece of shit needs some serious work." Tara said to me after we had left her house.

"I get out at six if you need a ride home I can give it to you." I said to her.

"No that's ok Jax is picking me up, I get out at seven today." She said smiling at me. "Jax said we were going to have some alone time today, Gemma is going to keep the kids for the night. Hey are you coming to the party on Friday? Gemma has been dying to have one since Jax became President. "

"Yeah I'll be there, I think we all need a night to just relax and have some fun." I said as we pulled into the parking lot. "It will be my first sober party." I said pouting at her and she laughed at me.

"Oh I know how you feel remember all the great girls nights out and I was the sober one." She said with an evil smile and I had to laugh.

We both got out and went into work. It was a very busy day we had four traumas come into the ER and I was on call for all of them. I had talked with the nurses down there for a while because I hadn't seen them since going upstairs for my next rotation. I had told them about the baby and they were all excited about it and had already started talking about a baby shower they wanted to have but I had to keep telling them it was too early for that. My day was finally coming to a close and I couldn't wait until I was able to take a nice long shower and go to sleep.

When I walked out to the parking lot to my surprise Happy was sitting on his bike next to my car. "I thought you were going to be late today?" I asked as I got closer to him.

"Shit didn't go the way it was planned so I got a few hours." He said as he started his bike. "Get in the car and let's go home."

I got in the car and Happy rode behind me when we got to the house I got out the car and Happy met me at the door. I went inside and made my way to the kitchen. "What do you want to it for dinner?" I asked him as he came in the kitchen.

"Change into something to ride in." he said walking up to me and kissing my lips. "Let's go enjoy the sunset."

I nodded my head and kissed him one more time before I went upstairs to change. I threw on a pair of low rise skinny jeans with a blue V-neck tee and a pair of my black booties. Grabbing my sunglasses I walk back downstairs to see happy leaning on the back of the couch waiting for me.

"I'm ready." I said walking up to him. "Should I take a sweater?"

"Nah I don't think it going to cool off much more than it already is." He said snaking his arms around my waist pulling me to him. "I think maybe we should stay in." he said kissing my jaw and working his way down my neck.

I let out a low moan and felt him smile into my neck. "We have plenty of time for this; let's enjoy some time together outside the house." I said between moans because he wouldn't let up on his assault on my neck until I pushed off him and he growled at me. "Hap I need some serious fresh air." I said pouting to him.

"A'ight." He said pushing off the couch. "Are ya still good to ride?" he said pointing at my small belly.

"Yes Hap, I'm pregnant not handicap, don't worry so much." I leaned up on my toes and kissed his lips softly, I pulled away just enough that our lips still grazed each other. "As long as I can wrap my arms around your tone body with my tits against your back, I'll be fine." I said to him softly.

He growled as he pulled me closer and kissed me deeply. When we came up for air he pulled back. "Let's go before I change my mind." He said as he pulled me to the door.

We were riding for an hour before he pulled off on a small cliff side and parked the bike. We climbed off the bike, Happy took his cut off and laid it across his seat and we sat at the edge watching the sunset, Happy was sitting behind me holding me to his chest I had my head leaning back against him. With the way things had been going Happy and I have not had much alone time so it felt good to be sitting here in his arms.

"Jess, I ain't scare of shit but this whole baby shit has my ass scared." He said looking out straight ahead of him.

"Happy I'm not going to lie to you and say this is going to be easy." I said turning my body to face him. I knelt on my knees in between his legs and placed my hands on his chest as he held onto my hips. "I've watched Tara with her kids and Lyla with hers, we have our work cut out for us but I believe we would be fine."

Happy leaned back on his elbows. "I want Juice to come by and put some security shit around the house."

"I'm sure he won't have problem with that." I said as I crawled on top of him straddling his hips and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm surprised you just now decided this."

"Nah I always wanted to do it but you haven't been easy to deal with lately and I wasn't sure if ya would rip my head off for wanting it." he said bringing one of his hands to my thigh and started to rub it.

I sat back on his lap and looked down on him. "I have not been that bad." I said glaring at him and he smirked at me. "Can we just drop this; I'm ready to go home."

Happy let out a small laugh looking up at me. "I still think you're sexy when ya get pissed." He said laying flat on his back and pulling me down to his chest. "Jess I like that you're not easy to deal with, I can't have some bitch that ya can push around. I need a bitch that would fight back."

"So now I'm a bitch." I growled at him and he smirked. I leaned forward to kiss him roughly. "Let's go before I jump your ass right here." I said glancing around and seeing a family not too far from us also watching the sunset but the parents were glaring at us. "I don't think our spectators will appreciate the side show." I said nodding my head towards them.

Happy glanced to the side and they quickly turned their heads away. "I can get 'em to leave." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Don't be so mean, let's just go home." I said as I sat up again and he growled at me.

We both got up as I was dusting myself off I glanced over at them and the woman was glaring at me again so I blew a kiss in her direction and her eyes went wide as she nudged her husband. When he looked at me he suddenly looked scared and said something to her and they both quickly moved closer to their kids. When I turned around Happy was standing there with his cut back on.

"I thought ya said not to be mean." He said looking down at me with a smirk. "I saw what ya did to that bitch over there."

"I didn't do anything wrong." I said walking over to the bike. "She was the one glaring at me."

He shook his head as he climbed on and I got on behind him. We pulled off and made our way back home, I had my head resting against his shoulder blade and he held on to my thigh. When we pulled into the driveway it had already gotten dark out but I noticed there was a rental car sitting in front of the house but it was empty. Happy must have noticed it too because he pulled out his phone and called someone before he even got off the bike. I climbed off and walked a little towards the car as he was hanging up and came over to where I was standing.

"Jess I called Juice to come over so we can talk with him about the security system." He said wrapping his hands around my waist from behind. "What are ya looking at?" he asked from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. "The mystery car!" I said nodding my head towards it and he stiffened when he realized it. "How did you not notice that?"

"I'm fucking slipping!" he snapped more to himself than me. "Jess we need to go in." he said pulling me to the door.

"I though you saw it and that's why you made your call." I said as I let him pull me but I kept my eyes on the car. When he suddenly stopped I almost ran into his back. "What's wrong?"

"What the fuck are ya doing here?" I heard a menacing tone in his voice.

When I looked up at him he was staring straight ahead so I moved around him to see who he was talking to, I came face to face with my ma. "Why are you here?" I asked still feeling stunned seeing her.

"Jess I'm not here to fight with you or start any trouble for your club." She said looking at Happy. "It's important please hear me out."

Just as she stopped talking we heard Juice's bike coming down the street all of us glanced towards the street just as Juice parked and climbed off. When he looked our way his face went from a smile to a very pissed off look but he wasn't looking at her he was looking at me.

"Did you fucking call me here because of her?" He snapped at me as he got closer. "Jess I ain't fucking around I told you I didn't want anything to do with them anymore."

"Calm the fuck down Juice; I called for something else not this shit." Happy snapped at him. "We found her sitting here when we came to the door. I take it that's you cage?" he asked looking back at my ma but she looked confused.

"He's asking if that's your car." I asked her pointing at the rental and she nodded yes. "Did abuela tell you where I live?"

"Yes she did." I sucked in a deep breath and roll my eyes when she said that. Juice started to say something but she cut him off quickly. "It's not her fault Jessica we really need to talk."

"Jess I told you none of them can be trusted." Juice said to me crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jessica please can we go inside and talk, it's important." She said to me ignoring what Juice said.

"You keep saying that why don't you just tell me what you have to say and then leave." I said to her.

"This involves all of you." She said pointing at the three of us standing in front of her. "But I don't want to do this out here in the dark."

I looked over a Juice and Happy to see their reaction but neither of them showed any emotion but they nodded their heads at me. "We can go in but the first time you insult Happy or my brother your out." I said to her as I moved past her and unlocked the door.

Just as I was about to turn the door knob Juice's phone rang and he answered, Happy and I both turned towards him but he wasn't on it long. "Hap, Jess they found Kelli." He said looking at us.

"Where did they find her at?" I asked him but he shook his head no, Happy and I both looked at each other and knew that he meant she was dead. "Let's get this over with we have somewhere we need to be." I said to my ma as she walked up to me.

I turned the door knob and let the door swing open just as I stepped into the house a gun shot rang out and I felt the force of the bullet hit my body and I fell backwards into my mother's arms as she screamed, caught my body and fell to the floor with me in her arms. So much happen in the moment the shot rang out, Happy and Juice both pulled their guns running into the house and all that can be heard was an array of gunshots. I looked up into my mother's eyes and saw the tears she had as my own fell from my eyes. The pain was too much to even scream, I didn't even have the strength in my body to bring my hands to the bullet wound. My mother's hand went to the wound to put pressure on it but her eyes went wide when she felt the roundness of my belly and she frantically pulled out her phone and dialed 911 just as the gun fire came to an end.

"Ma my baby." I said to her in a low voice as I brought one hand up and cover hers with it.

"Please help my daughter has been shot and she's pregnant." She screamed into the phone as she looked around. "Juan Carlos please help." She screamed at the top of lungs.

Juice came running out of the house holding his arm and dropped to his knees next to me. "Jess where are you…." But stopped talking once he saw where ma was holding me.

"Juan Carlos tell the people where to come?" Ma said to him shoving the phone in his hand. "Where's Happy?"

Just then Happy came running from the back yard as Juice yelled into the phone. "Angie where is she hit?" Happy growled coming up behind her.

"Happy she was hit in the stomach?" my ma said between sobs. "I can't stop the bleeding." I didn't hear what Happy's response was because everything faded out and went black on me.

****Happy POV****

Just as Jess stepped in the house a gunshot rang out and I saw Jess fall into her mother's arms. Juice and I pulled our guns and ran in, whoever was inside started shooting at us I heard Juice grunt but he continued to fire back as I did. That's when we heard a female scream from the kitchen but the shots never stopped so I ran towards them as I made it to the kitchen she ran out the back firing two more shots at me but missing me. I ran out the door following her and that's when I noticed it was Leslie Jacobs, she ran straight to a waiting car as she hopped in she turned to me.

"You took Kevin from me now I took that bitch from you!" she screamed as the car pulled away. I shot off one more round and the gun was empty, I ran back to the house going to the front I saw Angie holding Jess in her arms shoving a phone in Juice's good hand as blood oozed out of his shoulder down his arm. Then I heard her ask him where I was.

"Angie where is she hit?" I growled as I came up behind her.

"Happy she was hit in her stomach?" I heard her say between sobs and I felt my stomach drop. "I can't stop the bleeding."

I ran the short distance between us and fell to my knees just as Jess closed her eyes and her hand fell to her side, I quickly took my cut off and removed my shirt and brought it down on her stomach as Angie moved her hand and I applied as much pressure as I could trying not hurt her more. "Come babe open your eyes for me, don't do this to me you and the baby need to make it through this." I said caressing her face that was lying in Angie's lap but she wouldn't respond to me. "OPEN YOU'RE FUCKING EYES!" I yelled at her then looked up at Juice. "WHERE'S THE FUCKING AMBULANCE!"

"It's coming Hap." He said dropping back down to his knees and grabbed her hand. "Jess come on I know you hate when I say this but do what Hap says open your eyes."

"Happy how far along is she?" Angie asked still crying but was smoothing Jess's hair back.

"Almost thirteen weeks, the baby's going to make right?" I asked looking up at her as we heard the ambulance pull up along with several squad cars. "It has to make it. Jess don't leave me." I said to her leaning down and kissing her lips softly.

The paramedics quickly worked on her and had her in the ambulance in the matter of minutes one of them came to try and look at Juice's shoulder but he pushed them away and told them to only worry about his sister. Roosevelt came running over to us and started talking shit to me and Juice immediately but to our surprise Angie spoke before we could.

"This wasn't their fault Sheriff Roosevelt, we were all talking here on the porch and when my daughter opened her door she was shot." Angie snapped at him. "Can we go to my daughter now and my son needs medical attention."

"Your son refused medical help so he can answer my questions first. You may leave I will take your statement later." Roosevelt said to her and she looked at me. "They need to stay and answer my questions first."

"Angie go with Jess I don't want her alone." I said to her as I pulled out my phone and handed it to her. "Call the second speed dial number when the guy answers tell him what's going on." She nodded her head at me and ran to the ambulance jumping in the back, I turned and glared at Roosevelt.

"Hap you should be with her that's your baby she's carrying." Juice snapped.

"He can go be with her when we're done here." Roosevelt snapped back at Juice.

****Jax POV****

Tara and I have been laying on the couch watching TV when my Phone rang, seeing it was Hap I decided to answer it. I knew Chibs called them and told them Kelli's body was found today. "Hey Hap what's up?"

"It's not Happy." The voice that answered me wasn't Happy so I quickly sat up pushing Tara back a little. "It's Angie, Juan Carlos and Jessica's mom."

"What the hell are you doing with Happy's phone and why are you calling me?" I asked and Tara raised her eyebrow at me. I mouthed that it was Jess and Juice's mom and her jaw dropped open.

"I don't know who you are all I know is that Happy told me to call you." She said sounding like she was crying. "Something happened at their home."

"Ok you are talking with Jax." I said to her trying to stay calm. "Is Happy around you?"

"No I'm in an ambulance with Jessica right now she was shot in her stomach." Angie said now crying louder.

I jumped off the couch startling Tara. "How the fuck did Jess get shot?" I screamed into the phone.

Tara jumped to her feet. "What did you just say?" she yelled at me as she grabbed her bag and keys.

"Angie listen to me calm down and tell me what's going on?" I said as Tara tried to run out the door but I grabbed her arm to stop her. "Who did this and did they tell you how the baby was?"

"I don't know who did this. Happy and Juice are being questioned by the Sheriffs right now." She yelled at me. "They won't tell me anything about her or the baby we just made it to the hospital let me call you back."

"NO DON'T HANG UP!" I screamed into the phone but she hung up. "Tara go to the hospital find out what's going on I need to get to Hap and Juice they were both with her when this happened."

We both ran out when I got to my bike and jumped on I called Chibs phone. "Chibs Jess was shot go to the hospital with Phil and send the rest of the guys to Hap's house I'm on my way there."

I didn't give him time to respond to me I hung up and took off as fast as I could go. Within five minutes I pulled in front of the house and saw Roosevelt questioning Happy and Juice but Juice was sitting on the front steps holding his shoulder. I ran over to them as quick as I could.

"What the fuck is going on? Do you see how much fucking blood he lost?" I snapped in Roosevelt's face. "I'm going to have my lawyer on your ass so fucking fast ya ain't gonna know what the fuck hit you."

"He refused medical help." Roosevelt snapped at me. "We're done for now anyways don't leave town boys." He said walking away just as the rest of the guys pulled up.

The look on Happy's face was scaring the shit out of me and Juice looked like he was going to pass out. "Bobby, Tig get Juice to the hospital." I said to them as I still look at Happy. "Hap brother ya need to talk to me, what the hell happen here?"

"We need to find that bitch so I can fucking strangle the fucking life out of her." He said to me in low menacing voice as Kozik, Opie and Miles walked up. "I want her fucking dead tonight!"

"Who are you talking about?" Kozik asked sounding concerned.

"That fucking skank shot my old lady!" he snapped getting Kozik's face. "The bitch is going to die!"

Opie push himself in between the two of them facing Happy. "Hap you need to get to the hospital first." He said as he pushed Happy back. "Ya need to be there for Jess right now."

"I ain't facing my old lady until I can tell her that bitch paid for what she did." He snapped as he pushed Opie out of his way and stormed over to his bike.

"Ope, you and Kozik need to stay with him." I said pointing at Happy. "Miles stay here if anyone shows up call me. I need to get to the hospital."

We all ran for our bikes and I rode as fast as I could to the hospital as Opie and Kozik took off to catch up with Happy. When I got to the hospital I ran straight for the nurse's pod in the ER and found Debbie in there crying. My heart dropped into my stomach, I thought we lost Jess when I saw her crying.

"Debbie what happen where is Jess?" I asked hearing the fear in my own voice as she looked up at me.

"They have her in surgery; Tara is up there now with all the other people." She said trying not to cry. "They have Juice in curtain four."

"Thanks darlin'." I said to her as I walked away and went to look for Juice. "Juice how are ya doing?" I asked as I walked in his room and saw him in the bed and Tig sitting in the chair. "Where's Bobby?"

"He couldn't take it no more so he went upstairs to wait for doll face to get out of surgery." Tig said to me running his hand down his face. "Once they let Juicy go we're going to head up there too."

"Where's Hap at?" Juice asked but before I could answer him a doctor walked in.

"Juan Carlos you really shouldn't be released yet but I was told by the nurses that you are Dr. Ortiz's brother." The doctor said looking at the chart. "I know you want to be up there with her so I'm going to sign you out if there are any problems with the wound just come back here and we'll take care of it. "Here you can put this on." He said handing Juice a green scrub top. "My prayers are with your family."

Juice climbed out of the bed as the doctor walked out, he was trying to get the shirt on but was having a hard time. Tig must have felt bad because he got off the chair and snatched it from juice's hand and helped him out.

"We ain't got time for your retarded ass to find your way into the shirt." He said smacking him on the back of the head after getting it on. "Come on doll face need us." He said scooping up Juice's cut from the bed and walked out.

On the way up the elevator Juice filled us in on what happened, when the elevator door open on the surgery floor I saw Jess's ma pacing down the hall and my ma pacing in the opposite direction. "Juice I know ya probably going to hate me for this but see what your ma told the cops so we know what we're dealing with here." he glared at me. "Or ya can talk with Gemma." I said pointing at my ma and he shook his head and walked towards Angie.

Once my ma spotted me she stormed my way. "Jackson what the hell happened? How did that bitch get close enough to shoot her?" she snapped at me.

"Ma she was in the house already when they got home, I didn't go in the house so I don't know how she got in." I said running my hands down my face. "Has anyone came out and said how things were going or how the baby is?"

"No, Tara went to see if she can find anything out for us. What the hell is she doing here?" ma asked nodding her head back at Angie.

"I don't know what she's here for but I do know she was there when this shit happen." I said looking back at Angie and Juice while he stood there talking with her as she cried. "Ma she was the one that called me from Hap's phone."

"Where is Happy at? He should be here." she said sounding confused. "Send someone to get him."

"Ma I don't know where he went. He said he ain't coming here until he can tell Jess that bitch paid for what she did. I got Ope and Koz with him."

"Baby that's not right he needs to be here." my ma said walking away from me and Juice came walking over. "What did Angie say?"

"She didn't tell them shit, when they came to take her statement she told them the same thing she said at the house and when they pushed for more she told them she was too worried about her daughter's life that she didn't hear or see anything else." He said running his good hand over his Mohawk. "Hap didn't let them in the house and because Jess was lying on the outside of the house they couldn't go in without a warrant. Call the prospects and have them go to the house and clean it up and patch any holes before Roosevelt gets his warrant."

"I got Miles still there so I'll have him start until the prospects get there." I said pulling my phone out. "Send Phil over there."

"Let Phil stay here." Juice said to me and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Phil and Jess got pretty close and he looks like a nervous wreck right now." I nodded my head and walked away.

****Juice POV****

It has felt like days that we have all been sitting here waiting when it's only been a couple of hours. We still haven't got any word on how things were going and Tara never came back. When Gemma asked where she went the nurses said she was need in the OR so she stood back there. No one has heard from Happy or the guys. I was upset at first that he wasn't here but then I realized I was more upset with myself because if I could I would be out there with him looking for this bitch and not sitting here in a sling, feeling helpless was really driving me crazy. I couldn't get the image of my sister lying on that ground with blood seeping out of her.

I kicked the table in front of me as I got out of my chair and stormed out of the waiting room. "Juicy boy are ya a'ight?" Chibs asked coming up behind me and putting his hand on my good shoulder. "Lass is going to make it through this, she's a strong girl."

"Chibs I saw my sister take a bullet right in front of me." I said angrily wiping the tears that started to fall down my face. "I was watching her bleed out and I couldn't do anything to help her. I need to be out there with Hap and I can't even fucking do that right. I'm fucking stuck here with this fucking sling on my arm." I snapped kicking the wall.

"Brotha there was nothing ya could have done." Chibs said turning me to face him. "Juicy our girl is going to make it."

"I could have gone in the house first; she should have not been the one to go in first." I said looking at the wall behind him. "The fucking house was pitch black inside she had no idea what she was walking in on. That should have never happened!" I snapped at him.

"Brotha, ya can't go around blaming ya self for what happen." Chibs said shaking his head at me.

"Then who do I fucking blame I'm supposed to protect her she's my little sister."

I stopped talking when I saw Nero and some of his guys get off the elevator and walk towards us. Jax must have spotted him too because he came out of the waiting room pretty quick and walked to him just as Chibs and I walked over too. With my ma being here the last thing we needed were more guys here causing her to judge the way things were right now.

"What can I do for ya?" Jax asked him as he got closer. "Were kinda in the middle of something and we need everyone to just keep their distance right now."

"Jax I heard what happen to Hap's old lady Jessica. I really need to talk with Juice about something." He said looking at me.

"Look Nero club shit has to wait; I'm only concern with my sister right now." I said to him trying to stay calm. "Whatever ya need can wait until tomorrow."

"This can't wait it's about your sister….." but he was cut off when someone else spoke.

"Neron what are you doing here? You said you would stay away." I heard my ma say from behind us.

Jax, Chibs and I quickly turned to face her with wide eyes then he answered her. "Angela did you think I would stay away now that I met her. I have the right to be here she's my daughter too."

My head quickly snapped towards Nero when those words left his mouth. "What the fuck did you just say?" I snapped at him as I turned back to my ma. "What the fuck is going on?"

"This is what I was trying to tell you guys before all this happen." She said to me in a soft voice. "I haven't heard from Neron in twenty six years and a week ago he calls asking about your sister. Juan Carlos Neron Padilla is Jessica's father."

"You knew who her father was all this time and ever fucking time she asked you ya would tell her you didn't." I snapped at her but before anyone could say anything else a doctor came walking out from the back with Tara.

They walked up to us and stopped when the doctor spoke. "I'm looking for the family of Dr. Ortiz." He said looking at all of us and my ma and Nero started to move forward until I snapped.

"Neither one of you deserve to be here so back the fuck off." I snapped turning back to the doctor as Chibs put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm her brother."

"I'm Dr. Williams head of the trauma unit here." He looked over at Tara and she nodded her head so he continued. "The bullet did a lot of damage and she lost a lot of blood." He said looking at me but I looked over at Tara and saw the tears coming down her face. I felt my knees start to weaken and I grabbed onto Chibs's shoulder to steady myself. "She made it through surgery and the recovery should be smooth, She was alert for a little when we took her off the anesthesia but she was very distraught so we had to sedate her for now, it's not going to keep her under too long and we would like it if you would be in there when she comes around again."

"How is the baby doc?" I heard Gemma ask and that's when I realized everyone was standing there. "You haven't said anything about the baby."

"I would really like to discuss that with Dr. Ortiz first." He said and Gemma Just about blew her gasket.

"That's my daughter we have the right to know?" I heard my ma say from behind me.

But the doctor looked at me. "Mr. Ortiz, Dr. Ortiz's records here shows you and a Happy Lowman listed as contacts and next of kin. Can I please speak with you and Mr. Lowman?" he asked me.

"Happy is not here but we can talk." I said to him, Chibs and Jax nodded at me as I walked away with Tara and the doctor. When we were further down the hall he stopped. "Did my sister's baby make it?" I said hearing my voice crack.

He looked over at Tara and she put a hand on my shoulder. "We did everything we could but the bullet punctured the placenta. Juice she lost the baby." Tara said to me as her own voice cracked.

I felt my body give out and I leaned back against the wall. "Mr. Ortiz we repaired the damage, being as young as she is she should be able to have another one." Dr. Williams said to me and I glared at him.

"Is that supposed to make her feel better about losing her god damn baby?" I yelled as I pushed off the wall and moved towards him.

Chibs suddenly was in between us and when I looked over at the guys I saw Happy standing there and his eyes were glazed over. Jax put his hand on Hap's shoulder but he knocked it off and stormed towards the elevator. Just then I dropped back against the wall and slid down it.

"Koz!" I hear Jax say and I glanced over at them again.

"I'm on it." Kozik said to him as he ran after Happy.

I didn't notice the doctor leave until I looked up at Chibs and he was the only one standing there. "Juicy I don't know what to say brotha other than I'm here for ya and the lass." He said sliding down the wall next to me.

Tara came around the corner over to us. "Juice we have Jess in a private room do you want to come sit with her?" Tara asked.

"I want to see my daughter!" my ma snapped as she came over to us. "I have the right to be with her."

I jumped to my feet and Chibs did the same. "The last thing she needs right now is to have either of you near her." I said to her and pointed at Nero as he came closer too. "Tara take me to her room but don't let anyone back there that I don't approve." She nodded at me.

"You can't do this to me!" she yelled as she grabbed my arm to stop me from walking away. "I came here to tell her the truth."

"Juice let your mom go back there; I will stay away until Jess is feeling better." Nero said to me.

"Stay the hell out of my business. I might have to deal with you on a club level but I don't want you anywhere near my personal life." I snapped at him as I yanked my arm away from Angie. "I'm going to see my sister alone."

"Kiss her for me Juice." I heard Gemma say to me. "I'll be here watching things if you need me."

"Thanks Gemma." I said and she winked at me.

When we got to her room I glanced in saw her still sleeping and she looked so peaceful but I knew that wasn't going to last long, I sucked in a deep breath. "Juice she should be out for a couple of more hours, there aren't a lot of tubes and she's breathing on her own so that is really good. When she wakes up just hit the nurse call and I'll come in and check on her."

"Did you tell her about the baby earlier when she woke up?" I asked still looking through the window.

"No I didn't want her to be alone when we told her. Go in and sit with her." I nodded my head and slowly walked in.

"Tara when Hap gets here let him know he should be here with her." I said running my hand over my Mohawk. "He shouldn't have found out the way he did."

"You didn't know he was standing there." She said to me as she rubbed my back. "He'll be back just give him time to grieve." And she walked away.

I stood by the door for a few minutes before I finally built up the courage to walk over by her. I grabbed the chair and put it right next to the bed and leaned over to kiss her forehead then I sat down holding her hand. Now that I was truly alone I was able to let the tears roll down my face. "Jess I'm so sorry this should have never happen to you. I swear to you if Hap didn't find her I will spend every minute of my life hunting her down until she dies a slow painful death."

"Juice she's dead." I heard and I looked up to see Jax standing there next to the bed. "I didn't mean to barge in but I wanted ya know that I'm having Phil sit outside the room to keep watch on things."

"A'ight." I said wiping my eyes. "Did Kozik find Hap?"

"He's with him now but there's a problem with that." He said running his hand through his hair. "He's on his way to Tacoma; Kozy can't get him to come back. I got Donut and Lorca riding down to try and intercept him."

"What the fuck is he going to Tacoma for? Is he trying to fucking run off on her now that she's going to need him the most?" I said trying not to yell.

"He ain't running on her Juice, He told Kozik that he plans on killing everyone with ties to Kevin Jacobs."

"Anyone that was close to him is already dead; Donut made sure of that already Leslie was the only one left." I said as I started to pace.

"Juice I know this hard on ya, shit I don't even know how I would feel right now if this was my sister laying here." he said as he placed a hand on her leg. "Look what I'm trying to tell ya is I convinced Nero to leave until you have the chance to tell Jess the news about him."

"A'ight, is Angie still here?"

"No after you left Angie and Gemma got into it and they escorted the two of them out." He said with a smirk and I couldn't help but give him a small smile. "I sent Tig and Bobby to check on the prospects at the house; Ope and I are going to the clubhouse. Tara wants to stay and Ope convinced Lyla to wait until tomorrow to come up here."

"Where's Chibs at?" I asked him.

"He said he ain't leaving, he wants to wait in the waiting room."

"Tell him come in here and sit with me." I said sitting back down and grabbed her hand again.

Jax walked over and kissed Jess on the temple. "Darlin' if ya can hear me I want ya to know we're all here for you." He whispered in her ear and then walked away.

A few minutes later Chibs walked in. "Juice I can wait down there if ya want ta be alone wit 'er." He said walking through the door.

"Chibs she would want ya here with us." He nodded his head and sat in the other chair. Not too long later we both fell asleep sitting in the chairs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

I kept hearing an annoying beeping sound in my sleep, I couldn't get my thoughts straight I wasn't sure if I had a horrible nightmare or if it was reality. The last thing I think I remember was being shot and seeing my mother and brother kneeling over me. My eye lids felt too heavy to open so I tried to bring one of my hands to my face but it felt like something was weighting it down. When I finally open my eyes I saw that I was in a hospital room and I started to panic, I looked down to see why my hand wouldn't move and that's when I saw Juice sitting in a chair leaning forward with his head beside me holding my hand in his under his head.

I gave his hand a squeeze. "Juan Carlos." I said to him in a low raspy voice but he didn't move.

I didn't realize we weren't alone until Chibs spoke. "Juicy wake up." He said hitting Juice on the back as he got up and came closer to me. "Lass are ya ok, do ya need me ta get ya something."

"Jess you're awake." Juice practically screamed as he let my hand go to hit the nurse's call button but grabbed it again once he was done. That's when I saw his other arm in a sling.

I looked between the two tired faces but I didn't see Happy. "Where's Happy?" I asked as I coughed and felt excruciating pain in my stomach, I brought my free hand to my stomach where it hurt. "What happen, is my baby ok?" I asked as I started to panic again.

Just then Tara came running in to my bed side. "Jess your heart rate is spiking, I need you to calm down." She said in a worried tone.

"She asked about Happy then she coughed and started to panic." Juice said to her. "She wants to know what happen and how the baby is." He said looking straight at her.

As I looked between them all, I saw it in their faces something was wrong. "Tara please tell me my baby is ok." I said still panicking and holding my stomach. "Please Tara tell me what's going on?"

"Jess let me get Dr. Williams so he can check everything out and as soon as Happy is here we can all talk."

"No I need to know now."

"Jess there is no easy way to tell you this, I was hoping to do this when Happy was here." she said rubbing my arm. "You were shot in your lower abdomen and the bullet punctured the placenta, we did everything we could to save the baby but it wasn't….."

I cut her off before she could finish. "No don't say it; I don't want to hear it." I screamed at her and yanked my arm away from her and my hand out of Juices hand. "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU GET OUT!"

"Jess I don't want to leave you." Juice said as he tried to grab my hand but I yanked it away again and winced from the pain it caused when my body jostled from it.

"I SAID GET OUT ALL OF YOU NOW!" I screamed as tears started to roll down my face. "Please just leave." I said softly this time because my throat felt dry and it hurt.

"Guys let's give her some time alone." Tara said motioning to the door. "Jess just hit the call button if you need anything." She said softly to me as she followed Juice and Chibs out of the room.

When I was alone I completely fell apart holding my stomach, I couldn't hear the words come out of her mouth or have anyone say them out loud to me. I didn't want to believe it, I just wanted to cry and wish my baby was still here with me. The door to my room slowly creaked open and Phil stuck his head in.

"Tara asked me if I could bring you some fresh water." He said showing the cup and pitcher in his hands and I nodded my head to him. He walked over and put the pitcher on the tray and handed me the cup. "Doc if ya need me, I'll be outside the door."

"You don't have to stay here." I said as he turned away and I saw he had his top rocker and reaper. "I see you patched."

"Yeah I did and I want to stay so if ya need me I'll be out there." He said walking out.

"Phil can I ask you something?" he came back in and looked at me. "Who did this to me?"

"Let me go get Juice, he should be the one to answer that." He said but I stopped him.

"No I don't want to see any of them right now, you answer me."

"Doc it was Leslie Jacobs." I felt my heart drop when he said her name. "Hap took care of it though."

"Where is he…. No don't answer that it doesn't matter because he's not here with me where he should be."

"Doc he's should be here soon." Phil said and I could hear the hope in his voice.

"I don't want anyone in here I don't care who it is, call Jax and tell him I said to keep everyone away from me." I said turning my head to look out the window a few seconds later I heard the door close.

I stood there looking out the window for a while silently crying to myself when the door open again. I didn't bother looking to see who came in. "I don't want anyone in here so just leave."

"Dr. Ortiz I can't leave until I check you over and make sure everything is fine." Dr. Williams said as he walked over to the bed and I turned to face him. "Let me check all your vitals."

"Can you bring my baby back?" I asked and he shook his head no. "Then everything is not fine!"

"Jessica you're young and we repair the damage you can still have kids. Don't let this baby's dea…"

"Don't fucking say another word to me!" I snapped at him and his eyes went wide. "Do what you came in here to do and then leave." I said to him looking back out the window.

I knew that by snapping on everyone it wasn't going to do me any good but I didn't care. The rest of my morning basically went the same; apparently my request to have no one here was being ignored. Gemma came to try and talk sense into me, as she put it, but I didn't want to hear her so after realizing I wasn't going to listen she left. Juice tried to come in again after Gemma left wanting to tell me something about our ma but I just flipped out on him until he left again. Phil managed to keep one person away from me and that was my ma, I was grateful for that because the last thing I was in the mood for was her shit talking about how I should have never came back here. I didn't need her telling me something I already knew and regretted. Had I just stood away from Charming and moved to Oakland things might have been different for me and I wouldn't be here mourning the loss of my baby. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Happy's voice outside my door and I quickly shut my eyes.

"Hap she doesn't want anyone in there with her." Phil said to him like he had said to everyone that came here and very few listened and I knew Happy would be one not to.

"Get the fuck out of my way, I'm going in there so if ya don't want to make a trip down stairs get out of my fucking way." I heard Happy say to him and the door open and closed again. I felt his hand move the hair from my face and kiss my forehead, I couldn't keep the tear that slipped past my closed eye lid from falling and I felt him wipe it away with his thumb. "Jess open your eyes, I know you're awake."

"Please I just want to be left alone." I said in a low voice still holding my eyes closed.

"I ain't leaving so just open your fucking eyes." He snapped at me.

I snapped my eyes open and glared at him. "There my fucking eyes are open now get the hell out." I turned to look out the window again hoping he would leave.

"I told you I ain't fucking leaving." He said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Why? You were able to leave me here last night." I snapped back at him. "When I opened my eyes it should have been you sitting here not my brother."

"I had to make sure something like this would never happen again." He said letting my chin go. "Jess I had to eliminate the problem."

"You don't have to worry about that because I will not make the same mistakes twice." I snapped at him. "So something like that won't happen again."

By this point my machines start to go crazy, Tara and a nurse came running in but both came to a halt when they saw Happy sitting there. "I'll take care of this." Tara said to the nurse and she left. "Jess you have to calm down your heart rate and blood pressure is starting to spike on us again."

"Tell him to leave." I snapped at her and turned back to Happy. "I want to be alone."

He just stood there glaring at me. "Jess you know he won't leave. You have been refusing to talk with anyone all day; maybe the two of you can work through this together." Tara said looking at me with pity in her eyes.

"Fine you want me to talk here it is." I said pushing myself up to sit straighter and wincing from the pain it caused, Happy and Tara both moved forward to help me but I stopped them. "Don't touch me. I had the perfect day yesterday, I talked with friends about my baby then I got to take a ride to see a beautiful sunset on the side of a cliff with the man I loved." I looked up at Happy and saw the hurt in his eyes but I continued anyways. "On our way home I thought I was going to spend a peaceful night in his arms but I guess that wasn't the case but that's never the case in this life." I said wiping away the tears that started to fall. "Instead I fine my mother standing there desperate to talk to me, when I finally give in to her I open the door to my home and get shot. The next thing I know is I wake up here hoping it was nightmare but I find out that it's not and my baby is DEAD." That was the first time I heard and said those words and they felt like a knife ripping me open.

"Jess you don't have to do this." Tara said as she went to rub my arm and I pulled away.

"You wanted me to talk; I'm talking so shut up and listen because this time it doesn't have to be bullied out of me." I said glaring at her. "The one person that should have been here for me when I found out that our baby was dead was nowhere around, he was too busy to be bothered with it." I snapped looking back over at Happy.

"You have no fucking idea what was going through my head." He snapped at me as he stood up. "I was torn between being here with you and going to kill every person that could come after you to hurt you. When I came to my fucking senses I tried to get back here as quick as I could, I wanted to be here when you opened your eyes. I rode as fast as I could!"

"You want to know something ironic, you wanted nothing to do with this baby in the beginning but yet you and your club had everything to do with the ending of its life." I said in a calm unemotional voice.

"You bitch that was my kid too, FUCK YOU!" he snapped as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Jess, why would you say something like that to him?" Tara said to me with a shocked look on her face. "He is hurting just as much as you are."

"I found my out and I'm taking it." I said to her and her jaw dropped. She stood there for few more minutes until she realized I was not going to say anything else then she left.

I spent the next week in the hospital with very few visitors, at night when they thought I was sleeping Happy or Juice would come up and sit in the room and leave before the sun came up. When I had time to think alone I realized that it was wrong for me to say that to him and it hurt more knowing that I hurt him. I didn't complain about Phil or the prospects sitting outside my door because they kept my ma away from me. I was finally getting out today and Tara convinced me to let one of the guys take me home so Chibs was waiting in the hall while Tara helped me get dress. When I was dressed Tara stepped out to get a wheelchair and Chibs came in and stood quiet next to the wall staring out into the hall.

"I'm not going to bite your head off for talking to me." I said softly to him because we haven't spoken to each other since I kicked him and Juice out my room.

"I'm just here ta take ya home; I think ya said enough on how ya feel about all of us." He said in a voice that meant the conversation was over so I just sat there quiet.

"Jess I want you to relax for the first few days, don't do a lot of walking." Tara said walking back in the room pushing a wheelchair. "Lyla or I will come by and help you out and if you can stay down stairs for the first few days it would be better for you."

"Ok." I said to her as she helped me into the chair. "Tara I'm sorry for snapping so much at you while I was here."

"Don't worry about that, I know you were going through a lot." She said as she pushed the wheelchair out and down the hall. "Chibs, Lyla is going to be at the house in a couple of hours so can just make sure Jess has what she needs until then."

"Aye." He said not even turning to look at us.

When we came out I saw Gemma's SUV parked behind the tow truck and she climbed out when she spotted us walking out. "Chibs put her in my car, that damn tow truck is too bumpy for her right now." she said as she opened the passenger door.

Tara leaned down to my ear and whispered. "Sorry I didn't know she was going to be here."

"It's ok, I knew she would show her face soon enough I might as well just get this over with." I said to her in low voice and she gave me a small smile.

Chibs helped me into Gemma's SUV, to my surprise we didn't talk all the way to my house. I knew there was going to be repercussion for the things I said but I didn't think I was going to get the complete cold shoulder from everybody. I should have just called a cab to get home rather than go through this. When we pulled up to the house Chibs came over to help me out and Gemma walked up to the house with me because Chibs went ahead of us and pulled Happy's keys out of his pocket and went in first after a few moments he came back to the door and nodded so Gemma lead me in.

"Chibs help her get comfortable I'm going to go upstairs to get her a pillow and blanket." Gemma said walking away from us.

Just as I sat down the doorbell rang and I looked towards the door. "I got it just sit back." Chibs said to me as he walked away. "No ya ain't coming in, she just got home and don't need ya shit right now." I heard him say before the other person had a chance to speak.

"Just give me few moments then I'll leave." I heard my ma say. "I need to make sure she's ok, your goons wouldn't let me near her in the hospital. You can stay, I won't upset her."

Chibs looked back at me and I nodded my head yes. He stepped to the side and she walked in slowly. "Ya upset 'er I will throw ya out myself." He said as she walked past him.

"Jessica how are you feeling?" she asked as she came to hug me but I put my hands up to stop her.

"I'm ok, why haven't you gone back to New York?" I asked her.

"I need to tell you something before I can leave." She said sitting next to me.

"What the hell is this bitch doing here?" Gemma snapped when she came down the steps.

"What the hell am I doing here this is my daughter." ma snapped at her as she stood up. "Do you think just because you're fucking Neron you can replace me?"

My jaw dropped when she said that and Gemma just smirked at her. "Hey I said I didn't want da lass upset so ya better relax." Chibs snapped looking at the both of them.

"Wait a minute what the hell does Nero have to do with things?" I asked now feeling confused.

"Everything Jessica that's why I needed to talk with you." My ma said looking down at me.

"NO! This is not da time for this shit!" Chibs yelled at her. "It's time for ya ta leave."

"She has the right to know that he is her father." She yelled back at him but then suddenly everyone was quiet and looked at me. "No that wasn't supposed to come out like that, Jessica I was trying….."

I cut her off. "You're telling me that Neron Padilla is my father." She nodded her head yes. "And you knew this all this time. I asked you over and over again who he was and every time you would tell me you didn't know. Does Juan Carlos know this?"

"Jessica I had my reasons for not telling you." She said in a pleading voice. "He's just your father; your brother knows who his father is."

"You lying bitch." I screamed at her as I quickly got up and doubled over in pain. Her hands came out to help me just as Gemma came around to help also; I grabbed Gemma's hand and looked up at my ma. "Why after all these years you decide now I should know who he is?"

"I don't know how you two crossed paths and I wanted to be the one to tell you." She said in a soft voice.

"So if he didn't come here you would have never told me even though you knew?" she shook her head no. "And you wonder why I wouldn't stay with you in New York, if you told the truth once in your life things could have been different with us."

"You want the truth; this would not have happened if you would have stayed in New York." She said as she started to walk away. "That baby died because of the decisions you made in life that's why I kept you away from your father so you would have a chance to live."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! I screamed at her as I squeezed Gemma's hand because of the pain I was in from the scream.

"Jess breathe slowly." Gemma said as she rubbed my back.

"Get da fuck outta here now." Chibs snapped at her as the tears rolled down my face. "Ya have no idea how much I want ta silence dat gaping hole in your face right now." he said in a very scary tone pointing at her mouth.

She didn't say another word, she just quickly left and Chibs turned to face me and Gemma. "Baby girl don't listen to her." Gemma said in soft voice as she helped me lay down on the couch and Chibs walked away.

"Gemma she's right. This is my fault." I said as Chibs came back and handed me two pain pills and a glass of water. "You know what I'm just going to get some sleep."

"Jessica Ortiz this is not your fault, don't ever think that way. Do you want to talk about what she said about Nero?" I shook my head no. "Ok, Lyla will be here soon, if you need anything just call us." She said putting my pre-paid down on the table next to me. "We're going to send the prospect here to sit with you until she gets here."

"No I don't want any prospects here, don't send anyone here to sit with me." I said as I slowly sat up. "If any of them come here I will have them removed." I said in stern voice.

Chibs just shook his head at me and walked out the house. "Jessica Happy wants someone watching you." Gemma said standing at the end of the couch.

"I don't care what Happy wants, I don't want anyone with a cut here."

"That's not a smart move sweetheart." Gemma said to me as she walked out the door.

I got up slowly and walked to the door and locked it, when I turned back I looked around the room and noticed that the room had been repainted. I walked to the kitchen and saw there was a new door and the kitchen had also been repainted. I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and went to laid back down, I felt so drain that once my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep for but I did notice that it was now dark and someone was pounding on the door. I slowly got up turned on a light and went to open the door; Lorca and Kozik were both standing there.

"What do you guys want?" I asked calmly.

"Jess we have been pounding on the door for twenty minutes, Lyla came to the clubhouse and told us you weren't answering the door or your phone." Kozik said as he looked over at Lorca. "Jess, can we come in?"

I moved back opening the door all the way for them to come in. I walked over to the couch and sat back down. "Sweetheart, why didn't you open the door for Lyla?" Lorca asked as he sat on the edge of the couch.

"I must have been in a deep sleep because I didn't hear it or my phone." I said as I tried to get comfortable.

"Do ya mind if we sit with you for a while?" Kozik asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I told Gemma I didn't need a sitter." I said to him as calm as I could.

"That's not why we're here, I haven't seen ya in a while and I just wanted to visit and see how ya were doing?" Lorca said to me.

I knew he was lying but I didn't have the strength to fight with them. "Yeah that's fine, can one of you help out?"

"What did ya need sweetheart?" Lorca asked with a smile.

"I need to go upstairs, I want to wash up and change." They both looked at each other not sure what to say. "Guys all I'm asking is for someone to walk me up not change me." I said shaking my head as I stood up."

"Oh, I'll help ya." Kozik said walking up behind me. "Are ya in a lot of pain still?" Kozik asked as we made our way up.

"It comes and goes." I answered him but as I took the last step I felt a sharp pain and stopped. "Son of bitch."

"What? What's wrong?" Kozik asked nervously.

"Nothing it just hurts a little more than I thought it would." I said walking again and opening the bedroom door. "I'll be out in a few minutes." He nodded his head as I went in and shut the door.

I moved to the dresser to get some shorts out, I went to Happy's dresser to grab one of his tees but when I open the dresser drawer it was empty. I stepped back and looked around the room and that's when I noticed all his stuff was gone. I quickly grabbed my shorts and a tee from my dresser and went into the bathroom and saw all his stuff was gone in there too. I wasn't positive on how to feel about it but I should have seen this coming. When I finished up I opened the door and Kozik stood up straight.

"Feel better now?" he asked and I nodded my head and walked to the stairs. "Would it be easier if I carried you down?"

"That's alright I need to be able to do this on my own." I said as I slowly made my way back down but rather than go back to the couch I went to the kitchen pulled out a beer and opened it.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Kozik asked as he tried to take the beer away but I pulled it back. "You're on fucking pain meds ya shouldn't be drinking that." He snapped at me.

"Right now I don't care, I want a beer." I snapped back as I took a drink and Lorca came in to see what was going on as he held his phone to his ear. "If it makes you happy then I won't take the damn pills."

Lorca shook his head and walked back into the living room. "What the hell is with the sudden change in attitude?" Kozik snapped at me.

"You knew he moved out, Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him taking another drink.

"At least fucking sit down." He said pulling out a chair and pointing at it and I shook my head no and leaned back against the counter and held my hand against the incision. "Jess did you really think he was going to stay after what you said to him?"

"No I didn't but why wait for me to find out, why not just tell me?" I asked as I finished the bottle and grabbed another one.

"Don't drink another one." he said moving towards me but I held my hand up as I drank half the bottle. "Did you want me to walk in and say hey how are you doing oh by the way Happy moved out." He snapped at me as we both heard a bike pulling up to the house.

"You know what it doesn't matter, I should have not been surprised." I said looking down at the bottle as I brought it to my lips but then suddenly it was snatched from my hand.

"Why the fuck are you drinking?" Happy snapped as he stepped in front of me. "You just got out of the fucking hospital."

He moved in closer to me glaring down so I tried to push him back but he grabbed both my hands and pulled them down to my side and held them there. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Your fucking list of friends is starting to get smaller with the bullshit you're saying and doing." He snapped at me.

"Why does it even matter to you?" I snapped back at him. "I honestly don't care if any of them like me anymore."

"Hap we're going to take off." Lorca came in and said. "Sweetheart I really am sorry this happen to you. I wish things could have been different for ya." Happy nodded at them and they left.

"Maybe it would be better if I just left." I said looking into his eyes for the first time since he got here and seeing the hurt in them. "I think it would be easier for both of us if we didn't see each other."

"Is that what you want?" he asked as he released my hands and stepped back. "You want to run again is that the only thing you know how to fucking do?"

"It's not running if I'm telling you that I'm going to leave." I said as I looked down at my feet. "I need to get away from all this and put my life first."

"So we're done that's what you're telling me right?" he asked rubbing his hand over his bald head. "I ain't got say in any of this."

"Happy you moved out, not just a few things you moved everything." I said looking back up at him. I felt a sharp pain and sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to breathe through the pain, I must have been standing too long.

"Why don't you sit the hell down." He snapped at me. "If ya weren't fucking drinking ya could've taken some damn pain meds."

"It'll pass and I'll be fine." I snapped back at him. He stepped forward and before I knew what was happening I was in the air being carried to the living room.

He set me on my feet in front of the couch, his eyes moved to my lips and back up to my eyes but before he could move closer I sat down and he growled. "Why the fuck are you pushing everyone away?" he said as calm as he could but I could hear the venom in it as he sat in front of me on the table.

"Why the hell shouldn't I, you said yourself my friends list is getting short. I need a break from all this bullshit!"

"Apparently you made up your mind, I'm the fuck out of here." he leaned forward putting his hands on the couch behind me; the look in his eyes scared me. "If you leave you better not come back this time." He said in a menacing voice.

"If that's how you want it, then I won't." I said trying to move back away from him but he grabbed my chin holding me in my place.

"Sweetheart this is how you want it. I guess your right seeing as it was me and my club that killed the baby, that's how you feel isn't." he said pushing himself off the couch while releasing my chin and left slamming the door behind him.

Of all things for me to say to him, I had to hurt him the most by blaming him for the baby's death I felt so horrible for doing that to him. I sat there feeling my heart break in two and ended up crying myself to sleep right there on the couch, the next morning I woke up to Tara waking me. "Jess wake up." She said and I slowly opened my eyes and saw her and Jax standing there looking at me. "You left your door unlocked all night."

I sat up and felt a cramp in my neck. "I forgot to lock up after Happy left." I said rubbing my neck.

"Darlin' ya gotta let me leave a prospect with ya, so shit like that won't happen." Jax said to me softly.

"That's ok I need to learn to get by on my own." I said as I went to stand up and felt my legs give out a little but Jax caught me.

"You can't be serious about leaving." He said as he steady me on my feet. "You told me you would not do that again."

"Jax things have changed, I love him and always will but I said things to him that I can't take back." I said moving out of his arms. "Maybe I wasn't meant to have my happy ending."

"Jess I know you blame Happy and the club for the baby's death and I don't blame you for feeling that way but leaving is not the answer." Jax said to me.

"I can't just blame Happy and the club it was my fault too." I said and he shook his head no. "Jax it was, if I would have handle Leslie sudden appearance here better than I did then things might have happened differently or if I would have just put my foot down with Lee I would have never had this trouble to start with."

"She was here for revenge how different could it have gone?" Tara cut in saying to me.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said running my hands through my hair. "I know your probably here to yell at me for drinking last night." I said turning towards Tara.

"Yeah I am!" she snapped at me as she opened her bag up and pulled out some gauze. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking." I said laying back down and pulled my shirt up as she pulled my shorts down enough to change the gauze I had on. "I don't plan on doing that again so don't worry ok."

"Um ladies do ya want me to leave." Jax said pointing at what we were doing.

"Don't worry you're not getting a peep show." Tara said smiling at Jax. "I'm already almost done."

After we were done Tara talked with me for few more minutes than they left. After that the only visitors I got were Lyla and the kids, Jax was the only Son I saw all day. It's been a week since I got out the hospital and I had to go in today to have my stitches removed. I put on a beige Maxi floor length skirt and black tank top with a pair of flip flops. When I was done getting ready I walked out to my car and saw my brother leaning up against it.

This was the first time I have seen him in two weeks. "What are you doing here? I'm about to leave." I said pointing at the car.

"I know Tara told me you had to go in today to have your stitches removed." He said pushing off the car. "I thought I could drive you." I nodded my head to him and handed my keys over and he opened the passenger door for me.

"How is shoulder?" I asked as he got in the car.

"Good, how have you been?" he asked as he pulled out of the drive.

"I've been getting by." I said as I looked out the window.

The rest of the ride was quiet; he walked me all the way in and sat with me until Dr. Williams came in. Dr. Williams removed the stitches and looked things over and told me I was healing pretty well but I still needed to relax because it was going to be a long recovery. Juice had gone down to wait by the car so I took that as my chance to go talk with Margret to see if she heard from any of the hospitals that I applied at. I had called her a couple of days ago and she was helping me look around, she was surprised that I was leaving but was happy for me and told me that if I ever chose to come back she would have no problem hiring me again. When I was done I went back out to the car and saw Juice standing there with Chibs.

"You ready?" Juice asked as Chibs nodded at him and he got on his bike and left.

"Yeah, if you want I can drop you off at the lot because I noticed you didn't drive yourself to the house." I said to him as we got in and left.

"Nah its ok, someone will pick me up later I want to spend some time with you." He said to me.

"You haven't been around for two weeks, why now?" I had to ask him.

"Jess are you really going to leave again? Where would you go?"

"Juan Carlos I have to leave but it's going to be different this time." I said running my hands over my face. "I'm not going to disappear on you, I will tell you where I'm going and you are more than welcome to come see me whenever you want but I won't come back here."

He stood quiet until we pulled into my driveway and he turned off the car. "Just talk to him I'm sure you two can work this out." He said in pleading voice.

"Juan Carlos it's done, when I was at the hospital before I came back down I spoke with Margret and she found a hospital for me to go to."

"Where?" he said sounding surprised.

"Los Angeles, Cedars Sinai has an opening and they are willing to give me a shot."

"Fuck Jess that's like six hours away." He said shaking his head.

"It was there or Tampa General in Florida. I thought I could at least stay somewhat close." I said grabbing the keys from the ignition and getting out of the car.

We both walked quietly and slowly to the front door, he had his hands shoved in his pocket. Then we heard a bike pull up we both turned to the street and saw Neron climb off and walk towards us. Juan Carlos stepped in front of me and glared at him. "What do you want?" he asked sounding upset I reached forward and grabbed his hand that was now hanging at his side and he squeezed mine once he felt it.

"I just want to speak with Jessica, I gave it time after Angela left to come here but I don't want to wait anymore." He said as he stopped right in front of us. "Just give us a few minutes alone to talk."

"Hell no I ain't leaving her side if she wants to talk with ya that's up to her but I ain't going anywhere!" he snapped as he looked back at me over his shoulder. "Jess what do you want to do?"

"Let's just get this over with but I need to sit down." I said to them as I turned to the door but all of sudden both of their hands reached for mine, Juice glared at Nero and he raised his hands in defense as Juice looked back at me.

"Let me go in first, I couldn't live with myself if that shit happen to you again." He said taking the keys away and standing directly in front of me as he opened the door.

After seeing everything was clear he let me in. We went inside I got a beer for the both of them and grabbed a bottle of water for myself. Juice sat next to me on the couch and Nero sat on the recliner, he told us how he met our ma and that they were living together until I was one and Juice was two but she didn't want us growing up in the biker lifestyle so he left and never looked back again. I though the whole thing was ironic considering were life lead us anyways.

"The first day I met you, you reminded me of my mother and that's why I looked at you the way I did." Nero said to me. "When you gave me your full name at the hospital the next morning I put it all together and that's when I called Angela and asked her about you."

"What I don't understand is why was it so easy for you to walk away?" I asked him.

"It wasn't easy, I called but your mom wouldn't let me have any contact with you."

Juice and I were a little stunned. "I need some time to absorb all this." I said standing up. "I just want to spend some time with my brother."

"I understand all I ask is that you give me a chance." He said standing up and walked to the door. "Juice I know this shit is lot for you too and I ain't here to step on anyone's toes." They just nodded at each other and he left.

Juice and I spent the rest of the day laying around my living room like we use to do in New York. When it got dark I was laying on the couch and he was on the floor watching TV. "Hey you know I'm fine staying here alone if you want to live I understand." I said looking down at him.

"When do you plan on leaving?" he asked ignoring what I said to him.

"I'm supposed to be there in two weeks, I'll be on lite duty because of my injuries but they said it was better that way so I could adjust to things there." I said laying back to look up at the ceiling. "I just need to find a place to stay out there."

"I really wish you wouldn't leave, why can't you try and get in at the hospital in Stockton where it's closer?"

"Juan Carlos I'll stay in touch this time." I said looking over at him. "I promise."

"Would you stay if Happy asked you?" he asked looking up at me.

"I don't know. Let's finish watching the movie." I said trying to end the conversation.

"Do you want to talk about what Nero said?"

"No I don't, I understand she asked him to leave but he could have manned up and stood for me anyways. I do have a question for you though, Ma said you know who your father is, was she telling me the truth."

"Jess I don't want to talk about that." He said turning away from me, I didn't want to push him so I left it alone for now.

We ended the conversation with that and soon later I fell asleep on the couch and he fell asleep on the floor. The next two weeks went by pretty quick with only one Son coming to my house and that was my brother. Tara and Lyla came by almost every day just to hang out and I was happy that my ties with them weren't severed when I pulled away from the club. I had found a small one bedroom apartment a few streets away from the hospital and planned on leaving here in a few days. I was out doing some errands when I ran into Gemma, I tried to dodge her but she spotted me and quickly made her way over.

"What's this shit I'm hearing about you moving away?" she said to me with an attitude.

"What does it matter it's not like anyone cares what I do?" I said looking away from her.

"Is that what you think, you have no idea what this has done to quite a few of them guys." She said grabbing my arm so I would look at her. I glared at her and she let me go but had a smirk on her face. "Jessica, Happy has been completely reckless and Juice is so worried that you're making a mistake."

"I told Juice that he is always welcome to come see me, it's just a six hour ride away." I said running my hand through my hair. "I have no control over Happy so I don't know what you want me to do about him being reckless; Jax is his president let him take care of Happy."

"Damn they are right your ass is just as stubborn as I am." She said smirking at me. "Come by my house in an hour."

"For what?" I was quick to ask her.

"If you're going all the way to fucking LA then I want to make sure you have protection and Juice told me that you had him take all the guns out of the house." I shook my head no but she continued. "I know how you feel about guns right now but at least do it so your brother would feel better."

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour but I can't stay long I got a lot of shit to get done." She nodded her head and walked away.

I had feeling she was up to no good but I knew there was no arguing with her because she'd fight until she got her way. An hour later I got to her house and everything seemed normal, I didn't see any bikes but the black van was parked there. I sat there a few minutes debating if I should go in, I sucked in a deep breath and walked to the door and rang the bell.

"Hello Jessica, she's in the dining room." Neeta said opening the door all the way so I could enter. "Go right in."

I walked into the dining room and saw Happy standing there with Gemma; I quickly turned to walk out right when Chibs was coming in so I stopped again. "Damn it Gemma!" I said turning back to her and saw Happy glaring at her. "What are you trying to do?"

"I gotta go." Happy said as he started to walk towards me. "I got shit to do."

"BOTH OF YOU NEED TO STOP AND FUCKING LISTEN!" she yelled causing him to stop moving. "You're really going to just let her leave?" she asked looking at him.

"That's what she fucking does." He said looking over at me. "I ain't stopping her she wants out she fucking got it."

"Why the hell are you two talking like I'm not fucking standing here?" I snapped at them. "Gemma I came because you wanted to give me a gun for protection but if you have some kind of intervention going, I 'm leaving then."

"Why don't you ask him where his bike is?" Gemma said looking over at Happy who was now glaring at her again. "Tell her Killer what happen to your bike."

"I fucking wrecked it." he said staring at her.

"Oh my god what happen?" I said sounding very concerned. "When did this happen are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me, don't you got some packing or some shit to do?" he said to me with an attitude.

"You know what you're right." I said running my fingers through my hair. "Gemma I gotta go it was nice seeing you, I hope to see you one more time before I leave if I don't thank you for everything you did for me and despite the way I have been towards everyone lately I really do love all of you." Before anyone could respond I turned and quickly walked out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: I like thank everyone that has read and reviewed also to anyone that has added this to their favorites or alerts. **

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

It was my last day in Charming, tomorrow morning I was driving myself to Los Angeles and was going to attempt to start over. My heart wanted to stay and get Happy back in my life but my brain was pushing me to leave. Even though Happy told me not to ever come back I was going to L.A. on a one year trial program so it wasn't going to be permanent but I didn't tell anyone that. Lyla and Tara were coming over in a little while so we could hang out one last night before I left so I was trying to finish packing the car. As I walking out the house to put the last bag in I heard a motorcycle pulling up when I looked over at it I saw Chibs climbing off. I stopped walking and stood in my spot holding the bag as he was walking towards me I was surprised to see him here we haven't said anything to each other since the day I left the hospital. He grabbed the bag from my hands and nodded towards the car so we both walked to it and he put the bag in and turned towards me.

"I can't let ya leave wit out talking wit ya." He said running his hand through his hair. "When I was told about ya blaming the club for what happen ta da wee one I took it too personal and I shouldn't have done that."

"Chibs I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that." I said looking down at the ground. "This was my fault not yours or Samcro's.

He lifted my chin to look me in the eyes. "Don't ya fuckin' dare blame ya self for dat shit ya hear me." He snapped at me. "Dat bitch should have neva said dat shit ta ya. She's just lucky she's ya ma or I would've shot 'er ass right there for saying dat."

"How is he doing?" I asked him changing the subject and knowing he would know who I was asking about. "Was he hurt bad when he wrecked his bike?"

"Nah lass he was a'ight just some road rash his bike took most of da damage, they fixed it but he ain't doing good." He said to me as I closed my eyes to keep from tearing up. "Lass ya still love him why are ya leaving?"

"I will always love him, nothing will change that." I said opening my eyes to look at him.

"Why are ya leaving?" he asked again.

"I don't know why anymore." I said leaning my back against the car. "I thought it was the best thing to do but I don't know anymore. I feel lost now Chibs, I'm scared."

"What are ya scared of?" he asked leaning next to me.

"Not surviving the next time I'm attacked." He closed his eyes and nodded at me. "I've been through so much hell in the last two years I honestly don't know how I survived this long."

He opened his mouth to say something but Tara and Lyla pulled up behind his bike. "I'm gonna get goin' but I want ya ta know dat if ya need anything I'm here for ya." He said as he pulled me to him and hugged me. "Call me when ya get there." He kissed my forehead and walked away.

Tara and Lyla came walking over as they waved at Chibs. "Hey Jess what did he want?" Lyla asked.

"Just to say bye." I said walking to the house and they followed. "So what do we have planned for the night?"

"We were thinking of going out for dinner and then just hang out here for a while." Tara said as we walked in the house.

"What the hell?" Lyla said looking around the house. "You leave in the morning and nothing is packed in here."

"I don't plan on taking any of this stuff so I'm just leaving it here." I said as they both looked at me like I was crazy. "I just need my clothes."

"What are you going to do with the house?" Tara asked.

"I told Juice that if him or Happy want to stay here they could. I really don't care." I said grabbing my bag. "Come on lets go eat."

The three of us drove to Stockton in Lyla's car and had dinner at a nice little Italian place after that we went back to my place and sat around talking for a few hours. To my surprise Jax and Opie stopped bye, Jax gave it one more shot in trying to get me to change my mind but realized it wasn't doing any good so they both wished me luck, and the four of them left. I locked up behind them and went upstairs to the bedroom; I sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room.

The only things left were a few pictures of me and Happy on the dresser and I thought of the last time we were together here in the house when things seemed perfect. I replayed that day over and over in my head wondering if we had done things differently would the outcome be better. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I heard a bike stop in front of the house. I walked to the window and saw Happy sitting on his bike looking at my car next to him and I knew he saw the bags inside of it then he looked up at the window and we locked eyes with each other. We stood staring at each other for a few minutes, I wanted to run downstairs and jump in his arms but I was so afraid of him rejecting me that I didn't move and for the first time in a long time I couldn't read him. Just as I was about to give in and go to him he looked back at the car, started his bike and backed out of the driveway and left. My heart sank to my stomach as I walked to the bed and laid down crying myself to sleep again.

The next morning I woke up, got dressed and moved about the house making sure everything was locked up. When I was done I stood by the front door and thought of all the good memories I had here, just as I closed my eyes I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a bike outside. I quickly opened the door hoping to see Happy but it wasn't him.

****Juice POV****

"You're really going to do this?" I asked as I walked up to her and she nodded her head to me. "Do ya want me to follow you there? I can call Jax and tell him I'll be back tomorrow."

"I need to do this alone." she said to me as she shut the front door and locked it. "I'll call you once I'm there, I promise."

We both walked to her car and I pulled her into a hug. "Ya better call me once your there, Jess take care of yourself and call me if you need me." I said pulling back a little to look at her. "I love you."

"I love you too; can you do me a favor?" Jess asked me and I nodded at her curious to what she was going to ask. "Tell him I'm sorry for everything I said to him."

"Jess, why don't you do it?"

"Please just tell him that for me." she said pulling out of my hug. "I gotta get on the road."

"A'ight, be careful Jess." I said kissing her forehead and opened her door so she could get in. "I'm coming down in a few weeks to check on ya." she just nodded her head and climbed in.

She pulled out of the driveway as I walked to my bike. I watched as Jess's car took off down the street and left my view, only if there was a way to get her to stay. I stood there a few minutes longer praying that she would stay safe and that's when I heard a bike pull next to me, I looked over and saw Happy sitting on his bike next to me.

"She's gone." I said looking over at him. "She asked me to tell ya something."

"I don't want to hear it." he said starting his bike again and pulled away.

I shook my head and followed behind him back to the clubhouse and parked next to him. "Happy you need to fucking hear it." I said getting off my bike.

"I don't need to fucking hear shit." He snapped at me as he got off his bike and started to walk away.

"She said she was sorry for everything she said to you." I yelled at him before he walked too far.

He turned to look at me and for the first time that I could ever remember, I seen the hurt and regret in his eyes. "I went to the house last night to see her." He said to me.

"What did you say to her?" I asked.

"Nothing I didn't even get off the bike." he said rubbing his hand down his face. "I underestimated her; I didn't think she would leave again."

"What the hell did ya go there for if ya didn't talk with her?"

"I was going to talk with her; I was going to tell her to stay." He snapped at me. "But I saw all her shit packed and I wasn't going to beg her to stay so I said fucked it and left."

"Hap ya wouldn't of had to beg, she would have stood." I said walking away leaving him standing there alone.

****Jessica POV****

I arrived in LA two hours ago and I tried to call my brother but he didn't answer so I went to meet with the landlord and got the keys to my new place that was fully furnished so all I had to do was buy pillows, blankets, sheets and towels. Now I was sitting in the small apartment alone wishing I did have Juan Carlos follow me so I wouldn't be alone the first night. I didn't have much unpacking to do because all I brought with me was clothes and one picture of Chibs and Juan Carlos with me standing between them and one of me and Happy that was taken at one of Gemma's dinners. I decided to keep the picture of Happy and I in the nightstand drawer to make this easier on me. I called TM and gave my address to Bobby so he could give it to Juan Carlos for me. My first night here was very hard, yes I was already use to sleeping alone but knowing that someone was just a quick ride away made that easy and the fact that they are no longer that close made this harder.

****Two Months Later****

It's been two months since I've been here and things didn't get easier for me, Juan Carlos hasn't been down to see me and I haven't heard from him. I started working a few days after getting here and have met some new people but only got close with a couple of them. Last month I had decided to get some new ink on me so I got three large roses and two small roses that had stems that intertwined; it ran along my side from mid-hip to right under the right breast. (link of new tat is on profile if you would like to see it.) That was the first time that someone other than Happy put ink on me.

My friend Dana and I had gone to the beach, seeing it was our day off. I had on a black one piece that was cut out on the sides and the back with some black and pink low rise yoga pants and a pair of black flip flops. I had fun this morning trying to explain my reaper tat to her when she saw it I kept it covered as much as I could but going to the beach I knew she would see it. We just got back to my place and were lounging around talking and listening to some music. I was in the kitchen getting us beer when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get Jess." Dana yelled from the living room. "Um Jess you need to come here." she said sounding nervous.

"What's up?" I asked as I came over to her. "Who's at the door?"

"Did ya miss me doll face?" Tig said as I came into view and saw him, Chibs and Juice standing in the hall and all three of their eyes went wide at the sight of me. "What the fuck is that?" Tig practically screamed pointing at my side.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said in a shocked voice.

"I told ya I was coming down to see you. Now what is that?" Juice said pointing at my new tat.

"You told me you would be down in a few weeks; I've been here two months and haven't heard a word from anyone."

"Jess you know these guys?" Dana asked sounding shock herself.

"Um yeah this is my brother Juan Carlos." I said pointing at Juice. "And that's Tig and Chibs." I said pointing at each of them.

"It's Juice not Juan Carlos." Juice said looking at Dana.

"Lass are ya gonna let us in?" Chibs said gesturing between them and the apartment.

"Oh yeah come in. Dana can you please go grab three more beers?" she nodded and walked away as I handed the two I hand in my hand to Chibs and Tig.

"Hap's gonna shit when he finds out someone else ink ya." Tig said and I threw my head back as I closed my eyes. "Shit! I'm sorry doll face I didn't mean to bring him up."

"Who did your ink?" Juice said to me.

"I had it done at a shop not too far from here."

"Here Jess." Dana said handing me two of the beers and I took one and gave one to Juice. "So you're the brother." Dana said eye fucking him.

"Yeah I'm the brother." he said smirking at her and then turned back to me. "We had a lot of shit going on it was hard to get away."

"What about a fucking phone call?" I snapped at him. "Or maybe answering my calls."

"How are things goin' here for ya lass?" Chibs asked as he sat down on the chair next to him trying to avoid the fight he knew was coming.

"Things are good." I said to him.

"Things are so not good." Dana said and my eyes went wide. "We've gotten this girl to go out with us a few times and every time a hot ass guy would hit on her and she turns them down. She needs to seriously get laid already."

"DANA! My brother and his friends didn't need to know that." I screamed as Chibs and Tig both choked on their beer. "Damn it the sun has seriously gone to your head." I said to her as Tig got up to wipe himself off and when he turned around she saw the reaper that was on my back was also on the back of his cut minus the happy face of course.

"Shit Jess I didn't realize they know that Happy guy." She said to me. "I would have kept my mouth shut."

"Jess can we talk alone?" Juice asked walking closer to me. "Just the two of us."

I nodded for him to follow me and we went to bedroom and Dana mouthed sorry to me and I just nodded. "In here." I said walking in the room and he followed closing the door behind him.

"How are ya really doing?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

"I'm getting by; it's harder than I thought it would be."

"Come home Jess, Fuck LA just come home."

"No I told him I wouldn't come back and I won't. I could at least stay away after the way I treated him." I said opening the bedroom door. "I just want to hang out with you guys and not talk about Happy."

"Jess he came to the house that day."

"I know we saw each other but he never got of his bike he just left." I said looking back him.

"I know that but I was talking about the day you left." he said as he stood up from the bed. "After you were gone he pulled up a few minutes later."

I walked over and sat on the bed. "I've never been the inconsiderate bitch to anyone and the one time I am I hurt the person I love the most."

"Jessica all ya have to do is call him, I know you guys can work this out." Juice said sitting down next to me and put his arm around me. "You weren't thinking straight, you were hurting yourself."

"So was Happy and I had no right to do that to him." I said standing up again. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's go back out there before Tig scares my friend away." He nodded his head and followed me out.

We spent the rest of the night drinking and talking about everything other than Happy. The guys didn't talk much about Charming because Dana was here. They stood here with me for a couple of days before going back north. It felt good seeing them but when it was time for them to go it was hard saying bye again.

****Seven Months Gone****

It's been seven months since I left Charming and things have finally gotten easier for me. I changed a few things in the last few months, I cut my raven locks that were down to my ass up to the bottom of my shoulder blades and dyed them a reddish brown. I also got another tat of angel wings with baby foot prints in them on the back of my neck.(this link is also on profile) Juice came down to see me at least three times a month so my change wasn't a shock to him because I did slowly.

Tara and Lyla have called me at least once a week to catch up on things with each other. At first they all kept the fact that Lyla was pregnant hidden from me because they weren't sure how I would take it. She was now eight months along and has been begging me to come to Charming for her baby shower; I finally gave in and told her I would be there. Dana was coming with me because she wanted to see Juice the two of them started screwing around the first day they met and every time he came down she would go crazy.

Dana and I had a meeting at the hospital today at seven in the morning so I was wearing a red cami with black trouser and a black one button tailored blazer and pair of black pumps and she was dressed the same but had a white cami on. Right after the meeting was over the two of us started our journey north to Charming. When we arrived to Charming it was already three in the afternoon and Dana was hungry so we stopped at the diner to get a bite to eat.

"Jess it is so weird how small this town is, I didn't see one Starbucks yet." She said sounding amazed. "And no mall, how the hell do people survive here."

"Don't count on seeing either one until we leave again." I said to her with a small smile just as Cassie came over to take our order.

When she noticed it was me she smirked. "I can't believe it, how many times are you going to run from this town and come back?" she said to me with an attitude. "I can't believe Juice and Happy keep putting up with your shit. They need to just kick your ass to the curb already."

I quickly stood up from the booth but before I could say or do anything a hand came down on my shoulder. "That's none of your fucking business now go get someone else to take care of our table. Didn't ya learn shit the last time she kicked your ass." Kozik said to her as he turned face me. "Sweetheart, you just get to town and already getting back to your old ways. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you get out the car; I had to come in here to make sure it was you."

I almost forgot that Dana was with me until she spoke. "Oh my god are you Happy?" Dana asked.

"No he's not Happy." I said to her as I still stared at Kozik, we hadn't seen each other since our little fight in my kitchen.

"Am I ever going to see what he looks like?" she asked sounding frustrated because I wouldn't show a picture of him to her and I shook my head.

"Sorry darlin' the name's Kozik." He said reaching over to shake her hand. "Jess you're slipping ya didn't even notice me sitting out there on my bike when you pulled up."

"Kozy you didn't call him and tell him did you?" I asked now sounding worry.

"Sweetheart I am not going to be the one to tell him your back in town." Kozik said as he pushed me back into the booth and sat next to me. "So you must be the LA friend I heard about?" he asked Dana.

"Wait a minute are you telling me he doesn't know I was coming here?" I said pushing on his shoulder to get his attention. "This was a fucking mistake coming here."

"Jess you have no idea what he has been like these last seven months and plus you weren't supposed to be here for two days, your early." Kozik said shaking his head. "Don't get me wrong I'm still pissed at ya for dipping out again but I wasn't going to let that bitch wild you before I had my chance first." He said smirking at me.

"Jess what is he talking about?" Dana asked sounding confused. "Why does everyone keep saying again about you leaving?"

"Jessica here is great at disappearing on people?" he said to her. "This time she decided to change her look. Nice touch by the way." He said flipping a piece of my hair.

"Kozik I didn't disappear Samcro knew where I was this whole time." I snapped at him. "I'm not trying to hide from nobody."

"Who the hell is Samcro?" Dana asked and was completely confused now.

"It's not who it's what?" Kozik said smiling at her as he turned back to me. "Damn Jess you could have filled her in at least a little before ya fed her to the dogs."

Kozik and I spent the next forty five minutes explaining things to Dana without telling her too much. She was about as ready to meet them as any outsider would be. Kozik ended up having lunch with us at the diner and when we were done he refused to let me pay and he did, He also walked us out to the car.

"Thanks for lunch Kozik." Dana said to him as she got in the car and he nodded his head at her.

"Jess ya really need to go change." He said and I gave him the "what the hell you talking about look". "It is so weird seeing you all suit up business style and shit. The shorter hair looks good on ya; I hope LA didn't change ya too much. The new look is enough to throw someone off."

"I'm still me Kozy." I said leaning up on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Can you warn him that I'm here, I really don't want to have a huge blow up about this?"

"Weren't ya just worried that I already did and now ya want me to." He said to me smirking.

"I just wanted to have a calm lunch before I have to start facing people around here."

He kissed my forehead. "I'll try to talk to him but right now he's out on a run with Tig so ya got some time."

"Jess are we staying at the motel we passed on the way here?" Dana asked as I got in the car. "It looked a little run down."

"No I got house we can stay at." I said pulling out of the parking lot. We didn't talk again until I pulled in front of the house. "We'll be staying here."

"You have a fucking house this nice here and you stay in that piece of shit apartment." She said as I pulled in the garage and closed the door.

"I can't afford to maintain the house and a nice apartment and until I know where I'm going to stay I need to keep the house." I said to her as we walked to the door. "I am so in need of a shower."

"I hope you have more than one or we are going to be fighting bitches over the shower." She said as we both started to laugh.

"I've got more than one don't worry." I said as I open the door. "Let's go shower and change so we can run to the store because I don't think there is anything to drink or any food here."

I showed her to one of the guest bedrooms and went to my room. I put my bag down on the bed and went straight into the bathroom to shower; when I was done I got dressed in a blue seamless tube top, a pair of dark straight leg jeans with my black booties. I pinned my hair up in a loose bun and walked down to the kitchen to see what was in there. I open the fridge and saw there was food and beer in it, all of a sudden there was a gun barrel to my lower back and a hand came around and held me by my throat pulled me to a chest, I let the fridge door go and it closed. Just then Dana must have walked in because she screamed loud and the gun left my back and I knew it probably was pointed at her but the hand was still on my throat so I didn't move.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my fucking place?" I heard Happy's raspy voice say from behind me and then I knew for sure that the gun was pointed at Dana and she screamed again. "Bitch shut the fuck up and answered the damn question."

"Last I checked it was my house too." I said to him but he didn't have time to respond to me because Dana freaked out again.

"Oh my god, Oh my god please don't hurt her." She cried out. "Jess I thought this was your house."

He spun me around by my throat and glared down at me. "What the fuck are you doing back here?"

"Can you please put the gun away and let my throat go?" I calmly asked him because he still had it pointed at Dana and his hand was still on my throat. "Dana calm down I don't think he will hurt us." I said still staring back at Happy and he smirked.

"Are ya sure about that?" he said to me sarcastically as he holstered his gun.

"Jessica he looks like he wants to kill you, we gotta get out of here." she said as she stepped forward and grabbed my arm but Happy turned his glare on her and growled, she jumped back. "Please we'll leave right now just don't hurt us."

"Who the fuck put ink on ya?" he asked glaring back at me. "I know I didn't do it so who the fuck did." he said running his fingers down the back of my neck as he let my throat go and I felt a shiver and he smirked.

But I didn't answer him. "Dana before you freak out anymore on me you wanted to me Happy well this is Happy." Her eyes went about ten times their size when I said that.

"What the fuck is going on Hap, I heard a scream." Tig said running into the kitchen with his gun drawn but stop when he saw me and Dana. "Doll face when did ya get back?"

"Tig take her friend to the other room Jess and I need to talk." He said as he took a couple of steps back.

"Love the new look doll." He said grabbing Dana's hand but she pulled it away from him. "I won't bite ya, yet."

I turned around and reached in the fridge and pulled out two beers and gave them to Dana and Tig. "Jess are you sure I should leave you alone with him?" she asked as she nervously looked at Happy. I nodded my head and she reluctantly walked to the other room with Tig.

I turned back to face Happy and his eyes were black as coal. "I know you told me not to come back here but Lyla really wanted me to be here for the baby shower." I said to him.

"What's with the new look?" he asked in a low raspy voice.

"I wanted a change." I said moving over to the counter and leaned against it.

"What happen to not coming back here?" He said moving closer to me.

"I'm just here for a few days." I said standing straighter as he moved closer. "I can go stay at the motel." I said as I tried to move away but his hand came down on the counter to stop me from walking away.

"I told ya not to come back here." he said to me in a menacing voice. "I'm done with the games."

I felt the tears threaten to spill over but I was trying to hold them back. "Your right, I shouldn't have come back." I said quickly ducking under his arm and made my way to the living room. "I thought we could be adults about this but I was wrong."

I was suddenly spun around and slammed into the kitchen wall next to the doorway to the living room. I felt the air get knocked out of my lungs from the force and his hand came up to the base of my throat, he applied enough pressure to hold me from moving. "You want to talk shit about being an adult, what the fuck was that shit you did by fucking running off." He snapped at me.

I was trying to catch my breath when I heard Dana scream. "GET OFF HER." I looked towards her as she jumped off the couch. "Let her go." She said as she started to walk towards us but Tig quickly grabbed her.

"Ya don't want to get to close, he will bite!" He said to her as he turned towards us. "Hap ya gotta calm down."

Happy ignored him and keep his glare on me. "Happy you're hurting me." I said to him as I grabbed his wrist with one hand and pushed on his chest with my other hand. "Please let go."

I felt him ease up on his hold a little but he didn't move his hand completely and his other hand came up and rested on the wall next to my head. "You sat here and blamed me for the death of our baby then fucking ran off not giving either of us time to get through this shit." He snapped at me. "I would have given my life to save our kid. You don't even fucking know how much I wish it could have been me to take that bullet and not you."

"I'm sorry it was wrong of me to say that to you." I said to him as I felt a few tears slipped down my cheeks. "I was so upset and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have done that."

"It's too late for that shit." He growled at me in a low voice. "It's your house ya ain't gotta go to the motel you can stay here until ya run again." He moved his hand from my chest and pushed off the wall and started to turn away from me.

"Happy no it's not too late." I said grabbing his cut before he could turn away and he looked down at my hand and grabbed my wrist. "I'm so sorry I hurt you like that, I should have said this to you seven months ago."

"I think we should wait outside." Tig said to Dana but she shook her head no. "Sweetheart ya have no idea what's going on here we need to go outside."

"I am not leaving my friend in here alone with him. He will hurt her." Dana snapped at him.

"I ain't gonna fucking hurt her so get the fuck out." Happy snapped at her.

"You already did asshole." She snapped back him and he growled at her and moved towards her but I jumped in front of him and pushed on his chest.

"Happy no." I said to him as I turned towards Dana. "Dana you can't talk to him like that, just go outside with Tig so Happy and I can talk."

"Jessica are you fucking serious, look what he just did to you and you want to be left alone with him." She snapped at me.

"Just go outside." I snapped at her and she rolled her eyes at me and walked away mumbling under her breath. "Tig can you please talk to her?"

"I got it doll face." Tig said as he followed behind her. "Hap I'll call Jax and tell him we're going to be here a while longer."

I turned back and looked at Happy. "Who the fuck does that bitch thinks she is talking to me like that?" he snapped at me.

"Happy she doesn't know you and you scared the shit out of her." I said trying to calm him down.

"What the fuck do you want to talk to me about?" he growled at me as he moved away from me. "I told you I'm done with your games."

"I'm not playing any games with you." I snapped at him. "I want you to hear me out."

"Ok then tell me why the fuck did you leave?" he snapped at me.

"I couldn't stay here and face you every day after the things I said to you." I said to him softly.

"Why does it feel like there is more to your leaving than what you're saying?" he asked moving closer to me. "You're keeping something from me what is it and don't fucking lie to me."

"I was scared." I snapped at him as I stepped back until I felt the side of the couch hit the back of my thighs.

"I made sure no one connect to that asshole would come after ya again so why were you scared?" he asked as he stepped in front of me only leaving about a foot between us.

"It wasn't just that, what if the next time someone wants revenge and I don't survive the next attack?"

"That ain't gonna happen." He snapped at me.

"How do you know that?" I snapped back as I tried to push him away but he grabbed both of my wrists and held them down at my side. "It could have happen this last time."

"It doesn't matter anymore ya made your choice when you left." he growled at me as he let me go and walked away. "That shit you said to me in the hospital fucking tore me up but when you left it killed me."

"Happy I'm sorry I hurt you." I said to him just as he opened the front door. "I wish I didn't do that."

"So do I." was all he said to me as he walked out.

I dropped myself on the couch and put my head in my hands as Dana walked back in. "Jess are you ok?" she asked as she sat down next to me. "Tig told me about the baby, I am so sorry that happen to you."

"I should have never left here." I said looking up at her. "He hates me now."

"Jess does he even have a good side to him." She said shaking her head and I couldn't help but smile at her. "He looks scary as hell."

"Not many people get to see the side of him that I did." I said as I stood up. "Let's go to Lyla's house, I need to get out of here for a little while."

Dana and I had gone over to Lyla's and hung out with her for a while. After leaving her house we went to St. Thomas and had dinner with Tara. Tara told me about the party the club was having on Friday and I tried to get out of going but Dana wanted to see what a club party was like so they talked me into going to it. The next couple of days went by pretty fast, I didn't see Happy again but I knew he was going to be at the party and I managed to avoid Gemma so far but I also knew I was going to run into her today too.

"Jess what should I wear to this party?" she asked coming into my room as I came out of the bathroom.

"Whatever you're comfortable in." I told her and she nodded to me and walked back to the room she was staying in.

I got dressed in jean mini skirt with a black crop top and a pair of black pumps. I decided to leave my hair down and went lite on the makeup. When I walked down stairs Dana was already waiting for me, I was taking my time getting ready because I really didn't want to go.

"Are you seriously wearing that short ass skirt tonight?" she asked eyeing my skirt.

"Believe me this is long considering what the skanks wear around there."

We drove over to the clubhouse and she was amazed at the amount of people that were there. As we got out of the car I noticed there were a lot of new hang arounds there. We went straight into the bar and I ran into Gemma.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you?" she said walking over to me. "Who is the tart?"

"Gemma this is my friend Dana." I said and she smirked at Dana. "I was waiting until I came to your house tomorrow to see you but Tara roped me into coming here tonight."

"Love the hair and the new ink." She said pointing at my side. "Did Hap see that one yet because I only heard about the one on your neck?"

"No he hasn't." I said as I grabbed two beers from the prospect for me and Dana. "Is my brother around?"

"All the guys are by the ring, why don't you take your friend out there and show her how the boys like to party." She said walking away from us. "If you were wondering Neron is around here too."

"What is she talking about?" Dana asked. "And who is Neron."

"I'll show you." I said as I lead her back out and towards the ring. "We don't need to worry about Neron right now."

We walked towards the ring and Dana couldn't believe how the skanks were dressed. We stood off to the side and watched as people started to cheer because the next fight was about to start, that's when I noticed Happy getting in the ring, we watched as he fought against one of the nomads and she was amazed that they fought each other like that. When the fight was over he climbed out of the ring and I watched as one of the skanks walked over to him and started to dry him off. He stood there talking with Bobby as she did it, I started to turn away when a hang around walked up to us smiling.

"Hey sweetheart can I get either of you another beer?" he said looking at Dana and me.

"No we're good." I said to him and his smile faded from his face. "But thank you." I said to him.

"Jess I see Juice, I'm going to go talk to him." She said hurrying away before I could stop her.

"Now that we're alone why don't we go get another drink and get to know each other a little better." He said as he reached out and ran his finger down my arm.

I pulled away from him. "I'm gonna go and see if I can find Tara but thanks for the offer." I said to him as I walked away.

The lot was so crowded I couldn't find Tara or Dana so I leaned up against the wall watching as everyone was having fun. I saw Happy a few times, he had a few skanks around him but I noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to them. I was still leaning against the wall when the hang around from earlier stepped in front of me again and I started to straighten up.

"Come on sweetheart you look bored let me show you a good time?" he said as he moved closer to me and placed his hands on the wall behind me. "I promise to be gentle with ya."

I pushed on his chest trying to put space between us. "Look I'm not a croweater so back off me." I snapped at him.

"I'm done being nice, do you think because I'm not in a cut I'm not good enough for you?" He said as he pushed up against me and started to kiss my neck as his hand went to my hip and started to move up my side as his other hand was on my thigh trying to lift my leg. "Come on you know you like it."

"GET OFF ME NOW!" I yelled at him as I pushed on him but then he was suddenly ripped off me and I saw Happy and Kozik Punching him. I wrapped my arms around myself and was shaking a little.

"Mutha fucker you don't fucking push yourself up on my fucking old lady." I heard Happy yell at him. Then they were pulled off the guy by Chibs, Tig and Bobby. "That mutha fucker needs to die." Happy snapped at Tig, who was holding him back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jax asked as he came running over. "Get all these people out of here Bobby." Jax said as he came closer. "I want only patched members left."

"Let me go." Happy snapped as he pulled away from Tig's hold and walked over to me. "Are you ok?" he said as he pulled me into a hug and I nodded. "Kozik finish this shit." Happy said pointing at the guy and Kozik nodded at him.

"Hey wait, someone needs to tell me what the fuck happen!" Jax yelled before anyone moved.

"I got it Hap, you and Jess go I'll fill Jax in." Kozik said to us.

Happy lead me away and we walked towards TM's office. I could hear Bobby in the back ground yelling for everyone to leave that didn't have a patch on his back.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to review. I also like to thank everyone that has added this to their Favorites or Alerts. **

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

When we reached the office Happy opened the door and nodded for me to go in. "I told him to back off and he wouldn't, thanks for helping me back there." I said to him as he followed in behind me.

"I told ya no one was going to hurt you anymore." He said as he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "Why were you standing alone in the first place?"

"I tried to find Dana or Tara but the crowd was just too big to find anyone so I stood off to the side hoping to see them."

"He didn't touch you anywhere did he?" Happy growled.

"He had his slimy mouth on my neck as he was trying force my leg around his hip while I was trying to push him off when you guys came over." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "It felt so dirty."

Happy walked over Gemma's desk and pulled out some wipes and walked over to me and started to wipe my neck clean. "He won't ever do that shit again." He said in low voice, the feel of his fingers on my neck was driving me crazy so I stepped back.

"I'm gonna go find Dana so we can go back to the house." I said as I started to walk away when I got to the door I was fighting with myself on whether I should walk out or not when I felt his hand on my side, I closed my eyes.

"How many more of these do ya have?" he said in a low raspy voice as he traced one of the large roses with his thumb. "And who the hell had their fucking hands all over my shit?"

"I only got the two; I had it done at a shop by my apartment in LA." I said still holding my eyes closed.

"Why do you keep running away?" he said and I could feel him move closer to me. "I thought I could stay mad at ya but I can't." he said as his other hand swept my hair over my shoulder exposing the side and back of my neck as his finger traced the angel wings. "You're so far under my fucking skin I can't stand it." he growled at me and I slowly opened my eyes.

"If me being here is a problem for you I'll leave in the morning." I said in a shaky voice as I reached for the door knob.

His hand that was on my side slid across my waist and he pulled me back into his chest. His other hand snaked around my waist and moved up to my neck and he pushed my head back onto his shoulder. "You ain't fucking going back there." He growled in my ear.

"I have to go back on Sunday." I said as I brought one of my hands up to the hand he had around my throat. I was hoping he wouldn't squeeze when I said that.

"Ya ain't fucking running anymore; your ass is staying where it fucking belongs."

I pulled his hand away from my throat and turned to face him. "Happy I have to go back." he started to walk me backwards until my back hit the door as he glared down at me. "How could you even want me here after the way I hurt you?"

"Jessica we both say shit and do shit we shouldn't, the fucking problem is you never stick around long enough to work it out. How many times do I gotta fucking tell your ass to stop high tailing it outta here and fucking face the problem?" he said as he cupped my face in his hands.

"There was too much to face and I just couldn't handle it on my own. First I lose our baby then I say horrible things to you and on top of that my ma tells me about Neron just before she tells me that it was all my fault the baby was dead." I said to him as I closed my eyes to keep myself from crying.

"Open your eyes and look at me." He said in a low raspy voice as I open my eyes and felt a tear slip down he wiped it with his thumb. "First of all why didn't you tell me what that bitch said to ya, I'm gonna snap her fucking neck the next time I see her. That shit was not your fault; I don't ever want to hear you fucking say that again."

"Happy I really am sorry for blaming you for it." I said as I laid my hands on his chest. "I need to go."

"Ya ain't fucking going anywhere." He snapped at me as his lips crashed onto mine.

The kiss was urgent and demanding but I had missed the way his lips felt against mine, I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck. His hands released my face and slid down my body brushing the side of my breast causing me to moan in his mouth, they made their way to my hips and he lifted me off my feet and I wrapped my legs around his hips. The feel of his body between my legs had me in a frenzy. He walked us over to one of the chairs as he held onto my ass and he sat down with me straddling him, never breaking our kiss. Happy's hands slid back up my body pushing my shirt up and over my breast when he had both his hands cupping my breast he growled and pulled out of the kiss and started to trail kisses along my jaw then down my neck to my chest. Just as I leaned back to give him more access the door open and Jax walked in.

"Hap we need…. Shit! I'm sorry guys." He said as he quickly turned and faced the door. I pushed myself forward and buried my face in Happy's neck as he quickly pulled my top down and held onto my hips. "Hap when you're done we gotta talk."

"A'ight give us a minute." Happy said to him and Jax walked out.

"This is wrong I need to go." I said as I tried to stand up but he gripped my hips tighter holding me on his lap.

"What the fuck do you mean this shit is wrong." He growled at me.

"Happy I have to leave in two days we can't keep doing this to ourselves it will only make things harder."

"I already told ya you ain't fucking leaving." He snapped at me. "I ain't gonna let you. I'm putting my fucking foot down now. You're my fucking old lady shits gonna go my way now."

He pushed me to my feet but still held my hips as he got up. "Happy we can talk about this later, you have club business and I need to find Dana and get going to the house."

"A'ight but we ain't done talking about this shit." He said as he led me to the door and opened it.

When we walked out the office most of the patch members were standing around in a circle and all the people that weren't a Son was gone already. Jax and Juice saw us walk out and they came walking over. "Jess I sent your friend Dana back to your house with Tara." Jax said when he approached us. "Hap everyone is gone that's not a Son except Jess and that asshole."

"What the fuck is that bastard still breathing for?" Happy snapped as we stopped walking. "We don't let mutha fuckers that push up on ladies like that live, especially one that does that shit to my old lady."

"Hap as much as I want him dead for doing that shit to my sister we can't too many people saw him here and if he just disappears they will know we did it." Juice said as he looked at me. "Jess are ya good?" I nodded my head to him.

"Hap look I'm not saying what he did was any good but he didn't know she was your old lady." Jax said trying to reason with Happy.

"She is my old lady not was." Happy snapped at him. "Have Phil follow her home." He said looking at Juice. "I'm gonna handle this shit my way."

He looked down at me and then walked away and Jax went running after him as Juice walked to me. "Jess what's going on with you and Hap?"

"I don't know." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I need to get to the house before Dana totally freaks on Tara."

"A'ight, go to the car I'll get Phil." He said walking away.

Phil followed me back to the house, when I parked he came over and open the car door for me like he use to when he was a prospect. He walked me to the door, when I walked in Tara was sitting on the couch and Dana was pacing in front of her. They both looked towards the door when it opened and Phil nodded his head at Tara and I then he left.

Oh my god what happen where were you?" Dana screeched at me. "Some big guy came up to us and told Juice something about everyone that didn't have a patch needed to leave, I went with Juice to look for you but that Chibs guy and I think his name was Jax said I should leave with Tara." She said as she started to ramble. "I didn't want to leave but Juice told me to listen to them."

"I tried to calm her down but it wasn't working." Tara said as she stood up and came by me to whisper. "Are you ok? Jax told me something happen with you but he didn't have time to tell me what happen."

"I'm alright. I'll tell you later what happen; I don't want Dana to hear." I whispered back to her. "Dana I was safe I was with Happy when all the commotion went down." She raised an eyebrow at me and both Tara and I smiled at her. "Despite what you think about him, he won't let anything happen to me." I said to her.

"You have no idea the shit Happy would do to keep her safe." Tara said looking at Dana then turned to me. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at Gemma's for the baby shower." She hugged me and whispered in my ear again. "If you need to talk just call me or Gemma." I nodded my head and she left.

"Jess what happen?" she said as she calmed down and sat on the couch. "I was freaking out, I'm not use to shit like this. When a party is broken up in LA it's by the cops here I had no idea what the hell was going on."

"I know, it was just some guy getting out of hand and they didn't want any trouble so they ended the party." I said sitting next to her. "Dana I think I screwed up." She raised her eyebrow at me. "When they kicked everyone out I was in the office with Happy, if Jax didn't walk in when he did I think I would have fucked him right there."

"I'm not a big fan of his but why would you fucking Happy be a problem, he was your boyfriend?" she said sounding surprised.

"Because we have to leave in two days and I shouldn't have lead him on like that." I said putting my head in my hands. "Dana I still love him and I don't want to hurt him anymore."

"You know what we need." She said getting up. "A couple of beers and some music." She said as she went to the kitchen. "This always worked when you were depressed back home."

I knew she was trying to cheer me up so I went with it as she handed me a beer and walked to the stereo and turned it on loud so I kicked off my heels and sat back. After about a twelve pack of beer, a few shots and pack of cigarettes between the both of us, which I picked up the habit in LA, we had a pretty good buzz going. By this time Dana was dancing around the living room as I was sitting on the couch laughing at her while I smoked another cigarette. I had completely forgotten about my problems until I heard a raspy voice in my ear behind me.

"When did you fucking start this shit?" he said snatching the cigarette from my lips. "Is there anything else your hiding?"

I jumped off the couch and spun around to see Happy and Juice standing there glaring at me, Dana was in mid-turn when she noticed them. "OH SHIT." She screeched. "When did you two get here?"

Juice walked over to the stereo and hit the power button and the room went silent. "If the front door was locked and the music was low you would know the answer to that." Juice said to her with an attitude.

"It's just a damn cigarette." I said glaring back at Happy then I turned towards Juice. "Juan Carlos you don't have to have an attitude with her." I knew the liquor was doing the talking but I couldn't stop it.

"I told ya stop fucking calling me that." Juice snapped at me and I could see he was pissed.

"It's your damn name isn't it?" I snapped at him and he took a step towards me. "Are you named after your father or are we still not going to talk about it?"

"I told you I didn't want to talk about that shit so back the fuck off." He snapped at me as he moved closer to me but Happy got between us.

"Back the fuck off her." He said pushing on Juice's chest. "Why don't the two of you take a fucking ride, we need to talk alone." He said to Juice and he nodded as he grabbed Dana's hand.

"Do you want me to go?" Dana said looking at me and I nodded my head to her and she followed Juice out.

"When did ya fucking start smoking?" he asked as the front door shut behind Dana.

"When I moved." I replied as I sat back down and picked my beer bottle up. "What happen after I left the clubhouse?"

"Don't worry about that." He said as he sat on the coffee table in front of me. "New ink, new look and a smoking habit, Is there anything else I need to know?" he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Are ya fucking someone else and that's why ya said that shit was wrong?"

"No, I haven't slept with anyone since the last time we had sex." I snapped at him and he glared at me. "I said it was wrong because I don't want to hurt you by leading you on to think I was staying."

Happy got up and stood over me leaning forward and placing his hands on the couch behind my head. "This is the last fucking time I'm telling you this." He said in a very menacing voice that had me scared. "Ya ain't fucking leaving again."

"Happy all my stuff is out there and so is my job, I have to go back." I said to him softly hoping he would calm down. "This is part of the reason why I didn't want to come back here."

"What's the other part?" he said a little softer but I could still hear the anger in his voice.

"That I would regret leaving in the first place."

"Do you?" he said as he moved one of his hands to hold my face softly and I closed my eyes at his touch. "Do you regret it?"

"Yes." I said as I pushed on his chest and he stood up straight looking down on me. "Why the hell do you even want me here I was a complete bitch to you? You should be hating me right now, I know I hate myself." I got to my feet and walked into the kitchen.

He followed behind me. "Stop fucking talking like that." He snapped as he grabbed my arm to stop me from walking. "I don't hate you, I'm pissed at ya but I don't fucking hate you."

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I feel so fucking lost and it's driving me crazy." I said as I went to the refrigerator and pulled a beer out but he took it from my hand, popped it open and drank half the bottle then handed me the rest. "Where were you when I found out about the baby?"

He moved closer to me and held onto my hips. "When I found out about the baby I took off from the hospital and headed towards Tacoma."

"Why were you going to Tacoma?" I asked as I put my hands on his chest. "Why didn't you stay with me?"

"The only thing on my mind was keeping you safe so I wanted everybody that had any ties to that bastard to die that night. I was at the Washington border when I came across Lorca and Donut that's when I realized the only place I needed to be was with you."

"I don't know why but I though you didn't care enough to want to be with me." I said looking down at the floor. "When I open my eyes all I wanted was you."

"I should have been there for ya." He said lifting my chin. "I got there as quick as I could."

"Happy when you left here the other day I thought it was over for us and I ruined everything."

"It was over, when I walked out that door I was done with you, Jess I wasn't lying to ya when I said you killed me with the shit ya said and then leaving me again." He brought his hands up to my face and held me. "In the beginning I didn't know if I wanted a kid but after I had time to adjust to it and seeing that smile on your face made me want it more than anything."

"Happy I'm sorr…." Before I could finish my sentence his lips were on mine silencing me with a soft kiss.

"You already said sorry you don't gotta keep saying it." he said to me as he pulled back. "Just don't ever say something like that again to me because I ain't gonna take that shit again." I just nodded my head at him then his lips were on mine again.

His hands slid down from face to my hips and he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his hips like I had done earlier but this time he walked to the stairs and made his way up them to our room without breaking our kiss. When we entered the room he kicked the door shut with his foot and placed me back on me feet finally pulling apart and we crawled onto the bed together, than collapsed into each other's arms. We held each other tight and kissed hard, tongues sliding into each other's mouth, both breathing a bit harder. Happy pulled away and pulled my shirt up and off of me, then reached up to squeeze my breasts through my bra.

I moaned out loud as he started rubbing my tits and pinching my quickly hardening nipples. "Oh Hap yesss..." I moaned and he smirked. He slid his hands beneath me and undid my bra, pulling it off and quickly moving to start sucking on my nipples. I writhed underneath him as he sucked and bit at my tits and nipples. I started moaning as he started kissing and licking his way down my body slowly. He brought his hands up to undo my jean skirt, then pulled it off when I lifted my ass up for him. He tossed my skirt onto the floor and pushed me back down flat onto the bed. "Hap I'm not on any birth control, do you have a condom?" I said to him breathlessly.

"I ain't using a condom, haven't used one since the first year we were together I ain't gonna start now." He spread my legs open and started licking his way up my legs and thighs and I let out a low moan. He pushed my legs open further and bit down on the inner thigh of my right leg and started sucking on the spot hard. He pulled his head back for a second to admire the dark bruise like spot he left on my thigh, than licked the rest of his way up my leg. He slid his tongue slowly over my slit through my panties and I let out a low moan. I squirmed underneath him as he ran his tongue up and down the length of my slit through my panties. I brought my hands up and started squeezing my breasts.

"Stop teasing me." I said in a low, almost breathy tone. He smirked up at me expectantly and didn't say anything. For a second I just returned his stare, than I put on my best pout and said. "Please Happy, I can't wait I need to feel you inside of me."

Happy smirked and pulled the crotch of my panties aside and slowly ran his tongue up the length of my wet slit. I moaned out loud at the feel of his tongue along my flesh as he licked up and down, slipping his tongue deeper inside me with each lick. He licked and sucked until my breathing became faster and more frantic. Sensing that I was close he pulled away and smirked at me as pulled my panties off and brought two fingers up between my legs and slid them inside and started to pump them in and out of me while he kissed his way back up my body. This was enough to bring me over the edge and I screamed out as my pussy tightened around his fingers and I started to cum. He continued to kiss up my body as I rode out my climax until he was hovering over me and kissed me hard, I moaned happily and kissed him back. "Hap I want you inside me...now."

Happy got up and quickly stripped then climbed back on top of me. He slid up between my spread legs and reached down to take his hard cock in his hand and brought it up to my pussy. Happy teasingly ran the head up and down my slit a few times before starting to slide himself deep inside of me. We both moaned out as he buried his cock as deep inside as he could. He stayed there for a moment, enjoying the feel of me wrapped tightly around him before he started pulling back out. He started pumping in and out of me slowly at first, but quickly picking up the tempo. I writhed underneath him as he fucked me, running my nails down his back and leaving little red welts behind. Happy growled out loud at the feel of my nails down his back and pumped harder, slamming the full length of his hard cock in and out of my wet pussy. I screamed out loud and came all over his cock. He kept pumping through my orgasm and finally let himself go as I came down. He slammed himself deep inside of me one last time and growled out loud as he started to shoot his cum inside me as I continued to convulse around him. He collapsed next to me on the bed, his cock slipping out, as we both fought to catch our breath. After a few minutes, our breathing returned to normal and Happy pulled me into his arms. I snuggled up against him and buried my face into his neck.

We laid like that for what felt like hours but had only been about twenty minutes, I knew he wouldn't but we needed to talk about my leaving and I had to be the one to bring it up. I pulled away from his neck and looked up at him he must have sensed what I was going to say because he shook his head and pushed me away as he sat up and swung his legs of the bed and had his back to me.

"You're still going to leave aren't you?" he asked as he reached for his jeans and slid them on along with his socks and boots.

I dropped myself back on the bed and let out a sigh. "Happy I wish I didn't have to but I do."

He turned his body to lean over me with a hand on each side of my body. "You're going to call that bitch at St. Thomas and talk to her about coming back here. Tara told me that bitch said she would give you your job back."

"Happy I still have all my things there and even if I did talk to her it would take a couple of weeks before I could come back."

"Call her tomorrow, I ain't letting your ass go back alone." He said as he leaned further down and kissed me roughly as he balanced on one hand and ran his other hand down my still naked body. "Put some clothes on before I have my way with ya again."

I pushed on his chest and he stood up as I slid out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. "I think I'm going to take a shower first." I said to him over my shoulder as I walked to the shower and started the water.

I wasn't alone very long because Happy came in and ended up joining me in the shower. After another round of great sex we both washed up and got out. I got dressed in a pair of cut off shorts with a brown slim fit tank top and a pair of black ankle socks; I went down stairs to the kitchen while Happy got dressed. I pulled out two beers and had put them down on the counter when Happy's arms snake around my waist and pulled me back against his chest.

"I'm gonna talk with Jax because when ya go back I'm gonna be down there a lot until ya come home for good." He growled in my ear as he trail kisses down my neck to my collarbone.

Just then Juice and Dana walked in, Happy and I both turned our head towards them. "Jess can we talk?" Juice said to me as they stopped in the doorway.

I nodded my head and Happy kissed me one more time before he let me go. "Happy can you and Dana please not fight?" he just grunted at me as he grabbed one of the beers and walked pass them to the living room. I handed the other beer to Dana and she gave me a weak smile. "Just don't say anything mean to him." I said to her and she nodded and walked away.

"Jess, look I'm sorry for snapping at ya like that." Juice said as he moved closer to me.

"My mouth seems to like running before I think so I'm sorry for bring that shit up when you don't want to talk about it."

"I need to talk about it, it feels like it's eating me alive but I want to do it when we can be alone." He said as he leaned against the counter next to me. "So what's up with you and Hap?"

"He wants me to come home." I said running my fingers through my hair. "It's not going to be easy to do it because I signed a contract with the hospital saying I was going to stay there for at least a year."

"Shit jess why would you do that?" he said shaking his head at me. "Does Hap know about that?"

"No he doesn't and I don't know how to tell him either."

"Look I'll talk to the Rosen and Lowen and see if they can do anything if that's what you want?"

"Yeah that would be good, I'll call Margret in the morning and see if she can do anything." I said as I hugged him and he squeezed me tighter.

"Let's go in the other room because I don't know how long Happy is going to be able to sit with Dana and not want to shot her head off." Juice said and we let out a small laugh as we walked in the living room and I saw Happy glaring at her.

"Jess, Happy said to you were going to move back here but you can't you still have five months on your contract with Cedar Sinai." Dana blurted out when we walked in and my eyes went wide as Happy turned his glare on me.

"Ya ain't fucking staying out there for five fucking more months." He snapped at me.

Before I could say anything Juice talked first. "Hap, I'm gonna have Rosen look at her contract and see if he can get her out of it."

Happy stood up and walked over to me. "We're going to bed." He said looking down at me and I nodded. "We'll see you guys in the morning."

"He's staying here." Dana asked pointing at Happy.

"I fucking live here if ya don't like it have Juice take your ass to the motel because my old lady ain't going anywhere but upstairs with me." He snapped at her.

I put my hand on Happy's chest and he looked down at me. "Dana don't start with him, we're going to bed."

The next morning when I woke up I almost felt like it was all dream until I felt Happy's arm across the small of my back and I turned back to see him sleeping there with me. When we finally got out of bed I found that Juice spent the night with Dana so we all got ready for the day ahead of us, I made a call to Margret and she was going to try and see what she can do about getting me back at St. Thomas. Dana and I left for Gemma's as Juice and Happy went to the clubhouse. Lyla's baby shower was pretty nice and she got a lot of things, Dana got comfortable with a few of the old ladies there including Tara. I was having a hard time sitting here watching everyone smile and rub her belly. During all the commotion of the baby kicking like a mad man and everyone being in awe I slipped out the back and was sitting alone on the back deck smoking.

"I told Lyla this was going to be hard on ya." Opie said as he came up beside me and placed a glass of liquor in front of me on the table. "I noticed you walk out here and figured you could use this."

"Thanks Ope." I said as I down the whole glass.

"I should have brought the bottle." He said with a smile as I looked up at him. "How are ya doing?"

"I thought this would be easier." I said turning back to look out in the yard. "I should have had my little bundle here with me right now."

"Jess I'm gonna head to the clubhouse right now do you want me to have Hap come get ya?"

"No I'm ok I just needed some fresh air." I said as I got up. "Thanks for the drink Ope; I really am happy for the two of you. You guys deserve this."

"Jess you deserved this too, I wish that shit didn't happen to ya." He said as he pulled me into a hug. "I know when you're ready for it you will have another baby and that's going to be you in there enjoying the attention. None of us will ever forget what you and Hap loss and the pain you two went through."

"Opie you are sweet thank you." I said to him as I reached up on my toes and kissed his bearded cheek. "You're like another big brother to me; you seem to know the things to say to make me feel better."

"Sweetheart you have lots of big brothers, do you even realize you're the only little sister in the clubhouse." He said looking down at me as he held me in the hug. "I'm sure someone told ya that a few of us were hurt by ya leaving, you're our little sister and Lyla's best friend. When she was feeling like she had no one you were there for her."

"Ope I don't know when but I am coming home. I shouldn't have left and I regret it more than anything."

"I'm glad you're coming back, life with Hap would be so much easier."

We said our bye and he left while I went back inside. The only one that noticed me slip away was Gemma. "How are you holding up baby girl?" Gemma asked as I walked up next to her.

"I'm good but I gonna head out, I need to get some rest before I make the trip back to LA tomorrow."

"I thought Jax said you were staying in town." She said to me.

"I have to go back but I hope to come home soon, I talked with Margret this morning and she's seeing what she can do."

Dana and I took off after my talk with Gemma, when we got to the house Happy wasn't there yet so the two of just relaxed and watched a couple of movies. "Jess are you really going to move back here?" Dana asked as we were watching the first movie.

"Dana no matter how far I go or how hard I try to change my life will always be here." I said looking over at her. "I know you don't understand any of this and there is no way of explaining it but I belong here with my family."

"Isn't Juice your only brother?"

"My only blood brother but all these guys are like brothers to me. Besides Happy, Kozik has been the closest person to me in this club." I said running my fingers through my hair. "I love all these guys like I love my brother. No matter what I do or say they always manage to forgive me and be here for me when I need them."

"Wow so it's like one huge extended family." She said sounding amazed. "Is Gemma like the momma bear or something like that? Who is the papa bear?"

"Gemma is the best to have around especially if you're in trouble, she will stand by your side and have your back. Now if you piss her off she will snap." I said smiling at her. "I don't know about everyone else but the only papa bear here for me is Chibs."

"That's that Scottish guy right?" she asked and I nodded my head at her. "Why him?"

"He has always protected me like I was his own, even when it came to Happy he had my side." I said smiling at her again. "Chibs is the kind of man everyone wishes was their father." Just as I finished talking there was a knock at the door so I got up and went to answer it.

I was surprised to see Neron standing there. "Hey sweetheart, I heard you were in town and I wanted to see how you were doing, I never got the chance to see you before you left." I just stood there staring at him. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I said stepping back and he nodded at me as he walked in. "I was going to call you but I just didn't know what to say."

I again had forgot that Dana was here until she spoke. "Hi I'm Dana, Jessica's friend from LA." She said as she stuck here hand out and rolled her eyes at me. "Are you one of the sexy brothers she always talks about?"

My eye's went wide as Neron smiled at me and shook her hand. "No I'm not of the brothers. I'm Neron her father."

Dana's eyes were the ones that were wide now. "Jessica you didn't …." Was all she had the time to get out because I cut her off before she could finish.

"Dana this is a long story but to give you the short one, I found out he was my father right before I left for LA." She just nodded her head at me.

"I'm gonna go in the kitchen while you two talk." She said as she walked away.

"So how have you been?" Nero said turning to face me.

"I'm doing better; look I know you want me to try and give you a chance at this whole father thing but I just have so much going on right now and I need to take care of myself first."

"Jessica I don't want to push myself into your life and become daddy right away, don't get me wrong I would love it if that's how it could be but I know it wouldn't be that way." He said as he sat on the recliner. "If we could start as friends and see where that leads, I would be happy with that."

"I'm only here for one more night I leave in the morning back to LA." I said sitting down on the couch. "I don't know how long I'm going to be gone for."

"Jessica if you leave again is he really going to wait for you this time?" he said as he ran his hand down his face. "I know that from what I saw around here he never touched another woman since you been gone but from the rumors I heard around the clubhouse this isn't the first time you left him."

I was a little shocked to hear that Happy didn't fuck anyone while I was gone but I was pissed that people were talking shit at the clubhouse about me. "I'm not sure who is talking shit about me there but I never asked Happy to wait for me and I don't have intentions of doing it when I leave tomorrow." I snapped at him.

He raised his hands in defense at me. "Jessica I was just wondering how this was working for you that's it." he said softly to me. "It wasn't any of the guys; all of them are very tight lipped when it comes to you. I've asked how you were doing and the only response I would ever get was ask Juice and your brother and I don't get along very well so he wouldn't tell me anything."

"I take it that the skanks were the ones talking shit." He nodded and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I don't know what to say about my brother other than he can be an ass but I love him."

"Hap's a loyal guy but ruthless as hell does he really make you happy?"

"It's so hard explaining this to people that don't know him the way I do but Happy is my life, I love him so much that I could never be happy with another man."

"I could see that, your eyes light up when you talk about him and after what I witnessed last night I know you're his world." He said to me as he got up. "I'm gonna take off here is my number feel free to call me if you every just want to talk."

After Nero left Dana came back out and didn't ask any questions and I was grateful for that because I didn't want to answer them right now so we just put on another movie and watched it. We must have fallen asleep during the second movie because the last thing I remember was watching the movie now I felt someone shaking my shoulder and a dip next to me on the couch. I got startled by it and practically jumped but Happy grabbed me.

"Hey relax it's just me." He said as he pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on to him tight. "Jess what's wrong?"

"I don't know why I got scared." I said as I still held him tight and he was rubbing my back. "Happy I don't want to go back, I feel like I'm gonna lose you if I leave."

"Ya ain't gonna lose me, I talked with Jax. I'm gonna follow you back to LA and stay with ya for a while, Rosen said he can get ya out of the contract we just gotta give him a couple of weeks." He said as he pulled me up on his lap so he could sit back.

"Where's Dana at?" I asked him when I looked around and noticed she wasn't in here with me. "She was here when I fell asleep."

He smirked at me. "I think Juicy boy plans on making the trip down to LA with us."

"Why what are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me that you haven't noticed how much time he spends with her." He said shaking his head at me. "Shit whenever he came back from LA after seeing you all he fucking talked about was her."

"Oh my god he has a thing for Dana!" I said as I sat back and gave Happy a shocked look.

"Jess he hasn't fucked a croweater since his first trip down there. He took her to bed when we got here." he said pulling me back to him and he lifted the both of us off the couch. "Let's go to bed we have a long ride ahead of tomorrow."

We went to bed shortly after making it upstairs, the next morning when we were all getting ready to leave Happy turned out to be right, Juice had every intention of following us to LA but he was only going to be there for a couple of days because Jax needed him to be here and Happy was going to be making the ride back here once a week until I get my transfer back to St. Thomas.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or its characters but I do own my OC's.**

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Also I like to thank everyone that has add this to their favorites and alerts.**

**Chapter Thirty**

When we arrived back in LA I dropped Dana off at her apartment and Juice stood with her as Happy and I went to my apartment. I was getting out of my car as he climbed off his bike and walked over to me and grabbed my bag. We walked up to the apartment and went inside but the look on Happy's face wasn't good I knew he didn't like it.

"You have been staying in this fucking dump for seven months?" he snapped at me.

"It was the only place I could find on my budget." I said to him as I went in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. "Maintaining the house and this apartment was a lot."

"I was paying the fucking bills at the house; Juice was shredding the checks ya sent him." Happy said as he came in the kitchen behind me. "Don't you fucking check the bank?"

"They work me like a fucking dog here and on my days off I spend most of my time at the beach so no I haven't bother checking it." I snapped back at him. "Happy it's been a long ride and I really don't feel like fighting with you about this can we just let it go?"

"A'ight." he said walking over to me and held on to my hips. "I just hate knowing you stood in this place alone."

"It sucked in the beginning but I got use to it." I said as I kissed under his jaw. "It has never felt like home but I didn't want it to because it was just a place for now."

"Yeah home is in Charming." He said as he lifted me and placed me on the edge of the counter. "Rosen better be quick because we are not staying here long."

His mouth was on mine before I could answer him and our tongues battle for control. Just as the kiss was getting hotter there was a knock at the door. "Fuck." I said breathlessly as I pulled away from Happy's mouth and he growled. "Who is it?" I screamed at the door as Happy trailed kisses down my throat.

"It's Michael, I noticed your car outside and came over to see how your trip was." I heard my neighbor say from the other side of the door and Happy's kisses came to a stop. "Jessica are you ok in there you sound like you are out of breath?"

"Who the fuck is that?" Happy snapped at me as he pulled away. "I thought you said you weren't with no other fucking dude."

"Happy I'm not." I said as I reached for him and he backed away some more. "He is just the neighbor next door."

Just as Happy opened his mouth to say something there was another knock. "Jessica are you alright?"

"Go answer the fucking door before he plays hero and breaks the fucker down and I have to shoot his ass." He snapped at me. "Do you got any beer?" I nodded my head as I slid off the counter and walked to the door.

"Hey Michael." I said opening the door. "I'm kind of in the middle of something can we talk later?"

"Sweetie I just wanted to find out how your trip was." He said as he pushed pass me into the apartment. "So is Dana here or did she go home?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"She ain't here." Happy said in a menacing voice as he leaned against the kitchen doorway and his cut fell open with his gun becoming visible from the way he was leaning. "Didn't Jess tell ya she was busy?"

Michael quickly turned towards Happy and his eyes just about shot out of their sockets and then turned back to me. "Are you in some kind of trouble here?"

"No I'm not in any trouble, Michael this is my boyfriend Happy." I said to him as I looked over at Happy and he was glaring at Michael. "My trip back home was good but we just got here, we're tired and want to rest."

"I've never seen a boyfriend around here before are you sure everything is alright?" Michael asked.

"Michael everything is fine." I said sounding agitated now.

"Ok but if you need anything I will be home all night." He said to me as he looked at Happy and walked to the door. "I mean it."

Happy pushed himself off the doorway and walked up behind me. "She doesn't need shit from ya so stay the fuck away from my old lady." He said as his hand possessively went around my waist from behind. "That's the only warning you're gonna get."

"I don't want any trouble, I'll be leaving now." Michael said as he left and closed the door behind himself.

"I don't like how that fucking asshole was looking at ya." Happy said from behind me as he still held me to him. "How long has he been trying to get in your pants with his fake concern bullshit?"

"I never paid any attention to him." I said as I turned myself around to face him. "Happy I told you I have not been with anyone but you, not even a simple date."

"I'm gonna call Bishop and see where him and Timber are located at right now." he said smirking at me as he walked away pulling his phone out. "I think LA needs a little presence from the Sons of Anarchy."

"Happy it's not like that." I said to him shaking my head but he just smirked as he held the phone to his ear. "I can't believe you're that jealous."

"Just protecting what's mine!"

As he was on the phone with Bishop he found out that they were at Samtaz and was going to make their way north tonight but he convinced them to come to LA instead. I knew it was going to be a long few weeks and I was now hoping Rosen or Margret came through much quicker. We spent the rest of the night lounging around. Juice was staying at Dana's place, Happy and I went to the room and went to sleep. Sometime during the night Happy must have gotten out of bed for a while because the next morning as I walked to the kitchen to make coffee I found Bishop and Timber sleeping in the small living room.

The next week wasn't too bad, the nomads keep Happy busy while I worked and they managed to freak my neighbor out even more so now Michael didn't even look my way. Juice had to go back to Charming today so Timber was going to go back with him and Bishop was going to stay here with Happy. When I got off work Happy asked me to go for a ride with them so I changed out of my work scrubs, I put on a pair of skinny jeans with a black cowl neck halter top and my Black studded booties. We rode around LA for about an hour until we came to a stop at tattoo parlor that just happen to be the same one I had my ink done at.

"What are we doing here?" I asked them as we climbed off the bikes.

"I want to see if they got time to do some ink for me." Happy said as his hand went to my waist and he guide me to the shop and Bishop opened the door for us to all go in.

"Hey beautiful, I was wondering when we going to see you again." Damon said as we walked in.

"Is this where ya came for your ink?" Happy asked me and I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

I couldn't help but smile and Bishop smirked at us. "Yes, Damon's wife Suzy did it for me." I said to him and he smirked at me. "Baby I ain't stupid enough to have my work done by any other man but you."

"Hey girl, you here for some more ink?" Suzy said as she came up behind Damon and hug him. "Wait a minute is this that old man you were telling me about?" she said with a smile on her face when she noticed Happy's arm around my waist.

"Yeah it is." I said smiling at her. "Do you have any openings he wants to get some ink done?"

"Yeah come on back I can take you guys now my next one doesn't come in for about two hours?" she said as she led us to one of the chairs. "What were you looking to get done?" she asked looking at Happy.

Happy took off his cut and handed it to me as he removed his shirt. "I just need ya to put another one of these on me that's it." he said pointing at the smiley face tats.

My eyes went wide because he always got them done within a few days of taking someone out and the only thing that was coming to mind was the night of the party. I was taken out of my thoughts when Suzy spoke to him.

"That shouldn't take long at all." She said as he sat down. "Do they represent something because that's an awful lot of smiley faces."

"We don't need to talk about that, how much is this going to cost?" he asked changing the subject on her.

"I'm not even going to bother charging for it because it will only take ten minutes or less." She said and he just smirked at her.

When she was done Suzy and Damon talk with us for a little before we left and made our way back to the apartment. After saying goodnight to Bishop, Happy and I went to bed and as we laid there I couldn't help but ask him about it.

"Happy who was that one for?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest and traced the other smiley faces staying away from the new one but I also saw three other new ones I didn't know about on him besides the one he just add. "Happy this would make your fourth new one since I last counted."

"Jess I don't want ya worrying about that." He said as he slid his hand under my chin and lifted my head to look up at him. "Let's get some sleep." He said as he leaned his head up and kissed me softly.

It has been three weeks in LA and I was getting tired of being here, Happy and Bishop had to go back to Charming a week ago for club business. After being use to having Happy around I hated being alone again and he wasn't happy about me being alone either. Last time we heard from Rosen he said it should only be a week but that was a week ago and I haven't heard from him since. I had to pull a double today at the hospital and it was finally coming to an end when the HR guy Ken came to talk with me.

"Dr. Ortiz we got word from St. Thomas that they were in need of having you back there." He said as he leaned against the desk I was sitting at. "We are trying to fight it to keep you here, you're a good doctor and we don't want to lose you but now we got word from an Ally Lowen stating we shouldn't fight the transfer." Ken said to me as he rubbed his hands together. "They refused to give us a reason on why we shouldn't fight it, so far as I know of it's not going to go through but if anything changes I will let you know."

I felt defeated when he said that but I couldn't let him know that I was the one pushing this. "I need to finish my rounds so I could get going soon but thanks for letting me know this." I said to him as I shook his hand and quickly walked out so I wouldn't cry in front of him.

When my day was over I went straight to the apartment and called Happy and told him what Ken had told me. I was upset but Happy was pissed off because he couldn't get back here until the end of the week and all this shit was driving him crazy. It has now been three days since I was told Cedar Sinai was fighting my release and the only thing that has kept me going was that in two days Happy would be back.

I had about an hour left on my shift and was coming out of a patient's room when one of the nurse's came up to me. "Dr. Ortiz there are some men here and they refuse to leave. We really need you to come and take care of this because one of them is scaring the nurses and Ken is upset."

"Why didn't you call security? Why me?" I asked as I walked with her to where these men were.

"We did call security and Ken is there too but they won't listen to them so security told me to come get you because they are asking for you."

Just as we came around the corner the sight before me shocked the shit out of me. "Doll face I missed ya so much." Tig said as he came charging at me and lifted me into a hug and spun us around. "Just go with it Lowen said to give them a reason to transfer ya." He whispered in my ear as he placed me on my feet. "I told ya I know her." he said smirking at Ken.

"Dr. Ortiz you know these men?" Ken asked as he pointed at Tig, Chibs, Opie, Happy, Kozik and Juice who were all standing there in their cuts.

"Yeah these guys are my brothers and the Tall bald one is my boyfriend. They must be up for a visit." I said as I smirked at Happy because I knew he hated being called a boyfriend. "Can you give me a moment I just want to see what they need?" I said as Tig and I walked to Happy and watched as most of the nurses jaws dropped to the ground.

"Hey Jess is Dana around?" Juice asked as we got to them. "I want to talk with her really quick."

"I'll go find her in a minute but I want to know what's going on here?"

"Rosen said Cedar Sinai is fighting the transfer so Jax figured maybe they need a reason to not to want ya here anymore so he sent all of us on a paid vacation to LA?" Kozik said as he was smiling at one of the nurses.

"Jess I can't be staying up here as long as I have been so we need to rush this shit and we are running out options here." Happy said as he pulled me to him and kissed me roughly. "How much more time do ya got on the clock?" he asked as he pulled out of the kiss that left me breathless.

"I have about an hour before I get off." I said softly and he smirked.

"Guys it looks like we're here for an hour so get comfy." Opie said as he sat on one of the chairs along the wall. "Jess we'll be here waiting."

I shook my head at them and walked back to Ken. "I need to go finish my work." I said as I started to walk away.

"Dr. Ortiz why are they still here?" he asked sounding upset. "I thought you had only one brother."

"Well yeah he is the one with the Mohawk but they all are brothers in different ways and they aren't going anywhere until I get off." I said smiling at him and walked away not giving him time to respond.

I found Dana and told her where she could find Juice because he wanted to talk with her. A half hour later Ken came quickly walking up to me as I came out of one of the rooms. "Dr. Ortiz I got another doctor here to take over for you, we need you to get these men out of here. Do you know how long they are going to be around for?"

"I think they said something about being here for a couple of weeks." I said not knowing the real answer myself. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said walking away from him.

I went and located the guys so we could get out of here, I told them about what I told Ken and they were good with it. Juice, Happy, Kozik, Tig, Opie and Chibs came back to my place with me. I was happy that he was back and I wasn't going to be alone tonight. The seven of us sat in my small living room talking. They were doing most of the talking I just sat there watching them quietly.

"Jess do ya think your friend Dana would let a few of the brothers stay at her place?" Opie asked me as he sat on one of the chairs. "There ain't enough room for all of us here."

"I'll talk with her." Juice said as he stretched out on the floor. "She's gonna stop by here when she gets out. I'll ask her when she gets here."

"Does Juicy got himself an old lady in the making?" Tig teased him as he kicked Juice's leg.

"I like her but I gotta see if she can take our life style." He said as he looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders at him.

"How far does she live from here?" Kozik asked us.

"She lives a couple of buildings down from here." I answered him as I got up. "I'm gonna go change guys."

They all nodded at me, I went down the hall and walked into my bedroom and was pulling out some shorts and a t-shirt when Happy walked in. "Jess what's wrong with ya?" he asked as he leaned against the dresser. "I know your mind is somewhere else because you're too quiet out there."

"Happy what if this doesn't work? I don't want to be here without you anymore." I said to him as I sat down on the bed. "I can't just quit it would mess with my residency."

He pushed himself off the dresser and walked over to me and pulled me up to my feet. "It's gonna work I ain't gonna leave here without ya. If it doesn't work I'll go nomad again."

"Jax will be pissed if you do that, I don't want to cause any trouble for the club." I said to him as I looked down at the floor. "This is my fault, if I would just stop and think before I do things I wouldn't be in this problem and we would be at home right now."

"We will be home soon." He said lifting my chin so he could look in my eyes. "We'll make this shit work a'ight."

The guys wreaked havoc on LA for four days, they came up to hospital every day to have lunch with me and when it was almost time for me to get out they would hang around the halls waiting. Ken was losing his mind when the Sons were around. Cedar Sinai had finally decided that it was time to let the transfer go through and I was finally going home today. The guys helped me pack the car for my trip back home. I drove back to Charming with three of them in front of me and three behind me. Dana was upset because she wanted to come with us but she had to finish her program out with them before she could leave. I told Dana I would talk with Tara and see if she could get her in at St. Thomas so I had about four weeks to see what I could do.

When we got to Charming Happy continued to follow me but the rest of the Sons broke off and made their way to TM. I pulled up to the house and saw Gemma's SUV parked out front so I pulled my car into the garage and Happy left his bike out in the drive way. "Hap why is Gemma's car here?"

"She said she wanted to stock the house the right way." He said shaking his head at me as we walked to the door. "Apparently we need more then beer here."

We walked in the house and Gemma was coming out of the kitchen. "Hap can you go out to my truck I still have some bags in there." She said as she handed him her keys.

"A'ight." He said as he took the keys and walked out.

She stood there looking at me for about a minute before she started talking. "Baby girl now that I got you alone we need to talk." She said to me as she placed her hands on hips. "You fucking leave this town again Killer won't have to worry about you because I will hunt your ass down and shoot you myself. You got that?"

"I made a mistake Gemma I know that now."

"A god damn mistake is that what you call this." She snapped at me. "I would be the first to know what you were going through Jessica and if you needed someone I was here. You did to Happy what Jax's father JT did to me." She said as she soften her tone at me. "He left me here to deal on my own after losing Tommy and you left Happy here and it just about killed him."

"I'm sorry Gemma." That was the only thing I could say, I had forgot about her losing Tommy and of all people she would have been the one person I could have gone to.

"Sweetheart I don't have any daughters or even a damn granddaughter so you girls are the closest I'm gonna get so remember I am always here for you." She said as she pulled me into a hug just as Happy walked back in. "I'm having dinner tonight I want the two of you there."

"Gemma I'm rea…" was I got out because she cut me off.

"Don't give me no bullshit about being fucking tired have your asses at my house at seven, that gives you plenty of time to fucking relax." She said as she took her keys from Happy and she was walking out the door. "I'm sure you can put the last of the groceries away."

"Yes Gemma see you tonight." I said as I shut the door and Happy looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I know it does not take you five minutes to grab three bags from the car." I snapped at him.

"Nope." He said smirking at me as he walked away to the kitchen and I followed behind him.

"You took long on purpose didn't you?"

"I had a feeling she wanted to talk with ya." He said leaning against the counter crossing his arms over his chest.

"How much of it did you listen to?" I said walking over to stand in front of him.

"All of it." he said looking at me. "Jess the shit she said was right."

"I don't know what to say Happy, I wish I knew how to face my problems without running but it was all I knew how to do. It was easier for me." I said as I leaned back against the table. "I wanted to stay but I thought it would be easier for you if I left.

"You're gonna learn how to keep your ass here because I'm gonna let ya know if your ass tries running on me again." He said in a menacing voice as he pushed off the counter and moved closer to me. "I don't care who your brother is and what anyone says to me I will fuck your ass up. I said I would never hit ya again and you said you would never leave me again. You left so if you try that shit again I will do more than just back hand your ass!"

"Happy you can't be seriously saying this to me." I said as I placed my hands on his chest.

"I'm not gonna sit here and let your ass walk out of my life anymore." He said as he brought his hands up to hold my face. "Whether you can handle it or not, this is your fucking life and you're gonna learn to face all the fucking shit that comes with it."

"Hap when I lost the baby I was in a bad place and I shouldn't have taken it out on you or anyone else."

"You weren't the only one that lost a kid here. That was my baby too." He said to me and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I will never forget what we lost but Jess we have to put this behind us and move on." He said as a tear slipped down my cheek and he wiped it away. I nodded my head to him afraid to say anything because I didn't want to cry. He pulled me forward and we kissed softly.

Dinner at Gemma's turned out to be one of the most exciting ones because Lyla went into labor right in the middle of dinner and in SOA style we had all gone to the hospital with her and Opie. She had a baby girl that she named Chloe Piers Winston. I thought it was sweet because Piers was part of Piney's name and she did it in honor of him. The baby was a beautiful little thing after going in to see her I stood in the hall watching them through the window, seeing the smile on their faces as they stared at the new baby in her arms brought tears to my eyes. Happy must have seen this as he walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, I couldn't help but cry a little as he held me.

"When it's meant to be our turn it will happen." He whispered in my ear as he held me tight to him.

"I know, I love you Happy Lowman." I said to him as I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too." He said as he lifted my chin to look at him. "Marry me!"

My eyes went wide when those words left his mouth, I knew we both loved each other but I never expected to ever get married. I didn't think he was the type to get married. "Happy are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious, I want you as my wife not just my old lady." He said as he pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of his cut. "Jessica marry me?"

"Yes Happy I'll marry you." I said as he placed the ring on my finger and a new wave of tears came down my face this time I was happy not sad. Now I knew no matter what came our way I was in this for the rest of my life with the man that had a tight hold on my heart.

**AN: This is the end of Returning to Family. I do plan on writing more on Jess and Hap** **in time but right now I have another story that has been eating away at me and I want to try it out and see where it goes. I know I left so much open on this story but that will help me when I decide to write the sequel. Thank you so much for giving this story a chance and I'm glad so many of you liked. Thanks from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews; they kept me motivated on writing this. Fanfiction readers are the best. **


End file.
